The Sycamore Tree - Includes Theory of Surrogacy - COMPLETE
by PP-FSOG-DJC
Summary: What if the Colonel did not go to Rosings and Darcy's proposal was less harsh and a little more heartfelt? How would Elizabeth react to his admission of love? Please note that Volume 2 starts at chapter 9 and includes the Surrogacy issue within the story. If you do not wish for this subject within the Darcy marriage, you are welcome to end the story at Chapter 8.
1. Chapter-1

**Darcy had altered the dates for his visit to Rosings, so that it coincided with Miss Elizabeth's trip. However, due to a change in his timetable, Colonel Fitzwilliam was unable to accompany Darcy and so Elizabeth was not made aware of Darcy's interference between her sister and Mr Bingley.**

 **Mr Darcy's proposal is also less harsh and more heartfelt. How would Miss Bennet react to his question?**

 **Also, the militia embark to Brighton earlier than in the book, so that it ties in with this story.**

 **Tightly based around our darling couple in the first volume, but expands to include other family members in the second volume (Chapter 9 onward)**

 **M for future lemons (Hey! you should know me by now.)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 **9th April 1812**

"Miss Elizabeth, I have struggled with my feelings and in vain I can bear it no longer. Since near our first acquaintance, I have come to have deep feelings for you, feelings that for months now have been a torment to me. I fought against my logic and the contrast of our stations in life, but it was to no avail. I came to Rosings with the sole reason of seeing you again, I could go no longer without telling you how I felt."

Elizabeth stood there, unable to utter a word. Had this man standing before her not been indifferent to her over the past few months? She did not understand his sudden admission of… what? He had not said, was it love? No, it could not be believed, if that was what he was admitting to.

Darcy on seeing her shock, continued, "I love you, love which I have battled with, but it has gotten hold so tight around my heart, that I fear if I fight it any longer it will strangle my soul. Please Miss Elizabeth," he stopped and took a step towards her, "I would be honoured if you would accept my hand," he said as he gazed at her. The expression on his face could not be mistaken, he was begging with his eyes for her affirmation.

Elizabeth felt extremely awkward at the scene that was playing out, she had no idea of his love for her, had he not stared at her during their whole acquaintance with disdain and conceit? "Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through, but this is all so sudden. I had no idea of how you felt, I thought you were appalled by me and my family."

Darcy's eyes still locked onto hers, "No, I have only admired you from afar. I am ill qualified to recommend myself to anyone, I do not possess the talent to which some people have of conversing easily with new acquaintances," he said as he looked down, fumbling with the signet ring on his right hand. "With regards to your family, I must admit they are rather… loud… and dare I say there is a general lack of propriety, but that means nothing to me, not if I can have you by my side."

Elizabeth was taken aback at his backhanded insult of her family, but she quickly realised that she had always thought of that herself. Her mother and younger sisters had little to no regards of society's rules and her papa mocked people where he saw fit and had little thought for their feelings at such a tease, even her mother had been the subject to many a year of his jokes. He had just stated the truth, which she herself had wished to not think about. Her thoughts then turned to Mr Wickham and his misfortunes, "What about your involvement with Mr Wickham?"

Darcy froze, what had Mr Wickham said to her? Furrowing his brow, he tried to imagine what sort of slander that man would have fed her. "Mr Wickham?" is all he could say, hoping that Elizabeth would enlighten him further.

"What excuse can you give for your behaviour towards him," Elizabeth said, but observed the puzzlement that crept across his face. "You ruined his chances in life, have you already forgotten your actions towards him?"

Darcy hesitated, he sat down beside her and whilst fumbling with his ring once more, he began his explanation. "George Wickham was the son of my late father's steward, when old Wickham passed away his son was only eight years old. My father loved Mr Wickham as though he was his own son and gave him opportunities throughout his childhood and into adult life that only a gentleman's son would be privileged to. When my own dear father died he left him a generous living, but Wickham announced he had no intentions of taking orders, he demanded the value of the living so that he could put himself through law school. I reluctantly agreed to this, as I knew that this would not be the case and within weeks only to return to me demanding more money. Of course, he did return and I refused further payment and after realising he would get not another penny from me, left and I did not see him again. However, he came back into my life last year," he paused as he closed his eyes, a look of anguish crept across his face as he remembered the terrible pain and heartache that man had put him through. "he came back into my life last year and without my knowledge pursued my sister, declaring passionate love for her," he paused again and looked at Elizabeth, "Wickham as the ability to persuade anyone for whatever reason he chooses, his charisma tends to win most ladies over and he uses this with gust. He used such a tactic on my sister, finally persuading her to elope with him." He bowed his head and scrunched up his face, as though he was trying to block the memories from his mind, however he knew he had to continue, "My sister was to inherit thirty thousand pounds."

Elizabeth sat there stunned at the idea of her friend being such a fiend, she was about to say something when Darcy continued. "I discovered them in Ramsgate, her companion Mrs Younge, was also acquainted with Wickham and they arranged the whole visit to the seaside with the intention of carrying out his plan, whilst I was at a distance. However, I arranged to surprise her on her trip and found them together on the pier. Georgiana, being the age she was, told me everything, not realising that I would be angry. I insisted we return to the rented cottage and after telling Wickham that he would not see a penny of the inheritance, he walked out and never came back. I cannot begin to explain to you the depths of my sister's despair, she was but fifteen years old, at the time."

"I do not know what to say," she said, Darcy looked at her and saw her mirror the tears that had filled his eyes.

"Please do not give me your sympathy, Miss Elizabeth, I do not wish to think any more on the subject. This is the first time that I have spoken of it since last year, as you can appreciate this information is not to be discussed with anyone. I cannot put my sister through any kind of gossip, if it was ever to be overheard," he said thinking of Mrs Bennet.

"Of course not, but I cannot believe he can be such a libertine, he seems so gentlemanly."

"That is one thing he plays on, he is a very intelligent man and the fact he was brought up to be such a gentleman, at my father's expense, would not give anyone suspicions of his more machiavellian side, so is able to deceive when ever he wishes."

Elizabeth sat there and thought about all the conversations she had had with that man. Yes, she did think at the time of their first acquaintance that he was very forthcoming with information that no gentleman should consider a topic of conversation with such a new acquaintance. The doubt was now planted in her mind, had she made such a brave error of judgement in regards to Mr Wickham's character? She sat there and looked at the man, now sat in front of her, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. How could he make such a story up, she quickly realised that he could not, for he would indeed be risking his sister's reputation, if such a story was ever to get out and so allowing the gossips to run havoc.

She had already come to realise that he was a very handsome man, but she did not love him, but as he sat in front of her, she could not bring herself to further deepen that distraught state by refusing him. She also remembered her mother's attempts for a good marriage, but she knew that she could only marry for love. Therefore, her mind was made up, she would give neither a positive or a negative response. "Mr Darcy, in light of the revelation you have just proclaimed, I am unable to give you an answer to your question at this moment. I do not know what to say, I do not wish to accept you as our acquaintance has been tainted with Mr Wickham's words and I am yet to work out your true character, but I cannot say yes, as I do not love you. Could we agree to deepen our acquaintance, whilst we are at Rosings?"

Darcy was a mix of emotions, he felt glad that it was not a firm no, but he also hoped that Elizabeth could see what a good life she would have and that she would want for nothing, including his love. He therefore resigned himself to the fact that he would put all his efforts into securing her heart. "I think that is best, maybe my comportment in recent months has proved that I am an unreadable creature when it comes to my thoughts and emotions, another hindrance that I have acquired due to my upbringing."

They sat there in awkward silence, before Elizabeth broke the thick air that had started to surround them, "I do believe that we must converse, even if it is only small talk, for I fear that we will end up rather bored," she chuckled.

"You state the obvious, I have already admitted that I am not a social being when in company and in particular, whilst I am in yours. I feel my nerves take over whenever I am with you and as hard as I try, I cannot shift them."

"Oh, but you must try, maybe if you practised more, then you will overcome your shyness," she stated as he had said in not so many words that he was fraught with nerves.

"I do feel that practice will make perfect. So Miss Elizabeth, as a perfect teacher of the art of conversation, where do you think we should start my lessons to improve my ability to communicate better?" he said with a raise brow.

Elizabeth smiled at his playfulness, she had not seen this in him before, if this was how things were to be she could easily see her opinions change for the better. "I think, you may tell me more about your family, your sister in particular."

"You wish to discuss my family?" Darcy said with more than a trace of shock to his voice.

"Yes, why ever not?"

"Most people, if they were allowed to choose a topic with me, would choose something like my wealth or Pemberley, but you choose my sister?"

"I do not care for your wealth, Mr Darcy. That is not what makes a person, family and upbringing does."

"It does help though," he laughed.

"Indeed it can assist you in life, but you make of life what you will. You can be a pauper and still leave a reasonably fulfilled existence."

"Can you see why I have fallen in love with you," he said whilst taking her hand in his. "You are not like most women who just think of all the jewels and gowns I can buy for them."

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat as soon as they made skin contact. The jolt of energy that shot through her fingers could not be missed. She knew that he also felt it, for she felt him momentarily stiffen as a result. "Did you feel that?"

"I did, but cannot comprehend what it was," he breathed.

Taking a moment, he composed himself once more and began to talk of his sister, "Georgiana is like myself, rather shy around people and to a degree I blame myself for her awkwardness, whilst in company. She attends a finishing school at present in Derbyshire, so I do not see her as much as I wish. She is exquisite on the piano-forte and practises each day without fail, it has been her saviour for the past year," he said, the sad expression now returning to his face. "She has a thorough knowledge of the masters, she has a good grasp of the modern languages, but she sings terribly," he laughed, "I think it is a Darcy trait that we are all hideous vocalists."

"I will remember that and not request that you provide a rendition of a tune."

"I would not give it for I would not wish to torture you in such a way."

"So does Miss Darcy resemble you?"

"No, I take my likeness from my father, Georgiana is more like my mother. She is fairer in complexion and does not have the height that I have inherited from papa, which I feel is a godsend. What woman would care to be over six feet tall."

"Miss Bingley?" she chuckled at the lady's bad luck for being taller than the man in front of her.

Darcy shook his head, "You and she do not get along, I could tell that from very early on. Some of the things she had said to you at Netherfield was unforgiving, I nearly chastised her for her comments, but realised that I was a guest in her brother's house and therefore could not. The embarrassment that you felt made me angry, but I could not intervene."

"That was painfully embarrassing for I know my family to be a joke," she said as she bowed her head in shame.

"I would not worry about your family, I do not think there is a person in this world, who does not possess a member or two in their relatives to give them grief."

"No one but yourself, I dare say," she surmised.

"Oh, are you not forgetting my aunt? Lady Catherine is not a foolish type to embarrass, but she feels her station in life can allow her to be brusque most of the time and on occasion, exceedingly rude. I must apologise for yesterday evening."

"I do not understand."

"You having to perform and entertain us on the piano-forte last night, when it was clearly evident you did not wish to. My aunt forced you into something you did not want to do, that is typical of her."

"Typical? Has she bestowed the same disregard for your feelings also," Elizabeth mocked, thinking that such a woman could never behave like that to her family.

"She has gone one step further, she expects me to marry her daughter, which I have no intention of doing. I never have and Anne feels the same. My aunt has this deep rooted desire for us to wed and therefore unite the estates, but this will never happen."

"She wishes for you to wed your cousin?"

"Yes, but I do not love her like that, I love her as my cousin, but not as a wife. Besides her sickly nature will probably not produce an heir," Darcy said before he realised that this is what he expected of Elizabeth. He reddened as he felt the mortification rush over him, "I am sorry, I should have not said that, it was very ungentlemanly of me to bring up my cousin's weaknesses."

"I suppose you believe her weaknesses are my strengths?" Elizabeth teased. Darcy looked at her with such a smile, that it took a moment for Elizabeth to collect herself, for she saw in front of her a man so very handsome.

"I believe you must be correct in your assumptions, I can see you being a perfect wife for me." Darcy's gaze was intense and Elizabeth felt its presence immensely. Their proximity to each other was closer than they had sat before, he hesitated but bent forward slightly, the anticipation of the possibility of their first kiss was foremost in his mind. He longed for her lips to meet his and his eyes wandered across her face to see any sign of repugnance. He could see none and only her gazing back at him, lips slightly apart. However, he quickly realised that he could not continue with his wish, it would not do well for him to act like a lech, even in his mind he wished to do more than just steal a kiss. "I fear that I may do something that I will regret and you will hold it against me," he said as he moved away from her and so breaking her trance. "I need to remove myself for the time being, before I put you in great danger for I am a man desperately in love and I have urges, which I am finding hard to control."

Elizabeth gasped, "What urges to you mean?"

"To take you into my arms and kiss you, most passionately. But I will not do this as I fear this would frighten you." She thought on those words and her body reacted in such a way that was alien to her.

"I think we must part, are you to dine at Rosings this evening?"

"No, we have not been invited. I am to dine at the parsonage."

"I will meet you by the folly in the morning at around eleven o'clock?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable." Elizabeth confirmed and Darcy took his leave.

Walking back to the parsonage, Elizabeth had gone over their encounter numerous times in her head. His words regarding Wickham were most heaviest that weighed on her mind, for she had been fooled by that man for months. How she let him prejudice the character of such a man as Mr Darcy, who in the past two hours had proved himself to be nothing more than a pleasant enough gentleman. Mr Wickham on the other hand, had done nothing but spoke slander and spread falsehoods throughout Meryton and to the many people he was able to persuade to his way of thinking.

* * *

 **10th April 1812**

Elizabeth rose from bed that morning, having not had much sleep. She gazed into the mirror, only to see a very pale reflection, _Lord! Look at those dark rings under my eyes, I look like a panda,_ she thought. She readied herself and came down to the breakfast room, where Charlotte was sitting. "Where is Mr Collins?" Elizabeth asked.

"He has taken Maria to town, she wished to get some items from the haberdasher, they will not be more than two hours. Do you have anything planned today?"

Elizabeth did not wish for her friend to know about the proposal or indeed Mr Darcy's interest in her, for she knew she would be on the receiving end of a sermon regarding her friend's earlier perception. "I am going for an extended walk about Rosings, I wish to see all that there is to see before I return to Longbourn at the end of the week."

"Will you be back for luncheon?"

"No, I will not be leaving until much after half past ten, so will probably not return until late afternoon."

"So, are you meeting anyone? I just ask as it is a very long time to be rambling outdoors on your own."

Elizabeth blushed, did her friend know what was occurring? She could not lie, so answered the question with another, hoping Charlotte would be satisfied. "Do you suppose that I am in need of company if I am to be walking for some duration of time, can not one appreciate the outdoors by oneself?" Charlotte nodded, but there was a glint in her eyes that Elizabeth could determine all too well as a knowing look.

Elizabeth was walking towards the folly, where Mr Darcy had met her the day before. She could see that he had yet to arrive, but was not concerned in the slightest, as she knew that she had left the parsonage earlier than needed in order to escape Mr Collins' return.

She sat there with a book, which she had brought with her in case a distraction was needed during those silent moments, and began to read. Ten minutes later, she heard a crack of a fallen branch and looked up in the direction of the sound, heading towards her was Mr Darcy, wearing his new expression of a smile. She noticed also that he was carrying a rather thick blanket and a picnic basket. "Good morning Miss Elizabeth, how are you this fine morning?" he chirped.

Elizabeth smiled up at him, "I am well, although a little tired."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, I fear that may have been my fault, did you not sleep well?"

"No I did not, but I anticipated a bad night when I retired. All the new information was spinning in my mind so much that it put a stop to my slumber."

"If it pleases you, I was the same. I have not slept well for many weeks, but last night proved the worst of all." Darcy, over the previous weeks, had been unable to sleep due to the thoughts of the delightful Miss Elizabeth and her playfulness. However, last night was rather a night full of anxiety and nervousness due to her impending answer.

"Maybe your picnic will give us sustenance enough to continue the day?" she eyed.

"I thought it best I bring luncheon as I was not sure how long we were to stay out. Have you given Mrs Collins any indication of your time of return?" Darcy said, hoping it would be more than a couple of hours.

"I have told her late afternoon, as I was not sure."

Darcy was happy with that answer, that allowed them a good six hours. "So, what were you reading when I approached?" Darcy said, eyeing the book.

"Oh, Sense and Sensibility, it is a fairly new publication."

"I think Georgiana has that book, I have not read it myself, but understand from my sister that it is about lost, threatened and found loves. I can relate to that."

"It is much more than that, it is also about a family, who is forced to reduce their standard of living due to a death in the family, that is something I can relate to," she said as she looked down at the book, thinking of what would happen if her father were to pass away.

"I had heard that Mr Collins will inherit, but surely he will not see you all out on the streets."

"I fear he will, he gave us a chance when he…" here Elizabeth stopped, realising what she was about to admit to.

On seeing this Darcy urged her to continue, "What chance did he give you?"

Elizabeth fidgeted in her seat, not wishing to tell him that he was not the first to propose, "I will tell you, but please do not react to my response. Mr Collins made me an offer of marriage, but I declined as it was not heartfelt and I did not love him. At that particular time I could even venture to say that I did not like him."

"He asked you to marry him?" Darcy gasped, "But he is married to Mrs Collins? I don't understand. He made two proposals to two different women in the short time he was in Hertfordshire back in November?"

"Oh his intentions to take me for a wife was only out of loyalty, nothing more. When I refused him he realised he had to return to Hunsford engaged, one way or another. He saw an opportunity in Charlotte, who is heading towards spinsterhood, so asked for her hand almost immediately. He is very eager and stupid enough to fulfil any of your aunt's requests with gust."

"But why you? I would have thought he more suited to Mary."

"I do not know, mother did say that he considered Jane first, but when she pointed out that she had formed an affection towards Mr Bingley, so she steered his eye towards me. That just shows you how little he thinks of taking a wife, he had actually considered three women within a sennight. So Mr Darcy, Mr Collins does not have any loyalty towards us poor Bennets as we… I, refused his hand."

"I could not bear to see you in the arms of another man Miss Elizabeth, I think it would kill me."

"Well, that may never happen, who can say what my answer to your question will be," she smirked.

"You are teasing me again, aren't you."

"Yes, and you will need to get used to it if I accept you, for I do love to tease." Darcy blushed and a shy smile spread across his face. Elizabeth thought his bashfulness was endearing, how could such a proud strong man, who frequented the upper circles of society, be such a shy docile creature in her presence.

As she was pondering this thought, Darcy's stomach saw fit to protest at its lack of sustenance. "Oh lord, I do beg your pardon, but my stomach is telling me that it's time to eat. Do you wish to sit here or on the grass? I have a blanket to sit on, if you wish."

"If we can sit under a tree, so that we have some shade from the sun, I do not wish to give Miss Bingley an excuse to say how brown I have grown during the summer months."

"She finds fault in most things, she has not got a good word to say about anyone outside of her immediate circle."

"That immediate circle includes you, you do realise she has designs on you," Elizabeth laughed.

"It is no laughing matter, I know full well how Miss Bingley feels towards me, she has attempted to get me to notice her for years. She does not realise though, that the only thing that I have noticed is her rudeness and incivility towards those who are undeserving of her scathing remarks."

"I take it that I have been subject to her comments."

"Indeed you have, but I will not talk of such words, you do not need to hear them," Darcy said hoping to shield her from the harpy's rants.

"I can take it, Mr Darcy, you do not need to wrap me up in a blanket." Mr Darcy smiled at the thought of his chosen mate to be wrapped up, naked, in his bed sheets sprung to mind. "What are you thinking now?"

"Oh, just a vision you reminded me of when you mentioned blankets." At this Elizabeth blushed.

"I fear this is a week of flushed complexions," she smiled.

They stood and walked to a near sycamore tree, where Darcy place down the blanket. On opening the basket, Elizabeth gasped, "Strawberries and cream! How did you obtain them so early in the season."

"Oh I have my ways," he grinned.

"Oh, you mean you crossed someone's palm with silver and they miraculously appeared."

Darcy laughed at the accuracy of her conclusion, "Yes something like that, although my aunt will be disappointed to learn from the gardener that they had perished in the hothouses."

Darcy took one of the fruits and dipped it into the cream, holding it up to Elizabeth's mouth, he nudged the fruit forward to persuade her to take a bite, but she did not. "If you do not take a bite Miss Elizabeth, I will be forced to cover your face in the cream."

"You would not dare!" she gasped.

With that challenge, Darcy proceeded to swing the cream covered fruit onto her face, which covered her cheek.

"Mr Darcy! You are insatiable!" she chastised.

Darcy laughed at the mess, but was dumbstruck when Elizabeth insisted, "Lick it off!"

"What?"

"Lick it off!" she repeated.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well, I was requesting, but if you see fit to have it as a challenge, then I challenge you."

"And if I do and win the challenge, what is my prize?" he asked, playing along with the game.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "You may have a kiss… on the lips."

"But Miss Elizabeth, that is rather improper, we are not yet engaged."

"I know, but there is no one around and I know that you have been wanting to do that since yesterday."

Darcy did not hesitate, he ran his tongue along her cheek and so lapped up the sweet cream. A satisfying groan was heard from deep in his throat, which sent a tingling signal straight to Elizabeth's nether region.

"Miss Elizabeth, I fear that if I kiss you now, I will never stop. Please say you will be mine, I implore you," he whispered as he cupped her face in his hand and brought her lips to meet his.

"I cannot say," she replied with an equally breathy whisper, but she was unable to finish her sentence as a soft pair of lips pressed against hers. He repeatedly kissed her again and again, moving across her cheek and down the side of her neck, making her head flop sideways. All too soon, Darcy came to his senses and abruptly pulled away. He got up and started to pace around, taking deep breaths as he went, to calm himself. Elizabeth, being in a similar state did not realise that he had sat back down beside her with his head in his hands, "I must apologise for my disgusting behaviour, I promise you it will not happen again, well… not until we are married, if you decide to accept me."

"William…" Elizabeth said all breathy.

Darcy looked down and found the woman next to him, she has sunk back onto the blanket and breathing heavily. "Heaven forbid Elizabeth, if we were wed, I would take you here and now and to hell with anyone who may come upon us." Elizabeth opened her eyes, her face portrayed her wants.

"Please, you are testing my controls and I do not wish to compromise you." Darcy looked away, but when he did he felt a small hand press against his back. On turning, Elizabeth has sat up and was looking at him with those eyes.

"Am I that much of a temptation to you?" she managed to whisper.

"You have no idea how tempting you are right now."

"But at one time, you thought me only tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt you. Are you now saying that is not the case?" she said as her playfulness reared its head again.

"When did I say that?"

"At the Meryton Assembly, the first night we were introduced."

"I do not remember saying it," Darcy puzzled.

"You said it to Mr Bingley, when he urged you to dance, you refused his suggestion to dance with me and you said… that!"

"Dear god! I did, didn't I. You heard me? Oh, I am so sorry, I did not mean it, it was just… Bingley was really getting on my nerves that day and I said it to shut him up, nothing more. You caught my eye within minutes of entering the hall, but my shyness came into play and I ignored you, can you forgive me?"

The remainder of the afternoon was filled with talk and merriment and the odd kiss that Elizabeth could take and so testing Darcy's control to the limits.

* * *

 **11th April 1812**

The couple met again the following day as before, Darcy brought with him the picnic, which they shared together under the sycamore tree.

"Mr Darcy, you are spoiling me, yesterday strawberries and cream, today oranges!" Elizabeth gasped as the gentleman pulled out the fruits from the wicker basket.

"Only the best, Elizabeth. By the end of the week, my aunt's hothouses will be bare of their harvests, but it is in a good cause," he laughed.

"I am sure she will not be happy with you when she finds out all her fruits have gone to such an undeserving creature as myself."

"Do not say that! You are deserving of every drop of nectar, which oozes from this succulent morsel,"he said as she squished the fruit and so allowing the juice to run down his fingers.

Elizabeth saw this and her mouth dropped open, Darcy placed the fruit he was holding to her lips and she allowed him to feed her the fleshy produce and once it had been eaten, Darcy brought his lips to hers and savoured the liquid that had escaped and remained on her lips.

"What are you doing to me? I cannot think straight," Elizabeth gasped as she lulled her head against his.

"I am making you fall in love with me, Lizzy," he whispered softly. He could hear a sigh come from her lips and hoped that he was correct, how different her attitude was now towards him from only two days ago.

"Do you care for some more?" he whispered into her ear.

"Not at the moment, for I fear spontaneously combustion if you feed me another piece," Elizabeth said. Darcy noticed her breathing was heavy and her bosom was moving up and down within the confines of her bodice. He kissed her once more in the dip of her neck, making Elizabeth groan.

"Please, William, I …" she could not finish her sentence as desire had overtaken her senses. Darcy could see her reaction, but knew that he could not push her further, for fear she would be angry at him for taking such a liberty.

"Lizzy, do you wish me to stop?" he whispered. Elizabeth could feel the warm air of his breath on her ear as he spoke, which confused her senses even more.

"Yes…. No…. Yes, I don't know," came her reply.

"I think I need to stop, as you will not thank me. I suggest we take a walk, to calm ourselves." Darcy moved to get up off of the blanket, which made Elizabeth jolt and so breaking her trance she found herself in.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going for a walk, there is a rambling brook over there that I think you have not seen before, it is in a more private location in the grounds and you cannot venture to it from the main pathways."

Elizabeth got up and straightened her dress, "I must look a sight."

"Slightly dishevelled suits you, you look divine," Darcy said as he eyed her full length.

"Mr Darcy, I do believe you just looked me up and down!" Elizabeth said in feign shock.

"Yes I did and I love what I see," he said, which brought Elizabeth back to the realisation that this man loved her, all of her. She flushed at the thought that he was having carnal thoughts about her, but had she not had similar thoughts as he kissed her neck and licked the juices from her lips?

Picking up the picnic basket and blanket, he took her hand. He led her towards the brook, the sound of running water was very pleasing and the vision picturesque. "We need to get to the other side, it is only shallow."

"But I cannot walk through that, I will get wet!"

"I mean to carry you, there are stepping stones and I am very well versed to crossing this part of the stream."

Darcy gave Elizabeth the items he was holding and picked her up, which made her squeal, "This is all rather improper, what if someone sees?"

"Then they will see me carrying the one I love across a stream, and in doing so, the lady will be indebted to me for such an act, for otherwise her petticoats will be drenched from the water."

"And what is the price I have to pay for your debt?"

"Marry me."

"William, I have not yet decided, please give me time," she said as she lay in his arms in the middle of the stream.

"Well then, I have no alternative other than to let you go and you will get wet," he laughed.

"You would not dare?"

"Oh, another challenge Miss Elizabeth?"

"No! No! No! I did not mean it, do not drop me," she pleaded.

Darcy laughed at her panic, "I will not, but please put me out of my misery, soon."

"I will, but I need to make sure I am giving the right answer, you would not wish me to rush my decision and have me give my response, which I may regret."

At this Darcy stiffened, he realised there was still a chance she would refuse him, even with their last two days and how her emotions had evolved. "I will not push you, you need time and I accept that, but it is killing me not knowing." At this Elizabeth giggled. "Oh you tease!"

As they got to the other side of the brook, Elizabeth saw a pretty little meadow, full of spring flowers. Darcy let her stand and took the picnic items from her once more. They walked over to a rather secluded area, again next to a sycamore tree. "Your aunt likes these trees, the groves are full of them."

"It was my late uncle, when they married he had a notion to plant the trees so that he could have the wood used for furniture. He was to employ master craftsmen to work on the carved pieces, but he died before they fell the trees, then aunt decided to just leave them. I think that is where her eagerness to furnish the place in garish items has come from, a complete opposite to what her husband had wished for. Since then the trees have spread by themselves."

"We have a few around the estate, but they are not as fine as these."

"Aunt does make sure the woodsmen tend to them, any disease is taken care of with haste. She does not wish for any to die, as it will be felt as another part of her husband has died again."

"I must admit, that if I see such a tree in the future, I will think of you," she smiled.

"Well I hope you will come back and tell me at once."

"Maybe, William, maybe," she teased.

Laying on the blanket, they stared up at the sky, guessing shapes in the cloud formations that slowly drifted across. "That one looks like a sheep!" Elizabeth shouted.

"It is more like a dog, it has a tail," Darcy contradicted.

"That is not a tail, it is not connected."

"Well, someone cut it off, it's an injured dog."

"William, you are not playing fair, what about this, it looks like a teapot."

"Coffee pot!"

"Heaven forbid! Are you going to disagree with me all the time?"

"No, I just prefer coffee."

"Oh, there is so much we need to know about each other, maybe we should ask simple questions and give our answers." Darcy nodded and prompted Elizabeth to go first.

"Tea or coffee?"

"You know coffee, I just said."

"I know, but I thought you might care for what I like, it's tea. Now… Lemon or milk?"

"Neither, black coffee." Elizabeth scrunched up her nose in disgust and confirmed she preferred milk.

"Left or right?"

"What?" Darcy exclaimed, thinking she meant what side he dressed on.

"What side of the bed? It is one thing I need to consider when making my decision," she laughed.

"Oh, we are going to share a bed?" Darcy said as he reddened, "I don't know, I have never slept with anyone before, I always sleep in the middle."

"I am on Jane's right."

Darcy smiled as they lay there, Elizabeth was indeed on his right. "We have got it right then," he laughed, but stopped when he heard a faint mumble.

" _Insatiable!_ _"_ Elizabeth continued, "Morning or evening?"

"All day if you allow me, Lizzy."

"No! Are you an early bird or is the evening your thing? What do you mean by all day?" Then the penny dropped and Elizabeth turned red, "You know I am an early bird, what are you?"

"Early."

"Country or town?"

"Country, Pemberley is far more beautiful, but I will not be looking at the landscape, when you are with me for I will be gazing upon you, only you."

"I prefer the country," was all that Elizabeth could say, her eyes were transfixed onto his and he moved over to her and kissed her.

As Darcy pulled away, he whispered, "I wish I could ask _Yes or no,_ but I fear I will push you too far. So I will ask light or dark?"

"What do you mean?"

"Colours for your rooms at Pemberley."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I think Mr Darcy we will have to get back on track, no more questions that will give you my answer sooner than I care to say."

"A man can try, can he not? Britain or abroad?" Darcy asked.

"Holidays? Here, I do not care to travel abroad at the moment, I am too frightened another war will break out."

"I prefer the seaside to country, makes a change from Pemberley."

"Now, I think for some more intricate questions, what would you do if you did not have the money you have?"

"Probably cry," Darcy laughed, "Seriously, probably go into trade, maybe the textile business, a lady can not have too many dresses and there is a lot of money to be made in that industry."

"I will probably end up a governess, being accosted by her employer, who would try to lift her skirts all the time… What is your greatest fear? Mine is my father dying all too soon."

"You refusing me," Darcy closed his eyes at the thought of the pain he would feel, if she did just that. "If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? My nerves would be top on my list."

"I think my inability to read people's character, I failed miserably with you."

"I do not think it was you who failed to read me, rather than myself not allowing my feelings to be read, there is a difference. Now, I think we must get back, it is late and Mrs Collins will be wondering where you are."

The couple stood and collected their belongings, "Do we have to go back over the brook?"

"No, there is another way, it's slightly longer though for me, but passes the cottage, I can walk you back."

"Oh, so long as you do not see me to the door. I do not wish for either Charlotte or Mr Collins to know I have been with you, your aunt will find out if we are seen."

"I will leave you at the end of the lane then, it will not be too far from there, but is out of sight."

When Elizabeth returned to the cottage, Charlotte and her husband were in the back gardens, taking tea. "Lizzy, you are back, you look well although a little tanned. You should take a parasol out with you next time," Charlotte said.

"Yes, I think I will for the sun was rather bright and has given me a slight headache, I will rest for a while, then will be down in an hour or so." Charlotte nodded and Elizabeth took her leave.

* * *

 **14th April 1812**

Two more days had passed and the couple had met in the grounds each morning and spent the afternoon, relaxing under the sycamore tree or by the brook.

It was the day before Elizabeth was due to return home and as Charlotte and Mr Collins were to go to the local market with Maria, it left Elizabeth in the house alone for a few hours.

It was early, so Elizabeth quickly wrote a note to Mr Darcy and asked the servant boy to run to Rosings with it.

 _W_

 _I find myself all alone,_

 _At the house where I rest my head,_

 _I sit and ponder on your words,_

 _At revelations most recently said,_

 _But my mind is awash with the question you asked,_

 _A question with good or bad choice,_

 _Come find me, come quick and seek me out,_

 _For I now have my reply to voice._

 _E_

On reading the note, Darcy shot up and run out the door.


	2. Chapter-2

**14th April 1812**

On reading the note, Darcy shot up and run out the door.

Having run the distance of half a mile, he reached the parsonage in less than five minutes and bashed on the door. The servant was at a to-do, as the urgency of the visitor's banging had made her believe that the house may very well be on fire. On opening the door, she found a rather winded Mr Darcy standing there, holding himself up straight by the convenience of the wall. "I have come to see Miss Elizabeth, if you please," he managed to splutter out.

He was escorted into the parlour, where Elizabeth was sitting. On entering she jumped up, "Mr Darcy, are you alright?"

"I ran… from Rosings," he said as he fell onto the settee with a huff.

"Rosy, can you get us some refreshments, some tea I think," she said to the maid.

"Why did you run all the way? I was not going anywhere."

"You said _come quick._ The sooner I got here, the sooner I would know your answer."

"But you could have tripped and broke your nose," she giggled.

"That was a risk I was prepared to take. I have been on edge all morning, as I had a feeling today was going to be the day."

"Well, I think I should put you out of your misery then," she responded in such a somber tone, leaving Darcy with the thought that she was about to refuse him.

She took a seat beside him and on seeing the pensive look that had crept across his face, she decided to play a little. Taking his hand in hers, she started to fidget with his ring. Darcy knew that she was drawing out his pain by not alleviating his symptoms immediately, but thought she was doing it because her refusal would give him even greater pain, "Lizzy, please put me out of my misery."

"I will be returning to Longbourn tomorrow," was all that she said, still idly playing with his ring.

"So soon?" Darcy interrupted. Elizabeth felt him flinch, which made her smile, but he did not notice, as she had deliberately kept her head bowed down, giving him more reason to believe that the answer would be no.

"Yes, but I think you may need to make arrangements to travel to Hertfordshire the day after," she said, waiting for him to untangle her cryptic answer.

As she looked up to watch his reaction, she saw his face go from confusion to realisation. "To travel to Longbourn?" Elizabeth nodded, "To speak to your father?" Elizabeth nodded again. "I think I am going to black out," and with that said, Darcy fainted.

He woke and found himself lying flat out on the settee at the parsonage. Elizabeth was sitting beside him with a wet cloth upon his forehead and the maid peering down at him from behind.

"I think he is fine now Rosy, you may go," Elizabeth stated.

"What happened?" Darcy said in a groggy manner.

"You fainted, my darling." Darcy's eyes sprung open and he shot up in his seat at the term of endearment, then he remembered her answer.

"You accepted me."

"Yes."

"Why?" he said in disbelief, making Elizabeth laugh.

"You asked me and I accepted you, is it so hard for you to understand that I can fall in love within a week."

"No, for I had done so myself. So you love me? When? How?"

"So many questions!" she beamed, "I think it was the day of the first picnic that my feelings started to change, when you kissed me," she paused as she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. "I have always thought you a handsome man, William, even if you were not my favourite person at one time. So maybe I was harbouring my admirations of you under a cloud of frustration for being slighted by you on that first day. It only took Wickham's slander to be contradicted and you to show your true self to make me realise what I felt. I finally realised yesterday that I had fallen for you."

Darcy moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hand, she saw that he was almost in tears. "I hope my love, that those are tears of happiness."

She moved her face, which was held by his cupped hand, and so allowing his palm to rub against her cheek. His touch was like nothing she had experienced before, the tingling that his caress produced was almost intoxicating and she knew that she could end up discombobulated before long. He bent forward and placed a kiss upon her lips, but it was all too chaste for her liking. She knew that it was a matter of control for him, as she could see he wanted more than just a peck, his hesitation to pull away from her lips was great, but he did so as it could very well result in disaster for both of them. He rested his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. "Oh Lizzy," he said, "You have made me so happy that you have finally said yes, I am such a fool for how I behaved last year."

"Do not be so harsh on yourself, we got there in the end," she whispered, but added in all seriousness, "I think you may wish to tell Lady Catherine tomorrow, she has a right to know."

"Only after you have gone, I do not wish for you to experience the fallout, or your cousin to be told to throw you out."

"You think she would do that?" Elizabeth sat back in surprise.

"I am sure, she may even throw him out, but I doubt that will happen as that will mean she will be put out and have to spend time trying to find another pastor. After I talk to her, I will travel to Hertfordshire, but will not arrive until late, so I will come to Longbourn in the morning. I would ask that you talk to your father first, so that he is not shocked at my sudden appearance at his study door."

"I think that is a must, for papa will not give his permission without talking to me first. I will not tell mama, not until you have seen papa and left."

"Do you think your father will refuse?" Darcy panicked.

"It is very unlikely, but if he does I will persuade him and tell mama, who will nag him until he relents. When do you wish to marry?"

"My preference would be tomorrow, but I know this to be impossible," he grinned, "Maybe in a month?"

"No, I feel at least three months, for I would have just returned from Kent, where you have also been staying and it may be subject to gossip, if we were not to wait."

"Surely, people will not think that I have compromised you?" Darcy gasped.

"Well, we will never find out if we wait, I feel three months is adequate time to quash any rumours that may circulate. Besides, if father does not give his permission, I would be close to reaching my majority, so we can wed regardless of what he says."

"Then I will have you all to myself," he stated with a salacious grin.

"William, you will be gentle with me when the time comes. I do know what happens," she blushed but saw the shock on his face, "Lydia found out and took delight in telling us all, I think she revelled in the looks of mortification on all our faces."

"So you know about the marriage bed? How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know if I know all, I assume Lydia did not know all herself, but on what she said… Intrigued. I know what feelings you can provoke in me, I felt them on our first kiss, I was in another world."

"I know, I looked at you and my desire was great, which would have been embarrassing if it had. You do things to me Lizzy, that no other woman has ever done. To know that we will join in such way has my heart a flutter, I long for you, I want you now, but know that I have to wait, an affliction that I will just have to live with until you are in my bed." Elizabeth suddenly looked concerned, "What is it, why do you look worried?" Darcy asked.

"I just remembered, it will hurt, will it not?"

"Yes, it will do at first, but there is no getting around that, I could always get you to drink a half gallon of wine?" he smirked.

"But then, I will not remember our first time, and it is a moment to treasure… I suppose I will just have to suffer for your love."

"I will not allow you to suffer, I will not traverse your body with little regard for your state of well-being."

"William, I trust you implicitly. Although I do not trust Mr Collins," Elizabeth said as she spied the clock on the mantelpiece, "I fear that he will be back soon and to find you here will throw the household into chaos."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, already?" he laughed.

"Only in that I am saving your skin, from your aunt. If Mr Collins found you here, without a chaperon present, he will go straight to your aunt to air his concerns."

"I suppose it does not look good," Darcy agreed, "I will take my leave but will come back first thing tomorrow to see you off. I do not care if they see me then, as my aunt will know soon enough after you departure."

 **15th April 1812**

"Charlotte, I will be leaving for home today, I did initially plan to leave at the end of the week, but I feel papa will need me back home," Elizabeth said to her friend, who was eyeing her rather suspiciously.

"Are you sure that is the reason, Lizzy. I get the impression that there is another reason, maybe closer to home? My home?"

"Charlotte, whatever do you mean!" Elizabeth said with shock.

"Do not see me as a fool my dear, I know you all too well and I have noticed that a certain young nephew of Lady Catherine's has gone missing at just the same time as yourself, each day. His disappearance this week has not gone unnoticed by his aunt, who had worded her concerns to myself and Mr Collins, only yesterday."

"Oh Charlotte, I cannot hide anything from you," Elizabeth smirked, "Mr Darcy has proposed and I have accepted him."

"I knew it! Did I not say he had feelings for you? I could see it as early as our evening at father's house. But what of Lady Catherine? She will not be happy."

"That is why I am to leave today, Mr Darcy thinks it is best and he has provided his carriage to take me home. He will talk to his aunt this afternoon, after I have left. He was worried that the fallout would affect me. I would urge you not to go to Rosings today if you can help it, for I fear you will get the brunt of her anger."

"We are not invited to dine there this evening, but Mr Collins is likely to visit later today, directly from visiting his parishioners, I doubt I will be able to warn him," she smiled.

"Oh Charlotte, you are terrible, allowing your husband to walk into the lion's den and be eaten."

"He will be able to handle Lady Catherine, he will run around her like a puppy dog and fulfil all of her whims, you know all too well he is at her beck and call."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the maid escorted Mr Darcy into the parlour.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Mr Darcy," Charlotte said as she curtsied. He looked up at her then to Elizabeth.

"She knows, she guessed it as soon as I started to pack my trunks."

"I beg you not to tell your husband, not until Miss Elizabeth has left and I have had a chance to visit Lady Catherine," Darcy urged.

"I will not, I understand the situation you find yourself in and I will not interfere," Charlotte confirmed. "Now Lizzy, do you have all your things packed?"

"Yes, can you give us a moment alone, Charlotte?"

"I will, but I will leave the door open," her friend said as she left the room.

"Lizzy, I will come straight to Hertfordshire as soon as I have spoken with aunt this afternoon, I have hired another carriage to travel the distance and should arrive at Netherfield later tonight. I will visit in the morning, but urge you to talk to your father this afternoon, when you arrive home."

"I will, I do not know how he will take it though, as it will come as a complete shock."

"I am sure it will be fine, so long as he has your assurances. Now, my darling," he said as he saw the carriage pull up from the window, "It is time to leave."

Darcy escorted Elizabeth out to the carriage, Charlotte was already outside instructing the manservant on where to place the trunks.

"I hope the journey is good and you reach home in good spirits. Do not forget to write to me often, for I fear you will forget as you will have other things to keep you occupied," she said looking at Mr Darcy.

"I will Charlotte, thank you and Mr Collins for letting me stay, I hope Lady Catherine is not too troublesome."

As Charlotte went back into the house, Darcy bid his farewells. Placing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek, he moved his head slightly and sneaked a second chaste kiss on the lips and then helped her into the carriage. "Until tomorrow, my love," he said as he kissed her once more on her hand and bid her goodbye. As the carriage pulled away, Darcy stood there watching his beloved disappear into the distance, already missing her company.

As Elizabeth reached home, she saw her father and Jane standing by the entrance, both with a look of shock on their faces. As she decanted she saw Jane run towards her, "Lizzy, you have returned early, you are in such a fine carriage, who's is it?"

"I dare say it is an admirer of hers," Mr Bennet jested.

"Father, I have not even said my greetings and you are already teasing me."

"Not in the slightest my dear, I am so very pleased to see you Lizzy, I have missed you exceedingly," he said still looking at the crest above the door on the carriage, trying to decipher it.

"It is Mr Darcy's, if you must know father."

"Mr Darcy?"

"I think we need to discuss something in private papa, for there is much to tell," she said as she took his arm and led him into the house with Jane following behind, who returned to her mother in the back garden.

"So Lizzy," Mr Bennet said as he closed the door to his study, "What is it you wish to discuss."

"Papa, as you can see I returned in Mr Darcy's carriage, early."

"I can see that, what of it?"

"He sent me back here early, so that I would miss the fallout from his talk with his aunt, about…" here, Elizabeth hesitated.

"About your marriage?" her father said. Elizabeth looked up and saw him smirk at her, "Do not think me a simpleton to not notice the looks he bestowed on you during several encounters last year and your letters to me mentioned his stay at Rosings, which I thought all rather coincidental."

"Father, why didn't you mention you thought he had a liking towards me, was I the only one not to notice such looks. Even Charlotte noticed, but I dismissed them immediately."

"It was not my place to divulge such speculations on my part. If I had, you would have left the bosom of your family home all too early and I would have felt it exceedingly. This way at least, I have had you for a few months more."

"So, what do you say to the news?"

"The news that Mr Darcy has offered you his hand? I am indifferent to the man, he is wealthy for sure, but would this make you happy? I have one question Lizzy, do you love him?"

Without hesitation, Elizabeth answered, "Yes I do, I love him with all my heart. He has shown me a side of him that is so unlike his behaviour last year. He has no improper pride, I was wrong, he is amiable and dare I say caring. He is shy and we all thought him to be in contempt of all those around him. However, it turns out he was not comfortable in the company of strangers and felt uneasy when he was forced into discourse with anyone beyond his party."

"And what of Wickham's situation?

"It is all lies father, I cannot divulge the details and hope that you will not let it be known of my views on him. I do not believe a word of what that man says, it is all falsehood and he has fooled everyone with his lies, including myself."

"Well Lizzy, you will not need to speak to him again, for he has already ensconced to Brighton along with most of the regiment. Some have remained, but they will be leaving in a week or so."

"Oh Lydia and Kitty will be disappointed to see Denny go," she said deliberately omitting Wickham's name from that statement.

"Kitty will, but Lydia is to go to Brighton when Colonel and Mrs Forster depart next week, she is to be the special guest in their house.

"But father you cannot let her go, she is too young and foolish, she will be a laugh of the town and make our family look ridiculous."

"Do not fret so, she is in the care of the colonel no less, she will be well looked after. Now, let's get back to the news in hand. So… is Mr Darcy coming to see me soon?"

"He will be here in the morning, he is having to break the news to his aunt first, then he will come straight to Hertfordshire today and call first thing in the morning. He will be staying at Netherfield whilst he is here."

"And you definitely love him, this is not some sort of whim or fancy on your part?"

"Father, when have you known me to take decisions lightly, we have spent a lot of time together in Kent and my opinion of him is so different, in fact it is quite the opposite to what I thought about him before I left for Kent."

"Well, we shall see what he has to say for himself, I may tease him for a while, I like to see the young men squirm in their seats."

"Please, I beg of you not to mock him, he may seem a strong wilful character, but deep down he is not."

"Fine, I will not tease him, although I would love to see his face when I refuse him."

"No, you cannot do that," Elizabeth said as she started to sob.

"Lizzy, you seem rather emotional?"

"Papa, it is just that it means a lot and I do not wish for you to frighten him off."

"If he cares enough about you, I doubt my teasing will stop his cause, besides he will have to get used to it, as you have inherited that trait from me," he smiled.

"So you have accepted what I have said, and will hear him out?" she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes I will. If he can persuade me that he will take good care of you, then I will agree to the marriage."

"Oh papa!"

Later in the afternoon, Darcy went to see his aunt in the parlour. "Ah, there you are nephew, where have you been?" Lady Catherine boomed.

"I have been out walking in the grove. I must admit that it was with the intention of trying to put words together, words that I need to say to you as a matter of importance," Darcy said.

"What is so important that you have to take yourself away for half the day?"

"There is no easy way to say this aunt, but I am to marry."

"I know, Anne will make a wonderful wife for you," she smiled.

"No, you do not understand, I am to marry someone else. Anne and I do not love each other in that way and we have no intention to marry."

"What!" Lady Catherine shouted as she stood up, "You have been promised to each other for most of your lives, you are destined to be together!"

"No we are not and we never will. This is all fabrication, an idea you have conjured up from your imagination. Even if it was to be true, it would ultimately be my decision and I have decided to marry Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Bennet!" she screamed, "That woman who is staying with Mr and Mrs Collins? How dare you choose a country bumpkin over my daughter. She has no education, no class, no connections. Who is her father, her mother, no one of consequence I am sure!"

"You may say all these things, but I know them not to be true," he winced, "I love Miss Elizabeth and she loves me, we are to be wed."

"You have compromised her, haven't you, foolish boy!"

"No I have not! Why can you not believe that I can fall in love with someone other than your daughter." He stopped to take a deep breath as so to calm his temper, "I love Anne as a cousin, not as a future wife. Besides, she is unlikely to be able to give me children, so I do not see her as good wife material," he said as the anger started to show in his voice again.

This sent Lady Catherine into a tirade, "How dare you insult Anne in such a way, there is nothing wrong with her, she is able enough to have children."

"No she is not, it would kill her and you know this. She has a weak heart and the doctors have already told you that it is unlikely you will have any grandchildren. If that is the case, then as her husband I will not have any children and children mean heirs."

"The doctors are wrong, there is nothing wrong with her."

"Well, you can believe what you will, I still will not have her. My heart is with Miss Elizabeth and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"I will not speak to you ever again!" Lady Catherine blurted out in the hopes this would sway her nephew's decision.

"Fine!" Darcy screamed, now exhausted, "You will need to find someone else to oversea your finances aunt, for I will not be returning until you accept my wife and I cannot see that happening any time soon." Darcy had had enough of the woman, so left the room and walked to the front vestibule, where his trunks were already sitting.

Lady Catherine followed him out into the hallway, but stopped when she saw his possessions, "You are leaving?"

" _Yes, that seems to be what is happening,"_ he said confirming the obvious.

"But you cannot, I still have things to say to you."

"Things that will try and persuade me to change my mind, but they will not, so you might as well save your breath to cool your porridge. I am leaving for Hertfordshire and will seek Mr Bennet's permission in the morning." With that last statement, he walked out and left Lady Catherine standing there, alone.


	3. Chapter-3

**16th April 1812**

It was three o'clock in the morning, when Lady Catherine beat against the front door at Longbourn. She had been travelling for half of the night and wished to see Mr Bennet, even if it did get him out of bed.

The sleepy gentleman made his way downstairs, with all the women in the household following close behind, thinking that it must be an important express. However, as soon as the door opened, Elizabeth gasped, "Lady Catherine!"

The woman walked straight into the house, without invitation, and walked towards the nearest room, that being the parlour. "I insist on speaking to Mr Bennet, immediately!" she said with an arrogant flare.

"I am he, Lady Catherine, what can I do for you?" Mr Bennet said groggily.

"I wish to speak with you… alone."

Mr Bennet instructed everyone to return to bed, but for Elizabeth to stay, "Lady Catherine, I would like my daughter to be part of this conversation, as I am sure it involves her."

"If you insist, I have no issues with _her_ being present, although she will keep quiet throughout the interview."

"She most certainly will not, I have not brought my daughters up to be quiet demure creatures. They speak their minds and if she has something to say, she no doubt will," Mr Bennet said, now feeling rather annoyed at the gawl of the woman, who had bulldozed her way into his house.

Lady Catherine huffed her annoyance and started with her speech. "My nephew Mr Darcy, has made your daughter a ridiculous offer of marriage, he cannot marry her, it will be against his family's wishes and he is already betrothed to my daughter, it is his family duty."

"No it is not, Lady Catherine," Elizabeth commanded, "that is not the case and you know it. He has already confirmed to me that this is not so and it is something that you concocted up a long time ago."

"He is and he will marry Anne!"

"Did he tell you that yesterday?" Mr Bennet asked.

"No he did not, but he will come to see that I am right, he will make his aunt happy in this matter."

"You are a fool if you believe that!" Lizzy seethed.

"Elizabeth, manners!" Mr Bennet chastised.

"Sorry papa, but she is in denial, if she thinks Mr Darcy will change his mind. He has not felt the way he does for a matter of days, or even weeks, it has been months, so I doubt a discussion with a relative will change his mind."

"Months? You admit that you have pursued him for months?"

"No, on the contrary, he pursued me! _What say you to that, Lady Catherine!_ "

Lady Catherine ignored Elizabeth, but not before giving her a look so menacing that it would have made the Petunia's on the window-seal wilt. She turned to Mr Bennet, "I take it you will do the honourable thing and refuse your permission?"

"I will not, although I have yet to hear Mr Darcy out, so am unable to decide at this moment in time, _being the middle of the night._ I have however, heard Elizabeth's feelings on the subject earlier and I am of the opinion that so long as Mr Darcy cares for my daughter and can look after her, then I will give my consent."

"And you will refuse my request?" Lady Catherine said in wonderment at the brass of the fellow.

"It pays little odds when I am to reach my majority in three months time, father's permission will then not be required." Elizabeth cried, she could not hold her temper any more and it took Mr Bennet a threat to expel her from the room before he could hush her into submission.

"Yes, if I see fit. Lady Catherine," Mr Bennet confirmed, "I am not easily swayed to another's opinion, I am as headstrong as my daughter, _where did you think she gets it from?_ Your rank in society will not hinder my decision, only the views of my daughter and Mr Darcy will be what I take into account."

"You are determined to ruin him and make him a ridicule in society, you foolish man!"

"I do not think that to be the case, and Mr Darcy certainly does not. I am a gentleman, Mr Darcy is also a gentleman and in that we are equal, if my daughter wishes to marry him, then who am I to stand in her way."

"I am shocked and astonished at your attitude to this mockery of an engagement. I expected to find a more reasonable man, Mr Bennet. I give you no commendation, you deserve none." The lady turned and left the house as abruptly as she entered.

"Lord Lizzy! Is she to be your aunt once you marry, I pity you."

* * *

Mr Darcy entered Mr Bennet's study with a degree of trepidation. He knew he could handle the older gentleman, but this was one of the most important interviews he was likely to have in his life. The result of his actions would either mean tremendous happiness or total despair.

"Mr Darcy, do take a seat," Mr Bennet said as he sat in his comfy chesterfield chair and beckoned the young man to sit. Mr Darcy immediately noticed that he had been invited to sit on the most decrepit carver chair that he had ever seen. He smiled at Mr Bennet and shook his head in certainty that the gentleman was having a joke on him.

"I understand from Elizabeth, that you wish to marry?"

"Yes, we formed an attachment at Rosings and she has agreed to become my wife."

"It is all rather sudden, I had no idea of your fondness for my daughter," Mr Bennet said.

"I have loved her for months, since early on in our acquaintance, I just didn't let it show," he said in defence.

"Oh Mr Darcy, but I saw how you looked at her, also I hear Mrs Collins was witness to your admiration, so you did not hold them back with any great success."

"Lizzy.. I mean Miss Elizabeth did not notice me."

"She did, but for the wrong reasons."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but there are things which she was in belief of, which I have now rectified."

"Such as?"

"I cannot say, they are personal to me, but she had a right to know, if she was to become my wife," Darcy said. The look of pain on his face was not unmissable and Mr Bennet chose not to enquire on that subject any further.

"If my daughter has accepted your explanation, then I will not venture into knowing. I trust her decision on the matter implicitly," he smiled and so putting Darcy at ease. "Do you have the settlement papers with you?"

"No, I have not yet arranged that. I will be going to London for a few days to arrange for them to be completed. I have brought a handwritten summary of them, Miss Elizabeth will have a decent allowance. Her money can also be added to if she wishes to buy anything substantial, I will not wish for her to want for anything. My income will allow me to indulge my want to spoil her."

"How much!" Mr Bennet cried out as he saw the figure on the sheet of paper, "Why so much, surely your income does not allow such a luxury, even at your station in life."

"Mr Bennet," Darcy stated, "Your wife seems to think that I am worth ten thousand a year, but I must tell you sir, that she has grossly underestimated my value."

Mr Bennet sat there with his mouth agape, "So… What are you worth, Mr Darcy? Dare I ask?"

"Twenty five thousand a year. My father, before his death, had let it be rumoured that the Darcy coffers were worth less than they actually were, so that it would reduce the onslaught of mothers, who wished for their daughters to be well settled in life. However, ten thousand was not low enough to warrant an adequate reduction in interest," he smiled and shook his head.

"Lord! How have you been able to keep this a secret? Surely there are ways and means to finding this out."

"Oh, I have invested in businesses not in my own name, also I own properties which I lease out, they are only town houses and not estates, so they are less obvious to those who seek to know my business."

"Is Elizabeth aware of this?"

"No, I have not told her, she will know after we are married."

"Lizzy will indeed feel herself inadequate for the role as wife of such a rich man. I believe she is already feeling rather nervous at the prospect of being mistress of such a large estate."

"Mr Bennet, has she said so?" Darcy panicked, thinking she may be having second thoughts.

"No, not in so many words, she knows how to run an estate, I have taught her that but I mentioned Pemberley yesterday and I saw a worried expression on her face. It is probably the thought of the unknown, nothing to worry about."

"Mr Bennet, she is very well suited, she assists you in running Longbourn, that in itself is far more important as my new bride than painting tables or sewing tapestries, god I could employ a hoard of seamstresses to do that job, if I was ever short on such items."

"My daughter has been a godsend to me in recent years. The estate is rather small as you know, I am finding it hard to make ends meet with such a large household, although that is now to ease noticeably, due to a daughter leaving," he grinned.

"You are giving your permission?"

"Yes Mr Darcy, I am. It has nothing to do with your financial standing you have admitted to today. I had already decided my answer when I spoke to Elizabeth yesterday and Lady Catherine cemented my choice. I only needed your assurance that you will look after her."

"My aunt? She was here!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Oh yes Mr Darcy, she got the whole household up in the middle of the night with her banging on my door, I thought she was going to break it down at one point," he laughed.

"I am so sorry for that, I hope Miss Elizabeth was not witness to her rants."

"Elizabeth was present during our entire interview, but do not worry, she put your aunt straight, so much so that I had to chastise her at one point."

Darcy smiled at the thought of his love standing up to his aunt. If she can ward off the bombastic behaviour of such a woman, then she will be able to fight her corner in any situation.

"I have another request, please do not divulge any of my financial business to anyone, including Mrs Bennet."

"I will not, I know full well that she has a tendency to have her tongue run away with her, she will not know your business. Now Mr Darcy, will you stay for dinner?"

"Yes, that would be splendid. Will you be announcing the news then?"

"No, I think we need to do it before then, as Mrs Bennet will be on my back trying to find out why you are here. I warn you of the reaction, it will be intense to say the least."

"Miss Elizabeth has already prepared me, I am ready for the tirade of questions, but I may not say the absolute truth when it comes to money," he smiled.

As they left the study, Elizabeth was standing in the hallway, eagerly anticipating their exit. On seeing Darcy smile, she let out the breath she was holding and smiled. "I take it you have given your permission, papa?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes Lizzy, I have consented. Mr Darcy will be staying for dinner. I need to gather the family together and break the news." He said as he walked off into the direction of the kitchens, where Mrs Bennett was discussing the menus with cook.

"Was it difficult, William? I know papa can be be difficult at times."

"No, it was fine, although he did make me smile when he offered an old rickety chair for me to sit on."

"Oh heaven forbid! That is something he does a lot. The chair sits in the corner of the room, until someone pays a call, he is such a child at times."

"Oh… I need to let you know before I do not get a chance, but I will be heading off to London in the morning for a few days, I need to get the settlement papers sorted and a few things in the house need my attention."

"How long do you think you will be in town?"

"Not more than a week, I hope to be back in four days, if all goes well."

"I will miss you, exceedingly."

"And I will miss you too. Oh Lizzy, how I wish I could kiss you right now," he said with a whisper.

"I feel the same, but you do realise that now we are engaged, mother and father will have their eye on us and we will not be left alone for any amount of time. I am sure mother will want one of my sisters to guard us at all times, so I will have to be very inventive as to my excuses to leave the house."

"I surmise that your morning walks will not be enough? Maybe if you start earlier, before your sisters are up?"

"Yes, that may work, if I let it be known that you are to visit during the afternoon, for they will not think I wish to see you twice in the course of a day."

The family were gathered in the parlour, Mr Bennet stood and looked at the couple who were now sitting on the settee, then to his wife who was looking at them with suspicion.

"Well everyone, I have an announcement to make, one which, my darling wife," Mr Bennet said as she gazed at Mrs Bennet, "would suit you immensely."

Mrs Bennet frowned as she could not comprehend his meaning. "Are you teasing me again, Mr Bennet?"

"No indeed I am not, for what I have to say is no joke. Mr Darcy has offered his hand to Elizabeth, she has accepted."

Mrs Bennet just sat there in silence, eyes so wide that Mr Bennet feared they would pop out of her head and land on the floor, only to roll and disappear under the settee. The rest of the family gasped and sighed at the news. "We were never expecting that, Lizzy," cried Jane, "Oh dear sister, congratulations," she said as she kissed her on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Mr Darcy, I hope we are not too much for you to handle, it can get rather chaotic at times."

"Yes I know, I have been witness to it on more than one occasion," he laughed.

"Lud! That means you will be getting one hell of an allowance, Lizzy," Lydia cried.

"I am not marrying Mr Darcy for that Lydia, I do not know what I am to get, but whatever it is, I hazard a guess it will be far too much." At this Darcy smiled and looked at Mr Bennet, who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, if you find yourself not wishing to spend it, you can always send it to me," Lydia piped up.

"I am sure I could and doubt Mr Darcy would stop me, but I do not think that is a good idea."

"Oh poppycock!" Lydia huffed.

As Jane was in conversation with Mr Darcy, it allowed Elizabeth to talk to her mother. "Mama, are you well? You seem out of sorts."

"Lizzy, I cannot believe you have caught Mr Darcy's attention in such a way," she said with such passion. "You are a good girl and I do believe that you have saved us all from ruin after your father dies."

"Mama, please do not say things like that, I do not wish for Mr Darcy to hear and think you have had any influence on my decision, because you have not."

"What do you mean?" Mrs Bennet looked rather annoyed at her daughter's comment.

"In that I only thought of my happiness. If I did not love him, I would have refused him."

"And give up a chance of such wealth," Mrs Bennet said as her voice rose.

"Mother, hush, please," Elizabeth chastised, and for once, Mrs Bennet quietened.

Dinner was pleasant and Mr Darcy felt remarkably at ease, although the ease in which he found himself was mainly due to the fact that Elizabeth, being placed next to him at the table, was able to hold his hand without anyone noticing. His attentions were taken up mainly with Mr Bennet and they talked for some length of books and the libraries at both Darcy house and Pemberley.

* * *

 **17th April 1812**

Mr Darcy took his leave of Hertfordshire the following day, he would spent four days in town, organising the settlement papers and other details relating to the marriage along with organising the house. He wished for his bride to spend the nights in the master chambers, but knew that he should at least tidy the mistresses rooms, which had not been refurbished in over twenty years.

Thinking back on the questions they had asked each other in the meadow, Elizabeth had not given him an answer as to whether she preferred her rooms light or dark. He therefore took inspiration from her clothing, she seemed to like cream and pale blue, so decided to theme the room around these colours.

He summonsed the housekeeper to the room, "Mrs Davidson, I wish for these rooms to be given an overhaul. New drapes, bedding and such is to be renewed. I want the whole room cleared of my mother's personal effects and put into one of the other family rooms. The new mistress is to have everything new, a list of which are here. I have been to all the shops and they have the chosen items and will deliver them tomorrow," he said handing her a piece of paper. "I wish for you to oversee that the rooms are taken care of and finished within a month. These will be the initial purchases, until we can sort out her trousseau and I want my wife to choose those."

"Yes sir, I will see to it as a matter of great importance. Do you wish for me to remove items such as candlesticks and the mantelpiece clock?"

"The clock can go, it is too elaborate, but leave the candelabras. Can you also move the small bookcase from my library to her rooms, place it next to the seating area by the window. My books can be placed on the desk for when I return, I will sort those out."

"Is Miss Bennet a keen reader?" the housekeeper asked, desperate to know more about the new mistress.

"Yes, if she were any more keen, I would have to call her a bluestocking," he laughed.

* * *

 **19th April 1812**

A few days had passed, the settlement papers were complete and the purchases had all been delivered and Mrs Davidson was overseeing the refurbishments. Mr Darcy knew he had one last thing to do, that was to call on Mr Bingley and confess all.

Bingley did not live far from the Grosvenor Square property, but the house was far smaller than Darcy house. On entering the parlour he saw Bingley and his sister sitting down playing cards.

"Darcy, what brings you here?" Bingley cried out when he saw his friend, "I did not know you were in town."

"I have been here for only a few days, but will be returning to Hertfordshire in the morning."

"Hertfordshire, why there?" Bingley asked. "I trust you are staying at Netherfield, I did say you could have the run of the place, if you saw yourself in that neck of the woods without me."

Darcy felt awkward as he did not wish to divulge his situation in front of Miss Bingley. "Can we go somewhere private, I have something I need to say to you."

"Do not mind me, Mr Darcy, for I do not mind if you talk amongst yourselves," Miss Bingley bid, wishing to know exactly what was happening.

"It is a private matter, Miss Bingley, I do apologise if this seems rather rude of me to come bursting in here demanding a private audience with your brother, but it cannot be helped."

"Oh it is no problem, do not worry yourself," she said seeing his agitation. "I will remove myself to my rooms and allow you gentlemen to discuss matters."

Darcy closed the door behind Miss Bingley and took a seat near his friend. "I have a confession to make and I hope you can forgive me for what I have done."

Bingley looked at his friend, seeing how worried he was, he simply stated, "It cannot be that bad Darcy, whatever is wrong?"

"Last November, after the Netherfield ball, I persuaded you to come to London and that Miss Bennet's feelings were not reciprocated."

"I remember, you said she did not show any signs of affections towards me. Personally I could see it, but I trusted you on your observations."

At this Darcy began to feel queasy, "Bingley I was wrong, I am sorry, but I have now been led to believe that she was as deeply in love with you as you were her."

Bingley sat there, mouth agape, "So… she loves me?"

"Yes, and that is not all," he winced, "The worst part of it is that she was in London for months, she even called on your sister to pay her respects, but we did not tell you."

"What! How could you Darcy… and Caroline knew about this? The love of my life was here visiting, only a few miles away and you all refused to tell me?"

"I am totally ashamed of what I have done, forgive me," he pleaded.

"I suppose you did it for my sake, if you were right you would have saved my skin, but you were not. I will have to go to her and beg for forgiveness…. But what puzzles me, is how did you know that you are wrong?"

"Just something that Miss Elizabeth told me in conversation, she mentioned in a fleeting comment that her sister does not show her feelings easily. I realised that this is quite common as I am afflicted in the same way."

"What feelings do you have? Has someone taken your fancy?" Bingley said, intrigued at his friend's admission.

"I am getting married."

"Oh! who to?"

"Miss Elizabeth, you know how I have admired her from afar. I have mentioned it, although I played down my feelings. We met at Rosings in April and spent quite a lot of time together, I proposed and she finally accepted.

"Finally? Did you have to ask more than once?"

"No, she just had to think about it, took six days for her to come back with an answer, those were the longest days of my life. She initially did not have any idea of how I felt, and that made me think that Miss Bennet may well have been the same and not show her feelings easily, it does not mean that they are not there."

"Well, so if you marry Miss Elizabeth and I marry Jane we will be brothers," he smiled.

"Yes, now you need to go get your angel. I am returning in the morning and hope you can join me."

"Oh… I have a meeting in town that I cannot put off, I will follow the day after tomorrow. I will not waste anytime in asking for her hand, I left it way too long before. I take it Miss Elizabeth does not know of your actions."

"No she does not, I will tell her eventually, but I fear her reaction."

"Well, she will not hear it from me. Now, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I have too much to do before I leave in the morning. I shall take my leave, but will see you in a couple of days at Netherfield Hall."

* * *

 **20th April 1812**

The following day Darcy and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, left London to take up residence in Hertfordshire. The colonel needed to see Colonel Forster, who was with the militia at Meryton, before they departed for Brighton, so it was an opportunity to be introduced to the Bennet family. The colonel was very popular with the whole family, but in particular, the younger Bennet sisters were eager to impress the officer.

"So colonel, do you like to dance?" said Lydia, "If so, we can have Mary play a reel."

"I am too old for that sort of thing," said the officer of all but three and thirty.

"I am sure you are not too old, you as young as you feel, isn't that what they say? I am sure I can make you feel one and twenty again."

"I doubt it very much Miss Lydia, for this soldier's bones are weary, I am content with just sitting here, watching all that is going on."

"How about a game of charades?" Kitty said.

"Yes, that will be good, although I am not sure how good I am at it," he laughed.

The evening was filled with parlour games, the colonel was indeed not good at charades, or as Lydia said, she was too good and beat him at every chance.

The men took their leave a little before midnight, with the intention of returning in the morning. Lydia had persuaded the colonel to escort her to Meryton, as she was to leave with the Forsters to Brighton.

* * *

 **21st April 1812**

The colonel decided to visit Longbourn before his cousin, who was still mulling over the papers he had drawn up in London. "Darcy, I will be riding to Longbourn early. I know you are not ready, but I wish to pay my respects before I head into Meryton. I need to see Colonel Forster before the militia depart to Brighton and they are to leave by noon."

"Yes Richard, that is fine. I will be leaving in an hour, please give my apologies for running late."

The colonel arrived at Longbourn not half hour later. After giving his horse to the stable boy, he ventured towards the entrance of the house, but was stopped when he spotted Elizabeth in the gardens. "Miss Elizabeth, I was just about to ring the bell when I spotted you here."

"Good morning colonel, how are you this fine morning?" she chirped. She had taken an instant liking to the officer, when they were introduced the day before, such an agreeable man.

"I am very well, I have come visiting early as I need to see someone in town. Darcy will be along in about an hour, he apologises, but he has to look over some paperwork for your father."

"Oh, I do not like that part of getting married, it makes me feel like I have been purchased at a cattle market."

"It is only to secure your future, your father would not wish for his daughter to be pulled away from the heart of the family and into the unknown."

"No, I have to accept that it is the done thing when one marries, but I still do not have to like it," she said with a jovial tone.

"I am surprised that Darcy managed to find a bride, what with his shortfalls," he laughed. "It will ease the burden on myself for being at his disposal all the time, he will now have you to tend to his whims."

"Yes," she laughed, "I guess I will have to accept _that burden_ , although I fear that you are not the only friend of his who has had to undertake that task."

"Indeed not, his friend, Mr Bingley, will also thank you for taking Darcy off of his hands. Although, he has been a most loyal companion to that fellow."

"How so?"

"By rescuing him from a most inappropriate marriage."

"Did Mr Darcy give his reasons for his interference to the match?"

"There were apparently strong objections to the lady and to her family."

Elizabeth stood there, astonished at what she had just heard. "Have I said something to offend you?"

"The family you talk of are the Bennets, it was my sister Jane, who had turned Mr Bingley's head."

"Oh Lord! Do forgive me, I had no idea," the colonel said in embarrassment.

"It is fine, I am glad you have told me this, for I was not aware of it."

"I do not understand though, if he was not wanting his friend to marry into your family, then why is he allowing himself."

Before Elizabeth had time to respond, she could hear Darcy approaching on horseback. She could not face him at that moment and the only course of action was to run, "Colonel if you forgive me, I have to leave, I cannot see him now."

The colonel was left standing in the middle of the gardens as Elizabeth sped off into the direction of the fields that lay beyond the hedge.

"Richard," Darcy shouted as he dismounted from his horse, "Was that Elizabeth I saw just then?"

"Yes… Darcy, there is something I have to confess to," the colonel looked rather nervous at Darcy.

He looked rather worried at his cousin's expression, "What have you done, Richard."

"Erm… I accidentally let slip about your involvement with separating Bingley from his love interest last year."

"What!" Darcy screamed.

"I did not mean to, how was I to know you meant the Bennets."

Darcy paced back and forth in front of his cousin, "Is that why Elizabeth has run off?"

"She is most upset, she couldn't face you."

"Bingley arrived this morning from London, I had talked with him the day before yesterday and he is coming here today to ask for Jane's hand. He is mad with me but I think he will forgive me for my interference, although not much can be said for his sister. She has been made to stay with her other sister, Mrs Hurst, for the duration. He doesn't even want her within his sight."

At that moment, another set of horse hooves were heard along the lane, both gentlemen looked up to see Mr Bingley, "Charles," the colonel shouted, "Great to see you hear old chap, I must collect Miss Lydia and be off as I am expected in Meryton," he said quickly, not wishing to be in the company of either gentlemen for much longer. The colonel entered the house and the small party quickly departed, along with a manservant.

"Bingley, go and see your girl, I have to go find Elizabeth, she is angry with me and has run off."

Bingley, although concerned for his friend, entered the house and Darcy headed back to the stables to fetch his horse, he needed the beast if he was to catch up with her.

Three hours later and Darcy was still unable to find Elizabeth, he was getting anxious at the fact that she was nowhere along her usual rambling paths. Having returned to the main house a couple of times during the day, he had alerted Mr Bennet to the fact that he could not find his second eldest daughter. "Elizabeth will be fine, she goes walking for half a day at a time, it is usual."

"Usual when she is upset and not talking to certain individuals?" Darcy shouted at the lack of concern from her father."

"Who has upset her?" Mr Bennet said, now more concerned. It was unlike his daughter to run when her emotions were being tested, she always stayed and fought.

"My cousin divulged something to her about me that has upset her and she has run off."

"We better look for her, go back out and I will get my horse and we can cover twice as much ground. I will not alert the rest of the family to what's happened, as I do not wish to spoil their good mood, due to Bingley's revelation today." Mr Bennet said whilst rolling his eyes, "Young love was never like this when I courted Mrs Bennet, everything was so simple back then."

It was beginning to get dark and Darcy was now frantic. He had covered a full five mile radius of the house and what with Mr Bennet's efforts, could not comprehend where she could be. He was about to head back to the house to check she had not returned of her own accord, when he heard the sound of running water. _How did I not notice that sound before?_ he thought. It was only that due to the sun setting and the landscape quietening that he was able to hear it. As he steered his horse towards the sound, he gasped in horror at the vision that came into sight, for there before him lay Elizabeth on the waters edge of a large pond. It was situated in a clearing surrounded by sycamores, a natural waterfall was cascading down only inches away from her and the kickback of the water, as it hit the rocks, was covering her body, which was half immersed in the cold water.

Jumping off his horse, Darcy ran over to her, "Please god, let her be alive! Elizabeth!" he cried as he got hold of her sodden body and pulled her out of the water. On doing so he slipped on the wet grass and fell to the ground with a thud, still clutching at her for dear life.

"No! She cannot be gone!" he feverishly cried out, "LIZZY… DARLING! WAKE UP!"


	4. Chapter-4

**21st April 1812 - continued**

"No! She cannot be gone!" he feverishly cried out, "LIZZY… DARLING! WAKE UP!"

He rocked her in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as he pulled her tight to his body. Although the touch of her skin was cold, he could feel her faint warm breath on his neck as he held her close. "Please Lizzy, wake up, I have only just found you, you cannot leave me now," he appealed to the still body in his embrace. He did not wish to lose the close contact for a second, but knew that she was in desperate need of body warmth. With much hesitation, he pulled away from her slightly, only to draw his long coat around her, entrapping both their bodies within the confines of the thick woollen cloth, which allowed his own body warmth to permeate her skin.

He knew he had to get her back to the house, they were both wet and cold and he was not ignorant to the fact that his own body heat would not be enough for her present state. They were not far from Longbourn, so he resorted to carrying her home, as the risk of getting them both onto his horse without injury was great. He sacrificed his own well-being and removed his coat from his own cold body and wrapped it around her. He picked her up in his arms and marched back to Longbourn, in silence. Silence that filled the air, only to be broken by the soft sobs that escaped from his own throat, a sound that was strangely deafening to his own ears.

As they approached the entrance, Elizabeth let out a groan. Darcy peered down at her, hoping that she was now beginning to rouse from unconsciousness, however, she did not stir again. He carried her into the parlour, where most of the family were waiting for some news, any news. On seeing her state, Mrs Bennet had an episode and so diverted the attention away from the weak unconscious Elizabeth, that lay in Darcy's arms, to the over anxious self-centre parent that she was, something that Darcy did not appreciate.

He placed her down on the settee, in front of the fire. "Someone needs to go and fetch Mr Bennet, he is still out looking for her," Darcy exclaimed.

"I will go get him," a flustered Bingley stated and quickly left.

"Jane," Darcy called, "She needs to get out of these wet clothes, is the fire lit in her bedchambers?"

"No, only down here in the parlour, we did not anticipate her coming back in such a state," she said, pulling away from the small crowd that had formed around Mrs Bennet.

"Please go get her something clean and dry, I will wait in the other room while you change her, she cannot stay in this, she is soaked."

"I will get her night wear and a robe, that will be the easiest to change her into."

"Very well, I will stay here until you return."

Jane quickly went upstairs and reentered the room only minutes later. Mr Darcy reluctantly took his leave and went to the library to wait. In the stillness of that room, he realised that he himself was soaked to the skin, but did not care.

Fifteen minutes of waiting seemed like hours to Darcy, but he was brought out of his thoughts by Jane summonsing him back into the parlour. "We have arranged for the fire to be lit in her room, but it will take a good half an hour for it to heat sufficiently, so she will stay in the parlour for the duration, then we can carry her to her room." At this, Darcy nodded.

"Would I be able to stay with her until she wakes?"

"I do not know," Jane said, "I suppose it would be acceptable if I were to stay, but father will have to make the decision. I do not intend to rest until she wakes, so I can stay with you."

At this moment, Mrs Bennet's sounds of discomfiture could be heard throughout the house. She had now taken to her own rooms with her salts, with Kitty and Mary in tow. Darcy could not believe that such a woman would put her own importance above that of her child, and remove herself from the situation. Not only that, she had insisted on taking half the family with her. _God! That woman needs a slap,_ thought Darcy.

"Has the doctor been called?" he asked Jane, trying to take his mind off of the noise that filled the house.

"Yes, he will get here soon, he was out seeing to Mr Davidson, who had fallen from his horse a few days ago, I am sure he will be here soon."

Within twenty minutes, the doctor eventually turned up. After carrying the patient up to her rooms and sending all except Jane, out of the room,he proceeded to examine Elizabeth. Darcy took the opportunity to change his wet clothes into something of Mr Bennet's that Kitty had seen fit to ferret out of her father's rooms. "Mr Darcy, I think you need to change, I have some clothes of papa's which you can change into," Kitty said as she handed him the bundle.

"Thank you Miss Kitty, I appreciate this. I think you should return to your mother, as she is in desperate need of your attention," he said now hearing Mrs Bennet call for her daughter. Kitty rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, Darcy realised that the younger Miss Bennets probably were in as much astonishment as himself, at the behaviour of the older woman.

Within the half hour, the doctor had examined Elizabeth, his verdict was that there was little wrong with her in regards to injuries, but the time spent in the water was a concern. "She may have been in the water for hours or just a few minutes, we are not to know until she wakes. There is a high chance she will catch a chill from this, we will just have to wait and see. I have left an elixir for you to administer by spoon, the instructions are on the label of the bottle, keep her warm and do not let the fire go below the level it is burning at, at this moment," he said gazing at the flames, "I will return in the morning to see how she is doing."

Jane saw the doctor out, just as Mr Bennet and Bingley returned.

"Is she well?" Mr Bennet said, seeing the doctor leave.

"She is unconscious father, Mr Darcy dragged her out of the pond on Grayson's property. Mr Darcy is sitting with her, Kitty has given him some of your clothes to change into, as he was wet through. I fear he is in a bad way too."

"How so Jane, did he fall in too?"

"No, I think the state of his attire was due to him dragging Lizzy out. His wellbeing has taken a beating, I could hear him sobbing as soon as I left the room. I think we need to leave them for a few moments, I believe he is talking to her, even though she cannot hear him."

"I will allow a few minutes, but he cannot stay in there, unchaperoned."

"Father! What is he likely to do? Lizzy is not awake!" she said, astonished at her father for thinking that something would happen at such a time.

"No, but I would prefer if you went back in. I will be in the parlour, warming myself through."

Sitting down in the seat beside the bed, Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his and pleaded for forgiveness. "Elizabeth. I do not know if you can hear me, but I am so sorry for what my foolish actions have done to you. I am struggling with the thought that I have caused you and your family such pain. It was not until I fell in love with you, that I could see how love can take a man. I could see that Bingley had a fondness for your sister, dare I say love, but I could not see any trace of this in her. I assumed his attachment to be greater than hers, but after my own feelings took a turn and how I suppressed how I felt towards you, I realised that Jane could very well be doing the same, not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve. I thought long and hard over the past few days at my involvement and have realised that it was wrong of me to have persuaded Bingley. I admitted the whole affair to him in town a few days ago and he arrived this morning. He is here Lizzy, he has already asked for Jane's hand and she has accepted him. I know this does not make up for what I have done, my interference has caused untold heartache, but I hope it is a start to my making amends for my actions." Here he paused, trying to hold his emotions together, "I do not know what I will do if you leave me, I cannot bear the idea that you are gone to me because of my ill placed loyalty." Darcy's restraint cracked and he started to sob.

"Hush William, do not fret so," came a whispered reply.

"Sweetheart! I am so sorry, forgive me," he begged, as he grasped her hand, still cold from the events of the day.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, turning her head she saw her lover, near to being broken. "How can I not forgive you William, I love you." This confirmation was all that Darcy wished to hear, he noticeably relaxed as he sat there, playing with the fingers on the fragile hand he had taken to holding.

"Lizzy! You are awake!" cried Jane as she entered the room. "Mother, father, Lizzy has woken up."

"I need a few minutes with William, if that is alright with you," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but I will leave the door open and will be sitting on the top stair."

"Please Lizzy, are you still wishing to marry me?" Darcy said with so much emotion that Elizabeth thought he was going to burst into tears again.

"Of course I am, that has not changed, I can still be angry with you though."

"I do not deserve anything less, what can I do to ease your pain, I will do anything."

"I think you have already done it, in that you have reunited my sister with Mr Bingley."

"I will spend the next year making it up to you," he declared, but all too soon his thoughts turned dark, "Lizzy, why was you in the water?"

"I found myself in the clearing, I think you can guess why. With all the running, I found myself thirsty, so bent into the stream of water from the waterfall and I fell in. I tried to scramble out, but I must have winded myself and fell into unconsciousness. The next thing I knew was you talking to me."

"You do not remember me carrying you back to the house, I thought you came around momentarily, you groaned."

"No, I do not remember. How long was I missing for?"

"All day, at least eight hours, it was after dusk when I found you. I had been out looking from as soon as I realised you had run, your father joined me in the afternoon."

"Why did he not come looking earlier?" Elizabeth said, surprised at her father leaving it so long before seeking her out.

"I do not know, I went back to the house about an hour after you ran, just to see if you had returned, your father was told then, but he did not seem at all bothered, saying you go for walks for half the day. It was only in the early afternoon that I told him you were upset, that seemed to push him into action."

Darcy flinched as the penny dropped, if she had fallen into the water not long after she left, then she had been in there for nearly eight hours. The thought of her now getting a chill or even pneumonia was great on Darcy's mind. "Lord, you were lucky it was a warmer than normal May day and not in the depths of winter, for I fear you would have been dead when I found you."

Elizabeth's recovery was slow, the chill that was a possibility took hold and she was confined to bed for at least a week. Although it was not proper, Darcy spent most days by her bedside, either in the company of one of the Bennet sisters and on the odd occasion Mrs Bennet, who just sat there and cried.

* * *

 **26th April 1812**

"Mother, you have to stop your insistent whaling," Elizabeth said, "it is driving me to distraction and as I have been told to stay in bed, I cannot escape your noise."

"I cannot help it, we nearly lost you Lizzy, then where would we be." Elizabeth was angry at her mother's remarks, she noticed Darcy did not pick up on the meaning of this, thinking that Mrs Bennet would be lamenting the departure of her daughter, but Elizabeth knew what her mother meant. The chance of a better life would have been a thing of the past after her father had gone, if she had died. Elizabeth did not say anything, however, she would never forget her mother's selfishness in a hurry.

* * *

 **28th April 1812**

A week after the incident, Elizabeth was allowed to venture into the gardens. Darcy had, like every other day before this, arrived from Netherfield with Bingley early in the morning.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy shouted as he approached the house, "What are you doing outside, are you well enough to be outdoors?"

"I am well, I will go mad or die of boredom if I stay in my room. The warmth of the sun is enough to keep me comfortable, although Jane has insisted I wear a thick shawl. Has Mr Bingley arrived with you?"

"Yes, he went straight into the house, I believe they are discussing wedding venues," he said as he took a seat next to her on the garden bench.

"Oh, I thought it would be held here? Has mother refused to host the event?"

"No, I do believe that the guest list is rather long and there is not room. Bingley has many family members and acquaintances, who he wants to invite."

"Oh, I did not think about numbers for ours, do you have many people you wish to invite?" Elizabeth said in a rush, panicked at the lack of her attention to detail.

"No, only my family and the Bingleys of course, my circle of friends is rather small," he said with embarrassment.

"William, there is nothing wrong in having only a few good people you can rely on. I take it this would be your sister, the colonel and his family and the Bingleys. Do you wish to invite Lady Catherine?"

"Good! God! No!" Darcy blurted out, "She has not apologised and I certainly will not, not after her visit to see your father and forcing her demands on him."

"I am sorry you have severed your relationship, you were a good nephew to her. It is a massive task to manage one estate, let alone two."

"Well she will have to seek another to do that job, I will not be a hypocrite and withdraw my refusal to deal with her, not before she apologises to us and your father. To call in the middle of the night in such a rage," he said shaking his head, "is unpardonable."

"I hope you do not mind me inviting Mr and Mrs Collins, although I do not know if they will accept, as Lady Catherine may make it difficult for them."

"No, not in the slightest, please invite them. My aunt may cause a furor, but doubt she will refuse them to attend."

Darcy moved closer and as they were not overlooked by any of the main windows from the house, took to putting his arm about her person and pulled her in close. "William, what if mother sees?"

"If she does and makes a bid for me to let you go, I will refuse," he laughed.

"But you will cause a stir in the household for mother will be at a to-do if you say that."

"She will not, she fears upsetting me, she knows how important I am to the family," he smiled.

"Oh William, I was sure you would not pick up on mother's laments, mother can be rather obvious with her thoughts. It is not the opinion of father or any of my sisters, although Lydia would enjoy the pleasures that a little extra pin money would give. She however, will not get a penny, even if she persists with her requests."

"It is nothing that I am not used to, there are plenty of mothers just like yours in London. I would even venture to add that they are more vicious in their attempts to secure me for one of their daughters."

"So… am I allowed to know what pin money I will be getting."

"Ha! I am not to divulge that little jot of information, until we are wed," he laughed.

"Not even a hint?" Darcy shook his head in response. "I refuse to kiss you then, until you tell me," she said in a playful manner.

"I doubt you will be able to carry out your threat," he said as he bent in to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Oh William, you are so wicked," she said with her now familiar breathy voice, "you will not let me carry out my chastisement for one minute without my crumbling at the first hurdle. Is this how it will be once we marry? You always breaking my condemnation with your affections?"

"Yes, and you will enjoy it," he said as he suckled into her neck and bit her ear.


	5. Chapter-5

**29th April 1812**

"Elizabeth, slow down, this is not a race," Darcy cried out, trying to keep up with her along the path.

Jane and Bingley were flagging some fifty yards behind them and Darcy, even with his long stride, was having difficulty keeping up with Elizabeth. "Why are you walking so fast?" he finally said, grabbing her arm to pull her to a halt.

"I have not been for a walk for so long. If truth be told, I would like to run, but know you will not wish for anyone to see your future wife scampering about the lanes in such a way," she laughed.

"No I would not, the only time I would wish for over exertion is in our bed," he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Stop, Jane and Bingley will see!"

"I doubt that," he said looking back at the other couple, who themselves had stopped for a show of affection.

"Oh, Jane is being rather brazen, I did not think she would be so affectionate before she wed."

"Do you not think that others act as we do, we kissed the day after I proposed and it was all your doing," he teased.

"I know, but you were so irresistible," she said leaning in for another kiss, only to bite his lip as she pulled away.

"Ouch! You minx!" Darcy cried out, as he pulled her into his embrace and planted a slow lingering kiss.

"H'humm!" came a sound from behind them. Darcy pulled away and saw Bingley and Jane standing not five feet away, both with a grin on their faces. "I know you find her tempting Darcy, but you have to put Lizzy down or we will never get to Meryton," Bingley said.

"Why are we going to Meryton?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, Lizzy wanted to go."

Everyone looked at Lizzy who was standing there wearing a smirk, "Oh no reason, I just thought it was a good idea so that we could all be out of the house and away from mama's preying eyes. Do you think you could ever steal a kiss at home, Jane?"

"Oh Lizzy, that is terrible, but was such a good plan. So… what are we to do now if we are not for Meryton?" Jane asked.

The men looked at each other and noticed they were close to home, "We could head back to Netherfield Hall. I am sure if we stay together, it would be fine."

"I suppose, for an hour or so would not be a problem," Elizabeth happily replied.

Once at Netherfield Hall, the party took to the morning room to partake of tea. "Oh Bingley, I have mud on my boots, I am going to change them. I will only be a few minutes, I am sure you can entertain the ladies," Darcy said as he walked out the door.

"Looks like I do not have any choice," he shouted.

Elizabeth was in a playful mood, she asked to use the privy and left not two minutes after Darcy. She knew which rooms he took when staying at Netherfield from when Jane was ill, seeing him enter the room on a couple of nights, when they both retired at the same time.

She gently opened the door, so that Darcy could not hear her, she spied that he was sitting on the bed, facing away from her. Moving carefully across the room, so that her skirts did not rustle, she climbed onto the bed. This made Darcy jump when he felt the bed dip. "What are you doing, you cannot be in here!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what your room looked like and how your bed felt," she said as she lay down and stretched her body.

"But… but… you… Lizzy, you have to go!" he forced out. He was watching her enticing movements on his bed, her bodice had shifted and exposed more bosom than usual and her orbs were threatening to spill out over the top. "God Lizzy, you were desirable in the meadow that day and I did not think I could get any more needy of you, but seeing you here, as you are, has made me so in want of you that I fear for your virtue."

Elizabeth looked at him with such a wanton gaze, "Come here," she whispered as she held out her arms to him.

Darcy hesitated, but crawled onto the bed. He wanted her, he needed her but Bingley and Jane were downstairs. "I cannot do this, it is too risky and besides we are not married yet," he said as he bent over her to bestow a kiss on her lips.

"You must stop then," Elizabeth said as she felt Darcy move down to her neck, biting her delicate skin as he went.

"I will do… soon," came a now breathy reply.

He had now moved himself further down her body and was not far from the top of her bodice. Elizabeth gasped as she felt a large firm hand squeeze her bosom, that had spilled over her stays, "Oh sweetheart, your breasts are so soft… God! I can feel your hardened nipple!" he groaned. Darcy pushed his fingers into the top of her bodice and found the stiffened perpetrator. He pinched the nub between his fingers, making Elizabeth cry out as the sensation shot down her body to her lady-parts. Pulling down the front of her bodice, Darcy exposed her nipple, he took hold of it in his mouth, allowing his tongue to play with it. Elizabeth had not realised, but she had parted her legs to allow Darcy to move in between, which he did. However, when she bucked her nether region into his groin, he immediately came to his senses. "No! What am I doing?" he said as he got up off of the bed and started to frantically pace the floor. "Lizzy… get up, straighten yourself and go downstairs!" She sat up and looked at Darcy pacing the room, her eyes wandered down to his breaches, where she saw the evidence of his arousal, making her chuckle.

"What is so funny?" He asked, as he raked his fingers through his messed up hair.

"You, your breaches," she said pointing to his bulge.

"Dear lord! I did not realise I was in such a state," he said turning away from her and trying to sort his own clothing out. "Please go down stairs, I will be along in a few minutes, when I am calmer."

Elizabeth stood and straightened her dress, peering into the mirror she surmised that she did not look any more messy than her usual appearance after walking, so took her leave, but not before she stole another kiss from her lover. When she returned to the morning room, neither Bingley or Jane suspected anything, although they themselves looked rather flustered.

After the sisters took their leave, Darcy returned to the morning room to talk to Bingley. "I do not know how much longer I can wait to be married, two months!" Darcy sighed.

"You are lucky, I have to wait four months, her mother insisted on a longer engagement so that she could prepare, I have a rather large guest list," he chuckled.

"Good job my list only comprises of six people. I hope you do not mind, but feel that your sisters should not attend. I do not feel that Elizabeth would care for them to be there."

"Why ever not?"

"Bingley, you must have picked up on the fact that your sister does not like Elizabeth, in fact she will positively despise her now that we are to wed."

"I could sense some coldness, but my sister is like that with a lot of people."

"It is much more than just general indifference, some of the comments she has made were downright rude."

"Oh sorry Darcy, I understand if you do not wish for her to be at the wedding, she is with Louisa at present, I am still not talking to her. She did not have any remorse when I confronted her about Jane's visit in London, so she can stay with the Hursts until she sees that her ways were wrong."

"And if she does not?"

"I do not know what I will do, she will not be living with me as she no longer needs to play host for me, I will have Jane. Maybe I should send her back to Scarborough to Uncle Cedric, even the threat of that may make her think about what she has done. So… you feel you cannot wait? Is she that much of a lure?"

"Lord! I nearly took her earlier. She came to my rooms and things happened and I nearly…" Darcy said as he sank down onto the chair and buried his head in his hands.

"You nearly compromised her! Darcy, I would have not expected that of you."

"Bingley, she was on my bed, seducing me with her body, she is a siren, I cannot help but hear her song."

"At least you managed to stop before it was too late."

"Oh, it took until I had her breast in my mouth and lying between her legs before I did, I was that close!"

"Good grief Darcy! You have to reign in your carnal passions, you cannot get into that situation again before the wedding."

"I know, but she put me in that position, she is so playful and teases me, I do not think she realises how it takes hold of me, to see her like that. I always thought my control was strong, but she just breaks it with one look."

* * *

 **4th May 1812**

Mr Bennet was in his library, when the post arrived. "Sir, if you may, you have two letters this morning."

"Thank you Mrs Hill," Mr Bennet said as he took the letters from the housekeeper. On opening it, he was shocked to discover it was from his youngest daughter.

 _3rd May 1812_

 _Dear Papa,_

 _I hope I make you happy, when I am to say that I will soon be known as Mrs Wickham. I cannot help laughing when I think of the surprise you will get when you read my letter tomorrow._

 _My love and I will be heading to Gretna Green immediately and by the time you read this, I will be Mrs Lydia Wickham. What a laugh it will be to be able to say that I have done what none of my sisters have, to be the first to marry._

 _I hope you will welcome us to Longbourn not long after we are wed, for I truly would love to see my sisters envious of me and I fear I may need a little more pin money this month, for my darling Wickham has all but spent what I have on the wedding arrangements._

 _Your affectionate daughter._

 _Lydia_

Mr Bennet could not move, he read the letter a second and then a third time, in the hopes that he had read it wrong.

He opened the second letter, hoping it was another from his daughter, telling him she had played a joke. However, it was from Colonel Forster, stating that Lydia and Wickham had run off and his men had traced them as far as London, but not beyond and that they could find no intention of them travelling to Gretna Green.

Mr Bennet got up and rushed to the door, in the hopes of finding his wife. As he walked out into the vestibule, he found Darcy, who had just arrived.

"What ever is the matter Mr Bennet, you look as though someone has died."

"It is worse than that, come to my study, I am in need of advice."

As soon as the door was shut, Mr Bennet gave Darcy the letters. On reading them Darcy turned a sickly shade. "I will travel to London and see if I can track them down. I am very familiar with a few haunts, which Wickham has frequented in the past."

"You take too much upon yourself Mr Darcy, this is a family matter, I am only showing you as I do not know which way to turn."

"I will be family, will I not? Therefore I have the qualification to allow me to assist you. I will travel into town at once and employ the Bow Street runners to assist me in tracking them down. Hopefully, it will not take long to find them."

"If you insist, but I will come with you."

"No, stay here and keep your family safe. I am sure the gossips may get hold of this before long and you will need to keep the peace in this household. I will go ask for assistance from your brother, Mr Gardener."

"But you have not been introduced!"

"I do not think that matters, not with what we are faced with. You will need to send a letter to your brother to allow him to act in your capacity and give consent to their marriage, you may mention that I will be calling on him then. I will arrange everything once I find them, tell the family that Lydia and Wickham are to marry, allow them the thought that their whereabouts is known and that they are not on the run. I also do not wish for Elizabeth to know why I have returned to London. Tell her it is on business relating to my town-house. Once I find them, you can then tell them the truth. I hope Lizzy can forgive me for keeping this from her, but I do not wish for her to worry."

"I can see it best to keep them in the dark. Lizzy will likely mope about the place wishing you were here, but it is better than her knowing you could end up in a duel."

"Please take care of her Mr Bennet, until I return." And with that Darcy left to return to Netherfield.

Mr Bennet was full of worries that morning, he had to wait until luncheon, when everyone was sat down to eat before he broke the news. Elizabeth went quiet, she sat in contemplation until her father returned to his study, where she followed him.

"Father, there is something you are not telling us?"

"I do not know what you mean child, I have told you all I know," Mr Bennet said as he looked away from his favourite.

"I know when you are holding something back, and today you are."

"Fine, but you must not tell the rest of the family," he said taking a seat. "Lydia and Wickham are not to Gretna, but have been traced as far as London. I am to write to uncle Gardener to ask for his assistance and Colonel Forster has men out looking for them."

"And William?"

"What about him? He told me this morning that he was going to town as he had something come up about the house and had to leave immediately," Mr Bennet said, as instructed by Darcy himself.

"Father, does he know of our troubles?"

"Yes, he read the letter and was shocked to say the least, he left straight away as he felt he was in the way." Mr Bennet thought he was doing a good turn in adding that piece of information, which he concocted on the spot.

The addition of Mr Bennet's story did not sit well with her, she pondered on the words she had just heard. _Lydia and Wickham are not married, their whereabouts is unknown but it is not at Gretna, but London. William knows this and has left saying he felt in the way. What man would wish to marry the sister of a ruined woman? He does not wish to marry me!_ She gazed up at her father, who was looking back at her with a sad expression. _Does papa know more? Does he know that William wishes to cut ties?_ She quickly left the room, full of despair and went to her bedchambers, where in the privacy of her own room, she let her emotions out and cried into her pillow.

Two days had passed and Elizabeth had not left her room for any length of time. Jane had become worried at her sister's behaviour, she had never seen her so out of sorts like this. She had not eaten, or even ventured out into the gardens, which unless she was ill in bed, would be unthinkable.

"Lizzy, why don't you come downstairs and sit in the garden, the Flowers are out in bloom and the scent is very lovely," Jane asked.

"No, I do not wish to see such delights, they do not appeal to me," came a monotone response.

"But you have always enjoyed May in the outdoors, such a lovely time of year."

"I do not care for it, Jane. Please can you just leave me be and get on with whatever you were doing before you disturbed me," Elizabeth said rather abruptly. Jane saw that her sister did not wish for her company, so headed back downstairs, where she continued with her needlepoint. However, she did not do well at all on the canvas as her mind was on her mournful sister.

Laying on the bed, Elizabeth closed her eyes. She could not sleep and had not ventured into that state since Darcy had left Hertfordshire. The thought of him being so far away, in order to remove himself from her company, was felt exceedingly and this was enough to give such physical pains to Elizabeth.

Curling up on the bed she hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing relentlessly. There was no respite to her pain, no bandage for her broken heart, nothing that could be said to her by her family, could sooth the effects of her now broken self. She lay there, just thinking about their time at Rosings and her playfulness at Netherfield Hall. The happy memories made her smile, but it only took a few seconds to make her remember the now stark contrast she found herself in. "Oh William, why are you not here?" she wept.

* * *

 **11th May 1812**

At the end of the week, Mr Bennet received a letter from Mr Darcy, updating him on the present situation in London.

 _Darcy House_

 _Grosvenor Square_

 _10th May 1812_

 _Dear Mr Bennet_

 _I am pleased to write that myself and Mr Gardiner are close to finding Miss Lydia and Mr Wickham._

 _We have employed the services of the Bow Street runners for the past week and they have, with the information received by some street urchins, closed in on the couple._

 _It is believed that they were last seen in the area of Spitalfields, near White chapel of London. I knew of a certain Mrs Younge, who lived in the area, but when I ventured to the last known address for her, I was told that she had since moved to Edwards Street on the other side of London. I will be visiting her tomorrow._

 _Once we find them, I will do everything in my power to make Wickham marry your daughter. Mr Gardiner will act as guardian, so he will be able to give your daughter away, when the time comes._

 _I hope that all the family are keeping well in such a dreadful time, in particular Miss Elizabeth, whom I miss dreadfully. Please can you pass on my deepest sentiments to her, tell her that I am thinking of her and hope to be reunited with her soon._

 _I must end now, as I am due at your brother_ _'_ _s house._

 _I will write again soon._

 _Yours_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Mr Bennet knew he had to tell Lizzy that he had heard from Darcy, so ventured out into the hallway, only to be interrupted by his wife.

"Mr Bennet, you must come at once, Mr Bingley is here and is seeking your advise on which carriage to purchase. He feels the one he has at present is not suitable for a married gentleman, although I think it is very well indeed, the amount of glazing in the fine carriage is very stylish, lord you can see everything from within." Mr Bennet hesitated, but after his wife's insistence continued, he pushed Darcy's letter into his waistcoat pocket and followed his wife into the parlour. By the time he had left to return to his study, all thoughts of Darcy's letter had been forgotten.

* * *

 **16th May 1812**

"Mother, you must listen to me!" Jane demanded.

"I am in a rush Jane, I cannot stop for I am already late for tea with your aunt Phillips. She had visitors from Cockfosters and they know all the best places in London to get your trousseau from."

"I am sure Miss Bingley will be able to assist me on that matter, please listen to me, Lizzy will not get out of bed!"

"Cods wallop! She is just attention seeking, let her be Jane. Now, I will be a few hours, as these ladies are very well to do and know all the important people in the industry. I may even be able to get better prices than Mrs Jones in the village," she cried out as she walked out of the door in a rush.

Jane stood there in the middle of the vestibule, not knowing where to turn. She ventured back to her sister, who had not moved, even though it was after midday.

"Lizzy, are you getting up?" Jane said, but her sister did not answer.

"Lizzy, talk to me," she added, but Elizabeth just groaned her annoyance and turned over, burying her head in the now tear soaked pillow.

"For heavens sake Lizzy, what is the matter with you, you have been moping around all week, you have to sort yourself out!" Jane snapped. Elizabeth shot up in bed, her vacant eyes staring at her sister. Jane could see that there was something terribly wrong. "Lizzy, get up and eat something," Jane said in a now calmer voice, "You have lost so much weight and you look very ill."

"Leave me be, Jane. I have lost the love of my life and it is all because of our stupid selfish sister." Elizabeth said. Jane felt a certain amount of relief at finally hearing her sister speak, but what of her words?

"What do you mean? Lydia is married, father said so."

"No, father said that she is to marry, but none of us have heard any more than the first letter," Elizabeth surmised. Although she could not say the truth as she promised her father, she could at least point out to Jane the facts from the first letter.

"Maybe they are honeymooning and do not have time to write?"

"Jane, that is your choice to think that. I wish to believe that she is ruined and that William, on hearing the news, has cut ties," she said as she burst into tears again.

"You do not know that, Lizzy."

"He has been gone nearly two weeks and left on the morning Lydia's letter arrived, he has sent no letters, what am I to believe."

Jane sat there, listening to her sister finally pour out her heart, it was not until it was time to retire that the sisters had exhausted their discussions and then Jane just lay next to her, holding her in her arms, hoping that she would fall into a much needed sleep. However, she witnessed her sister's constant gaze, so firmly fixed upon the drapes of the bed. She knew that she had to talk to her father the following day, as her mother would not listen. He was the only one who would be able to write to Mr Darcy, to seek clarification on the matter of her sister's engagement.

* * *

 **17th May 1812**

"Father, can I speak with you?"

"Not now Jane, I am having to finish the estate ledgers, Lizzy usually does them but as she is indisposed I am having to do them," he huffed.

"It is Lizzy I have come to talk about."

"I do not have time now, run along child," he said waving his hand towards the door as a silent dismissal.

Jane left her father to his work, she did not know what to do, she had tried both her parents and neither were interested in how her sister was not coping with Darcy's absence. How could they just leave her in such a state was beyond her comprehension.

Entering the parlour, she saw Kitty at the table making over her bonnet she had purchased the week before. "Kitty, what shall we do about Lizzy, she is still in her room and will not come down. She admitted to me yesterday that she fears Mr Darcy has left her."

"Left her? No he cannot! The announcement was in the London papers some three weeks ago, he cannot back out of it, those are the rules," she stated.

"I know, but Lizzy thinks that he is keeping his distance at the very least and does not wish to be in her company. I do feel it rather odd that he has not written during this time," Jane pondered on the idea of someone like Mr Darcy ignoring the person he was supposed to be in love with, "I am sure there is a good explanation as to why he has not written, for I understand he is a very keen writer."

"Maybe he wrote a letter, but it did not arrive? Maybe the messenger was having a bad day and used it for a fire lighter."

"I doubt that, it looks like we are not to know until he returns… if he returns," Jane said, wincing at the thought of Lizzy being right in that they would never see him again.

Lizzy thought about what she had said to Jane, the idea of Darcy just cutting ties was not like him, but knew deep down that this is what he had done.

It was with a heavy heart that Elizabeth sat down at her writing desk to compose the letter.

 _Dearest William_

 _It is with such sadness that I am having to write this letter to you._

 _Your removal from Hertfordshire has been felt exceedingly, my heart sings out for your return, but your soul does not hear my sweet song._

 _I cannot eat for I feel no hunger, I cannot sleep as the nightmares torment me and will not let me rest. I cannot live without thinking of you every minute of the day and night. The thought of you so far away, not knowing your mind, has fixed my sentence and I find myself in agony. The pain burns deep within me, it has broken my spirit and ravaged the essence within me, so much so that there is little left._

 _I have realised from your absence over the past near fortnight, that you wish to cut ties with our family, with myself, but as I know society will not allow you to. How can such a man in high society link themselves with the ruination that my family find themselves in now._

 _I am therefore taking the matter in hand, for I can see no other way. I am releasing you from our bond and you may go about your life, as if you had never known me._

 _I love you with all my heart and knowing that I have no choice other than to let you go, is something that I will have to endure for the rest of my life._

 _I will never forget you, my darling._

 _Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter-6

**18th May 1812**

"Did an express come father?" Jane asked as she came into the study.

"Yes, I will be talking to the family shortly, if you could get Lizzy up out of bed it would be appreciated."

"I am not sure that will be possible, I have failed in that task for the past few days."

"Tell her I have a letter from Mr Darcy and it is good news, that will soon get her up."

"What news does Mr Darcy's letter bring, that the rest of the family need to hear?" she queried.

"You will soon find out shortly, now go and get your sister, I will gather the rest of the family in the parlour."

Jane climbed the stairs as she had done in the previous days, knowing the mammoth task that lay ahead. Trying to persuade her sister to rise in the mornings were near impossible, even with the knowledge that Mr Darcy had sent word may not even stir her sister out of bed. "Lizzy, father wants us all downstairs, he says he has a letter from Mr Darcy and wants to announce something," Jane said.

"No! No! I cannot go down, I do not wish to hear it!" Elizabeth shouted, "it will be bad news, I know it!" she pulled the counterpane over her head in the hopes that Jane would go away.

"Father says it is good news, he wants all the family in the parlour, now get up and get dressed."

Elizabeth reluctantly got out of bed, dressed and went to the parlour, where everyone was already waiting. Mr Bennet advised them that he had received a letter from Mr Darcy, stating that he had found Mr Wickham and Lydia.

 _Darcy House_

 _Grosvenor Square_

 _17th May 1812_

 _Dear Mr Bennet_

 _Further to my letter of last week, I now have good news. Wickham and Lydia have been traced and they are now married, which I hope gives you satisfaction._

 _I have paid off his debts and purchased a commission for him in the regulars, who are based in Newcastle, they will depart for the north next week._

 _I will give you more of the particulars, when I arrive back in Hertfordshire at the end of this week._

 _Please send my regards to all and in particular Elizabeth._

 _Yours_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

"There Lizzy, you see, he is coming back, so dry those eyes as we shall have no more tears," Mr Bennet said. Elizabeth looked at him, just staring at the man, _he wrote last week? Why did I not know?_ she puzzled, but it was not long before her anger started to develop.

Kitty was astounded at this news, so asked, "Father, did I hear you correctly, Mr Darcy's letter today is the second that you have received from him since he left?"

"Yes, he wrote last week," was all he said.

"But father! Why was Lizzy not told?" Jane asked, equally as puzzled over this new information.

"Erm? I forgot, I was going to tell her, but your mother commandeered me as I was about to look for her and I forgot," he said as he bowed his head in shame.

"You forgot! YOU FORGOT!" Elizabeth cried out, her body shaking with animosity towards the man, who she thought was her protector. She could not believe her father's actions, how could he forget to tell her such an important thing, when he knew she was in turmoil. She ran out the room and up to her bedchambers, where she fell onto the bed, her body heaving involuntarily as she sobbed.

"Father, I did not expect this from you, look at how Lizzy is, she is near broken and you telling her of the letter could have made all the difference." Jane could not stay in his company any longer, she went to her room, where her sister had sought sanctuary.

"Lizzy, please calm yourself, Mr Darcy will be coming back at the end of the week, try to be happy with that thought," Jane said as she came into the room.

"I have done something stupid," she cried out.

"What on earth do you mean, what have you done?"

"I wrote to William yesterday and dissolved our engagement. I thought that is what he wanted. I was not aware of his dealings in London, father did not disclose any of this information to me."

Jane did not know what to think, would Darcy take her letter to heart? His character was confusing at the best of times and the only question she could think of was, would he beg for her sister to change her mind, or would he just walk away?

Seeing how he was with her after he pulled her from the lake, she surmised that he would indeed fight, his feelings were so strong that this misunderstanding on her sister's part would be quashed in a moment. "Lizzy, do you think he will take your letter to heart? He will come and talk you out of it, I have seen how he has been with you. The affections he has bestowed on you, the anguish he felt when you went missing and from what I have heard, he was so assiduous in his attempts to woo you, that any woman would have fallen in love with him. Do you think such a man will take note of a letter, without talking to you face to face?"

Jane gazed down at her sister's still heaving body, had she heard a word that she had said? Jane lay down beside her and held her close, allowing her to cry until there were no more tears.

* * *

 **19th May 1812**

The following morning, Jane woke to an empty bed, Elizabeth had risen early and was sitting in the garden staring at the statue in the middle of the lawn. "Lizzy, why are you out here in your nightgown?"

"I have nothing to live for now, it is all gone," she stated in a distant tone.

"That is nonsense, Mr Darcy will be back before you know it."

"Will he? I doubt he will need to come to Hertfordshire again. Our ties are cut, Mr Bingley has been reunited with yourself and he has no property here, so cannot see why he would need to venture back this way."

"You need to snap out of this Lizzy, you are doing nobody any favours!"

"Go away! Leave me alone," Elizabeth said as she bowed her head.

"I am fetching father!"

Jane went to find her father, but when they came out she was gone.

"Where can she be? That girl needs a good talking to," Mr Bennet stated.

"Papa, you and mother have ignored her state for too long, we all knew what road she was going down over a week ago, but no one would listen to me and the fact you withheld the previous letter Mr Darcy sent is, inexcusable."

"Mr Darcy told me not to tell anyone of his reasons for being in London, how were we to know how Elizabeth would react and I genuinely forgot about the first letter."

Jane did not think it was the right time to tell her father that if he had paid more attention, then he would have known of his second daughter's state and why she was in such a bad place, however Elizabeth had to be found. As the family were searching the house, Darcy burst into the hallway. "Elizabeth! Lizzy! Where are you?" he frantically screamed out at the top of his voice.

"Mr Darcy, you are here, thank god!" Jane called out, as she came down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Darcy repeated, in a panic.

"We do not know, we cannot find her, she is in a really bad way. She has lost a lot of weight and she has not slept for a fortnight. She has cried all she can and now she has run off. We were told yesterday of your involvement in London and the letter you wrote last week. Father forgot to tell her about it, so she was until yesterday, under the impression you had abandoned her. Please tell me Lizzy is mistaken in her thoughts. I am frightened and now I fear for her," Jane said as she broke down.

Darcy had a feeling he knew where she had gone, "The Sycamores!" he cried, "I am not letting her go, there is nothing on this earth that will pull me away from her. I am going to look for her, I think I may know where she is, but I will go alone, I think I am the only one who can make her see sense."

Darcy mounted his horse and rode towards the pond, where he had found Elizabeth before. He could see her sickly form, standing on the waters edge, where he had discovered her lifeless body not weeks before. "Lizzy!" he shouted, but she did not respond. He watched as she took a small step forward, which made him jump down from his horse and run over to her. He grabbed her about the waist and held her to him, pulling her away from the waters edge.

"Oh Darling, what have I done to you?" he said as he turned her around, but he gasped when he saw her state. As his reaction wained, he tried to talk to her, hoping that any small piece of information was being absorbed, for Elizabeth was in some sort of catatonic state.

"Lizzy, please look at me," she did not look up. "Darling I am so sorry that I did not write to you directly, but I did mention in my letter to your father to pass on my sentiments." Elizabeth's gaze stayed fixed into thin air, which worried Darcy tremendously, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet! You will listen to me!" he commanded, "I will not accept your letter you so kindly sent to me, it is preposterous that you should think I will agree to it, when you have stated categorically that you love me. Do you think so little of my love for you? God! I would put myself in the firing line, if it meant the bullet would not pass into your body, but mine. Of course _you will never forget me_ as I will be reminding you every day, for the rest of your life, that I am there and love you! Do you hear me!"

Elizabeth looked up to meet his eyes, now brimming with tears, she could only whisper, "William?"

"Yes darling, I am here and I am not letting you go, ever!" he said now in a calmer voice.

"Hold me, please," came a small voice.

"Oh sweetheart, I will and I will never let you go," he breathed as he took her into his arms once more, enveloping her in his warmth.

"Lizzy, the banns have been read and I wish to bring the marriage forward, can we wed next week?"

"Why so soon?"

"Look at you, you are skin and bone and you were about to drown yourself. Why has your father not paid you any notice, he should have seen what was happening to you as this is not the work of one day. Your sister told me about the fact you were not aware of me writing last week, I cannot believe your father to be so cruel in not telling you."

"He said he forgot."

"How can you forget something like that, when it would bring you so much relief. He has not paid any attention to your wellbeing this past fortnight, which is hard to believe considering you are his favourite. I want to marry you as soon as possible, so that I can take better care of you as your father has done a terrible job of it. I do not wish for another episode like this to happen again. Let us go back to the house and get you some food inside you. I will talk to your father with regards to rearranging the wedding date." Elizabeth nodded and before she could walk towards the path, Darcy picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the house. "This is beginning to get a regular habit," he said, hoping to bring some spirit back into his love.

"What do you mean?"

"Carrying you from the pond, this is the second time I have done it, I hope it will be the last."

By the time they got to the entrance, Elizabeth was asleep in his arms. He carried her into the parlour, where the family were sitting. The gasps heard woke Elizabeth up. "Are we home, William?"

"Not yet my love, but soon," he whispered softly.

He lay her down on one of the settees and asked Mr Bennet for a word in private, Mr Bennet beckoned him towards the study.

"I wish to move the wedding date forward, it was to be in six weeks but I wish to marry Elizabeth sooner."

"I think that is a good idea, it will make Elizabeth more secure, knowing she has your ring on her finger."

"What? I am bringing it forward for an entirely different reason!" Darcy shouted, "I was not going to say anything, but it seems you force me, with your attitude. Your daughter has starved herself for the best part of a fortnight and I can see by her face she has had little sleep in that time. You are lucky she is still alive, as I only just caught her in time before she jumped into the pond. She tried to drown herself Mr Bennet, do you hear!"

Mr Bennet just sat there staring at the man in front of him. "I wish to marry her to protect her, she is in agreement with this, although I am not sure how much of the conversation went into her brain, for she is on the verge of some sort of mental breakdown. I wish to rescue her before there is no other course of action than to Bedlam, and I will not send her there, not if I can help it!"

"I think you are being a little over the top, Mr Darcy, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! If I had not turned up she would be dead! DEAD! Mr Bennet, do you hear me! I have taken a fortnight away from the one person I love most in the world to find one of your other daughters, spent a fortune on getting that blackguard to marry her and all I wished for in return was that you kept Elizabeth safe, but you could not do that, could you! You couldn't even tell her about my letter!" Darcy stopped to catch his breath, "If you do not allow us to marry sooner, we will wed in six weeks and I will remove her to Derbyshire and you will not be permitted to visit… ever! Now, do you accept the revised date?"

"I can withdraw my permission, I do not take kindly to threats," Mr Bennet stated.

"Threats, this is for your daughter's own good, have you not heard a word I have said. If you refuse, we only have another two weeks past the wedding date to wait and she will reach her majority and you will have no say." Darcy stood before the older gentleman, gazing at him with such anger, that Mr Bennet could do nothing but accept his request.

"It seems that I do not have a choice, so it will have to be." Mr Bennet relented.

"Good, now get your cook to prepare something for Elizabeth, she needs food inside her."

"Do you think we need the doctor?"

"No!" Darcy shouted, "that is the last thing at this moment, her mental state is in jeopardy and he may tell you she needs to be committed, do you wish for that? All she needs is building back up and love, love Mr Bennet, are you capable of that!"

The men returned to the parlour, where Darcy took up a place beside Elizabeth. He could see she was weak and was on the verge of falling to sleep. "Darling, sleep for a short while, but you need to eat. The cook will prepare you something, will you promise to eat it when it is ready?"

"I do not want food, I only want you," she cried.

"I am not going anywhere, but please… you need to eat, I will stay until you are ready to retire, if that is acceptable with your family?" he said looking up at Mr Bennet, who nodded his head in agreement.

Darcy shocked everyone by picking up Elizabeth and placing her onto his lap, where she sank down into his embrace, resting her head into the crook of his neck. "Sleep darling," he whispered.

Mr Bennet saw this and began to feel a twinge of guilt, why had he not paid more notice to his favourite. He had noticed how she was, but immediately disregarded any worry he had, thinking she would be well enough as soon as Darcy returned.

An hour or so later, most of the family had gone to separate rooms, leaving only Jane to chaperon. Darcy woke Elizabeth so that she could eat, "No, let me sleep," she protested as she tried to push herself further into his arms.

"Come Lizzy, I will not have you go another day with no nourishment," he said as he tried to shift her to a more sitting position. "The tray has been brought to us, you will not need to get up, you can stay on my lap."

"Can you feed me?" she murmured.

"I don't think that is appropriate," he said as he flushed on seeing Jane's expression.

"Lizzy, you are home, a tray has come with your favourite dish. Eat it before Mr Darcy does," she said with a wink.

"Yes, if you do not eat it I will be forced to, even though I am not hungry."

Shifting in his seat, he finally managed to fully wake up his sleeping beauty. She reluctantly ate what had been put out for her and then snuggled back down into her lover's embrace, where she stayed most of the day, only to break for the second meal of the day, which Darcy ensured she finished. She stayed in his embrace, clutching to him for dear life itself, until it was time for Darcy to leave. "Lizzy, I have to go."

"No, stay!"

"I cannot, it would not be proper, your sister is here, she will take you upstairs so you can get a good night's sleep. I will come back first thing in the morning."

"No! you will leave and not come back!" she rushed with a panic.

"Darling, I will be back in the morning, I will only be at Bingley's," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Jane looked over at him and saw how upset he was to have to leave her, "I will look after her, so do not worry. I will make sure she eats a cooked breakfast in the morning. She should listen now as you are back," Jane said as she started to cry, "she looked like she was on the road to self destruction, I have never seen her so ill."

"I do not think there is any lasting damage, she just needs building back up, rest and the assurance that I am not going to leave her. I will be here all day, every day, if it is needed."

* * *

 **20th May 1812**

Darcy, true to his word, returned the next day. Elizabeth had finished eating and had taken to sitting in the garden with Jane. As Darcy approached the ladies, Jane took her leave to sit on the bench on the other side of the lawn, out of earshot and so allowing the couple some privacy. "You look better, how do you feel?" he said as he came in to sit beside her.

"Better, but still tired, even though I slept for ten hours."

"You have not slept since I left, have you?"

"No, not really. Why did you not say why you were leaving?"

"I did not want you to worry, I told your father to say I was sorting out the house, as I thought you would be fearful that I would challenge that scoundrel to a duel."

"That thought would have crossed my mind. Father told me you had to go to London about the house, but I did not think it would be in pursuit of Lydia, as father said that you felt you would be in the way, if you stayed."

"He said what?" Darcy exclaimed, "I did not say that Lizzy, no wonder you thought I wanted to be gone from here, if you thought I wanted to be out of your way."

"If you had just sent me word, anything to say that you still loved me, then I would have coped, but it was like one day you are at our dining table, the next you are in London."

"I wanted to go straight away, I did not wish for another minute to go by. The longer it was left, the harder it would have been to find them, every minute counted. I even went on ahead of my valet, who had to deal with my trunks, Bingley was already at Longbourn, so I couldn't even tell him."

"I should have realised that you would not leave me, but though I have courage enough for two people, I fail in my own thoughts and let my subconscious play tricks on me. What had you thought when you read my letter?"

"I fell to my knees if the truth be told, mortified that you would do such a thing, then realised you were unaware of why I had gone. As soon as I was physically able, I left Darcy house and rode back here on horseback, I did not even wish to wait for the horses to be harnessed to the carriage. The poor thing was foaming at the mouth when I got here."

"I'm sorry," she said, bowing her head in shame.

Darcy lifted her chin, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, it only proves to me the depth of your love. Once we are wed next week, we can…"

"Next week!" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yes, do you not remember, you agreed last night. Lizzy, I want to take you home, to Pemberley, as soon as I can. The banns have been read and there is nothing stopping us. Your father has agreed… well, he didn't have much choice after I shouted at him."

"You argued with father?" she gasped.

"I could not but tell him what I thought of the whole affair, Lizzy, the last thing I told him when I left was for him to look after you, and he did not. Once we are wed, it will be my responsibility to protect you, and you will be, for I will make it my life's mission to make sure you are happy and content."


	7. Chapter-7

The wedding was to be the following week, which allowed time for Elizabeth to recover her health. She had gained most of the weight she had lost and through several nights of retiring early, her complexion had been restored. Her mental state, however, took longer than had been expected and a full week had gone by before she was able to bid Darcy goodbye, at the end of the day, without a reaction. She was well enough when in his presence, however, as soon as he took his leave, Elizabeth pleaded with him to stay, she did not wish for him to be out of her sight. By the eve of the wedding day, Elizabeth was stable enough to not fear his departure, it may well have been that this was the last day that she would have to say goodbye to him as for tomorrow she would be sharing his bed.

 **29th May 1812**

Darcy was desperate for this day to arrive, the day he finally was able to take Elizabeth into his arms and know that she was his. The ceremony was simple and the guests were few, but that did not hinder the day, for he only had eyes for his beloved.

"Are you worried about tonight, darling," Darcy whispered in his wife's ear as they sat at the head table during the wedding breakfast.

"Yes, for I am not sure what is going to happen, mother did not talk to me last night," came an equally soft reply.

"What?" Darcy exclaimed, which drew attention from the guests. He smiled and nodded at Elizabeth in the hopes that the guests would think she had told him something humorous and not shocking. "You mean to say your mother did not sit down with you and tell you your wifely duties?"

"No, she said that as Lydia had told me first, there was little point in repeating herself. But I am worried that Lydia's account is untrue, mother was not there to know what she said and only assumed it to be the truth."

"Do you wish for me to tell you? We can go to your room and have a private conversation, there is also something else I wish to do," he said with a grin.

"William, I will not consummate the marriage in my childhood bed, which so happens to be Jane's bed," she chastised.

"I do not wish to take you, that is for tonight, in our bed. I had a moment of clarity this morning and had an idea, which will alleviate certain issues, which would otherwise cause you great worry tonight."

Elizabeth was intrigued now at what her new husband had in mind. "Fine, but if I do not like it, I will stop you. How are we to remove ourselves without being seen?"

"After we have dined and the music starts, you can retreat to your room, I will follow you ten minutes later, which room is yours?"

"I will tie my handkerchief around the doorknob, you will see it immediately, when you come up the stairs."

An hour later and Elizabeth had gone to her room, Darcy watched the clock for the ten minutes allowance and then made his apologies to remove himself to use the privy. On ascending the stairs, he saw Elizabeth's room ahead of him. He took the handkerchief from the knob and placed it in his waistcoat pocket and entered the room, locking the door behind him. There, his wife was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, with a worried expression on her face. "Do not fret so Lizzy, I told you I will not take you here," he said as he came to sit by her on the bed.

"So what is it that Lydia told you? I can then tell you if she is right."

"Well… Oh, this is rather embarrassing."

"If you find talking about it embarrassing, how are you going to be tonight," he laughed, "You can say whatever you want to me, I will not judge you on your words."

"Fine, Lydia said that you place your… Erm?… member? into me, somewhere between my legs and that there is movement and you expel some sort of liquid. But I cannot believe that is the case, it is all too bizarre to be the truth."

Darcy smiled, "I am sorry to say, that she is spot on, but she has said it in a rather vulgar, lacklustre way. There is so much more to it than just the act, there are the caresses for example, like how we were in my bedchambers at Netherfield Hall, you enjoyed that, didn't you?" At this Elizabeth nodded. "Well, there is so much more that we can experience. Tongues are a good way to caress, it is not only hands, which can give pleasure."

Elizabeth gasped at the thought of tongues being used, but then remembered how his mouth felt on her breast, how pleasurable that had been. "Where do you use your tongue?" she whispered, not wishing to hear her question.

"Anywhere and everywhere, but especially your mouth, bosom and between your legs," he chuckled at his wife's sudden stiffening of her body. "Your tongue also will give me great pleasure, for it will feel heavenly when you take me into your mouth and suck."

"No! I cannot think how that can be pleasant for either of us."

"Lizzy, do not dismiss it before you have even tried it." Darcy pondered for a moment on his next request, "I wish to do something, as I said earlier, that will ease your tensions tonight."

Elizabeth froze with a wide-eyed expression on her face, her courage had abandoned her at such a time. "You know that what I have to do will hurt you, don't you?" Elizabeth nodded. "I do not wish for you to be in such pain, when it is supposed to be a time for pleasure, so I thought I would break your barrier now, before we leave." Elizabeth gasped, she had not realised he was about to suggest such an act, when all the guests were downstairs.

Elizabeth managed to find her voice and worded her concerns, "You cannot take me here, whatever will the guests think, they will realise what we are doing."

"They will not, no-one knows we are up here and it will not take that long and I can return downstairs before you, if you wish to rest afterwards. If we make a noise I doubt they will hear us over the quartet your mother insisted on hiring."

"How do you intend to do that, if you are not to take me completely?"

"With this," Darcy said as he held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. "I can break it with my fingers, it will also mean that I will be in more control and take it gently. If I wait until tonight, I fear that I may lose my control and hurt you with my vigorous actions," he said as a slight hue of blush spread across his face.

"What about the blood? I am likely to bleed and I am wearing a white wedding dress."

"Do you have something you can sit on? Something we can take with us so no-one sees it here? I can also put that in our bed tonight so that it is evidence of our consummation."

"I have a shawl I was going to leave, but suppose we can use that, everything else is packed in the trunks, which are downstairs."

Elizabeth sat in contemplation for a few moments, she could see the benefits to this act, as it would be one less thing to worry about, but could she do this, in her room? At that moment, Darcy bent forward and tilted her head to face him. "I will be gentle and if you do not wish to carry on I will stop. I will start off by caressing you, so that you are for a better word, in a state of heightened pleasure, this will take your mind off of the pain."

"What do I have to do?"

"We need to make sure you are comfortable," he said as he stood up, he removed his cuff links, rolled his sleeves up and grabbed hold of the shawl that was sitting on the ottoman. "Stand and pull your skirts up and sit down once I place the shawl down, you may leave the front of your skirts down for the moment, if you feel more comfortable with that."

Elizabeth proceeded to hitch up the back of her skirts, Darcy held his breath when he saw her peachy bottom appear and exhaled as soon as she sat back down. "Lizzy, you are so beautiful, I cannot wait to get you home," he said as he sat back down beside her. "Now place your right leg across my lap, so that your thigh rests across my legs and lean into my embrace," he said as he put his left arm around her waist and pulled her towards his side with her head against his shoulder. Elizabeth's movements were such that her skirt had now risen up past her knees and stopped at her thigh.

They sat for a moment, gazing into each others eyes, Darcy brought his lips down to meet hers and the kiss that followed was nothing like Elizabeth had experienced before. She had kissed him in the past several weeks, but they had mostly been chaste and when there was any degree of passion, their mouths had been closed. Now her husband's lips had nudged hers apart and his tongue had invaded her mouth, playing a merry dance with hers. His breathing hitched and Elizabeth found herself pulling him into a tighter embrace, her right arm managing to wrap itself around his back and her left was about his neck, pulling him to her. Suddenly, she felt a hand at her knee, he slowly moved his fingers up her leg and in doing so, hitched up the front of her skirts even more, making her gasp for air, "Darling, I…"

"Hush my love, everything is as it should be," Darcy bade her softly as he continued. His hand moved to the inside of her thigh, where he ran the tips of his fingers around her unveiled skin in a circular motion. Elizabeth felt an odd tingle, which quickly evolved into a pulling sensation from the spot he so happened to be caressing, to the depths of her core. Elizabeth's breathing was now such that she felt a great chance that her bosom would burst from her stays. He found her lips once more and gave her gentle kisses moving across her lips, cheeks and to her neck. Elizabeth was gasping for air, her head flopped back onto his shoulder, as she absorbed the titillating sensations that was flooding her body, she was full of desire and at the mercy of her husband, who at that point made contact with her pudenda. Elizabeth flinched, but did not open her eyes, her breathing was now laborious and she felt as though she would faint, if she were to become even more breathy.

Darcy pulled his eyes down away from her face to her body, passed her heaving bosoms, along the folds of fabric of her dress and finally came to a stop at her woman hood. He felt his appendage twitch once more at the sight of her femininity, his yard was beginning to become painful, as it strained against the tight fabric of his breaches. He wanted nothing more than to release the animal from its cage and allow it to feast on the delights that was before him, but he knew he could not. His fingers run up and down her crease a few times before he parted her, he could see her fleshy nub, swollen and wet from her slow build up of pleasure, his fingers moved forward and made contact with her most sensitive spot and she groaned.

"How do you feel?" he whispered, as he gently stroked her. Elizabeth responded with another groan, she managed to open her eyes with a flutter and gazed momentarily into his, which were now transfixed on her face. However, she could not speak, for fear she would cry out her answer. "I take it that you find it all rather satisfactory," he said and she nodded her silent reply. "Darling, I am going to move further down, please try to relax," Darcy said as his fingers moved from her nub, down into her lips and massaged the entrance to her core. Elizabeth stiffened at the sensation, but relaxed somewhat when Darcy bid her to calm. He pushed his middle finger into her ever so gently, only pushing it up into her as far as the barrier would permit. He moved his finger around in a circular motion, allowing his wife to acclimatise to the new sensation, then he pushed it in further and felt a slight give. Elizabeth cried out, but it was not loud, he noticed she had bitten her bottom lip to stifle her reaction, so that the guests would not hear her cry. He pulled his finger out and noticed a small amount of blood, he pushed it back into her and continued to the circular motions. "Darling, I think it is only partly done, I will take it slowly, but will go no deeper until you give me a sign that you wish to continue." Elizabeth nodded and Darcy found her nub once more with his thumb and as he gently teased her core he massaged her spot, almost bringing her back to the trance like state she was in not minutes before.

"Now," came an almost inaudible whisper. On hearing this, Darcy pushed a second finger into her, making her cry out once more. Again, he let her calm down and waited for her to give him consent to proceed further. Another soft command came from his wife's lips, so he pushed a third finger into her. This time he bent down and kissed his wife fully on the lips, so stifling her response. He was now able to push all three fingers into her core, as far as they would go.

He stretched her entrance and noticed she did not cry out in any real pain, so came to understand that the act was done. He did not remove his fingers, but stopped his ministrations. He rested there for a few moments before he spoke, "Lizzy, I think it is done," he said as he watched her breathing return to a more calm state. "How do you feel?"

"I do not know, painful at times, mostly sore, but above all I felt like I was in heaven."

Darcy smiled, "I think we have got past the worst part. Although you will be sore for a day or two, it will not be near as painful as you just experienced. It is done and I must say with little blood," he said as he took his hand out of her to show her.

"William! Is that all from me?"

"Yes, it was to be expected, do not worry Lizzy," Darcy said, as he managed to grab the flask of water he had brought up with him and used her handkerchief to clean his hand, after which he proceeded to clean his wife.

"William! I can do that," she chastised.

"It is fine, I can do it, I did this to you it is only fair I should clean up after myself," he chuckled. "You have a beautiful fanny."

Elizabeth's hands flew up to cover her face, for his words were not that of a gentleman. "Lizzy, I have just invaded the most private area of your body and you are ashamed that I said the word, fanny?" he laughed. At his words, Elizabeth removed her hands from her face and just gazed at her husband's jovial expression.

"I am not disturbed at you term, I just didn't expect it to come from your lips, but it sounded quite… pleasant. Does that make me wanton?"

"Of course it does not, it makes you open minded, which is good," he smiled.

"I am in for many revelations tonight, am I not?"

"Yes, you are my love, and all will be glorious."

After Darcy removed himself from her room, to return to the festivities, Elizabeth ensured that all traces of blood were removed. She did not know if she would start bleeding again, so decided to use one of her rags, which were employed during her courses, to ensure she did not have an accident in the carriage. She noticed the shawl on her bed, but did not know how she was to get it downstairs, the only thing she could think of was to wrap and pin it around her middle, under her dress. She noticed that there were a few smears of dried blood, but nothing that would spread onto her dress, so she felt safe that it would not be detected.

It was getting towards late afternoon and the newlyweds took their leave after saying their farewells. Elizabeth knew that they would be returning for her sister's wedding in August, so she did not feel so sad in moving such a distance. She did not however, feel any amount of sadness to be leaving her parents, she hoped that someday she could forgive them, but it was still raw and hurt her every time she thought of it. Darcy was relieved to finally take her away from the mayhem at Longbourn. No wonder that nobody noticed how his wife had deteriorated, for the house was in permanent chaos.

Georgiana was so pleased for her brother, she had met Elizabeth the previous day, when she came to Hertfordshire, and knew that they would get along very well as their temperaments, although different, did compliment one another. It had been agreed that she was to stay for a couple of weeks with her aunt and uncle at Matlock and then return to school. It would not be until July, when term broke for summer, that she would return to Pemberley, into the bosom of her family.

They climbed into the plush interior of the Darcy carriage, that awaited them outside the house at Longbourn. Elizabeth sat in the front facing seat and Darcy followed her, sitting down beside her after he had dis-robed of his tailcoat. "I hope you do not mind my removing my coat, it is rather warm and I do not think I could do the journey well. May I sit next to you, darling."

"I do not mind in the slightest, I must admit that I will find your closeness rather beneficial to my wellbeing," she chuckled.

Darcy sat down beside her and took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles gently, but then his expression dropped, "Did you pick up the shawl?"

"Yes, do not panic, I have it, although I had trouble on smuggling it out, I had to contend with wrapping it around myself, I will have to remove it, once we are on the open road, for I cannot bear to wear it for any duration of time, I am so hot!"

As they were swallowed up into the countryside, Darcy took it upon himself to draw the drapes to the carriage, so that Elizabeth had privacy whilst she removed the shawl. Pulling her skirts up, Darcy witnessed his wife unwrapping her body, like a gift at Christmas, his eyes only caught a glimpse of what was to come later that evening, but as Elizabeth wished for him not to see her bareness, she quickly pulled her skirts down, so the only site he saw was a flash of skin.

"Are you teasing me, Mrs Darcy? I was expecting to at least have another peak at your femininity."

"Please hold your control, for it will be all the more enjoyable, when you do eventually have your way with me," she said in such a way, it made Darcy groan.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting at her dressing table, watching Hannah, her maid, brush out her hair.

"Would you like me to braid your hair, ma'am?"

"No Hannah, I think I will wear it loose. Do you know where my nightwear is, I am sure I packed it in that trunk," she stated pointing at the now empty trunk in the corner of the room."

"I have put all your clothes away, Mr Darcy has requested that you wear what I have put out on the bed."

Elizabeth looked over at the bed and noticed there was no gown, "Where is the nightgown?"

"Sir did not wish for you to wear one, he only stated a robe," she blushed.

"Oh! That is all rather embarrassing, I am sorry Hannah if you find this all too…. odd?" Elizabeth said, not knowing what to call it other than wanton. "Are you married?"

"Yes ma'am, have been for a couple of years now. I am married to Edward, one of the footmen at Pemberley."

"That is good, I am glad you are married, I do not need to hold my tongue, when it comes to matters of husbands and their ways," she chuckled.

Elizabeth dismissed her maid before dressing. She walked over to the bed, but as she did, a wicked thought crossed her mind, _so Mr Darcy, you wish for me to come to you with nothing on but this robe? Well, two can play at that game and you are in for a shock. G_ iggling to herself at the thought, she dropped the bath sheet that was wrapped around her naked body and made her way to the connecting door to the sitting room.

As she opened the door, she moved into the dim light, her husband had been sitting on the settee, waiting for her. He shot to his feet, but stood frozen for a few moments, taking in her fine form, which was illuminated by the brighter light of her bedchambers. His eyes wandered across her body, down her slender neck to her ample bosom, which was heaving with desire. Elizabeth could feel his gaze most intensely, it only served to heighten her own reaction and her head tilted back slightly as she let out a breathy moan, whilst she absorbed the atmosphere around her. Rolling her head to the side, she opened her eyes to find her husband had moved closer to her, although he was not touching her. "Dear god! I have died and gone to heaven!" he exclaimed, "I am too afraid to touch you, in case you disappear before my very eyes, like a burst bubble."

Elizabeth could see that his yard had been aroused, as she witnessed a slight movement from that region and so making the fabric of his robe shift. She surmised that his arousal was indeed in bloom. "I am sure you can find it in yourself to touch, caress and make love to me. I come to you willingly and am yours for the taking, I will not vanish."

Pulling her to him, his eyes continued to eagerly drink in her appearance. Nervously, he cupped both his hands to the sides of her head and brought his lips to hers. Soft was his touch, but it quickly evolved into a deep passionate caress, the delights of his soft wet tongue, as it flicked and danced its way around hers, was all it took for her to fling her arms about his neck. It was such now that she stood there, on the tips of her toes, allowing the full length of her stretched body to rest against his. Darcy cried out at the sensation, "God! I can feel your fanny rub against my cock!" but on realising what he had said, he apologised to his wife for using such profanities.

"Do not apologise, I loved how you just spoke, I told you how pleasant it sounded and it made me tingle," she said as she bit his ear, "Do not hold back with your filthy mouth," she whispered gently.

" _Ah!_ I do not think this is going to be tender at all." He said as she bit his earlobe and run a trail of kisses across his cheek. He could still feel her on his boy and she took delight every once in a while in rubbing herself there, deliberately. "I did hope that I would be caring and gentle with you, but you are making the animal in me come alive." His hands wandered from her back, down to her peachy bottom and grasped the flesh in each hand and pulled her ever more closer to him. Elizabeth took the opportunity to lift one leg and wrap it around him and then the other, so that she was being supported by his hands on her rump. There, she proceeded to rub her core against him, hoping that the friction would rid her of the itch she had burning inside of her. The groan that came from Darcy's mouth was so loud that even he was shocked at its volume, which startled him back to some sense of reality.

"I need to kiss your fanny. Lord! I need to taste you!" he demanded, so moved them both to his bedchambers and lay her down on the bed. Darcy had his wife pinned beneath him, her legs were still wrapped around his waist with a vice like grip. He moved down her body, kissing her soft supple skin as he went, but stopped at her pert breasts, in order to pay particular attention to the little hard nubs that had formed. As soon as his lips sucked on the hardened skin, Elizabeth let out a cry. Her legs released their hold of his torso and flopped down either side of him, spread out, awaiting her husband's oral caresses. All ghastly thoughts of earlier, as to what he was about to do had now disintegrated, leaving only desire.

He was nearly at her core, her scent was beginning to fill his nostrils, such an intoxicating smell, "Hell, Lizzy, my boy is twitching at your essence." Darcy plunged his face into her succulent lips and began to lick around her pleasure nub, at the front of her mound, making her whimper and groan.

His fingers earlier had her in such a state, but his tongue was a vast improvement. "You were not wrong on your words earlier, for your tongue is a far better tool for this job, do not stop." Darcy did not wish to reply, as he would have to break away from her, so groaned his reply into her wet skin, this sent a shock-wave through Elizabeth's body, as the vibration of his voice had reverberated though her core. On seeing this, Darcy chuckled as he continued to administer his caresses, but this also had yet another impact on her body.

The sound of his lapping filled Elizabeth's thoughts, her juices started to flow to Darcy's delight, for he was able to lick them from her with gust and so fed his carnal thirst. He could sense from her reactions that she was building to the point of no return, her legs started to tremble, and on that sign he moved quickly into position and thrust himself into her, growling at the same time. Elizabeth gasped at the sensation, it did not hurt, but the fullness of his yard inside of her was not unlike any feeling she had before, not even his fingers from earlier could compare.

" _Ah!_ You are so tight! I do not think I am going to last long!" he cried out as he thrust into her repeatedly. Elizabeth's hips started to buck up to meet his on each movement and it was not long before she squeezed him so hard with her involuntary spasms. He could do nothing but still within her warmth and take pleasure in the feelings of her femininity massaging his boy, which sent him over the edge with a growl as he emptied himself into her.

Darcy did not move for a few moments, allowing their breathing to slow. Regaining some sort of reasoning as to what just happened, Darcy asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I am fine tiger," she smiled.

"Tiger?" he said with a cocked brow, "So you like the animal in me?"

"Yes, but I am sure I will love the caring tender lover that I know you can be."

"You do realise that I had a lovely evening planned out with champagne, but on seeing you as you were when you came to me, just stirred me so much. I am a lucky man to have you, my dearest loveliest Elizabeth." They lay there in each others arms until Darcy could feel himself begin to stir again, the rest of the night was spent in a more gentle fashion, until both were sated, then exhaustion took over and they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter-8

**30th May 1812**

The sunlight was shining through the chink in the drapes in the master's rooms, when Elizabeth woke. She looked to her left, expecting to see her husband still asleep, but that side of the bed was devoid of its master. A slight panic swept through her body at his absence, but then she realised that it was all too silly of her to worry, for was she not his wife in all possible ways now, bound to him for life. She certainly could feel the effects of one such bond, their love making throughout the night had been of some duration and many couplings had been had. She could feel it in her nether region, still moist from her husband's many releases, the feeling was not unpleasant and she relished in the thought that he had marked his territory.

She looked down at the bedding and realised that she needed to find the shawl, Darcy had placed it into one of the smaller trunks that had been pushed under the back facing seat of the carriage, but she did not know where it was. Darcy had bought her all new trunks, which were identical to his, so it could be in either bedchambers. In a panic, she thought it might be in her rooms, but Hannah had already emptied out the contents the day before. _Oh lord, what if the maid saw it!_

Elizabeth got up out of bed, but then remembered she had not a robe, _serves me right for being courageous last night, let_ _'_ _s hope I do not come across a servant._ She made a quick dash through the sitting room and into her rooms unnoticed, where she grabbed the robe from the bed and put it on. _Cripes! This doesn_ _'_ _t hide much,_ she thought as she looked down at the sheerness of the fabric. Seeing the trunks in the corner of the room, she looked at each one but concluded that hers were far bigger than the one which held the garment, so must have been put into one of his.

As she made her way back to the master's suite via the sitting room, Darcy came in through the door from the hallway. Elizabeth looked around in a panic thinking it was one of the maids, but relaxed when she saw it was her husband. However, on seeing his mischievous grin, she realised he was about to pounce, so ran as fast as she could back into his rooms.

Before she got there, she yelped out her surprise, when a large arm came about her waist and pulled her body to his. "Oh Lizzy, you cannot get away from me, I am too quick," he roared as he picked her up in his arms and marched back to his rooms.

"Where did you go to?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Just been sorting out the breakfast," he said as he puffed out his chest, thinking it was all rather manly to be providing sustenance for his wife after an arduous night of passion.

"Do not tell me you cooked it!"

"Heaven forbid, that is woman's work and besides I have the best cook in the country, so you have escaped my burnt offerings. How are you feeling my love, after last night?" Darcy said as he placed her down on the bed and climbed back in next to her.

"I am well, it all seemed very emotionless when Lydia talked of it, as though it was just a means to an end. You explained it far better, but nothing can surpass the experience of a demonstration," she grinned, "but I fear we have yet to finish our training." Elizabeth said as she innocently bit her lip. Her hand moved down his body and into the confines of his robe, where it rested on his member. "William! I do believe that your friend is hungry too, do you think he wishes to be fed from another bowl?" she said, cocking her brow.

"Oh Mrs Darcy, I do believe he is saying _'_ _yes please',_ " he said as he flopped back onto his pillow and awaiting his wife's ministrations.

He waited and waited, but nothing happened, "What is it? What is the matter?" he asked as his head lifted from the pillow, only to see his wife looking rather perplexed.

"I don't know what to do."

Darcy realised that his wife had no idea, why would she for she had not even known of the act until yesterday and he had taken charge last night. "Take hold of it, at the base and put the tip into your mouth, then suck gently and swirl your tongue around the tiiiiiiiip… Ah!" was all he could say, as Lizzy had done just that, before he had time to finish. "Push… ah… pu… ah… STOP!" Darcy had to cry out, as he could not get further instructions out. "Lizzy," he panted, "as you are doing that, also move your head, so your lips rub up and down the shaft… and mind your teeth."

Taking him back into her mouth, she did as she was told and within less than a minute, Darcy had come undone, he looked down to witness a trickle of his release run out the corner of her mouth, where she innocently swiped it up with her index finger and sucked it clean. "Good grief! I think I have married a most divine goddess, a deity, you are Venus, herself!"

As they lay there, Elizabeth remembered her previous excursion, "Where is the shawl, we have to put it on the bed, before the servants see."

"Oh, it is under the bed, I put it there last night before I went to the sitting room to wait for you," he said as he bent down to grab it, "I do not think it needs any formal arranging, just put it on the bed haphazardly, the servants will think we used it to save the sheets."

"And so we did, but they were my sheets, at Longbourn," she teased.

"Better it was there than here last night, for I certainly would have hurt you tremendously, with how much of a brute I was to you. Can you forgive me for my behaviour, especially my language, I have not spoken like that since I was an adolescent, father used to call it a _potty mouth_ ," he laughed.

"You may have noticed that I did in fact quite like your _potty mouth_ , does that make me wanton?"

"No, waking me up and taking control as you did in the middle of the night, makes you wanton," he said as he pulled her to him, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Elizabeth untied her robe and moved the fabric away from her body. Darcy's hands had already started to roam her flesh and found her nipples, which had hardened instantly and were eager to be handled. Elizabeth, however, pushed his hand down her body, towards her core. "I think I need of a stroke or two as well," she said as his fingers made contact with her nub, where it stayed until her cries escaped her.

" _I do believe the footman downstairs heard you,"_ Darcy laughed, which made his wife blush crimson.

Within half an hour, they were both sitting on top of the bed, eating breakfast from a tray. "This is like our picnics, only indoors," Elizabeth said, biting into a slice of peach.

"I thought you would like it, although I should really be feeding you."

"I am far too hungry for your slow seductive ways, William," she said as she popped another piece of fruit into her mouth. "So did these come from your aunt's hothouses too," she chuckled.

"No, I thank god she didn't notice anything missing… well, not by the time I had left. I had been scheming with one of the gardeners and she surely would have dismissed him, if she found out.

"Oh! You put his job in jeopardy? William that is very irresponsible!" she chastised.

"Well, if she had, I would have paid him a handsome compensatory figure and allowed him to work for me in Pemberley, with a better wage. He did me a favour in that he helped me to win you over."

"I do not think that was entirely the fruit's doing, your tenderness and caring nature was what won me over."

"Not my seductions?" he said, cocking his brow.

"That too," she said salaciously as she licked the glistening fruit juice from his lips.

"Mrs Darcy, you undo me, completely." Darcy breathed, as his wife moved to sitting astride his lap.

"Would you wish for it any other way?" she asked as she pushed her tongue into his ear. His reaction was felt immediately between her legs, for he was once again at the mercy of his adoration of her.

"Lizzy, please… you are going to kill me with your love." Flopping back on the bed, he allowed his wife to take him at her pace. Her nether regions were already full of his earlier appreciations of her body and as she pushed herself down onto him, he could feel the liquid ooze out of her body and onto his. _Why did I consider her only tolerable? Dear god! What was I thinking?_ he thought as she slowly brought him to another release.

Calming down once more, Darcy had to state the obvious, "Darling, I think we have to get up, I was planning on having a few days in London, but I really want to get you back to Pemberley, I am dying for you to see the house. Would you be upset if we departed today?

"No, not in the slightest, although I thought we would visit the modiste here in London, I am yet to get my trousseau."

"That is not a problem, Chesterfield has a superb modiste, Georgiana says she is better than some of the ones in Bond Street."

"And less extortionate, I presume," she smiled.

"Lizzy, please do not think about the money, it is only…well, money."

"Oh, that reminds me, what _is_ my pin money, you said you would tell me when we were married."

"I had settled on you five hundred a year," Darcy looked at her, waiting for some sort of high pitched shrill that resembled that of her mother's, and it was not long before he had it.

"What! Five hundred a year, that is a ridiculous sum. Why are you giving me such money, I can do with far less, one hundred pounds and I will be spoilt, fifty I would prefer."

"Lizzy, the items you will be buying are far more expensive than what you are used to and you will need more, you cannot do with 'mend and make do' any more."

"Did father know how much you were going to give me?"

"Yes, his reaction was the same as yours. Lizzy, I have to tell you something else, I did not wish to tell you before we wed, but the figure your mother has been talking of, the amount I am worth."

"Yes?"

"I am not worth ten thousand a year. Father made up a rumour to get the mother's of London off my back. They were beginning to fall over each other to get to me, he saw it coming just before I was out in society, so he made up a story saying he lost a whole lot of money on the London Stock Exchange in the first year it opened, making out he invested badly. From then on we were known to only receive the lower amount."

"Lord! Dare I ask how much you are worth?"

"Twenty five thousand."

"I feel faint! Why did you wait until we were married to tell me that?"

"I did not wish for you to worry. When I mentioned it to your father, I told him not to say anything to you. He had advised me that you were already showing signs of worry over the enormity of your role as mistress of Pemberley."

Elizabeth sat there, now more nervous than ever, _how am I to cope with all that lays ahead of me._

As the couple were to depart London for Pemberley that day, they could not languish in bed, even if they wished to. It was with a heavy heart that they pulled themselves out of the comfort of the master's bed and into their respective closets.

"Morning, ma'am, I have taken the liberty of fetching the hot water for your bath, it is already prepared."

"Thank you Hannah, that is much appreciated. Could you add some salts to the bath please, for I ache so," Elizabeth asked, but blushed when she realised what she had said, for she ached due to the exertions of the night. Hannah just gave a knowing smile and continued with her duties.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. As Hannah opened it, she saw her master standing there, "Can I come in?"

"No you may not William, I am taking a bath, go away and take yours," she mocked.

"But, I don't want to take one on my own, can I not get in yours?" he asked, ignoring the fact that his wife's maid was in the room. As he walked in, ignoring his wife's request, he told Hannah to leave.

"That was embarrassing William, you could have just ushered her out then asked, now she will know you are going to be in my tub," she said as soon as her maid had exited.

"Well, she will know as it will be obvious due to the amount of shed body hair in the water,"he laughed.

Within the hour, both were bathed, dressed and ready to depart. Three days of travelling were now ahead of them, but Elizabeth did not mind for she could bear her husband's close presence for extended periods of time, very well indeed.

* * *

Within 3 days, they had travelled into Derbyshire, the scenes along the way were breathtaking and Elizabeth could see why her husband loved this part of the country so much. They gradually travelled uphill for half a mile, and then found themselves at the top of a substantial elevation. Darcy halted the carriage by a rather large bang on the ceiling with his cane, indicating that the driver should stop. Darcy got out first and held his hand out to Elizabeth, he invited her to decant from the vehicle, but she was not to know why. Walking arm in arm, they came to a small clearing where Elizabeth's eyes were instantly drawn to the view in front of her, for between an aperture in the trees, stood Pemberley, pleasantly situated in the distance and within the embrace of the valleys below. "Oh William! it is breathtakingly beautiful. Now I can see why you yearn to be back here, I would not wish to leave such a place."

As he took her in his arms, he kissed her tenderly and whilst they were cheek to cheek, he gently whispered, "Welcome home, Elizabeth."


	9. Chapter-9

**Volume 2**

* * *

 **sur·ro·gate (sûr′ə-gĭt, -gāt′, sŭr′-)**

 _ **n.**_ **One that takes the place of another; a substitute.**

* * *

 **2nd December 1813**

"Oh Lizzy, do not upset yourself again," Darcy whispered as he looked down at his wife, who was lying on her bed.

"I would have thought by now that I would have conceived a child for you William, it has been eighteen months!" she sobbed.

Darcy sank down onto his knees beside her and folded his arms on top of the mattress, allowing him to gaze into her eyes, which were rimmed with tears. Stroking her hair away from her face, he saw like he had done for many months now, his wife's reaction to mother nature's cruel side.

"Do you wish for me to stay, or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Alone please William, if you wouldn't mind," she replied with her usual request, as she had taken to wishing to remain in solitude during this time.

"Of course I do not, you need your space, but I am here if you need me."

Darcy got up, kissed his wife goodnight and walked to his own bedchambers and closed the door. As the door clicked shut, he slid down the wall and sank to the floor. Burying his face into his hands, he started to sob violently, but in near silence so that his wife would not hear him break down.

He had watched his wife get progressively worse, as each month came around. It had gotten to the point where he was counting down the days, knowing that she was doing the same, waiting patiently for the tell-tale signs that she was not with child, as that 'day of reckoning' would be upon them once more.

He could hear her sobs late into the night. Blocking him from her rooms and only being a few feet away, drove Darcy to distraction. He was in his own turmoil, he could not cope either, but he could not let his Lizzy see him in such a state, for she was in no fit place to comfort him and he had to be strong for her.

His anguish did not just stop with the thought of his wife's state, but also the knowledge of what he had come to realise in the past few weeks. He could not let it go on the way things were, but he knew that what he had to say, could surely break her.

He elevated himself to stand and dragged his feeble body to the bed, which now felt over-sized and too empty without his soul-mate. Laying there awake, he stared at the ceiling, watching the flickering light from the fire, which danced around the room. It was mesmerising and for a moment, he lost himself in the tranquillity of it all, but soon become disengaged from his dreamlike state, when the distant sound of his wife's despair came flooding back into his thoughts.

* * *

 **3rd December 1813**

At least his sleep did not immerse him into the depths of nightmares and what anxiety they would bring. He was gratified in the knowledge, that he could take respite in his dreams, dreams of their courting days at Rosings, their first year as husband and wife, where life was glorious.

All the light heartiness between them, however, had departed their lives in the last few months, only to be replace by anxiety and sadness and that desperate need for a child. It was not that they had fallen out of love, for Darcy knew that their bond was tighter than ever. However, the advent of the present reality had made it hard for either to think that everything was as it should be. Darcy knew he had to do something about it, and quick.

Lizzy was in her chambers with Hannah, she was the only person she felt she could confide in. They had grown close since her marriage and being a woman, she felt she could tell her maid almost anything. Hannah had also seen her mistress become disheartened, watching her fall apart each month, so was pleased when her mistress started to open up to her.

"I don't know what to do Hannah, I can see my husband's disappointment in me each month, it breaks my heart that I cannot give him his child."

"I know it has been eighteen months, Ma'am but fretting over the matter will not help."

"What do you mean?"

"Being as you are, anxious and upset. It can hinder the chances of a babe. My sister always fretted over everything and when they were trying for a bairn, she was even more anxious. It took her a year before her menses stopped, at one point they even considered other options."

"What sort of options?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that there was something she could do to increase her chances.

"I do not rightly know, adoption maybe, she did not elaborate on the matter, but I know they looked into several things. But within a few months of thinking about those other options, she relaxed somewhat only to discover two months later that she was with child."

"But it has now been eighteen months Hannah, I was not anxious the first year, so there is no excuse for it. My body has let me down and my husband will pay the price for it."

As this conversation was taking place, Darcy was listening to it through the door to the sitting room. He had no idea that his wife was confiding in her maid, but was thankful that at least she was talking to someone. But how he nearly cried out at the words of his wife, telling her maid that she felt she had failed him, for she had not. He did not look upon her as a disappointment, on the contrary, Elizabeth was everything that he wanted. He felt a twang of guilt when he realised that maybe his looks were not being perceived as they should be, he remembered how his wife's ability to read his initial gazes was weak, or was it his expressions which were confusing? Whatever it was he had to make sure that she knew that he was not unsatisfied with her.

* * *

 **4th and 5th December 1813**

For the next two days, Darcy locked himself away in the library. He had made a firm decision that he would try to see if there was any remedy to their plight. He did not wish to call a doctor, for this would further upset his wife, as she did not want for anyone to know their predicament. A predicament that was beginning to become obvious to her family, for Elizabeth had received frequent letters from Longbourn, letters from her mother to be precise, asking her why she was not producing the next heir to Pemberley and her grandchild. Darcy had seen such letters and thought his mother in law was not being very supportive in her words, which sounded like chastisement for her shortcomings. He had even considered burning the letters when they arrived, but thought better of it, knowing that this had been the only contact his wife had with her family for several months.

Darcy went to the bookcase that housed the medical volumes. Setting himself down at his desk, he opened the volume with shaky hands, but knew that he had to at least read the basics, in case there was something that he could do to help the situation.

The books were new additions to the library, so knew that the medical science was up to date, but he could not see anything that would help. _Useless books, why fill five hundred pages with utter nonsense and conclude that its a case of let nature take its course,_ he thought.

He spent that day and the next reading, hoping for some miracle to be explained in the bound editions, but there was nothing. As he put one of the books back, he saw a small pamphlet protruding from the shelf, he pulled it out and was shocked to discover it was in relation to the theory of Surrogacy. The literature itself was not old, but he did not recognise it, _how did this get here,_ he thought.

On opening it, he found it to be not a pamphlet from one of the scientific societies, but one from a local apothecary, giving his views on the matter. One of the issues mentioned in the literature was that of discretion, for if a couple were to venture down this path, then complete discretion was required as public knowledge of the true parentage would surely bring disgrace to those concerned and their families.

He was flabbergasted to know that there was such a thing, how could anyone allow their spouse to partake in such a personal matter with another, but as he read the literature, he come to realise that those who found themselves in this position would clutch at any chance they could have, if it meant that it would produce a child. Could he do this? More importantly, could he ask Elizabeth to do this? He only had one way to find out and that was to ask her.

Darcy had to discuss this finding with his wife straight away, so made his way to her bedchambers, where she was still ensconced and bade a request to enter. "Lizzy, may I come in?"

"Yes William, you may," she softly replied.

Moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, he noticed how tired she looked, she had not slept at all and the dark circles were evidence of that. He took her hand in his, softly caressing the palm with his fingers, trying to pluck up enough courage to tell her what was on his mind.

"Darling, I have something I need to say, which is going to be difficult for you to accept, but I need to say it all the same." Elizabeth flinched, was he about to ask the one thing she was dreading most in the world?

"No, no, you can't ask me for a divorce!" she cried.

"What? No, I am not asking… Lizzy, do you think that I would abandon you so cruelly, you are my wife and I love you dearly, that will never change."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief as she dried her eyes, "What is it then, William?" she asked, confused.

"I know that you have been struggling each month, I feel that we need to look at the possibility of different options that may be open to us."

"Elizabeth gasped, "You want us to adopt?" she said, thinking of her conversation with her maid. "But then people will know that I cannot give you children. Do you realise how mortifying that will be, knowing that you have married a woman who cannot give you the one thing that she has been put onto this earth to provide," she stated.

"I do not wish for adoption, sweetheart," he said as he pulled out the pamphlet from his waistcoat pocket and with shaky hands, he gave her the booklet. Elizabeth looked at the cover and read its title "The Theory of Surrogacy?" she queried, "What is that?"

"It is where a third person steps in and takes the place of the spouse," he said wearily.

"No William, we cannot do that, how can I allow our marriage to be tainted in such a way," she repined.

"Darling, there is no other way, if we are to have a child. I don't think I can go on seeing you month after month destroying yourself in such a way. Just think about it, please."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, she felt like she had been backed into a corner, by the one person she loved and trusted most in the world. _He thinks I have failed him, he wishes to bed another and cast me aside, what if he falls in love with her? She will end up his mistress! Oh, how can I do this?_ She thought.

"I will leave you for a while, so that you can read the pamphlet. Please just consider the option, we do not have to do anything straight away, but please just think about it."

Having left his wife with the literature, he returned to his own bedchambers. He felt sick to his stomach for even suggesting the idea of another entering their marriage bed. He knew that if she agreed, then it would have to be someone they knew, someone they could trust.

The evening drew to a close and Darcy retired to bed, on entering his chambers, he noticed that Elizabeth was now back in his room. "Elizabeth, do you wish to discuss what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes, but I cannot give you an answer, I need to know more about this before I agree."

"What is it you wish to know, I do not have much more knowledge other than what is in that booklet, but we can discuss our thoughts and worries, if that is any help."

"Is this person to be part of our lives, after the baby is born?"

"Yes, if it is someone close, close enough to trust then they are part of our lives already and cannot be cast aside after the event has taken place."

"Do you have anyone in mind for the task then?"

"Yes, although I have not approached to ask if they are willing, so unsure if it will come about," he sighed.

"Who William? I need to know who she is."

Darcy sat there, not able to articulate his mouth to say the words. On this, Elizabeth started to get angry, "You will not tell me? You will leave me in the dark as to who will be the mother! Is she to become your mistress as well?" she cried.

"No, Lizzy it is nothing like that, believe me, I just stumbled on my words as I didn't know how to tell you."

"Just say her name William! Is it that hard?" she yelled.

Darcy sat there wide-eyed at his wife's reaction. He had to tell her, there was no way he could keep this from her, even if he wanted. With as much courage he could muster, he blurted out the name, "It's Richard!"

The room fell silent...

The silence between them was deafening, Elizabeth could not believe what she had just heard, had she focused correctly upon his words? Had he just mentioned his cousin's name? Or did the pounding of her racing heart, which had filled her head, numb her senses to what he had just voiced.

"What did you just say?"

"It's Richard," Darcy sighed, "I don't know how to tell you, but…" he trailed off, "I believe the problem lies with me," he said as he fidgeted in his seat. Not knowing what to do, he started to pull the threads in the counterpane in an attempt to keep his eyes away from hers, as he did not wish to see the expression he imagined would be present on her face.

"That cannot be, how do you know? You cannot judge your ability to father a child in a year and a half."

"Lizzy, do you know how silly that sounds, you have done just that to yourself."

"But it is always the woman's fault, is it not?" she questioned.

"I do not know, but I know in our circumstances that I believe it is my fault. I need to explain something, which will upset you, but please keep an open mind and do not be angry with me as it was years ago and nothing came about."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, as a thought dawned on her, "You had a mistress?" she whispered.

"Yes," he closed his eyes as he uttered the reply under his breath. On opening them again, he saw his wife staring at him, in disbelief. "Lizzy, I did not wish to tell you because it was so long ago, it was not love, it was a physical attraction. It was something that I needed at the time and my father could see that, like any young man growing up, I had little control over my behaviour. I used to get sidetracked with my studies and my mind was not fixed on any one thing for long. Father had the notion that it was carnal thoughts plaguing me, so he persuaded me to take a mistress. Please believe me when I say that since then there has been no-one but you, I learnt how to control my baser instincts."

"How long?"

"How long was I with her? A year."

"And when you said 'nothing came about,' you meant you never had issue?"

"No issue, and I didn't use a sheath either, I was foolish to think I could get away with not giving her a child, but luckily I did not. I didn't think anything of it, but remember now that she was with child a year later with her next lover, so knew she was fertile."

"Why did you not tell me this before we wed, I would have understood and still would have married you."

"I did not realise I had a problem, but as time has gone on and seeing you in such a state recently, I came to the conclusion that it is me, who cannot have children. Also, my theory was strengthened last week when I remembered my accident, which I suffered when I was sixteen, that may have been the cause."

"What happened?"

Darcy stiffened in memory of _that day_ and so reliving the pain, "I was about to get on my horse, when it bucked and it kicked me near the groin, the exact spot I will leave to your imagination. I could not walk for a week and the swelling took well over a month to go down. The doctor did not indicate that it could have left permanent damage, but I am now certain, what with everything else, that irrevocable damage must have been done at the time."

"So you have suggested Richard? Oh my god! William, I just realised, you wish me to bed him!" she shrieked frantically, "No! I cannot do it, it is too much!"

"Calm down Lizzy," he said as he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "I haven't even approached him yet, you needed to be in agreement before I said anything to him."

"But how can you expect me to be intimate with him, how are we to look each other in the eyes afterwards? Surely Richard will have his own concerns, what if he marries? He will have to divulge this to his wife, no I cannot do it!" she caterwauled.

"Richard will keep the secret to his grave, he is very loyal and will keep this to himself. Do not write it off straight away Lizzy, it is a shock, I know. All this time you thought it was you and I did not have the courage to tell you sooner, forgive me for letting you go so long without telling you, but I had to be certain. Thinking about it, in total I have two and a half years of… well you know, and not had issue and the childhood accident has almost made it certain that I am the cause of our plight."

"Why Richard?"

"Richard is my cousin, it will be kept in the family, the heir to Pemberley will be a Fitzwilliam descendant, just as my mother was. Richard looks nothing like me, but there is a remarkable resemblance between him and Georgiana, so if the child looks like him, then we can say he or she takes after Georgie and is a Fitzwilliam. He is four and thirty and has little intention of getting married, this would be his chance of having a child, although no-one will know and he will have no rights as a father. I will fill that role and will love the baby as if it were my own. Another reason is that I do not wish for this to be the only child, I would like more than one, even if it is a boy."

" _You do not ask for much, do you William,"_ Elizabeth voiced, she had yet to agree to the first and already he was wanting a hoard of children.

"You needed to know from the start, if we are to go down this path, it may be repeated in the future, as I am sure we both would wish for another in a few years time. But if it becomes too traumatic for you, then I will be happy with one child. I will not push you into any of this, it is your decision, just think about it. It would still be our baby, I will not treat it any differently than if it was my own flesh and blood. Jane is already heavy with child and after that baby is born, you will find it harder to cope. Just consider it as an option, please."

Darcy held her close to him, wanting to have that contact, which reassured them both of their mutual affections. "Lizzy, I hope you do not love me any less for what I have just told you. I am still the man you fell in love with, only it is me who is inadequate," he announced, but all too soon his demeanour broke, allowing his emotions to escape and he started to violently sob into her shoulder.

Elizabeth felt the impact of what her husband had just announced. She knew how proud he was and how much it had taken him to admit to his sterility, she knew she had to support him in his hour of need. She held him in her embrace and allowed him to let out his anguish that had been pent up for so long, watching him come undone in her arms she pondered on his words, _Could I do this? Could I sacrifice the fidelity of our marriage to produce a child for him? For us?_ It was he who had asked, he who had given his consent as soon as he handed her the booklet and mentioned his cousin's name. But what if he grew to regret his decision, it would be too late for the damage would have already been done and where would they be?

* * *

 **7th December 1813**

Two days later and Elizabeth still had yet to make a decision. Darcy would not push her into anything, but hoped that she would come around to his way of thinking. As they sat down to breakfast, the butler announced the colonel's unexpected arrival. "Morning Darcy, hope you don't mind me popping in on my way to Matlock. Father wants me to go hunting with him this weekend and I couldn't get out of it. Morning Elizabeth, hope you are feeling well?" chirped a happy Richard.

Elizabeth could not look up from her plate, she was so nervous, knowing what her husband wished for. She glanced at Darcy with a pleading look, a look saying that she did not wish to be there, but how could she just get up and leave the room, it would be too rude of her to do such a thing to her cousin, who she had grown very fond of since their initial acquaintance. "Morning Richard," she eventually mumbled.

"Oh dear, I know I have an effect on the lovely ladies, but I did not expect you to be so glum on my visit, dear cousin."

"Please excuse Elizabeth, she has had a lot to deal with the past few days. Lizzy, do you wish to go lay down?"

"No, I will be fine, just give me time William, please," she said as she realised that if she was to go through with the scheme, she would have to get used to Richard's presence.

"Oh I hope nothing is the matter, I do hate to see anyone distressed," Richard said with a now worried expression.

"It is nothing you need concern yourself about, well not yet."

"Yet? So it concerns me?" he said, cocking his brow in wonderment.

"No! Not yet, William, please!" Elizabeth begged. On seeing this, Darcy refused to enlighten his cousin, for it would be fruitless if his wife declined his request, as she still hadn't given him an answer.

He moved to where she was sitting and knelt down beside her, placing a kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Do not fret so sweetheart, I will not say a word until you give me permission. Please do not be scared, it is only Richard."

Elizabeth looked up to her cousin, who was still standing there rather concerned at Elizabeth's state. She thought that if it was going to be anyone, then he was the best man for it. Looking back at her husband, she nodded her affirmation, Darcy immediately knew what she had agreed to and asked, "Are you sure?" Elizabeth nodded, "Would you want me to mention it today?"

"Yes, but I do not wish to be present when you explain yourself," she said as she started to sob.

"I think it is best if you go to your rooms." Elizabeth got up and bid her cousin goodbye.

"I hope I did not offend Elizabeth, I feel she is rather upset with me," he puzzled.

"Richard, I need to discuss with you something of great importance."

"Oh boy! What have I done now?"

"Nothing, I do not wish to discuss the matter here, we can go to my study as it is more private, the servants cannot hear what I have to tell you."

Darcy closed the door and walked to the window, where he gazed out for a few moments, in order to psych himself up for what he was about to ask his cousin. It was a huge indulgence he wanted from him, but knew that his cousin would do virtually anything, however this request might even be beyond Richard's definition of family duty.

"Darcy, don't keep me in suspense, you are worrying me."

Darcy moved over to the settee, where Richard was sitting. "Do you remember I had an accident when I was sixteen. Angus, my horse had been startled and kicked me."

"Yes, he bucked you right in the knackers," Richard laughed, but his expression fell somber, as he saw his cousin's face. "What about it?"

"I believe it caused me a permanent injury which…" he hesitated, "which led to me not being able to father a child."

"What made you come to that conclusion? Has the doctor said so?"

"No, there has been no doctors. Richard, do you remember Juliet?"

"Yes, the bit of easy skirt from the village, she was a frilly little thing, very pretty. I seem to remember you were keen on her for a while."

"She was my mistress."

"Blimey! A revelation indeed, you kept that to yourself!"

"I was with her for a year and I never used anything to protect myself, being young that I was, I thought I was untouchable. Well, I didn't think anything of it until recently. Elizabeth is getting distraught at the fact she cannot fall pregnant and over the past few weeks, I have realised it is not her, it is me. What with the accident, then Juliet, who did not bear issue in the time I was with her, but later had a child and the past eighteen months with Lizzy, I am adamant I am infertile."

"Lord, if that is the case, what are you to do? You are expected to produce an heir and if you don't, you know all eyes will fall on Elizabeth. But what has all this got to do with me?"

"I wish for you to father my child," Darcy said in a rush, not wanting to linger on the words that had come from his lips any more than necessary.

"WHAT!" Richard shouted as he sprung to his feet. "You want me to bed your wife, lay with her? Are you out of your senses, I cannot do that! What has Elizabeth to say on the matter?"

"Keep your voice down Richard, no-one is to know. Elizabeth has just agreed, she has been mulling it over for a couple of days and to be honest she is so desperate for a baby and she knows I need an heir."

"How can I though, she is your wife!" Richard said, astonished that Darcy had contemplated this, "There is no other way?"

"No, I do not wish to involve the doctor as there is little that can be done, it is an old injury and I doubt they could fix me anyway. It would mean an operation, down there and I doubt the doctors would know what they were looking for. I may even lose everything if it went gangrenous and I am not prepared to risk it. I do not wish to adopt as there will be no family blood in the child whatsoever and if we do do this, then it will be part of Lizzy, but still have the Fitzwilliam blood in it."

"I can see your point, blimey! I do not know what to say, would it not be awkward afterwards? I now know why Elizabeth was acting as she was earlier, she cannot even look at me now and I haven't done anything!"

"She is only coming to terms with it herself, Richard. I have to think about how this will happen, but it will not be as you think, it wont be a case of you making love, not by a long shot."

"My child will inherit Pemberley," Richard grinned proudly.

"Can we get something straight from the start, no-one is to know, the child will be mine in all ways possible, I will be the registered father, not you. I do not even want Georgie to know. I have not discussed it with Lizzy, but I think you should be godfather, so that if anything happened to us, you would get guardianship, plus it gives you reason to visit more, if you wish."

"So you will allow me into the child's life?"

"I do not have a choice, you are family, but you will be Cousin Richard to him or her. Plus there is a chance we will call upon your services again, in a few years. I doubt neither myself or Elizabeth will wish to stop at one."

"Darce, do you mind if I help myself to a brandy?" Richard said, now shaking as the momentum of the request started to sink into his conscience.

"No go ahead, pour me out one also, make it large."

Richard poured out two rather large tumblers of brandy, handing one over to his cousin he asked, "I hope you do not mind me asking, but how is this going to work, you say it will not be done in the typical manner."

"I have yet to fathom that out, I want to suggest to Elizabeth that she is sedated and I will also be present."

"So you are going to watch me do it? You will not live with yourself if you do that."

"No, the bed drapes will be drawn, myself and Lizzy will be on the bed and you will be on the outside of the drapes, Lizzy will hang off the edge of the bed, you will only see her bottom half and that will be covered mostly in her gown."

"I suppose I do not have a choice, do I? It will be some other bugger if it is not me."

"I do not know who it would be if you refuse, I do not trust anyone else."

"So if I agree, when do you expect this to start, do you want me to visit on a regular basis or just the once?"

"Just the once the first month, if it doesn't work then we can discuss it further, but I am hoping a second visit will not be needed. Elizabeth is young and for all we know very fertile."

"Darcy, let me think about it and I will send a message to you next week, I have to be at father's now. I will give it my urgent consideration. Think it is also a good idea that I stay away from here until we have resolved matters, especially after how Elizabeth reacted this morning."

"Yes, I do not wish for you to see her until the day, then afterwards the tensions should clear as the deed would have been done."

Darcy went up to find his wife in her chambers, "Darling, can I come in?"

"Yes," she said eagerly, wanting to know the outcome of the cousins' conversation.

"Richard has agreed to think about it, but will let me know by message next week. He was shocked at first, but quickly calmed down after a rather large brandy. We talked about how we go about this, I suggested you be sedated with Laudanum, so you are not awake. I will stay with you throughout, I am not leaving you by yourself. We also agreed that he will not see you, the only time he will be here is when you are sedated, I think that will ease your tension somewhat."

"I wont be awake?" Elizabeth asked.

"No darling, I do not want you to remember it, it will be difficult enough for me as I will be witness, so do not wish for my suffering to be worsened by your unnecessary distress."

"Why can things not be simple. There are so many people who end up with babies and they do not want them, and here I am longing for your child, but it cannot be. It is breaking my heart."

"Lizzy, do you not think that this is breaking me too, I do not know what else to do. I cannot go back in time and change history, if I could, I would have done it in a heartbeat." Darcy held his wife, until exhaustion had taken hold and they both drifted off into a much needed sleep.

An hour or so later, Hannah, came in to check up on her mistress and saw them both laying peacefully on top of the counterpane. Although it was early afternoon, she knew neither had slept well for several days, so she pulled a blanket from the Ottoman and placed it over the sleeping couple and stoked the fire before she went to leave the room. However, she caught site of the pamphlet, which was sitting on the bedside table and smiled to herself.

* * *

 **12th December 1813**

The next few days came and went too quick for Elizabeth's liking, who was now anxiously awaiting the arrival of Richard's note. It was not until Wednesday of the following week, that a letter had come for the master. On retreating to his study, Darcy broke the seal to the message, his hands were shaking at the thought of what lay beneath the parchment of the cover letter, to that of their fate.

As he made out the words on the page, he quickly came to understand that after a lot of consideration, that Richard would be willing to help. Seeking out Elizabeth, he headed to the library, where he knew she was reading.

"Darling, he has agreed to what we discussed," he said as he looked at his wife, who just nodded. The sadness on her face was unmissable, she was in as much pain over this as he was.

"I will write back to him and ask for him to come on Friday. I will send a boy to hand the letter directly to him, as I think he is still at Matlock house."

* * *

 **14th December 1813**

Richard was due to arrive at six in the evening and Elizabeth had decided to take a late bath, so that she would be more relaxed, as she had been anxious all day and her bones could not take any more tremblings. When she re-entered her room, she found her husband sitting on the bed with the Laudanum bottle in his hand.

"Darling, he will be here in around ten minutes," he said in a melancholy tone, "I have locked all the doors to all of our rooms, including the servants doors, so that there cannot be any intruders. I will go down now and wait for him, then bring him up to my rooms, where he will wait, so do not venture from this room, please. I will come back and you can take the medicine then. When you wake up, I will be with you, do not worry, I will not leave you whilst he is here."

Darcy placed the bottle of brown bitter liquid down on the table. "I have a rather large brandy here too, if you wish to have a drink after, just to strengthen its effects."

She sat on the bed, not knowing what to do with herself, "Where should I be, I do not know where I should lay?" she asked, her voice hoarse with nerves.

"Do not worry about that, I will move you after you are asleep. I will go downstairs and wait for him."

Richard arrived as expected, "Darcy, I am a bag of nerves, I'm sweating like a pig," he said as he walked into the vestibule. Giving his long-coat to Hannah, who so happened to be in the hallway he added, "Where is she?"

"She is upstairs, come with me Richard, let's get this over and done with," he said quietly and led him up the stairs.

On entering the master chambers, Richard went over to the window and rested his head against the ice cold glass, hoping the coolness would take the heat from his face. "Are you well?" Darcy asked, thinking the man was going to black out.

"Not really, a drink wouldn't go amiss," he said as he tried to control his breathing.

"It is on the dresser, but do not have too much Richard, it will affect your… performance."

"I only want one for Dutch courage," he said as he downed the liquid nectar.

"Wait here, I am going to Lizzy, I will come back and get you later. Once it is done, you can just leave via the hallway door in the sitting room, the key is in the lock." Richard nodded as he plopped himself down onto the bed and Darcy retreated from the room.

Darcy saw his wife, sitting on the bed, where he had left her not ten minutes before hand. "Are you ready?" he asked as he nervously picked up the bottle. Elizabeth nodded, so Darcy decanted the maximum amount of the medicine, his hands were trembling so much that he feared the bottle would fall from his grasp. He carefully handed the measured amount to Elizabeth, who forced the medicine down, then followed the bitter liquid with the large brandy. "Rest back into my arms my love, I will hold you until you are asleep."

It was a number of minutes before another word was spoken, Darcy's breathing was ragged as his nerves were building, the moment he had dreaded was now upon them. He looked down at his wife, who seemed rather relaxed, which indicated that the medicine was taking effect.

"You will not leave me?" came a calm quiet voice.

"No sweetheart, I will not leave you once Richard is here and will hold you close until you wake up. I am so sorry sweetheart, I feel terrible for having to put you through this."

"It is not your fault," she said as her voice began to drift. "I love you so much, William," was all that she could say, before she was asleep.

 **~ o ~**

Darcy lay with his wife in his arms, the room was dark as it was late. The fire had reduced to a low glow and only one candle had been lit, which sat on the night stand beside him. He had managed to change into his nightgown and laid back down onto the bed for he thought she would sleep until morning. Holding her tight to him he rocked her back and forth in his arms, humming lullabies to her as she slept in his embrace.

The events of the day had affected him tremendously, more than he had imagined, but he could not show it. He had to stay strong for Elizabeth's sake, however in the aftermath and once all was quiet, he allowed himself to crumble, where he wept into her calm tranquil body. He lay there with her in his arms as his emotions grew. The act was done and there was no going back now, he just hoped that his wife would conceive on the first attempt, for he did not know if he could cope again.

He heard a slight groan and on looking down he noticed his wife was stirring. "Lizzy? Are you awake, darling? Come on love, open your eyes for me," he begged.

"William," came a groggy reply.

"Yes, I'm here, I said I would not leave you."

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Yes it is done," he said as he pulled her even closer to him.

"You have been crying," Elizabeth said as she felt the wetness of his cheek against hers.

"I am sorry Lizzy, I did not wish for you to know that I have been in a state."

"Oh, please do not upset yourself, we both agreed to this, I am still yours, only _you_ have my heart."

He bent down to kiss her, gently on the lips, a kiss that she accepted without hesitation and although still sleep ridden from the medication, she returned it with as much eagerness as she could muster. This ignited something within him, deep inside, a need to take her, to reconnect with her and make her his again and mark his territory once more.

"Please, make me yours again," she whispered, stating what had already fed his mind.

"Lizzy, I want you so much, but are you sure?"

"I need this, as do you, I can see it in your eyes," she said as she gazed into his darkened orbs, full of love, full of wanting the happy times again.

Darcy placed his hand against her cheek and stroked it gently, bringing his swollen lips down to hers, he kissed her tenderly, but this kiss quickly deepened into one so passionate, that anyone would fear it was their last night together.

Moving his hand down to the hem of her skirt, he pulled up her nightgown, which she had put on after her bath that afternoon. Once he had rid her of it, he was brought back to the reality of his cousin's presence for he saw, between her legs, spillage of Richard's seed, which had left her body. He closed his eyes, wishing that it was gone, but he knew that it would only be his actions that would rid her of this evidence.

Darcy, whilst repressing his despondent state, quickly took her gown and wiped away the excess. He did not wish to see it, it would have no affect on conception for it had already abandoned her body. Looking up at his wife, he saw the tears in her eyes, which matched his. "It could not be helped," Darcy reassured her, knowing his wife would have felt at fault for it happening.

He moved back up her body, now above her, he brought his lips down to meet hers once more. So tender were the kisses he bestowed, which mimicked the ones from the year previous, when he had wooed her. He wanted to beckon her heart to be his once more. "Oh Lizzy, I love you so much, what you have done for me has only deepened that love, I am your servant for life."

Darcy trailed his feather kisses across her face and down her neck. His hands caressed her body so delicately, that Elizabeth could barely feel his fingers, but what she felt was an energy so strong, that it made her skin alive with sensations, culminating into goosebumps across her body.

On taking her bosom into his mouth, Darcy swirled his tongue around the hardness of its peak and surrounding halo. The other, equally affected was played with between his thumb and finger, pulling it gently until his wife groaned out her pleasure. Both of them were of heightened arousal, for they had not made love for well over two weeks and it was evident that they so desperately needed this.

"Make love to me, make me yours, I need you inside me, to have that contact, so exquisite," Elizabeth purred.

Darcy moved between her legs, nudging her knees apart with his own. He placed himself at her entrance and paused for a moment, but with courage rising and knowing they both needed this, he slammed into her core, where he stayed, deep inside of her. He lowered his body and so pressing his wife gently into the bed, the weight was not unwelcome to Elizabeth and she wrapped her arms around him, so that he would not remove himself from her.

His lips came into contact with hers again, where their deep wet kisses pushed Darcy into moving within her. The pace was slow and steady, he did not wish for it to be over, he needed to draw it out, making it last as long as possible. However, his plan came to an end when his wife began to climb that slope to her release, her body trembling with desire and her breathing laborious. He could feel her walls within her tighten around him as he moved within her at a tediously slow groove, but as she reacted more and more to his stimulations, he could do nothing but increase his speed. This brought both of them to their goal, so powerful was his deliverance, that Darcy collapsed on top of his wife, breaking down as the control over his emotions had once again been breached.

She held him to her and soothed his anguish, "Darling, hush… this is the beginning of what will be a wonderful life, we have so much now to look forward to. Today was only a means to an end, the result of which we will welcome with open arms. Dry your eyes for I do not wish to see any more tears or sadness." Elizabeth held her husband's gaze for a moment, before adding, "Sleep now, sleep in my arms, for I will hold you and fight away any remorse you may still be feeling with all of my might."

* * *

 **15th December 1813**

Darcy was awoken by a sharp bang on the door to the sitting room, it was late morning and Hannah had tried to enter via the servant's door, but as he had turned all the locks the day before, she could not get in and began to panic. She discovered the sitting room door was open, but when she tried to enter into the mistresses bedchambers, she was faced with yet another locked door. "Mistress, Mrs Darcy, are you well?" Hannah cried out. She knew that her mistress was in her rooms, as this was the only time she would succumb to locking her doors. However, she never had the need to do this to the servant's entrance, which worried Hannah exceedingly.

Elizabeth did not stir, for she still had the remnants of the medication in her system and the lack of sleep for the previous days did not wake her. Darcy, however, got up from the bed and put on his robe, he made his way to the door and unlocked it. Standing there was a very distraught maid, but on seeing her master, became rather embarrassed, for it was not usual for him to frequent her rooms as Elizabeth had always made her way to his.

"I beggin' ya pardon sir, I was worried, all the doors are locked," she explained.

"Do not be concerned, Mrs Darcy is still sleeping. If you could ask downstairs to have breakfast prepared for an hour and have it delivered to the sitting room here. After which, a bath can be drawn in her rooms. I wish to see to her, so you will not need to attend."

Hannah nodded and curtsied, then left via the hallway door in the sitting room. Darcy went and unlocked all the servant's doors, before returning to his wife's side, who was still asleep.

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up," he softly crooned into her ear as he nibbled on her lobe. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and smiled on seeing her husband, all dishevelled and unkempt.

"You look delicious William, did anyone tell you how handsome you are?"

"Only you, oh and my mother when I was ten years old," he smiled, "I have called for breakfast in an hour, then a bath."

"That would be very welcome, as welcome as a morning kiss from one's husband."

Darcy bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, all thoughts of the previous day had been pushed to the backs of their minds.

"What would you like to do today," Darcy asked as they tucked into their ham and eggs.

"I would like to take a walk, it has been too long since I had any extensive excursions outdoors. I fear I will become lazy and fat if I do not," she sighed.

"I hope you do get fat, fat with child," Darcy grinned, but this dropped from his face, when Elizabeth's own expression turned to that of solemn. "Hey, what did you tell me last night? Did you not tell me there will be no more tears or sadness? I do believe that also goes for you," he said as he brought his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I am not very good at practising what I preach, but I must look on the positive side, we may well have the patter of tiny feet by end of September."

"If he or she takes after Richard, they will be two left clodhoppers," he laughed.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth said, struggling at what her husband was implying.

"Have you not realised Richard cannot dance, you have never seen him as he refuses at every turn. He has two left feet and no direction, whatsoever."

"Oh dear, I did not realised that, that may have swayed me to refuse your proposition, if I had known." At this Darcy looked worried, "I am teasing William, nothing would have changed my mind. So… are we to take a walk around the grounds?"

"Yes, after we bathe. I have asked Hannah to fill your bath and leave, I will attend to you, well I will be in the bath with you, so might as well assist my lovely wife with her ablutions." This made Elizabeth giggle, a sound that Darcy had not heard for a number of days.

As they took their stroll, they found themselves at the young sycamore tree by the lake. Darcy, when they arrived at Pemberley after their marriage, had instructed the gardeners to find the biggest sapling they could of the species and plant it close to the lake's edge. Now the sapling had a full year and a half of growth, it was still far from a fine specimen, but had grown a little and showed potential. The couple took to sitting on the bench that had been constructed close by and nestled into each others arms.

"It is so tranquil here, I am so glad you decided to plant the tree here. I will always think of it with memories of our days at Rosings. Maybe we should plant another on each consecutive milestone in our lives," she smiled.

"Oh, as in maybe nine months time?"

"If all goes to plan, I do hope this will be our time to rejoice, for I fear we have had far too much sorrow of late."

"I concur," he whispered as he snuggled her into his side.

"Do you think we should write to Richard? To let him know we are well? I am assuming you pushed him out the door in a hurry yesterday."

"I did no pushing, he did it himself, without a word he just walked out. I hope he is not fretting?" Darcy wondered. "Yes, I think I will write this afternoon."

A comfortable silence surrounded them, but was broken by a content sigh from Elizabeth. "What are you thinking of, Lizzy?"

"Just imagining a little child running around the place," she said, then continued with her description, "Small boy of about five years old, in short trousers, holding a fishing rod that you gave to him on his fifth birthday. He is running around with it in his hand, the fly is made of a chicken leg that the dog is trying to grab. He seems mischievous," she giggled.

"Takes after his mother, no doubt."

"Maybe… William, do you have any names in mind?"

"Lizzy, you are yet to fall, we have plenty of time. Why do you ask now?"

"I do not know, excitement I suppose. If it is a boy, can we call him Richard? I think there should be some sort of link to him, maybe have your name as his middle name, which is Richard's name as well?"

"Richard Fitzwilliam Darcy? Actually, it has a very regal tone to it, I like that!" he smiled. "What if a girl?"

"I do not know, maybe Caroline?" she grinned.

"No! Over my dead body! No child of mine will be called Caroline!" he said, "Maybe we can leave that up to Richard, let him decide on a girl's name."

"I have no problems with that."

At that moment a strong gust of wind blew and shook the tree, the coldness sent a shiver through Elizabeth and she shuddered. "Think we need to go back in, it is too cold out here to sit for any period of time, you will catch a chill and that will not do."

They headed back into the house for afternoon tea, followed by Darcy's letter to Richard.

 _Pemberley Estate  
_ _Undated_

 _Dear Richard_

 _Just a short note to let you know that all is well at Pemberley._

 _Although the events of yesterday were rather traumatic for all involved, I have to say to my surprise, that today has been a far calmer, tranquil existence. Both Elizabeth and I want to convey our gratitude to you, dear cousin, for the sacrifice you have made._

 _I know it is early days, but we both feel that your efforts will reward us within the next few weeks, of news that we have but only dreamed of._

 _Please write back, I have instructed the servant boy to wait, if you wish to return a letter. I need to know that you are well and not fretting._

 _Yours  
_ _Fitzwilliam_

Richard had returned to Matlock house, and had drunk himself into a stupor. Now having awoken from a liquor induced sleep, he was feeling rather worse for wear. The letter was not expected, but on reading it a rather large grin spread across his face, for he surely thought that the Darcys would be in such a state and he would have been the cause. He rushed to the writing desk after sending the boy to the kitchens for something to eat.

 _Matlock House  
_ _Undated_

 _Darcy,_

 _I am fine to some extent, I drank a full bottle of father's port yesterday, when I got home and blacked out in my rooms._

 _Luckily, I did not break anything on the way down, well_ _…_ _nothing but my pride. All I now have is a massive hangover, which I think will be cured by the hair of the dog. However, I think father has now locked away his remaining bottle of port from my mitts._

 _I am glad you are in a better place, I do hope that Elizabeth did not have any disturbances yesterday and what occurred is very well locked away in her subconscious. By the sounds of your letter, she was not aware, which is a good thing. I myself, have stowed the whole incident away in the place where I store my battles, never will it be thought upon again._

 _I will be returning to London the day after tomorrow and will be staying at father's town housefor a couple of weeks, before heading back to Matlock, so any correspondence will need to be sent there._

 _I keep my fingers crossed for the next few weeks and hope to hear good news in your next letter._

 _Most sincerely  
_ _Richard_


	10. Chapter-10

**18th December 1813**

It had been a few days since Richard had visited. Darcy's concern for his wife's behaviour was beginning to build, for she was so at ease and had not spoke of the incident, since the morning after.

She had seemed quite content, but Darcy perceived this to be too content and it worried him that she could now easily be brewing on the matter and allowing any emotions she was feeling, to ferment.

He, himself had been struggling. Although the use of the drapes allowed him to block out the vision, his other senses had failed him. He did not envisage to hear all, something no husband should have to ever endure.

Whilst they slumbered in the master's bed, Darcy beckoned softly, "Lizzy, can we talk?"

Unable to articulate her mouth into words, as she was still luxuriating in post-coital bliss, she hummed her acknowledgement. "How are you feeling with regards to what happened last week? You have not said a word since the morning after."

"To be truthful William, I do not know. I feel exceedingly numb with regards to the matter, as though it did not happen to me, but I know it did," she said as she relished in the feeling of the soft thick winter's bedding. "I do love these furs you have put on the bed, so sumptuous against my bare skin."

Darcy was taken aback at her change in direction of the topic in hand, was she finding it too hard to talk about it, that she had to change the course of their discussion? "Why are you changing the subject?"

"I am not darling, we have just made exquisite love, do we have to talk about this now, can it not wait until tomorrow?" she said as she snuggled into his side, attempting to steal some of his warmth. However, on looking up at him, she could determine he was not going to retreat so easily from his questioning. She sighed and propped herself up on her elbow to give him her full attention. "If you must know, I just don't know what to think, it is all too incredible to comprehend. I suppose I am grateful that I feel like this, as if I were to dwell on it, it would surely make me ill," she surmised.

"You seem to have detached yourself from the situation rather easily, maybe too easily? I hope you are not quietly fretting? If so, it is not healthy."

"I am not, William," she paused, trying to think of a way to explain, "It is like having someone punch you whilst you are unconscious. You do not feel the hit, you will know after that you have been, as you have been told about it and may feel the bruising, but you will not experience the pain of the actual strike."

"But you are aware that you have been hit, when you wake up, surely that would affect you? Make you angry?"

"It would not, as it was something I agreed to, it was not out of the blue. What I am trying to say is why worry over something I do not remember. You know what happens when I get into that state, I do not eat or sleep and become very ill.

"I know all too well that I have been taken by another, but did not feel the degradation or the humiliation of it at the time, they do say ignorance is bliss and I am inclined to agree in this instance. I did not feel the act, so have nothing to remember. The only thing that I witnessed was you wiping away the residue.

"Richard has given us a gift so precious that we should not look upon this with any amount of guilt. He is like a brother to you and we love him dearly, even more so now. He is the closest blood family you have besides Georgiana and your bond with him is stronger than most natural siblings.

"I know that we have acted in such a way that if society knew, we would probably be outcast, but only the three of us know and it will stay that way. I should feel ashamed, but I do not. It is not as if I was wanton and sought out a secret liaison with your cousin, in order to take delights by his hand, behind your back. So please try to push it out of your mind, or think about it positively as I do, what we will get at the end of all this will surely overpower any regret you may be feeling."

Darcy tried to understand what his wife had said, however it was difficult for him to let go of what he had endured. "I cannot forget it, remember I was there, fully aware of what was happening," he said, brooding on his words as he remembered the night.

Elizabeth looked at her husband, and could see the pain on his face. "If it was such torment to you, then you do not have to be present, if it were to happen again. I am sure Richard will do nothing untoward."

"NO! I will not leave you alone! I trust him, but I have to be there. I would be mortified if I left you alone. It was unbearable last week, Richard is such a beast," he exclaimed.

"Why do you say that? Did something happen?"

"No, just Richard was rather… noisy. I chastised him, but he said he couldn't help it and told me to stick my fingers in my ears."

At this Elizabeth nearly laughed, at the hypocrisy of it all, "You do not hear yourself then William, I do not call you tiger for nothing, you positively growl."

"But I am your husband, I am allowed to make noises. It was not just that, there were other sounds…" Darcy trailed off, wishing he had not mentioned it, as soon as the words left his lips.

"Other sounds?"

"Lizzy, do I really need to explain, what other noises are there when we make love, other than what comes out of our mouths."

"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped, "wet noises?" she barely whispered and Darcy nodded his response. "Oh William, did I react in a way that made you think I found it pleasurable?" she said hoping she had not been aroused and on so doing started to groan or whimper in her sleep.

"No you did not. I think I would have stopped Richard, if you had."

Elizabeth cringed at the thought, she did not wish to continue with the discussion, as she was beginning to build up a picture, which she did not want in her mind. "Can we have no more talk of such tonight. I fear that I will not sleep if you divulge any more information, I would rather remain in ignorance." Elizabeth settled back down, but on pondering, a thought had occurred to her. "Darling, you do not think anything less of me, do you?"

"No!" Darcy insisted as the panic was evident in his expression, "It was me who begged you to do this, I who pleaded with you, why do you think that?"

"I just had a thought that you may now think I am tainted in some way," she said now looking despondent.

"No Lizzy, do you think so little of me to believe that I now see you as contaminated goods. I do not feel any less of you, in fact quite the opposite. My heart has swollen with pride at what you have done for me, the sacrifice you have made. You allowed your body to be taken by another for my benefit."

"Our benefit, I believe we have both sacrificed a great deal, but we both wanted this, William. Now, let us talk of it no more, for we can surely dwell on this until the sun rises and feel no better for it."

Darcy drew her into his arms, holding her close. He lay awake long past the time that Elizabeth's body had weighted down, proving that she had relaxed into slumber. He watched as she slept, her peaceful breathing showed that she was content in the realms of her dreams.

* * *

 **30th December 1813 - Possible Day of Reckoning**

The two weeks that followed Richard's visit were filled with Christmas preparations and joyous celebrations. It was a divine blessing that both Darcy and Elizabeth had much to busy themselves and that the days advanced swiftly and there was little time to think of much else than the festivities.

Georgiana had ventured home for a week, but returned to school the day after Christmas, leaving the house once more in peace. Elizabeth and Darcy were sad to see her go, but knew that her time at boarding school was drawing to a close and that she would be a permanent resident, back at Pemberley, once more by the summertime.

Elizabeth was busying herself in the parlour, removing all the festive decorations that had been put up for the occasion, when Darcy happened upon her. "Should you be doing that?" he asked.

"I do not know what you mean, I am only pulling down the garlands, so that they can go on the compost heap."

"I mean, should you be stretching?"

"Why ever not?" she laughed.

"Because we do not know your situation yet."

"Oh, I did not think it would do any harm, not at this early stage. That is even if I am with child as we still do not know, hopefully by next week we should have an idea," she said happily, continuing with her duties.

"We will probably know by tomorrow, you are due today and you know you are never late. If you are not, we can always try again," he said, however the furrow on his brow indicated he was extremely perplexed at the idea of repeating the task. "I am nervous, Lizzy."

"Try not to, William," she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms about his waist in order to give him comfort, "I have learnt not to worry anymore, I have done enough of that the past several months. If it takes a whole bottle of Laudanum, then it will take a whole bottle of Laudanum, you left the decision to me also, remember?"

Darcy winced at the idea of having to endure the process again, he was in high hopes that it had worked on the initial attempt, for he did not know what he would do, if it had to be repeated. "I want you to rest, I do not want you to overexert yourself," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room and towards the stairs.

"But I need to clear this mess up!" she chastised, whilst trying to stifle a laugh, "William, please, we cannot leave it as it is."

"Mrs Reynolds can get a maid to do that, come, I will join you."

"Fine, but can you read to me? I love it when you read aloud."

They reached the master's suite and Elizabeth made herself comfortable on the bed. Darcy removed his boots and went to look for the book he was reading the previous day.

"Sense and Sensibility?" Elizabeth gasped, "Is that my book, the one I had brought with me to Rosings?"

"The very same, I found it on the bookshelf in the sitting room yesterday. Do you care for this or another?" Elizabeth's eager nod indicated that her husband had made a good choice of reading material.

After a couple of hours of reading aloud, Darcy had to declare himself hoarse. "I cannot read anymore Lizzy… Lizzy?" he looked down and realised that during his recital of the now famous love story, his wife had fallen to sleep against his chest. He peered down at her, she looked adorable in his arms. He loved her so much that it almost hurt thinking of the past month. Her heartbreak over not being with child, his request which he could not believe she agreed to, Richard's visit and both their happy stance the morning after. However, the past two weeks had been such that Elizabeth had quietened down even more, was it in anticipation? Or did she not wish to dwell on the matter, as she had already told him? Darcy felt the disconnection between them, but had to try and understand that she did not wish to discuss any of it. This left him alone, to dwell on his own troubled thoughts, with no one to talk to.

* * *

 **31st December 1813 -** **Day of Reckoning** **\+ 1**

The following morning, Darcy woke to an empty bed. He felt a flood of terror fill his body as he thought that his wife had arisen early due to her courses and had left the bed to see to herself. He immediately pulled back the covers to inspect the mattress, but found nothing, so let out his breath and flopped back onto his pillow. "Morning my dear," Elizabeth said as she came in via the sitting room door.

Darcy sat bolt upright in bed, "Well? Anything?" he blurted out, wishing to know her present state.

"Nothing to declare, my sweetness," she chirped, which brought Darcy instantly into a happy mood. He had come to the conclusion during the night, that the only way he could deal with this, was to believe she was with child and all would be well.

"What have you planned today, William?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that she would be busy preparing the tenants hampers with cook.

"Nothing, I wish to be in your company?" he asked with a happier stance than the day before.

Elizabeth did not miss the change in his countenance, for surely he was in such a state of delirium, had he already hypothesised that she was with child? _Oh my darling, please do not think of it so soon, there is time enough for my body to ruin your notions,_ she thought. Trying to calm his mood somewhat, she asked, "You must have work to do, what about all your tenants? It is new year tomorrow and we need to sort out tonight's festivities for them."

"There isn't anything to do, it's all done," Darcy said, now with that look that Elizabeth could not resist, "Please?"

"Do not look at me like that, I have to help Mrs Reynolds with the baskets for the tenants. You know that I prepared hampers for them last year and they will probably be expecting it this year, I cannot let them down. Besides all the food has been prepared, cook has spent the past week making pies, conserves, black butter and pickles amongst other things and I wont even mention the hundreds of biscuits she has made. They are to be delivered today, I have instructed all the carriages to be used and the footmen will assist in taking them around to each cottage this afternoon, as there are too many to go to by myself. So I only have this morning to put the final touches on them. William, I do not need your distractions."

"I can help," Darcy chortled.

"The servants will be in a fluster if you make an appearance downstairs, they will think someone will be dismissed, you never go below stairs."

"No they wont, because I will be smiling," he grinned.

"I am glad you do not lay anyone off whilst wearing a smile on your face, for that would surely be a menacing experience."

"So… can I come down with you?" he asked again, not giving up on his want.

"I suppose so," she sighed, "but you have to keep out of my way and not disturb the staff, remember you are paying them to do their work and there is much to do today. They all have tomorrow off and the house will be empty except for us, all the servants will be with their families."

"Mrs Reynolds always stays back," Darcy said.

"Not this year, I have persuaded her to take a few days off to visit her brother in Chesterfield, she leaves tonight. I have allowed her the carriage to take her there and back."

"My word! I have been trying to get her to do that for years, how did you achieve that?" Darcy said, shocked at this revelation that his housekeeper saw fit to think about herself for a change.

"I kept asking until she gave in, oh and I said you would bestow upon her a kiss under the mistletoe if she did not, although that didn't really help as she smiled at my threat," she giggled.

Darcy smiled at the thought, "Do you think me forward if I take a sprig down with me and catch her unawares?"

"By all means, she has known you all of your life and I know she thinks dearly of you. The reaction I got when I threatened her was not of abhorrence, I would love to watch her blush."

As they were about to descend the stairs into the servants quarters, Darcy picked up his wife in his arms and headed down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he kicked the door open with his booted foot and burst into the kitchens, but as he did the cook dropped a copper pot, which made half the kitchen staff jump.

"Sir! Whatever is the matter?" Mrs Reynolds asked, as she witnessed her master and mistress enter, giggling like children.

"Nothing Mrs Reynolds, just happy," he declared.

"William, I think you can put me down now, you have made your point," Elizabeth demanded, still giggling and trying to wriggle from his clasp.

"If you insist, my beautiful wife," he said as he stood her to her feet.

"I do not know how I am going to cope with you today, you are like an errant schoolboy, was he like this as a child? Mrs Reynolds."

"Very much so, ma'am. He would always be under our feet down here, playing mischief." She smiled at her master, who was being so boisterous, a total contrast to his usual taciturn behaviour.

"I understand Mrs Reynolds that my wife has threatened you with something," he said trying to be serious and wipe the smirk from his face.

Mrs Reynolds looked puzzled, then remembered when she saw Darcy pull out the sprig from his pocket, "But sir, I am going, you cannot…." and before she could finish, Darcy planted a kiss upon her cheek, making the housekeeper blush red.

Darcy then proceeded to place the sprig of mistletoe into his wife's hair. "Now, I have an excuse." Elizabeth stood there hoping that he was not about to bestow a kiss on her, in front of the servants, for she felt that he could do anything in his present state.

Darcy stood beside his wife, who was now in discourse with the cook. Placing several dozen wicker baskets out, the cook and Elizabeth methodically placed the food into each, making sure that each had the correct items. Darcy removed a bundle of small wax sealed wrappings from a large leather wallet that he had carried down with him and walked behind his wife, putting one in each basket.

"What are you doing, William?"

"I've put two guineas in each," he chirped.

"Two guineas!" Elizabeth said as she felt his brow, "Hm? You are not hot, I thought you may be sickening for something."

"I am, it's call love, my darling," he whispered, so that the cook did not hear.

As he finished the dispersing of the money, he stood behind his wife. Wrapping his arms about her waist, he rested his cheek against her temple, which allowed him to watch what she was doing, over her shoulder. As all this was happening, the kitchen staff could not fathom out what had gotten into their master. His odd presence was disturbing the run of the place, making Mrs Reynolds chastise several scullery maids into getting on with their work.

Within a couple of hours, enough had been achieved to allow the baskets to be delivered. Elizabeth had endured enough of her husband's wayward behaviour and insisted on returning upstairs.

As she walked around to leave, Darcy picked her back up and left the same way as they had entered, making all kitchen staff clap and roar at the spectacle, which sent Mrs Reynolds into a frenzy, trying to calm her staff.

"William, I noticed you were in a rather elated mood today," Elizabeth said, whilst they lay in bed that night.

"I know, it is just that I am certain as to your condition."

"But you cannot be. Please do not get your hopes up too much, for if I am not, you will surely be devastated. We have to be realistic here, it was only once and it is too early to determine. We have to look at this without the idealistic notion that I have been sprinkled with magical fairy dust."

"Lizzy please, I just know you are, I can sense it. Please allow me this short time to believe in my prediction, it is the only thing from keeping me from insanity."

Elizabeth took his face into her hands and pulled him to her. She could see that although he was ecstatic in his optimistic mood, there lay beneath his emotions lay a frail, vulnerable man. "This is your coping mechanism, isn't it?" she asked. Darcy looked at his wife, tears threatening to spill down his face, the slight nod of his head could have been so easily missed if Lizzy was not gazing at him, eagerly awaiting his response. "Oh darling, what can I say or do to ease your pain."

"You can tell me you love me for a start," he said as his voice broke, "You have not told me so, since before…"

"I have! I am sure I have?" Elizabeth responded with gust. _Have I really not told my husband that I love him in two weeks?_ She tried to think, she had demonstrated her love physically and spoke to him in a loving way, but she could not say when the last time she told him so."

"Darling, I am so sorry, I do not know what came over me, of course I love you, with all my heart. Should I really have to say so for you to realise that I do, for I will never fall out of love with you. Is this why you have been so… clingy, in the last few days?" she asked and Darcy nodded. "I love you," she whispered repeatedly, as she kissed every inch of his face, in the hopes that there would be no misinterpretation of her declaration.

* * *

1st January 1814 - **Day of Reckoning** **\+ 2**

"Darling, are you awake?" Darcy asked as his stomach grumbled for the umpteenth time.

"I am now, what is the matter?" she asked, still showing signs of being half asleep.

"I am hungry, I don't know what to do, there isn't anyone in the house to make me breakfast…. except you."

"Oh! It is fortunate then that you married someone so beneath your own rank in society and I am able to cook, for if you had not I am certain you would surely die of starvation," she teased, but all too easily turned over and settled back down to sleep.

"Lizzy?" he whined, "Wake up!" he said as he nudged her repeatedly on the rump.

"William, please let me get some rest, you had me up all night."

"So… do you expect me to make my own meal?" he said astonished at his wife's lack of thoughtfulness. "If so, be warned as I shall surely burn Pemberley down to the ground, and all for a little more sleep because I kept you up with such delights as my love for you," he said as he started to stroke his fingertips along the length of her naked back.

Elizabeth sighed out her frustration, she knew she would not get back to sleep, not with her husband's efforts to stir her one way or another. "Let me get up and dress, at least give me a few minutes to see to my needs and put a robe on." Darcy smiled and watched his wife rise from the bed, with nothing on, "I can see your eyes wandering William, is it food you need or me?"

"Both, maybe we can achieve that… somehow." Elizabeth looked at her husband, for she could see a look of mischief on his face once more. She slowly walked over to where Darcy's robe lay, however, she stood there gazing out of the window at the winter scene that had stretched across Pemberley grounds, for during the night, a light snow had settled and so had brightened the countryside with a blanket of coldness. Darcy could not take anymore of his wife's deliberately tedious slow pace, "Get that robe on, woman! Before I carry you downstairs with nothing on but your wedding ring," he growled.

"You will do no such thing, you will stay here and wait!"

"I will not, I will come down with you, I want to watch you get me my food, besides there is no one in the house and I do not wish for you to be so far away in such an empty place."

The house was quiet, too quiet for Darcy's liking, he had never known the property to be totally void of its servants. This was a new experience as they went down below stairs and into the kitchens, where a glorious smell of fresh baked bread and hotpot filled the air. The cook had seen fit to rise early to prepare the basics for the day before she left. Bread had been baked and placed near the stove, so that it kept warm and the eggs were put out on the kitchen table, next to a well greased skillet.

"Looks like we are having toast, eggs and hopefully cook has left some cold cuts in the larder, or do you care for preserves?"

"Preserves, leave the meat for midday, maybe a sandwich will do then, I see cook has done a stew for later," he said, eyeing the pot on the stove.

Elizabeth looked over and was thankful that the cook also had seen to it that she had left a pot of stew on the cooler part of the stove, which would be ready by evening. _Hm! slow cooked hotpot, my favourite,_ she thought.

As Darcy sat and watched his wife, meticulously prepare the food in front of him, he got a twang of thirst for her body. It may have been that as she sliced through the bread, her bosoms wobbled within the confines of his robe that she had borrowed. Knowing this and that she had nothing on under the garment, made his boy twitch several times before he knew he had to take her, there on the table. "Lizzy, put the knife down and come here," he commanded as he stood.

On seeing her husband rise, she noticed another part of him that had risen, "Do not tell me you wish to make love here!"

"Why ever not, you are so tempting at this moment, I want you here, across the table."

"But we are in the kitchen!"

"I know, I am sure your bottom will not get splinters, for I remember clearly that cook sands the table once a month, to rid it of them."

"She sands it?" Elizabeth asked, "What an odd thing to do."

"I think she insisted on it as when she was younger, she had a lump of wood embed into her hand and vowed to ensure the table was as smooth as possible. So you see, Mrs Darcy, there will be no discomfort upon your sweet derrière."

He walked towards her, slow in his pace and grabbed her by the waist. On turning her so that her back was to the table, he proceeded to lift her up and sat her upon its edge. Elizabeth gasped at the notion that he was not joking and was indeed going to fulfil his needs, _there!_ He took the end of the belt, which held her robe closed, and with one slow tug, the garment fell open. Elizabeth's heart was beating out of her chest, her breathing now heavier and she found it difficult to get enough air into her lungs to feed her racing heart. "Lizzy, you are so glorious, so divine, I want to taste the nectar that flows from your body," he said as he sat back down between her legs. Elizabeth looked down as he lifted each foot and placed it on his thighs and then witnessed her husband commence to lap at her core. She placed her hand on the back of his head and stroked his hair as his head bobbed around. She could feel his bristles on the inside of her thighs, a feeling that sent tingles throughout her limbs. His fingers were deep within her as he methodically flicked his fleshy muscular organ around the most sensitive spot of her fanny, and so making her whimper. She did not have the strength to stay sitting, so laid back onto the table. Her relinquishment of her grip on his head allowed Darcy to presume she was inviting him to take her.

The stool dragged across the flags of the hard stone floor as he stood, his robe had already found its way to being spread wide open and his boy was at full attention and weeping for its release. His fingers were still deep inside of her and thrusting in and out, allowing her juices to flow from her body, dripping down the crack of her seat and onto the table. The sight nearly pushed Darcy over the edge, so before he did he forced himself into her core, but within five thrusts he was undone.

Knowing his wife had not peaked, he pulled the stool in once more and returned to his oral stimulations of her bud until she tensed, arched her back and cried out her release.

Elizabeth looked up at him as he stood and hovered over her, "You have seed upon your chin," she exclaimed. Darcy just smiled and remembered her own words and demanded, "Lick it off!"

* * *

3rd January 1814 **-** **Day of Reckoning** **\+ 4**

Darcy woke early for he could not sleep. His heart swelled at the fact that each day that dawned meant he was more certain than ever that she was with child. It had now filled his thoughts, drowned all other musings that would have normally filled his day. She was due four days ago and this in itself was a unique situation. It was no longer a coping mechanism, but becoming a very real prospect.

He lent over and kissed her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipple enticing her to awaken. "Ah, not so rough William," came a sleepy gasp, "You do not have to suck so hard."

"I am not sweetheart, I am not doing anything different," he said as he moved up to her lips.

"My nipples are so sensitive," she said, but then sat bolt upright. "No, it cannot be!" she shouted, as she moved her hand down to her nether region, but found nothing.

"No! Do you think?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know, I don't have any other symptoms, just my nipples are sensitive."

The phrase 'sensitive nipples' was not a term Elizabeth had used before. Then he remembered the days he was in the library and the books that he had read. He jumped out of bed and put on his robe, "Stay there Lizzy, I will be right back!" and with that he run out the room.

Ten minutes later, reappearing with a large leather bound volume in his hand, Darcy sat down on the bed. "Why have you brought such a book up here?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is a medical book about childbearing." He found the chapter regarding the early weeks and came to the section regarding breasts, "Here! It says you will experience a heightened sensation of the breasts or nipples. You are not in pain?"

"No, it's only sensitive, like when you were kissing me, it felt like you were biting me. What else does it say?" Elizabeth said, now interested in what her husband had to say on the matter.

"Your sense of smell will increase and you may find certain foods distasteful."

"I have recently noticed the smells are stronger, your kippers yesterday made me want to leave the room, they have never affected me like that before," Elizabeth said, now wide eyed at the prospect that her husband could very well be right about her state.

"Why did you not say, I will ask cook to strike them off the menu, anything else we need to remove?"

"No, not at the moment. So do you think this is it?" Elizabeth gasped.

Darcy put the book aside and moved close to his wife and took her into his arms. "I love you, Mrs Darcy, I do believe we shall very soon be a family, you have no idea what this means to me Lizzy."

"I think I do… and William, I love you with all of my heart."


	11. Chapter-11

**26th January 1814**

Darcy was far too impatient to wait for the quickening, so called for Dr Evans to confirm Elizabeth's condition. He knew that it was most probably too early to tell, but insisted that the doctor was called for, to see if he could determine her state.

Richard had yet to be told, it had been agreed that Darcy was only to inform him once it had been confirmed by a doctor, so he was readying himself to write that letter to his cousin, as soon as Dr Evans had visited.

"Mr Darcy, if your wife is only 2 months pregnant, then it is unlikely that the examination I will be giving will show anything, for you have to be at least three months before I can feel the baby in the womb," The doctor said, thinking that he had just made a wasted journey. As he walked towards Mrs Darcy, he noticed that Mr Darcy had taken a seat beside his wife, who was lying on the bed. "I do feel you should leave the room, I have to give your wife a physical examination."

"What sort of examination?" Darcy said in surprise.

"I will have to feel your wife's abdomen, to see if I can feel the baby in her womb. It is unlikely that I will feel anything, so will have to come back next month and repeat the abdominal palpation."

"I will stay for that, I am not leaving her," he said as he took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"So doctor?" Darcy asked a few minutes into the examination. He could see a puzzled look on the physician's face, which did not sit well with him. Had they been mistaken and there was no baby at all?

"How long did you say since you last saw your courses, Mrs Darcy?" came a confused doctor.

"Last one started on 2nd December, why?" Elizabeth said. She looked over to Darcy who had a worried look on his face, which concerned her exceedingly.

"That would make you just under two months," he said confusingly, "but I can feel the baby very easily within the womb, so you are further along than that. By what I can feel, I would put you at a little over three months."

"What! Are you sure?" Darcy spluttered out.

"Yes, you are definitely more than two months, for one cannot feel the baby at that stage, it is too small. That is why I mentioned coming back next month. But I can definitely feel the little one in there, it will not be long before you feel the quickening, I would say another month," the doctor smiled.

"But what of her courses?" Darcy said, still not believing what the doctor was saying.

"Sometimes women's courses continue for the first month of being with child, they experience a settling in stage, some women who bleed during this time mistake it for the menses. We do not exactly know why it happens, but seems to have happened on this occasion. Mrs Darcy, can I ask if it was as usual, or lighter?"

"It did seem very light, but I put that down to all the stress I was going through. So you think I am three months gone already? There is no question on that?" she asked, wanting to hear the doctor confirm it once more, for she could not believe the news.

"Yes, this will be an August baby, I would say early to mid August, Mr and Mrs Darcy. I suggest you start to take it easy, no lifting heavy objects or stretching and as much rest as possible," he instructed.

After seeing the doctor out, Darcy returned to Elizabeth's bedchambers, but she was not there. Concerned that she may be angry with him for pushing her into what he wanted, Darcy began to worry. He knew she did not come downstairs, so the only other room he thought she would be in, was his own rooms. He made his way through the sitting room and opened the door to see his wife pacing back and forth, but on seeing him return, she froze.

"Lizzy, please I'm…." Darcy started to make his apologies, but was interrupted. "I am sorry William, I did not know," Elizabeth said frantically, pleading with him to make him understand her mistake. "I was not aware of such situations, if I had I would have called for the doctor myself."

Darcy did not know why his wife was apologising, it was him who had persuaded her, "Why are you sorry? It is I who should be seeking absolution."

"But if I knew. Dear lord! If I had read my body well enough, then I should have known. We would not have had the need to call upon Richard," she cried as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Darcy came to her side and sitting next to her, he took hold of her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "And I could have postponed my request. I could have seen a physician, but my pride would not allow me. I am the one who has failed you Lizzy, I am the one who needs forgiveness, as I was the one who pleaded with you to do this for me, for us." Darcy turned away, with his face downcast he continued, "Maybe the damage from the injury is only a hindrance and has reduced the chances, but not completely removed the possibility of fathering a child. Maybe I am weak in that area, but not altogether immune."

They had finally come to terms with their actions of late and were in a good place, but Elizabeth quickly realised that this could unravel all the previous weeks of talking things through and accepting the situation. She had to make sure that neither of them ended up with the bulk of the guilt upon their shoulders, as either one did not have the entitlement to monopolise the blame. Now drawing his face towards her, she stated calmly, "We both agreed to it and we both could have stopped it, had we wished, but we did not. We could have waited and waited and nothing may have come about. You acted as you did because you could see me falling apart, I responded in a positive way as I could see you were desperate to have an heir and I was desperate for a baby. Darling, no one is to blame."

Elizabeth let go of his chin and looked down as she placed her hand over her belly, where their baby lay. "Sweetheart, do you not see, this is the best news one could possibly receive under such circumstances. I carry your child, your baby, do you hear! This tiny being inside of me, growing as we speak, is part of YOU, not Richard."

Darcy's hand wandered down and came to rest next to his wife's. There, Darcy held his wife and unborn child, they basked in the good news that they were to be parents by end of summer. Elizabeth witnessed her husband's tears fall from his bowed head and land on their hands, but did not say anything for she knew they were now tears of happiness. "In recent weeks, I had come to an understanding that I would never see the day, when I would be told that I would be a father, this is a miracle in itself. This little one will not want for anything, the love it will be given will be unconditional, undying and everlasting. Our child will be the most important person in our lives, for it will be the bond between us, the link that binds us together, Lizzy."

"Yes, it will want for nothing, but do not spoil the child too much," she said, knowing that her husband would shower the baby with whatever it wanted, if it was left to him alone.

"Of course I will not over spoil the baby, although it will be hard not to."

Elizabeth lay back on the bed and pulled her husband to her, they stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like an hour, before either spoke again. "Darling, we will need to tell Richard, he will be wondering what has happened."

"That will be difficult to explain in letter, maybe I will write to arrange a meeting, I can meet with him somewhere, talk to him alone first. Then maybe invite him to dine one evening, you will need to see him at some point Lizzy, better sooner rather than later, for you may start to fear him, if you do not."

* * *

 **27th January 1814**

Richard had been sent word that Darcy wished to meet. He had arranged to travel to the outskirts of Pemberley, which was half way between the main house and Matlock House. As Richard rode up on his horse, Darcy could see the anxiety in his cousin's face. Not a word was said until they came to a clearing, where they could tether their horses and sit down on a conveniently place bench.

"So Darcy, have you had any news yet?"

"Yes, but it is not what you are expecting," Darcy replied with a small amount of nerves in his voice.

"She is not with child?"

"Yes she is, but she is over three months gone, already."

"Three months? But…. But that means it is yours, but how? You said you couldn't…" here Richard trailed off, not knowing what to say, as he was rather dumbstruck.

"It seems I was wrong, although I still feel the accident did cause some damage, it seems as though it was not such that I am one hundred percent useless."

"How is Elizabeth, I mean… me being there could have been avoided, is she angry?"

"No, she was upset more for not reading her own body correctly in December, but after we blamed ourselves, we came to an understanding that neither was to blame and it was just bad luck.

"I think the idea of it being my child has quashed any sadness or anger we both may be feeling, we are just relieved. I do still feel the guilt though, I should have sought confirmation from a doctor, but I just assumed…" Darcy stopped as he put his head in his hands and sighed. "If only I had left it a month or so, we would have known before you were involved, but I had already left it weeks before telling her and I could not cope with her heartache anymore, I had to do something." Darcy said as he looked up to his cousin, "I am sorry Richard for getting you involved."

"Well, I have pushed it to the back of my mind, it was something that needed to be done and I did my duty, although I will not be doing it again, even if you plead with me on your knees."

"I will not ask you again, besides Elizabeth has already stated she will not allow it. If we only have one child and that be a daughter, that is enough for us. There is no entailment so she can inherit, just as Georgiana could have, if I were not here."

"So, you are to be a father, after all. I can only imagine how proud you must feel, a little Fitzwilliam Darcy running about the place," he laughed, "you will have a fishing companion at last."

The thought of Elizabeth's daydream came flooding back and Darcy let out a rather loud laugh and so startling the colonel. "It reminds me of something Elizabeth said, she envisage a small boy, by the lake in front of the house, with a fishing rod in his hand and the dog trying to catch a chicken leg from the fly."

"A chicken leg? What the hell?"

"Don't ask, Lizzy had some funny thoughts the following day, I put it down to the after effects from the Laudanum. I hope you are not too upset, Richard? I knew you took some pride in fathering the heir."

"No, of course not, I am so pleased for you both, just a shame I had to be involved in the first place, but we cannot all live on hindsight."

"No we cannot, but it would have been so much simpler if it had been left just a few more weeks. At least with the next baby, we can just try and be patient."

"And I have already told you I will refuse if you come to me, I will not put either of you through that again. Even though you have not said, I know you both would have felt the effects greatly, in the aftermath of it all."

"Yes, but we consoled each other to some extent through most of it, although it affected me more. Elizabeth blocked it out, so she was more content to stay in ignorance. There is one thing though that I feel needs to be attended too soon, that is your visiting us at Pemberley. I feel it best if you come soon, so that Elizabeth does not become frightened of you. Although she seems fine on the outside, I do fear that if you are a stranger for any longer, she will grow wary of you."

"That I can understand. When do you suggest? I am in Matlock until end of next week, then return to London for a few weeks."

"Tomorrow evening and stay a few days, we can go hunting in that time."

The men parted and Darcy returned home, where he found his wife in their private sitting room. "Lizzy, Richard will be visiting tomorrow for a few days. I have told him our news and he is glad for us both."

"So, he was not angry?"

"No, only found it a pity he was involved in the first place. Are you comfortable with him being here tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am a little apprehensive though, but I expected that."

* * *

 **28th January 1814**

It was seven in the early evening, when Richard arrived. He was met by Darcy at the front entrance and the stable boy was called to take the horse to the stables, for a well earned rest and a few apples.

"Richard, so glad to see you, come in, Elizabeth is in the drawing room." As they entered the vestibule, Richard disrobed of his long coat and followed Darcy into the room, where Elizabeth was nervously waiting.

"Look who is here, Lizzy," Darcy said, trying to put his wife at ease, as they came into the room.

"Richard!" Elizabeth called out, "So glad you are finally visiting," she said trying to keep her nerves in check.

Richard on the other hand, felt a slight twitch in his breaches, as soon as he entered the room, _Oh god! No! Do not let me react now!_ he thought. With much control, he managed to greet his cousin with decorum. "Good day Elizabeth, you look exceedingly well, your state certainly agrees with you, you are positively blooming," he smiled, "I congratulate you both."

Darcy moved over to his wife, and took her in his arms, planting a kiss upon her cheek, Richard felt a small twang of guilt for the lust that was building inside of him, _Blast and damnation! I cannot feel this way, snap out of it you silly bugger!_ he chastised. But as he was thinking this, his eyes wandered down the length of her body, and stopped at her hips, where he basked in the memory of having been between her legs. Snapping his gaze back to their faces, he was glad to see that neither had noticed his wandering eyes, for they were still gazing at each other. Richard made a cough to indicate he was there and to bring about conversation, so that he was too busy in discussions to have any carnal thoughts. "I'm starving, when will dinner be ready?"

"It is probably ready now, we can go in if you are that hungry," Elizabeth said. As she walked past him, Richard took in her fragrance of Lilly of the Valley, which made his body react again, for this was the fragrance he remembered on her that day.

He managed to stay calm and not give any sign of his lewd thoughts throughout the evening and was able to keep his eyes from wandering. He was able to hold a decent enough conversation, whilst at dinner, however, after dining he begged to retire early, feigning tiredness after a long day.

As he closed the door to his room, he peered down to gaze upon the miniature likeness of Elizabeth, that he took from atop of the pianoforte, just before he ascended the stairs. He did not wish to admit it, but he had always found Elizabeth extremely attractive, even from their first acquaintance, but his body never defied him in such a way before.

He locked his door and undressed, as he did not wish for the services of a valet. Laying down in bed, he gazed upon Elizabeth's likeness in the light of the candles that sat on the bedside table and he smiled. However, all too soon his yard twitched again. _God, I cannot do this, she is my cousin's wife! I need to rid her from my mind and the only way is to just do it,_ he thought. He allowed his hand to take hold of his yard, stroking its length, until he was hard. He closed his eyes and thought back to her in that room, him between her legs and close to his release, all too soon Richard had come undone and his seed left his body, only to land on the bedding.

He turned over and buried his head in the pillow, for the guilt and humiliation that came over him was great, he had just masturbated to the likeness of Elizabeth. He knew it was wrong, but he could not stop himself. He very rarely needed to sort himself out, as he frequented the brothels in London often enough, which curbed his wayward thoughts. However, he realised that he had not been to one in months and the only time was the previous month with her. He put his current state down to lack of being attended to by one of the whores he visited, hoping that would be an excuse enough to allow him to sleep.

He got up and hid the likeness in the top draw of the tallboy and went back to bed, hoping that his dreams were not filled with her presence. He had already decided to return the miniature to its rightful place, during the course of the following day and he would lock the memory away in that place again, where it had been stored in previous weeks.

Chastising himself for being so weak as to succumb to carnal lusts of a beloved cousin, he lay awake for half the night tormenting himself over what he had done.

* * *

 **29th January 1814**

Richard was up early the following morning, as Darcy had requested his company on a shooting party. They partook of breakfast before Elizabeth rose, which pleased Richard immensely, for he wished to see as little as possible of her during his stay. Before the men left on horseback, Darcy informed Mrs Reynolds that they would be out for most of the day and to advise his wife when she rose. By the time they returned it was almost time to dine and Richard made his way to his rooms to freshen up. On entering, he thought about returning the miniature, but then changed his mind, _one more night will not matter, I will return it tomorrow._

As Richard was readying himself upstairs, Darcy had gone into the music room to choose some music, as he wished for Elizabeth to play after they dined, as she had been practising for a few days and noticed a vast improvement. Darcy however, saw immediately the missing likeness and returned to his wife. "Lizzy, have you moved the miniatured of your likeness from the pianoforte?"

"No, has it gone?"

"Yes, I am sure it was on there yesterday."

"It was, as I saw it when I sat down to practice. I turned it away from me, I do not wish to see myself when I am playing," she laughed.

"Maybe one of the maids accidentally damaged it and has hidden it, they have done that before with one of the vases in the hallway, I wish they would not and just report it to the housekeeper." He called for Mrs Reynolds and was told to ask all the staff if they had moved it or accidentally damaged it, stating that he would not be angry and dismiss them, if they were to own up now.

On gathering the house staff in the servants quarters, Mrs Reynolds explained the reason for the meeting. "The master has instructed me to ask if anyone has seen the likeness of Mrs Darcy, the small miniatured painting that usually sits on the pianoforte in the music room." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Mr Darcy has also said that if anyone has accidentally broken it and is hiding it for fear of punishment, he said that he will not chastise anyone, if they come forward now." Still everyone in the room was silent and looked at each other for an answer.

Mrs Reynolds walked into the library, where Darcy was waiting. "Sir, no one is aware of its whereabouts, however, they will keep an eye out for it, for it may turn up in an unexpected location."

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds, it is much appreciated."

Mrs Reynolds left and Darcy met Richard on his way to the dining room, where Elizabeth was waiting. A pleasant enough evening was had, although Richard kept thinking about what he did the night before. The guilt was biting at him, however, he knew he would do the same again that night. Elizabeth was too enticing to ignore, he felt it exceedingly, especially when she walked past him, allowing him to take in her scent.

* * *

 **30th January 1814**

Richard once again rose early from his sleep and decided to take his horse for a long ride before breakfast. Whilst out, Hannah had gone upstairs to return his cleaned clothing from two days previous and busied herself in placing them into his draws. However, when she opened the top draw of his tallboy, she discovered her mistresses likeness. Not knowing what to do, she closed the draw in a panic and went to seek out her master, who was in his study.

"Sir, if you please, can I have a private word?"

"Is something the matter with the mistress?" Darcy said, with a slight worry.

"No sir, I have come regarding her likeness, I have just seen it," she said hesitantly.

"Where is it, have you got it with you?"

"No sir, I left it where it is, I think you need to come see," she said, as she bit her lip.

Darcy stood and held out his hand to allow Hannah to lead the way. He found himself walking towards the family wing and wondered why she was taking him in to that direction. Then she stopped outside Richard's room and looked around, hesitantly at the master. There she saw him, wide eyed with fear across his face, as she opened the door and led him in. Walking over to the tallboy, she opened the top draw and stood back, allowing her master to gaze down at the small item placed upon his cousins night attire. Darcy gulped, standing there he could not say a word, but silence was broken when Hannah said, "I am sorry sir, I only found it when I went to put the colonel's nightwear away."

"Does anyone else know it is here, Hannah?"

"No, I came immediately to you, I thought you needed to know, not Mrs Reynolds, as it seems rather a private matter,"she stated.

"Thank you Hannah for your discretion in this matter, I hope this will go no further than these four walls, not even Mrs Darcy is to know," he stated gravely. Hannah nodded and left the room, allowing Darcy to retrieve the item and return to his study, where he gave instruction for Richard to join him, once he returned from his morning ride.

* * *

Darcy paced the room for what seemed half the morning, before his cousin knocked on the door. On entering, Richard saw a grave looking man, who had the world on his shoulders.

"Whatever is the matter Darcy?" Richard asked, but his face turned white when Darcy silently pulled out the miniature from his waistcoat pocket and placed it down on the desk, in front of him.

"Shit! I can explain!" Richard said.


	12. Chapter-12

**30th January 1814 - continued**

"Shit! I can explain!" Richard said.

* * *

"I am sure you can Richard, and I hope it is an innocent reason, for I have had all scenarios one can think of playing in my head, for most of the morning," Darcy said, barely holding his countenance steady.

Richard sighed and sat down onto the nearest chair, with a huff. Burying his head in his hands, he pondered on how and what to say to his cousin. Surely he would not need to confess all, for there would be no point and it would only cause more upset than necessary.

He sat there and remembered his time in Elizabeth's bedchambers, and his reaction on seeing her bare flesh. But that was to be expected, he knew that to be aroused in that situation was what was needed to complete the task. However, only he knew of his deliberate actions to prolong the act itself, for he had held his desires under such control, allowing him to relish in the exquisiteness of being enveloped by her succulent core for longer. He even had need to use spit, in order to reduce the friction that was beginning to build, so much so that it started to create the most lush squishing noises, every time he moved within her.

"I took it because…" Richard said finally, but could not finish. The look of pain that spread across his face was all that Darcy required to ask the one single question in his utmost thoughts, the answer to which could very well affect their relationship, forever.

"Do you love her?"

"No! Of course I do not… not in the sense you are referring to. I do, however, find… I react to her," he winced. "Ever since I arrived, my thoughts have been filled with her. I cannot help it, I am sorry," Richard shook his head and sunk his face into his hands once more.

"So you have only felt like this since you arrived a couple of days ago?" Darcy said. Richard could sense the anger in his voice beginning to build.

"Yes, I felt it only when I came into the room, when I arrived. I have been fine the past few weeks, since last being here," he said. For he had, as he had taken the liberty of locking his feelings away with the memory of that day, in the deepest part of his mind. He, however, decided to omit the fact that he had enjoyed his wife exceedingly, to the point of delaying his release, that December evening.

"And this is not love?" Darcy repeated his enquiry.

"No, it is lust, probably because I have not laid with a woman for months, well only Elizabeth."

Darcy sat down behind his desk, with his chin resting on his steepled fingers. He observed Richard, who sat in front of him, exuding awkwardness. "I would not mind if it was only admiration, Richard, but you have gone one stage further. I assume you have allowed yourself to ease your carnal thoughts, with the aid of the likeness?" Darcy asked firmly. Richard closed his eyes, not wishing to see his cousin's reaction, as he nodded. "Do you think you will get over this easily? If you were to say… go and spend some time in a whore house?" Darcy asked.

Richard's eyes flew open, staring at his cousin, he tried to gauge if he was being serious. "Lord man! Whatever made you ask that?"

"Just that you state you have not bedded a woman, other than my wife, in the past six months, and I know you all too well Richard, this is not normal for you and feel that you need seeing to," Darcy said in all seriousness.

"Probably, I do not know, but I have not been able to afford it of late, that is why it has been so long. Father insists I go places and do things with him, but he needs to realised that I only have my army salary to live on, those duties he asks of me should fall to my brother, but he is a permanent fixture in London, frittering his money away at the gambling tables."

"I want you to travel to London, this morning and visit the brothels each day for the next month. I will give you the money and I want it spent before you return, I want it all gone, do you hear Richard?" he said handing the colonel a tidy sum of cash.

"I cannot do that! This is a silly amount, it is ridiculous to expect me to squander this away in a brothel, you want me to copulate my way through two hundred pounds!" Richard said, now beginning to get rather resentful at his request.

Darcy rose from his chair and leaned over his desk in a menacing stance, which Richard had only seen once before, in the presence of Wickham. He felt the intimidation of this act exceedingly, but did not challenge it, for he knew he was in the wrong. "You can and you will, Richard! Take some leave from the army and go. You are lusting and relieving yourself like an adolescent, as you fantasise of my wife, who you now know intimately. I would not be surprised if you were not reliving the event, each time you handle yourself," he said whilst Richard flinched at the accuracy of his assumption. "I will not allow you to see her again, until you have Elizabeth out of your thoughts, do you hear?

"Do you know how this makes me feel? You are lucky I am giving you this option and not throwing you against that wall with a bloodied lip and a broken nose!" he commanded through gritted teeth. "It is only that you are my cousin and in a way, it is my fault you are feeling like this, but you have to get her out of your system, for all our sakes!" Darcy fell back into his seat, the exhaustion evident across his face.

"Richard… please!" he said now pleading, "I love you like a brother, but this is hurting me so much and if you carry on in this way, it will rip the family apart, which is the last thing I wish for. Knowing that I played some part in your present situation does not sit well with me. Please just go, take the money and spend it. I know you usually frequent one particular house, so go there and stay there until you are cured, for a better word."

"I'm sorry Darce. I'll pack my things now and be gone before luncheon is called. Say that I had to leave on urgent business, when Elizabeth asks."

"I will make an excuse for your leaving... One last thing, when you are away, think long and hard about taking a wife, for I feel you are in need of one."

"You know I cannot marry, my salary does not allow me to keep a household and support a wife."

"Could you achieve this, if you were to be given a property to live in, rent free?" Darcy asked.

"Probably, so long as she is not used to spending money like it's water and can live with only two or three servants, why?"

"If you see fit to marry, I will provide you with a house, rent free, at Matlock. I have a few properties I lease there and you can have the pick of the vacant ones. If you are able to transfer your commission to Matlock, then that would be best."

"You cannot do that for me, that is ludicrous!" Richard exclaimed.

"Richard, if it sees you settled with your own wife and not thinking of mine, then I will be happy. The cost of the property means little to me, it is one of a hundred or so I have scattered about the country."

Richard sighed, "I will think about it, that is all I can do for the moment."

With that Richard removed himself from the study and retreated to his rooms, where he began to pack his things.

* * *

Hannah stood in the vestibule, hidden by a rather large potted fern, during the conversation that her master was having with the colonel. She could not hear what was being said, as the walls were too thick and all that was audible were muffled voices and the odd raised word. She had only just pieced together the small happenings that had occurred the previous two months and was sickened at her final verdict.

Her talk with the mistress weeks ago, where she mentioned of her sister's plight had led the maid to place several pamphlets on one of the shelves in the library, amongst the books that she knew the master had recently taken to reading. She was aware he had discovered them, for she witnessed the literature on the bedside table, when she tucked them in. She remembered the colonel entering the vestibule, in a state of nerves and the master saying that the mistress was upstairs. An hour later seeing the colonel leave the family wing, looking agitated and unkempt, for his neck-cloth was missing and he held his coat. The following morning, she was unable to enter any of the rooms within the bedchambers for they were all locked and then to find the master in her mistresses rooms. The lack of the colonel's visits was another inconsistency, for he always visited frequently and usually not allowing one month to go past without seeing his cousin. However, he only returned after Dr Evans had been called to attend to the mistress. Finally, the recent issue of the missing miniature, which was found in the colonel's room. It all added up, _the mistress was bearing the colonel_ _'_ _s child!_ she thought.

Hannah could not stay where she was, for she could hear the mumbles of the discussion coming to an end and would be discovered, if she did not move herself from behind the plant pot. She ran up the stairs and into her mistresses chambers, thinking that it would be void of anyone, however, Elizabeth had taken to resting before lunch.

As Hannah shut the door, Elizabeth awoke, making Hannah gasp. "I am sorry ma'am, I did not mean to wake you," she said as she hurried into the dressing room, in order to make herself look busy.

"Hannah, come here!" Elizabeth called, as she could see her maid was upset. "What is the matter, has someone ruffled your feathers?" she said soothingly.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I cannot say," she cried.

"Hannah, what is it? I am sure it cannot be that bad," Elizabeth asked as she beckoned her maid to sit on the seat next to the bed.

"I am afraid it is. I think I have made a grave error," she whispered, not wanting to admit to what she had done. "Mistress, first of all, are you with child?" Hannah asked, to which Elizabeth nodded.

"I am so sorry! I cannot conceal my involvement, for I will surely go mad if I do not tell you the truth. I did not mean for it to happen this way. It was only that you were so distraught over not giving the master a child, that I just had to help," she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth said, now concerned at what the maid had done.

"Remember our discussion a few weeks ago and you told me of your plight. I had mentioned my sister had the same issues," Elizabeth nodded. "Well, my sister had some leaflets on the matter, several pamphlets that she had obtained from an apothecary. I… I saw fit to put them onto a shelf in the library, so that the master would find them."

At this Elizabeth flinched. _So that is where William found them, but she said_ _'_ _them'_ , she thought. "Them? Mr Darcy only showed me one, on surrogacy, what others were there?"

"One on adoption and a second one, which accompanied the one you found, was on the basics of artificial insemination." Hannah trailed off, realising that the master had not found that particular leaflet, so was unaware of an alternate method of insemination. "Oh dear god! He did not find that one," she said bursting into tears once more.

"No Hannah, I believe he did not," Elizabeth said, now beginning to feel sick.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were in need and put those there to let sir know of the other options available, so that you could adopt or he could find someone to bear his child and use the alternate method, which would allow him not to bed her. I did not wish for this to happen."

"What do you think happened?"

Hannah sat there, not knowing if she was to say what was on her mind, with a serge of courage she whispered, "That the colonel laid with you and you are now having his baby."

Elizabeth did not know what to say, she lay there staring at the maid. She had to make her see that Darcy was the father of her unborn baby. "Hannah, the baby is not Richard's, I am gone three months, so conceived before you even placed the pamphlets onto the shelf, my body still bled even though I was with child." Elizabeth decided she would not mention why Richard was there that day, there was no point and in any case, it was none of the maid's business.

She could see that Hannah was now calmer, hoping that she had accepted what had been said. However, she had to make one point clear, "As my maid, you are allowed some privileges in knowing personal matters. However, you need to put this out of your mind and not discuss it with anyone, that includes Edward and the master himself. I do not wish for him to know you are aware of the pamphlets, he will feel the humiliation of it terribly, if he were to know that his wife's maid was aware of their existence. So, I expect complete discretion in this matter."

"Yes ma'am, you can be assured I will not say a word to anyone, including my husband."

"Oh, and Hannah."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Do not get involved with the master's and my affairs again," she said firmly and so allowing her maid to not misunderstand the gravity of her involvement.

Elizabeth was not happy with what her maid had said, for although Hannah had all good intentions, it was not her place to act in such a way, even if it was their decision to attempt what they had. She contemplated on telling her husband, but that would only result in her instant dismissal and if she were to leave, then they may also loose a footman, for it was unknown if Edward would continue to work there.

* * *

Darcy remained in his study for best part of an hour, thinking of what had occurred that morning. He had woke to a day full of joy, but had turned sour as soon as he stepped into the guest room, that the colonel had occupied. He hoped that Richard took his request seriously, for he knew that if his cousin was in love with his wife, then he would have to refuse him to visit. Knowing his cousin well, it would not be long before all thoughts were gone, he only needed a few wenches to wipe away any wayward carnal thoughts he had.

As he left his study, he noticed Richard mount his horse outside the front door, he did not however venture out to bid him farewell and just continued to the music room, where he could hear Elizabeth on the pianoforte, for the sound of Mozart filled the house.

He sat down beside her on the piano stool, with his back to the keys and wrapped his arm about her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, which prompted her to stop.

"What is the matter, William?" she asked, for she could see something was amiss and hoped he had not heard her maid's confessions earlier that morning.

"Richard has had to leave on urgent business. He will not be returning for at least a month, as he is to go to London." Darcy hated lying to Elizabeth, but knew the truth would hurt too much. _A little white lie will not do any harm,_ he thought, _I cannot put Lizzy through any stress, it is not healthy for the baby._

"Oh, but he did not say goodbye, was it that urgent?" Elizabeth said, which brought Darcy out of his thoughts.

"Yes, he only had time to pack his bags and he was on his horse within a few minutes. Darling, can we go upstairs?" Darcy asked as he needed more comfort that a hug would give.

"It is time for luncheon, maybe after we can take a rest," she agreed, knowing she was also in need of some love from her most dearest.

* * *

 **7th February 1814**

"A letter has arrived from Netherfield, it is addressed to both of us, so assume it is from Bingley," Darcy said as he walked into the music room, where Elizabeth was practising. "I am assuming it is good news on the birth of their baby, as surely it would have been from Jane and addressed to you. I hardly get any letters from Bingley."

"How do you know it is from him?" Darcy showed his wife the address on the unopened letter, for it was covered in ink smudges and the writing was appalling. "Oh I see, yes… that does not resemble Jane's excellent handwriting," she giggled, "what does it say?"

On opening the cover letter he found two more letters inside, both addressed to Elizabeth, he surmised one was from Jane and another smaller one from Mrs Bennet. He handed both to Elizabeth and proceeded to read out Bingley's own letter.

 _Netherfield Hall_

 _Hertfordshire_

 _5th February1814_

 _Dear Elizabeth and Darcy_

 _It is my greatest pleasure to announce the birth of our first child earlier in the week, a daughter!_

 _Jane is doing exceedingly well and has taken to motherhood so naturally, you would not think this was her first child._

 _The baby is strong and looks just like my angel, so now I have two angels in my life to dote on._

 _We have decided to call her Elizabeth, but her second name is still undecided as my wife refused to have Caroline as her second Christian name. To be truthful, I cannot blame her, as my sister was instrumental in our separation and still shows little remorse in what she did over two years previous._

 _I hope life is treating you both well and that the Derbyshire countryside is not too harsh during these winter months. I, myself long to be away from Hertfordshire, if truth be told. I have yet to approach Jane, but it is my wish to leave here and take up a tenancy near Pemberley, so that we can all be able to visit often. I know my Jane has longed to visit you, but in the past nine months, that has been impossible due to her condition._

 _We visit Longbourn every week, Mrs Bennet has taken it upon herself to visit here almost daily, which in itself is beginning to get tiresome for my wife. At least I have the excuse of work or shooting to remove me from her presence._

 _Longbourn seems so empty now that three daughters are married, I understand that Kitty has now replaced Lydia in her mother_ _'_ _s daily affections and she is not happy with the prospect of being pampered as Lydia was. Kitty has grown up in the past year and a half into a fine woman, her character has calmed down in the absence of her younger sibling and her destiny in life seems very promising. Maybe she can spend some time at Pemberley, when Georgiana returns from school?_

 _I must go as Jane is having to contend with her mother for the past half hour and by now she will be requiring my presence._

 _Yours_

 _C Bingley_

Darcy read out the letter, as he did, Elizabeth laughed. "What is so funny, Lizzy?" he asked.

"Jane has said the same thing about wanting to vacate, it seems they both wish it, but neither knows the other's wants. Maybe we should help them know the other's thoughts," she pondered.

"I will write back immediately. I can mention to Bingley to talk to his wife, as we are sure she will agree with him. If he does not pick up on what I am suggesting, then more fool him," he laughed, knowing that Bingley was a bit short in brain matter. "Do you wish for them to know our news?"

"Yes, I would love them to know, for they will need to, as we cannot travel to see them and they will wonder why. Do tell them not to say anything to the family, as I wish for it to remain a secret. I do not want for the rest of the family to know, for they will surely descend upon us for the whole of the summer and beyond," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I will not bear the chaos that my mother's incessant nagging will bring. Maybe we can have Kitty to stay? I know that she will be feeling the brunt of mother's affections and will not be taking delight in it, for she is not used to it. Georgie will be returning in a couple of months and as I will be heavy with child, I will not be able to partake in some of the activities your sister enjoys. Kitty loves horse riding, so they can enjoy that together. Mother then can pay more attention to Mary, who deserves more affection from her."

"I can agree to that, although I am not sure how she will visit without your father accompanying her?"

"We can send Hannah and Edward in our carriage to fetch her. She will have female companionship and the security of a male servant. As they are husband and wife, there will be no issue with them travelling to London together."

Elizabeth then opened the letter from her mother, she sighed and put it down on the seat next to her on the settee. "I take it she has put the normal comments into her letter?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, but it does not hurt this time, as we are in a better place. Even so, she should hold her breath, for I still do not wish to hear it. If she has nothing better to write, than to lecture me on the 'do's and don'ts' of being a good wife, then she might as well not write, for I do not wish to hear it any more."

"I will write to Longbourn and ask Mr Bennet for permission to have Kitty here for the summer, I will also ask him to have a quiet word with his wife, so that she does not upset you any more."

"No, do not William, I can live with it for a few more months."

"Darling, if I do not, then I will have to read her letters to you first, I will not have you upset over this. Remember, you will need to start taking it easy soon, and that also includes your well-being of mind."

"Fine, I do not care for you to read mother's letters, but not Jane's, they are private," she grinned.

"Oh, do you talk of your husbands in such letters," Darcy laughed, knowing that his wife had surely exchanged knowledge of the marital bed, before Jane wed."

"We may have mentioned a thing or two, but it is all good," she giggled.


	13. Chapter-13

**21st March 1814**

Darcy's eyes wandered the length of his wife's body, as she lay asleep next to him. He took in every curve and bow, noticing the subtle changes in her form, for she was beginning to show that she was with child. Her belly, stretched as she lay there with her arms above her head, showed evidence of a slight curve, proving that what lay beneath was a new life, patiently growing. Darcy placed his hand over her middle, where the baby lay, safe within the confines of it's mother's belly and settled back down, content with life.

As Elizabeth stirred, she could feel her husband's hand upon her, she moved hers atop of his, relishing in his gentle hold of their child.

"Morning my love, how are you and our little one?" Darcy cooed.

Elizabeth stirred, still sleepy from her slumber and turned over to nuzzle into his neck, making Darcy instinctively place his other arm about her shoulders and so bringing her into his embrace. He placed a tender kiss upon her lips, which spread across her cheek and down the side of her neck, making Elizabeth giggle as his whiskers tickled her face. Elizabeth brought her hand up to his cheek and rubbed her fingers into his sideburns, relishing the feeling of his manly stubble, that was so evident in the mornings.

"Lizzy, you do realise how much you mean to me, you are my world," he said as he run his lips gently across hers.

"Of course I do," she whispered, "You are my everything too, for I could not have wished for a better husband or companion in life."

Darcy continued his sweet caresses, but froze. His eyes flew to those of his wife, where they locked. "Did you feel that?" she gasped.

"Yes, the baby… I think I felt it move," he said, shocked at the sensation that had just occurred below his fingertips.

Darcy left his hand in place and spread his fingers out, waiting for the next flutterings to caress him. "Lizzy, do you think the little one knows I am here?" Darcy asked, he could not take his hands or eyes off of his wife's belly, for he was mesmerised by what was happening.

They did not move for another ten minutes, whilst the baby decided to make itself comfortable, moving several times before settling down again. "I love you so much Lizzy, and I already love this child so dearly."

"I know you do. He will want for nothing and will be spoilt from the moment he draws breath," she laughed.

"He? You have mentioned on more than one occasion now, that it is a boy," Darcy said, cocking his brow.

"Oh, did I say _he_? Maybe it is a _she,_ " she giggled.

"I would not mind either way, I would quite like a daughter, one that looks just like her mother."

"Well, if it is a girl, I am holding you to giving me a son in the future, you have proved yourself now Mr Darcy, there is no backing away from your duties."

"Duties? I do not see making passionate love to my wife every day a duty, it is a perk," he laughed, but all too soon came to an end when Elizabeth slapped him on the chest.

"A Perk indeed! You make our lovemaking out to be nothing more than a bonus to an ordeal of a marriage," she teased.

"The only ordeal, my sweet, is when you are not in my bed," he said as he nuzzled her neck and continued to relish the sensations under his fingers.

By late morning, both Elizabeth and Darcy had taken up residence in the library. Elizabeth wishing to read a novel and Darcy was able to work from the desk, next to where his wife sat reading.

"Sir, the post has arrived," the butler stated as he moved towards his master with several letters on a silver tray."

"Thank you Giles," Darcy said as he took the correspondence, before the servant left the room. "There is a letter from Longbourn," he said, turning to Elizabeth, "it is rather substantial, so assume there is a letter from your mother enclosed. It is addressed to us both and looks like your father's hand on the cover letter. It must be in relation to Kitty's stay at Pemberley," he said as Elizabeth came and sat down on his lap and proceeded to wrap her arms about his neck. "Darling, do you wish for me to read this, as you are rather distracting me, at the moment," he smiled.

"William, can you not do both, I am only making myself comfortable," she giggled.

"Off woman! Even though I would love to have you wriggle about, whilst pressed against my ever expanding yard, it will be far too distracting," he said as Elizabeth got up and sat back down in her previous seat.

On opening the letter, he found several smaller notes, from Jane, Bingley and Mrs Bennet. "Seems we are rather popular this morning," he said giving Jane's letter to Elizabeth, but holding back Mrs Bennet's.

On opening Elizabeth's mother's letter, he read it and surmised it was much of the same. "She had just repeated what she has always said, but added that she wants to visit at some point," Darcy said looking up at his wife, who was pulling a face, making him laugh. "I take it that is a no."

"She has obviously been irritated by Kitty's invite, which has not been extended to include herself. William, I cannot endure my mother at this present moment, she is way beyond what I can handle and would end up in a to-do. I do not know how I managed to bear living with her for so long, before I married you."

"You did not know any different and was used to her," he said handing his wife her mother's opened letter, so she could stow it away in her own writing desk. "Your father has given his permission for Kitty to visit. He has not given a date, but says she can spend as much time as she wishes, so has left it open as to when she will return. How do you say I write back asking for her to travel next week? I can arrange for Hannah and Edward to travel to Longbourn and escort her back later in the week?"

"Yes, that will be acceptable, although you will have to play lady's maid," she grinned.

"I am sure I can manage that. How are your valet skills?" he asked, cocking his brow.

"Oh I do not know, do not be angry with me if I injure you, whilst I hold the cut throat to your neck," she laughed, but this brought Darcy to the realisation that he could very well end up dead in his wife's hands.

"Maybe I will grow a beard," he stated.

Darcy opened Bingley's letter and on reading, he burst out laughing. "He says he asked Jane, on my suggestion, and was shocked to discover she was of the same mind, so they have decided to not renew the lease on Netherfield Hall in July. Bingley wants me to make enquiries about estates nearby, that he may wish to lease, come this summer. He has indicated a twenty mile radius around Pemberley." Darcy said but then looked confused as he continued to read the letter in silence.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, seeing his expression change.

"He has been approached by his sister, Caroline, and it seems they have made amends. She has apologised for her intrusions into his private affairs and she does not wish for the separation to continue, now that the baby has arrived. Seems like she has redeemed herself."

"Oh, so she is now residing at Netherfield?"

"No, she is with the Hursts in London still, but will accompany Bingley, when viewing the estates for Jane does not wish for the baby to be travelling unless it is necessary to do so. Bingley has requested that he and his sister stay here for the duration," he said cautiously, eyeing his wife's reaction.

"I suppose they can, it is not as if she did anything bad to me, other than her frequent criticisms of me, in your direction… Mother will be distraught to see Jane and Charles leave Netherfield though, she will not know what to do with herself."

"That is something she will have to deal with at the time, she did want all her daughters married, did she not? Was it not her life's mission to see all her girls in good marriages?"

"Yes, I do not think she realised that she would have so much time on her hands with half her daughters gone, let alone all. She will drive my father to distraction, as it seems she has already done this to Jane," she said as she read Jane's letter. "It seems she has had to tell mama to not come everyday, so that she can get back to her duties as mistress. Mother did not take well to it, stating it was too early for her to do such tasks and ordered her back to bed."

"Are you glad we do not live at Haye-Park or Purvis lodge?" Darcy laughed.

"Oh, William, I do appreciate the distance at times, but in an odd way, I do miss her… sometimes," she giggled.

"Only sometimes?" he said, now finishing all his letters, he beckoned Elizabeth to sit back down on his lap. "So darling, where were we?"

* * *

 **30th March 1814**

Darcy had received a note from Hannah, stating that the carriage had stopped at Nottingham for the night and they would arrive later that afternoon. It was around three o'clock, when Mrs Reynolds came into the library to alert the master that the carriage was approaching and Darcy ventured into the music room to acquaint Elizabeth of her sister's imminent arrival. As they stood outside the main entrance, they watched the grand carriage pull up and Kitty popped her head out of the window and eagerly waved.

"Oh Kitty, how I have missed you," Elizabeth cried out, before her sister decanted from the vehicle.

"Lizzy!" she hollered in reply. Rushing up to her sister, Kitty flung her arms out and gave Elizabeth a tight hug.

"Be careful Kitty, not so tight," William said, in a panic.

"Whatever is the matter, are you ill?" Kitty enquired.

On this, Elizabeth laughed, "No, I am not ill Kitty, I am very well indeed. I do, however, have an overly worried father-to-be to contend with," she said, gazing up at Darcy.

Kitty gasped and looked from Darcy to Elizabeth and back to Darcy, for they both were smiling. Observing her sister, Kitty could see a slight change in her appearance, for her bosoms had swelled and a slight protrusion was noticeable through the fabric of her summer skirts, which being of lightweight material, allowed any small undulation to show. "You are with child? I am so happy for you both, mother was beginning to worry… But Lizzy, how is it that mother does not know?" she puzzled.

Elizabeth laughed, knowing that she did not wish for her mother to descend on her and pay the same amount of attention that Kitty had just escaped. "Let us get you inside and unpacked, we can talk more in your rooms."

"I will leave you two sisters to catch up," Darcy stated, "It is good to see you here Kitty, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I am sure I will William, thank you for letting me visit," she said looking up at the facade of the imposing building in front of her. "I cannot believe the house and grounds, it is so grand!"

"You will get used to the scale of the place, Lizzy did," he smiled.

"Yes, but it took me months to find my way around. Come, let us go to your rooms and you can tell me what has occurred at Longbourn."

As they entered the bedchambers, Kitty was to call her rooms for the summer, she gasped. "Lordy! This room is bigger than mother's and father's bedchambers put together!"

"You should see my chambers then Kitty, it is twice the size of this one. You will be most comfortable here, I hope?"

Kitty nodded and sat down in the seat by the window, beckoning her sister to join her. "So sister, how far along are you?"

"I am coming up to around five and a half months. We felt the baby quicken last week, it feels so real now. I hope you can stay until after the baby is born, father did not give a time for when he expected you to return home."

"No, father left the decision to myself, there is no rush to have me home. I barely see him nowadays, he spends more time than ever ensconced in his study or library. I think mother's meticulous attentions have driven him there, it is a shame I have no place to hide," she laughed, "but I suppose mother has to cosset someone, now that Lydia has gone."

"Yes, I had heard from Jane that you are feeling the majority of her affections exceedingly and understand you are only just able to bear such pamperings," Elizabeth mocked. "You will not get that here, the only over-indulgent attentions are those from my husband to me. Kitty, he is a wonderful husband, I could not have wished for a better man," she swooned.

"I can see that sister, I noticed the love between you was special, even before you were married. His attentions to you spoke of how deep his feelings were, there was no misunderstandings of his deep affection for you."

"Yes, he went from not showing any to overflowing with love," she laughed. "So, are there any beaus waiting for you to drop your hankie?"

"No, not at all. I think the gossips over Lydia's elopement has only just begun to dissipate, I fear all the men are worried to associate with us Bennet girls, so myself and Mary will find it hard to get a husband from anyone local."

"Oh no, I thought that we would have escaped any gossip."

"We would have if Lydia did not turn up at Longbourn, just before they were due to leave for Newcastle. They arrived one morning, uninvited, about a week after you left following Jane and Charles' wedding, they stayed for a full week. During her stay she bragged about her wedding to Maria Lucas and William's involvement and that she had been in London with Mr Wickham for some duration before the ceremony. She, in turn, told her friend, Lillian Purvis, who then told the whole town. So it was only when Lydia and Mr Wickham left, that we found out how silly she had been in boasting of her so called _fortunate alliance_. I did not feel the gossips, until after a duration and everything started to settle back down into daily routine. When myself and Mary walked to Meryton, all eyes were upon us, it was not until I overheard whispers of Lydia's elopement, that we felt the brunt of what had happened."

"Oh my! I do not think William knows about this, I do not know if it would be best to tell him or let him be in ignorance," Elizabeth pondered aloud.

"Oh he knows, father wrote to him not long after we found out, but there was nothing that could be done, other than ride out the storm. Father did not want you to know, not unless it was necessary, so William was sworn to secrecy."

Elizabeth was not happy that her father saw fit to tell her husband what he could and could not say. However, William was his own man and must have thought it necessary himself, to keep such a secret.

"So have you had may visitors here, Lizzy?" Kitty asked, bringing her sister out of her thoughts. "It does seem rather a big house for just the two of you."

"Richard visits frequently and Georgiana during her holidays. She will be coming home from school next month, so you will have her company too. She does love horse riding and I know you have taken up the activity of late. William has several beauties you can choose from, or if you prefer, we can buy a filly, if you feel none of their temperaments suit you."

"I am sure there is a suitable one in his stables, you cannot buy such a beast, just for me."

"William has more money than he knows what to do with. I have to be careful in what I say, when we are out, as I am sure he will purchase it behind my back."

"Have you seen anything of that woman, who came to see father during the night, what was her name, the loud, proud one?"

"Lady Catherine? No, she has not offered her apologies and William will not hold out an olive branch for her to take. He sees no wrong in marrying me, so does not wish to make the first move."

"I can understand that, but didn't he visit there annually to administer her estate? Wasn't it around this time of year that he met you in Hunsford?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth realised, "it was around this time that I arrived in Hunsford, William proposed about three weeks later. I remember, as I was due to stay a full month and he proposed a week before I was to return home. He was very determined to have me, for someone unable to articulate himself in my company prior to that moment, he did not hold back his inner most feelings for long," she smiled, remembering the days in the meadows and under the Sycamore Tree. "It feels like an age, since then."

"So… you mentioned Richard? Is the colonel due to visit whilst I am here?" she asked, not hiding her hopes that she would see the redcoat.

"Kitty! Do I detect some interest on your part towards him? I knew you took a liking to him at Jane's wedding, but did not think anything of it, other than flirtations." Kitty blushed, giving Elizabeth her answer, "You do realise he is fifteen years your senior."

"Yes, I am aware of the age gap, but father is much older than mother, so cannot see why it is such an issue."

"I do believe it would be good for Richard to settle down, but do you think you could handle him. I mean, he is a man of the world and will go off to fight for king and country at some point." Elizabeth sighed, knowing the man had so much to give and unable to, due to his circumstances, pained her exceedingly. For she loved him like any cousin would and wished to see him settled. She looked at her sister who was deep in thought, _could I accept Kitty as a wife for Richard?_ The thought of him settling down did not cross her mind, until then. _Would he tell her of our business, if they were to marry?_ Elizabeth shook herself out of her thoughts, it was preposterous thinking that such a union would happen.

* * *

 **2nd April 1814**

As the sisters took afternoon tea on the veranda, Darcy came out of the patio doors to the library, which had been opened to let in some warm spring air. "Darling, I hope you have room at our table tonight, for we have another guest for dinner, Richard has finally arrived back at Matlock and wishes visit."

Kitty's eyes lit up and Elizabeth noticed the interest in her immediately, "I am sure cook has made enough to feed an army, let alone a single colonel. Kitty, are you content with assisting me this evening, maybe after dinner in the music room?"

"Oh, we can do that duet we practised earlier."

"Yes, for I have no one to assist me in such matters, as all the Darcys are tone deaf," she chuckled.

"I did not say I was tone deaf, just that I cannot sing!" Darcy exclaimed.

"What is the difference?" Elizabeth laughed, not realising there was one.

"If you are tone deaf, then you are deaf to the tone and cannot fathom it out. I am not, for I know I sing appallingly and you do so beautifully. I can hear the bad pitch in my voice and I can take delight in your loveliness as you lift your voice to the notes of the pianoforte."

"Oh, so you could practice and improve on your drone?" she laughed.

"I could, but could you bear the initial practises, my sweet?" Darcy asked as he came and sat down beside her, "Would you care for me to sing now?" he smirked.

"No!" Elizabeth and Kitty said in unison. They looked at each other and started to laugh, "I am sorry, darling, I do not think we can bear it and you have to think of the baby, he may be able to hear you and he cannot escape the noise."

"The baby might not be able to sing either, remember, he will be a Darcy after all," he grinned.

Seven o'clock arrived, along with Richard. Darcy met him at the entrance, whilst the ladies were readying themselves for dinner.

"So Richard, how are things?" Darcy said hesitantly, as he invited him into his study.

"Good, I realised my stupidity in the whole matter, I acted like a delinquent schoolboy on heat. It was silly of me to behave in such a way, for I am a full grown man and should not have allowed myself to behave in such a nonsensical manner. I am so sorry Darcy, I believe I am in a good place now."

"I am pleased to hear of your resolve. So you spent all the money?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, took longer than expected, as the madam gave me a discount, due to my repeated visits," he laughed. "I had to take a few days off though, as my cock was exceedingly sore at one point."

"Dear god man! How often did you go?"

"Darcy, do you realise you gave me two hundred pounds to spend in a month. I was there for hours everyday and it was no Haymarket ware, you can be sure of that. I couldn't just lay with one wench, I had three of them on a rota. I started to lose weight, so ended up asking your cook to make me bigger meals to compensate for the over exertion," he laughed.

At that moment, music began to play and Richard noted it to be one of his favourite Mozart pieces. "Who is singing? That is not Elizabeth?" Richard asked.

"No, let us go and join the ladies, for we have another visitor," Darcy smiled.

Both the men removed themselves from the comfort of the study. On entering the music room, Richard's eyes were immediately drawn to the young woman. "Lawks! I think I need to go back and spend some more of your money!" he gasped under his breath, so that only Darcy could hear.

Darcy panicked at his cousin's remarks and pulled his cousin out of the room and into the vestibule, before the ladies realised they had entered the room. "I thought you were fine, Richard!" he exclaimed.

"I am… I am… I was not reacting to Elizabeth. Was that Kitty in there? Bloody hell Darcy! If it was, then I am happy as a clam, such delights only exist in paradise," he said, peering around the door for another gawp.

"Kitty is staying for the summer, you better behave yourself, Richard," he stated, "I do not want you lovesick over my sister."

"Oh Darce, she is only a sister by marriage, it is not as if you grew up together and spent a childhood playing games."

"No, but my wife did. Please be careful, remember she is fifteen years your junior and still a minor."

"Yes, fresh and ready for the plucking, me thinks. You did say that I should take a wife," Richard said, still gazing at Kitty through the crack in the door, as she sang.

Darcy looked shocked, was his cousin actually contemplating marriage to Kitty, of all people? He quickly put that thought out of his mind, knowing that Richard was probably just in a playful mood and was not thinking past the present day. "Let us go in… and Richard, behave!"

"I will be the perfect gentleman, dear cousin," he laughed.

As they approached the pianoforte, Elizabeth looked around and stopped playing. "Richard, you have returned. I hope all is well in London now?"

"Erm… yes… all went well," he stuttered. For what had replaced his want, was now embarrassment. The knowledge of how he behaved the previous month was now weighing on him ever so slightly. He knew it was nothing he could not handle and thought it would only be short lived, until he was comfortable in her company again. His mind was also distracted, by another warm smile, emanating from Kitty. He noticed instantly that as she gazed up to him from her seat at the piano, a rosy blush spread across her cheeks, making him smile. Looking at Darcy, he cocked his brow in an arrogant, self-assertive manner, to indicate that it was going to be a night of flirtations.

"Miss Catherine, it is a pleasure to see you here, I hope you are well?" Richard said.

"Catherine? When did you start calling her that?" Darcy asked, laughing at his cousin's attempt at politeness.

"Well it is her name, Darce," he smiled. "How are you Miss Kitty? It is nice to see you again," he said in his more jovial manner.

"Hello colonel, I am well, even better now," she beamed.

"Oh, I do hope that has something to do with my having arrived?" On this, Kitty bit her lip and looked down at her hands. Fumbling with her fingers, Richard witnessed a deeper blush developing. "Maybe, maybe not?" she whispered, shyly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Dinner was called and Darcy took Elizabeth's arm and escorted her into the informal dining room, leaving the other couple to follow. "Miss Kitty, would you do me the honour of accompanying me into dinner?" Kitty got up from the piano stool and took hold of Richard's offered arm, as his hand came down on top of hers, a jolt of energy went through their fingers, making Kitty jump and she immediately looked up to her companion, where their eyes locked. "What was that?" she blurted out.

"I do not know, maybe you are a little bumble bee and you just stung me," he laughed as he escorted her into dinner.

"William? Are you awake?" Elizabeth asked, later that night.

"Yes, only just though," he said in a groggy manner.

"Did you notice Kitty and Richard at dinner? I am sure there is a mutual admiration there. Kitty has already told me, before Richard arrived, that she has taken a partiality to him."

"Oh!" Darcy exclaimed, now wide awake. "Richard said something similar to me this evening, when he first arrived, he was gawping at her through a crack in the door when she was singing. I hope he does not advance towards her in a rush, for I fear he will scare her."

"I do not think Kitty will be scared so easily, remember they have previously met a few times and she did not hide her flirtations then. How do you feel about them together?"

"As in marriage? I do not know, Lizzy. How do you feel about it?"

"I have warned her of the age gap, fifteen years is a lot, but then mother and father have two and twenty between them and it is only seven more years than us. Kitty seems not to be so childish in her behaviour now and has matured over the past year a great deal."

"Yes, but could she handle him? Kitty does have a tendency to tease as you do, and Richard is of the same temperament. That could end up quite an explosive partnership."

"Darling, there is something I need to tell you, which I did not wish to say just yet, but feel the need to," Darcy said thinking he should divulge just a small portion of what had recently happened between him and his cousin. "Before Richard left for London, I offered him a house, rent free in Matlock, if he decided to marry. I said it was about time he wed."

"Do you think he is now thinking seriously about taking a wife?" Elizabeth gasped. "If so, he is surely behaving in such a way towards Kitty, they could not take their eyes off of each other tonight."

"I believe he has intentions in that direction, although he will not do anything unless it is for love, he has told me that many a time."

"Kitty has already said she is having trouble finding a beau in Hertfordshire, due to Lydia's runaway mouth. If Richard's head has turned, then who am I to disapprove. I cannot be one to stand in her way of happiness, for her chances are more limited than ever."

"She told you about that, I am sorry Lizzy. I did not wish to tell you and your father insisted that I do not, which I agreed to. I was hoping it would be something and nothing and would blow over in a short while. So she is still feeling its affects? Why was I not aware of its longitude?" he said, wondering why Mr Bennet had not given him an update on the matter, for over a year had passed since the issue arose.

"They are not shunned, however, Kitty has said that no man will engage in either herself or Mary with respect to courting, for fear of association with the family. I would accept Richard's attentions towards her, so long as he does not divulge our dealings with him in recent months."

"No, Richard will not say to anyone, even a future wife. He has promised me that already. So… should we encourage them?"

"No, let them go at their own pace, taking one day at a time. But, we do have to be vigilant and not allow them to be left alone, I will have to play chaperon."

"Yes, for I feel Richard will try to steal kisses, whenever he can."

"Oh William, is your memory so short. I do not mind the kisses, or even the odd touch," she said remembering their time in his bedchambers at Netherfield Hall, before they wed, "I am more worried about them both getting carried away, for they both are exceedingly flirtatious and fear neither have any control mechanisms."

"I will have a stern word with Richard, he should be able to control himself, he is an officer of the army after all and they are taught restraint in all situations. He can adopt such restraints here."

* * *

.


	14. Chapter-14

**3rd April 1814**

"Morning all," Richard said as he walked into the breakfast room. He immediately caught Kitty's gaze and gave her a cheeky wink, as he smiled back at her. Making his way to the table, he spotted Darcy watching him, his stare was that of concern, which made Richard slightly annoyed. _She is not your daughter, cousin, lighten up! It was only a wink,_ he thought.

"Darcy, why don't we all venture up to Pemberley Point, so that Miss Kitty can see Pemberley and the surrounding grounds?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes Kitty, that was my first encounter with Pemberley's beauty. William stopped the carriage there when we arrived after the wedding and we took a short walk to view the grounds. It is exceedingly beautiful from that viewpoint," Elizabeth gushed, remembering the first moments on seeing her new home from such a position.

Kitty agreed with enthusiasm, stating that she would dearly love to be able to paint the landscape, the viewpoint sounded a superb location. However, she did not have the tools to do so. Darcy, on hearing of his sister's accomplishment, asked, "I did not know you could paint, how long have you been practising?"

"I have painted since I was a child, but have spent more time over the past two years, perfecting my technique. Father has given me some pin money and I would like to buy some paints, brushes and papers, whilst I am here."

"I believe there is a paper mill at Chesterfield, which sells wove paper and other such materials and there is a small shop that deals with artist's equipment very close by, I assume the businesses are linked in some way," Darcy stated, "we can go there tomorrow, if you wish?"

Kitty was delighted to hear there was a supplier within a day's ride, for Chesterfield was less than fifteen miles away."That would be excellent. I can make a list of what I need when I get back, so that I do not forget anything."

"With regards to visiting the Point today, I will call for the carriage and we can all go after breaking fast. Are you up for the trip Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, knowing his wife was not keen on travelling at this point in her pregnancy. Elizabeth nodded to affirm, as it was only a short distance, but it was fully uphill, so she may have found herself struggling to complete the distance, if she bid to walk there instead.

.

As they approached the Point, the carriage stopped. Richard had hold of Kitty's arm on his, as they walked towards the opening in the trees. He could feel her grasp on his arm tighten, as she came to view the whole valley, from up on high. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the vision, "Yes, this will definitely need to be painted, it is so picturesque from here. Maybe in a few weeks, when spring turns into summer, so the flowers are more abundant? It will add more colour to the painting," she thought aloud.

"When ever you wish," Richard stated, "I can accompany you."

"And I will chaperon," Elizabeth stated with a raised brow, making Richard burst into laughter at his cousin's protectiveness.

When they returned to the main house, Richard called Darcy aside. "Darce, I would like to buy Kitty her art tools, I do not wish for her to spend her allowance."

"You do not have to do that, we will be going tomorrow. If needs be I can pay for them, it is no trouble," Darcy stated.

"No, I want to get them and for it to be a surprise. I do not know what she wants though, could you try and obtain the list, after she has written it and tell me what is on it."

"That should not be a problem, I can say I need it to make sure we go to the right shops, she will not question my motives then."

Later that afternoon, Richard returned from Chesterfield with his purchases and several bunches of flowers that he impulsively purchased from a woman along the roadside, and some chocolates from a chocolatière, he found in the town centre. As he ventured into the house, he managed to employ the assistance of Mrs Reynolds, without alerting anyone of his return. He asked her to place the items into Kitty's bedchambers, with a note from himself. He thought of the delight it would bring to the little Miss Bennet and he felt a warm glow in his chest for doing such an act. _Ladies love flowers and chocolate, do they not? h_ e pondered, smiling to himself at how he seemed to be falling for her.

As Elizabeth and Kitty ascended the stairs to get ready for dinner, Kitty opened her door and gasped at what she saw. As Elizabeth was only yards away, she turned and enquired, "Kitty? What is the matter?"

"Look!" Kitty exclaimed, as she pointed into her room from the hallway.

Elizabeth stood along side her sister and gazed into her rooms, for she saw several vases of flowers around the room, including Lilly of the Valley and Pink Magnolia. The scent was intoxicating, such a delightful fragrance filled their senses, as they both walked in to take in the sight.

"These are not from the gardens, Kitty. Someone has bought these for you," she said with a smile.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kitty said in all innocence, but then her eyes were drawn to the box upon her pillow, with the note attached, she wandered over and read the note.

.

 _To the ever so pretty Miss Bennet,_

 _Please accept these small token gifts, I hope the first of many, that you will allow me to bestow upon you._

 _I knew that you wished to venture into town tomorrow, but I took it upon myself to get you what you needed, so that we may spend the time in each other_ _'_ _s company instead._

 _The other items are to bring a smile upon your lovely face._

 _I hope you enjoy the flowers and chocolate truffles._

 _Yours_

' _The colonel'_

 _P.S. Yes, Elizabeth can have a truffle, if you wish._

 _._

Kitty smiled, but had to laugh at his post scriptum.

"Kitty, you do realise this is a declaration of him wishing to woo you? I have never seen Richard act this way before," Elizabeth said.

Kitty bit her bottom lip to stifle a grin, but failed miserably. She wished that he would woo her, court her and love her. "Do you think me silly, sister, if I were to think that I was already falling for him," Kitty asked.

"Well, it is not as if you have only just met him, you have seen him several times, a year or so ago."

"Yes, at first I thought he was interested in Lydia, before your wedding, that is. After she left, he seemed to pay more attention to me, but it was not like it is now, he was only polite and exhibiting his usual jovial manner then, but I liked him exceedingly, none the less. The past couple of days have proved him to be more interested than before, which has turned my head."

"You have grown up vastly in the past year, so maybe he sees you as a woman and not a girl anymore. Also, I believe his circumstances have changed and he is allowing himself to look at you in a certain way now," Elizabeth stated, knowing of her husband's offer.

"What ever do you mean, circumstances changed?"

"Do not say anything to anyone, but William offered him a house, if he chose to settle down and take a wife. He has not been able to do so, on his army wage alone. I do believe he is now thinking seriously about William's offer."

On this Kitty gasped, was Richard of the same thought, did she dare to hope that he would fulfil her wants, to court her with an intention to make her his wife? The thought brought a smile to her face. "I take it then you are not offended by that thought?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, on the contrary, my stomach is all butterflies, thinking of its possibility."

.

Kitty had gone to the music room, just before dinner was called. As she wanted to choose some music to play after they dined. On hearing a few notes on the instrument, Richard made his way to greet the young lady, his main reason was to see Kitty's reaction to his gifts.

As he entered the room, he found she was alone and oblivious to his presence, for she had closed her eyes and had become immersed in the emotions that the music had provoked. As she finished, she slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness of her surroundings, but jumped on seeing Richard leaning over the piano, beaming with delight.

"You shocked me!" Kitty said eyes wide, but her expression quickly softened and was replaced by a broad grin. "Thank you for the gifts, it was very thoughtful of you, you should not have."

"It was my pleasure to buy you such. I can spend the day with you then, tomorrow. Maybe go for a walk in the grounds, or sit in the gardens?"

"I fear that Lizzy will wish to play chaperon if we walk out. The grounds are full of gardeners this time of year, so a chaperon will not be needed, maybe we can sit by the roses?"

"Whatever you wish, Miss Kitty."

"Wish? I would like to paint you, actually. Maybe we can, whilst surrounded by the roses?"

"Why would you care to paint me, my ruggedness would not translate onto canvas well, for my battle scars will make me look like a pirate. Should I wear an eye patch?" he laughed.

His scars indeed made him look rugged and war torn, however, in Kitty's eyes they only added to his alluring appearance. _What of a few little scars,_ she thought, as she gazed at the remnants of two small slash marks, upon his cheek.

"I think they are rather becoming, they give you character. If you really feel the need, I can omit them from the painting and can claim artistic licence in doing so, but it will not be you."

"You can keep them in, for I am not embarrassed by them, for they were given to me by a rather nasty soldier, that did not live long," he smirked. Kitty, however, gasped at his admission of killing someone, "I did not kill him, Miss Kitty, the man behind him did," he laughed.

"But you have taken someone's life?" she asked.

"Yes, but only in the name of the king, it is my job to protect the king and country. Please do not concern yourself, Miss Kitty," he soothed on seeing her rather distraught. _Please do not think ill of me, my lovely one,_ he thought, hoping that this did not push her away from him. "So… how many chocolates are left?" he asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Kitty smiled and confessed to having eaten half of them, with the help of Elizabeth. "They are too delicious to stop at just one. I will, however, have to restrain myself or there will be none left by tomorrow," she smiled.

"I thought you would like them, I can get you some more the next time I am in Chesterfield," he said.

"You do not have to do that, colonel, for I will grow fat and my dresses will not fit me," she laughed.

"I would not mind, for there will be more of you to hold onto," Richard winked, which threw Kitty into a tizzy.

* * *

 **7th April 1814**

The following days were spent in the gardens, Richard had sat for Kitty's painting, whilst Elizabeth played chaperon. "Have you nearly finished?" Richard asked for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"I am almost done," Kitty said, "but you have to keep still. You are a fidget."

"I cannot sit still for long, I have too much energy for that," he laughed, "I need to exert myself somehow."

"Richard, go for a ride afterwards," Elizabeth said, whilst looking up from her cross stitch, on the other side of the lawn.

"I may do that, or I may just have you play the pianoforte, so that I can dance a reel with your sister."

"I thought you didn't dance?" Kitty gasped, recollecting his first visit to Longbourn.

"He cannot, for he has two left feet, William calls him a clodhopper," Elizabeth laughed.

"Does he now? Well at least I can sing."

"Oh I thought your family could not," kitty stated, "oh… but then you are not a Darcy, you are a Fitzwilliam, silly me," she blushed, realising her faux pas.

"Yes, us Fitzwilliam's are far superior to the common Darcy's," he joked, but on hearing this, Elizabeth exclaimed that he should not say that in front of her husband, as he would likely get into an argument.

Another five minutes past and Richard said the inevitable question again. "Have you finished now?"

"Yes! I am done!" Kitty said, exhaling loudly, which made her lips vibrate and so creating a rather rude noise. "I am sorry," she laughed.

"You sounded like a horse snorting then," Richard stated, trying to hold back his laugh. "May I see what you have done?"

"Oh I do not know, let Elizabeth see first," she panicked, in case the colonel did not like the artwork. Elizabeth, however, was a keen critic and if anything was wrong, she would say.

Elizabeth got up and walked over to where Kitty was. Richard could see the smile on her face and was relieved that he had not been portrayed as some hideous creature. "Is this how you see him, Kitty?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, why? Do you not?" Kitty asked, puzzled as she looked from her painting to the colonel repeatedly trying to spot the difference.

"I can see you find him handsome," she teased.

"That is because he is."

"Oh, I do not think he is that handsome," she stated looking closer at the painting.

"Well he is, and as I am the artist, what gets painted is the true likeness. If I say he is handsome then he is," Kitty stated, then gasped, for she realised that her sister had been teasing her and provoked her into declaring what she had, in front of Richard. She quickly turned her head to see him, sitting there like the cat with the cream.

"Oh Miss Kitty, you have let out your little secret now," he teased, "for the record, I think you are rather beautiful myself," he winked. This made Kitty feel giddy, for she had never received such a compliment from a man before.

* * *

 **14th April 1814**

Lizzy deliberately awoke early, before her husband and rose from the bed, in preparation for his surprise. It had been two years to the day since she gave him her answer and wanted to celebrate with a picnic under the Sapling, by the lake.

The cook had prepared a mouthwatering assortments of delights for the hamper, including blood oranges and strawberries with cream. Luckily her husband had seen fit to grow such fruits in his hot houses, so Elizabeth thought she would steal them for her surprise.

She left a scented note on her pillow, next to where he slept, hoping that he would see it as soon as his eyes opened. When he woke, he was startled to see the emptiness of the bed, for Elizabeth never rose before he and especially now, for her days usually started at around nine in the morning.

Seeing the note, he could surmise that it was the writing of his wife and smiled at the little flowers that she had drawn about the front of the folded piece of paper. He picked it up and smelt the essence that flowed from its surface, such a wonderful smell of the Lilly of the Valley, which reminded him only of his wife.

On opening it, he read.

.

 _My Darling_

 _Two years to this day, I gave you my love,_

 _My heart, my soul, my body, all of,_

 _You invaded my being, as you tenderly wooed,_

 _Enticing, seducing, my love you pursued,_

 _Come hither, come quick, but care you should take,_

 _For I can be found, by our tree near the lake,_

 _The little one and I, with patience we sit_

 _So without further delay, come lickety split._

 _._

Darcy jumped out of bed and looked out the window, where he had view of the lake. In the distance, under the tree, he could clearly see Elizabeth sitting on the grass, on what looked like a blanket. Seeing to his needs and ablutions in record speeds, he quickly donned his attire. Ignoring propriety, he left his cravat, waistcoat and tailcoat on the chair.

He run down the hallway, but stopped at the top of the stair. _Come hither, come quick, but care you should take,_ he remembered, _I better not rush or I will surely fall down the stairs and it wont be my nose that is broke._ He remembered Elizabeth's worries, when he ran from Rosings. He smiled at the fact he had nearly collapsed with exhaustion, then fainted on hearing her reply.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he quickened his pace and ran into the parlour, picked up several cushions and ran out the door and across the lawns, to where his wife sat.

"Good morning my love, I thought I would surprise you with a little picnic by our tree," Elizabeth cooed.

Darcy sat down beside her and placed most of the cushions around his wife, beckoning her to allow him to place one under her derriere. "I thought this would make you more comfortable," he smiled, "So what have we here?" he said eyeing the picnic basket.

"I thought we could relive our days at Rosings," she smiled.

On opening the basket, Darcy spotted the fruits and laughed. "You have invaded my hot houses, did Ted give you those?"

"Yes, I persuaded him with a few pieces of silver yesterday and told him not to mention any of our dealings with yourself, he was very happy to oblige and thought it all rather fun," she said as she lent in for a slow sensual kiss. "Darling, would you care for strawberries and cream?" Elizabeth asked as she held up the fruit to his mouth. On taking a bite, Elizabeth could not help but kiss him once more, licking the remnants of the cream from his lips.

"Oh Lizzy, we could have so easily done this in our bedchambers, I fear though that I would not be eating the fruit from your hand, but off of your body," he spoke softly between heavy breaths.

"We can do that later, if you wish," she said, now offering a piece of blood orange from her lips, which Darcy took with a groan.

Elizabeth could see that he had dressed in a hurry, this made her heart flutter as she gazed down at his bare neck. His shirt was open at the top, allowing his chest hairs to escape their usual prison of layers of clothing. Oddly, she found the sight of his incomplete dress and being outdoors, more arousing than if he were naked in their bed.

Darcy watched as his wife's eyes wandered his body, from his face to his neck and down to his chest. He could see her arousal, her eyes deceived her for in the bright morning light, he noticed that the almost black flecks that were usually invisible in normal light, had vanished by the dilation of her pupils. His skin prickled as he saw his wife lick her lips, contemplating what, he did not know. "Lizzy, what are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Whether or not we can be easily seen from the house?" she admitted.

"I fear we can, as I saw you from my bedchambers, when I read your note."

Elizabeth slumbered back onto the pillows, where she languished in the headiness of her husband's presence. Her breathing hitched and her bosom swelled. The contents of her bodice threatening to spill out over the top. "Darling, you look as you did on our first date, the day after I proposed and kissed you. You were laying there and I said…"

"' _Heaven forbid Elizabeth, if we were wed, I would take you here and now and to hell with anyone who may come upon us.'_ So… William, are you going to take me?" she whispered, wishing that he would ravage her.

"Lizzy, you have given me a quandary for I want to so very much, my desires are almost at bursting point. However, we are still in full view of the house, anyone could see."

"What if we were to move to under the willow tree?" she asked, pointing at the low hanging branches of the tree not fifty yards along the lake's edge.

Darcy looked at the tree, for indeed its branches hung so low that they hit the floor, creating a dappled drapery around its trunk. Grabbing the basket and cushions, he ran across to deposit the items and returned for his wife, who was giggling as she watched his escapades. "You seem to be in rather a hurry, sir?" she laughed.

"God Lizzy, what do you think I would do, _leisurely dawdle over there and back._ Come!" he stated in a way that any desperate man would. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet and then picked her up in his arms. As quickly as Darcy had deposited the cushions, he had deposited his wife upon them and rushed back for the few remaining items. On his return he asked, "Now where were we?"

"I believe sir, I had reminded you of your comment at Rosings, something about taking me here and now?" she said as she gave him the most salacious smile.

Elizabeth lay down once more, she relished at the softness of the cushions that her husband had insisted she lay on. Darcy lay down and bent over her again, his lips lingered as he kissed her tenderly, he was eager to have her, but also wish to draw out the experience. "Oh darling, your lips taste of strawberries," he said as he moved his lips down her neck and onto her decolletage. Elizabeth's breathing hitched and her bosom once again swelled as Darcy plunged his hand into the top of her bodice and pulling her breast out of the confines of her gown. His lips made contact with her now hardened nipples, swirling his tongue around its peak and sucking hard. With his hand, he grabbed the hems of her skirt and started to pull up her dress. There he discovered her womanhood, waiting patiently to be traversed and so pushed two fingers into her core and she groaned her reaction. He shifted to between her legs and with care not to put any weight on her belly, he entered her slowly. Relishing the experience of making love for the first time outdoors, it was not long before both were crying out their release. "Oh Lizzy, I love you so much."

Whilst the Darcys were reliving their courting days, Richard had wandered down into the breakfast room, hoping to see his cousin at the table, but only Kitty was sitting there, enjoying her toast and preserves. "Morning Miss Kitty, I hope you are well on this fine day?" the colonel said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am very well, thank you colonel, and you?" she smiled.

"I am happy as a lark on a spring morning, have you seen Darcy around?" Richard asked, as he wanted to discuss the possibility of courting Kitty and wanted Darcy's approval first.

"I saw him by the trees near the lake about five minutes ago, why?"

"Oh, I just need to talk to him, was he alone?"

"I believe so, I did not see him with anyone."

"I will have a quick coffee and when you are finished, we can take a walk out to see if we can find him," Richard smiled, hoping that being alone with Kitty for a short while in the grounds, would allow him to steal a kiss.

Within ten minutes they were both heading out of the door. As they walked towards the area Kitty had mentioned, they looked around but could not see him, "Are you sure he came in this direction?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I saw him near that tree," she said pointing to the willow tree. As they approached, Richard could see two sets of entwined legs from behind the trunk. _They are making love, how the hell do I get us away from here without Kitty seeing them?_ he thought. "I think we need to go back to the house, now!" he whispered.

"What ever for, I thought you wanted to find William?" at that moment, both kitty and Richard heard two sets of groans. Richard closed his eyes, hoping to be swallowed up and Kitty gasped. "What's happening?"

"Please we need to leave now, they are making love," he said quietly, having now to disclose what was happening, so that they move quickly away.

Kitty's hand flung up to her mouth and turned around and walked quickly back to the house, Richard followed close behind, finally catching up with her by the time they had reached the portico at the main entrance. "I am sorry, I did not wish to say, but I did not know how to get you to move away."

Kitty was in a state of embarrassment, "Do you suppose they realised we were there?"

"I doubt it, the groans you heard meant they were probably not aware of the reality around them and in some heady state of euphoria."

Kitty smiled at him with raised eyebrows, "I take it you know what goes on between husband and wife?" Richard asked, as he brushed a stray hair away from her cheek and cupped her face in his hand.

"Yes," was all she said in a breathy state.

"Can I kiss you?" Richard asked, hoping that he could at least steal a chaste kiss, but wishing for more. He had manoeuvred Kitty back, so that she was against the side wall of the enclosed portico, hoping that if he was permitted, he could take a kiss without being overseen by any of the servants.

"Yes, you may," she whispered.

Closing her eyes, she brought her face up to meet his, his breathing accelerated and he noticed a tremble within his breaths. _God, I am so nervous, why am I so, it is not as if I have not kissed a woman before_ _…_ _but this is Kitty, my dear KittyCat,_ he thought. Their mouths slowly drew closer together, she could feel the shudder of his exhalations upon her skin, making her own breath hitch. She groaned when their lips finally connected and she experienced a flood of sweet soft kisses. Richard brought his hands back up to cup either side of her face, stroking his fingertips across her cheeks as he did.

Kitty was in a dream state, for she had not experienced anything like it before. Without knowing, she lent her middle into Richard's body and in doing so, she pressed against his arousal, which made him groan. He pulled away from the kiss, only to rest his forehead against hers. "Can you feel what you do to me Kitty? I have always thought you beautiful, but this past year or so you have grown into a celestial being of god's making. I cannot think of nothing else except you, you delight me in my dreams and tease me with your presence during my waking hours. I want you so much with your temptations," he whispered into her ear.

"I feel the same, but this is all new to me, I do not understand my body's reactions to you."

"Just let it speak for itself, your body is reacting to mine, I want you KittyCat, so much," he said as he spread feather like kisses about her face.

Kitty groaned on hearing the pet name he called her, for such a soft expression emanating from a hardened army officer's lips was such that it gave her goosebumps.

"We need to return inside the house, for I will lose control if I do not pull away now and distance myself, even though I do not wish to," Richard said, knowing he was under the threat of losing out to his baser instincts. He took hold of her hand and kissed it, he closed his eyes and placed her palm against his cheek. On opening his eyes again, he could see the emotions in hers, was it love? He realised then that he loved her, he had finally found someone and his want of her was great, he wanted her for his wife, his partner in crime and the mother of his children and now that Darcy had allowed him that privilege, he was going to take the offer with gust. He knew that before he asked Kitty the question, he needed to seek Darcy's approval and confirmation that the property in Matlock was still on offer.

They made their way back to the breakfast room for coffee. As they entered, they saw the Darcys walking across the lawns, leaving all the accoutrement behind, for a man servant to fetch.

Entering the breakfast room, all eyes were on Elizabeth, who looked rather dishevelled. "Elizabeth," Richard teased, "your hair looks rather wild, what on earth have you been doing?"

Kitty, on this question, gasped as she blushed. She knew very well that Richard had knowledge of what went on and was taking satisfaction in asking none the less. Kitty tutted, which made Richard turn his head to her, where he saw her shake her head in non approval, this made Richard smile. _Has Kitty just chastised me?_ he pondered happily.

Elizabeth blamed the harsh winds that had picked up and the lack of a bonnet. Luckily, she did not pick up on the fact that they could have been seen under the canopy of the willow branches.

As Darcy walked in, Richard asked if he could have a word in private, before he settled himself down for a morning coffee. Whilst Darcy showed him into his study and shut the door, Kitty began to fidget in her seat, _What is he doing, is he asking for permission to court me? s_ he thought.

As the gentlemen settled down into the comfy chairs by the fireplace, Richard started his speech.

"You know you offered me a house, before I went to London. Is that still the case?" he asked. He waited for a shocked look on his cousin's face, but was not met with one, however, he was met with a smile, which settled his nerves to some degree.

"I take it you want to marry Kitty?" Darcy stated.

"Yes, God! I am so obvious. Darcy, she has taken me by surprise. You saw my reaction when I came a month ago and since then she has consumed my every thought. Maybe it is the knowledge now that I can be free to some extent in finding a woman, whereas before I stowed the possibility away and did not think about it. Either that, or it is a massive coincidence," he proclaimed.

Darcy laughed, for he had never seen his cousin as such. He was glad that he wished to settle down, and on thinking of the house, he upped his offer. "Richard, I had offered you a free rental of a vacant house, however, I am inclined to offer you a house of your choosing and I will purchase it for you. It will be entirely in your name. It cannot be an estate, you realise, but a large town house with gardens will be within my offer."

"Bloody hell, Darce! You do not need to do that!" Richard blurted out.

"Yes I can, you wish to marry my sister, so it is only fair I increase my initial offer to you. See it as a wedding present to you both."

"Blimey! I do not know what to say, thank you."

The men sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Richard asked another question. "Do I get permission from Mr Bennet or yourself? She is under your protection."

"You are best to seek it from Mr Bennet, I cannot give permission in such cases, he has not given me leave to agree."

"I will ask her now and if she accepts, I will travel to Hertfordshire in the morning. I hope she does," Richard said, now biting his nails.

"Oh, and Richard, when you do go into Mr Bennet's study, he will offer you an old rickety chair to sit on whilst he wallows in his plush leather one. This is a thing he does apparently, he is as much of a tease, if not worse, than Elizabeth."

"I will bear that in mind. Do you think I can do it now, before I falter with nerves. Can you call Elizabeth in, so that I can have a private audience with her."

Darcy nodded and went into the hallway and called out for Elizabeth. As she came out, he asked her if Kitty was in there alone, to which Elizabeth nodded. Darcy took her arm and escorted her back into the study, where Richard got up and removed himself to return to the breakfast room.

"Where is he going? Should I not be in the room with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, he wants a private audience with Kitty, you will be in the way for what he has to say to her," he smiled.

"Oh, William, he is going to propose marriage?" she smiled when her husband nodded his reply.

Richard straightened his attire out and run his fingers through his hair, before he went back into the room. On entering, Kitty looked up from her cup of tea and smiled sweetly.

"Kitty… darling…. I have something to ask you."

* * *

.


	15. Chapter-15

"Kitty… darling…. I have something I need to ask you."

Kitty sat there, eyes wide with her tea cup still placed to her lips. Richard could hear the distinct clink of the china wear, as kitty's trembling hands placed her beverage back down onto the table.

He gulped back his anxiety, as he walked slowly towards her and sat down on the chair beside her.

Taking her left hand in his, Richard brought it up to his lips and kissed her ring finger. "Today, I place a kiss here, but my heart tells me that it should be a band of gold," he said as he looked up at her. "Kitty, you must know my feelings, you cannot deny my heart is yours. I know that we have not long been reacquainted, but I have fallen for you so deeply. I have always admired you, but was not in a position to act on how I felt. Not until now. I know you have feelings for me, I could tell this morning, in the portico and it has given me courage." Richard paused as he contemplated the next sentence, "I know that I am only a soldier and cannot give you the lifestyle that your sisters, Jane and Elizabeth, are now accustomed to. You will have a comfortable home not far from here and I will try my hardest not to let you go without your wants in life."

Richard slid off his chair and knelt before her, his other hand moved up and cupped her face, where his thumb caressed her cheek. He could feel her body trembling and her breath quicken, at the anticipation of his request. "Kitty, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?" he asked. The throatiness of his voice was evidence of his nerves, which had restricted his airways.

She slowly moved forward towards him, without breaking eye contact. Mirroring his hold of her, Kitty's hand came up to rest against his cheek, but slowly her fingers moved around and into his hair, where she coaxed him to her. Gently placing a kiss upon his lips, she whispered her answer, "I love you so much, I would be honoured to be your wife. I do not care for the fineries in life, so long as we have each other, there is nothing more that I need," she said as she rested her head against his, basking in the love that was obvious between them.

Uncharacteristically, a tear trickled down Richard's cheek. On seeing this, Kitty kissed it away, "Some would think you a softy, colonel," she smiled.

"Only a softy where you are concerned, my darling. You came back into my life like a thunder bolt and I was struck down by you unexpectedly. As I stood in the doorway last month, I knew our destiny was to be together."

"But you admired me before?" Kitty teased.

"Yes, erm… why do you think I visited Longbourn, when there was no need to? I wanted to see you, but knew that it was no good, for I could not support a wife then, so I gave up visiting," he said bowing his head in shame. "Do not think ill of me for doing so, I could sense you were interested, but I could not offer any more than friendship. I felt myself begin to feel more, so I purposely distanced myself from you, but when I saw you last month, I was back to square one, in a flash and my affection for you has grown each day since."

"Of course I do not think ill of you, how could I. You were looking out for both of us, when you did what you had to. I am only glad you came back into my life and swept me off of my feet," she said as she swept his wayward tendrils from his forehead. "So we are to live close by? Not in London?"

"At Matlock, I am to transfer my commission and Darcy has kindly offered to buy us a house for our wedding gift," Richard smiled.

"A house! Lord, that is too generous, but I suppose that is how you are able to support a wife and future family," she blushed.

"Yes, without the need of rent or purchasing a property on lone, I will be able to continue in the army. Plus I will not be at my father's beck and call, whenever he wants me to join him in his escapades, for I have an excuse to refuse him now. Whatever he does always costs me a considerable sum."

"Richard?" Kitty said softly.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Richard smiled at her request and brought his lips up to hers, nudging her lips apart with his, he deepened their kiss. Kitty groaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and teased and tickled her tongue. His hand moved from her cheek and slid down around her neck and to her back, where he pulled her closer to him. Kitty fisted his hair, making him groan, but as their passions were getting almost out of control, Elizabeth came into the room, "I could not listen at the door any longer," Elizabeth grinned, as the couple pulled away, smirking at each other. "So, we are to congratulate you both?" she asked, as Darcy made his way into the room, moments later.

"Oh Lizzy, that is my speciality, to listen at doors," Kitty chastised, "but I forgive you, just this once."

"Good god man!" Darcy exclaimed, "Your eyes are wet!"

"Nothing wrong in that Darce," he smiled, "these are tears of happiness, I am not injured," he stated, thinking the latter reason a weakness of a man.

"No, I suppose not, it makes you human after all. Kitty, you have tamed him into a pussy cat."

"Well, that suits me, I will be whatever she wants," he said as he placed a chaste kiss upon both corners of her lips.

"Now, come, we need to celebrate," Darcy said as he rang for the butler, who materialised rather quickly with a bottle of champagne and four glasses. Richard had concluded that the servant must have been waiting instruction, from behind the door.

"Erm? Darce… I can't get up," Richard laughed, as he struggled to get off his knees.

"You got down there, I am sure you can manage to get back up," Darcy smirked, as he continued to open the first bottle.

"Kitty, are you sure you wish to wed an old decrepit man, such as myself?" Richard asked, still laughing and struggling to get to his feet.

"I am sure I can massage your muscles enough to make them supple again," she whispered into his ear, making him groan out loud.

"Do not tease me so, you little minx," he said in an equally secretive way, that only she could hear.

With the aid of the back of another chair, Richard pulled himself to his feet, but had to make an excuse, for he noticed a bulge had formed in his breaches. "I will be back in a minute," he said as he left quickly in the direction of the library. He knew that he had not been with anyone since his stay in London, which was nearly a month previous. _I cannot go to a brothel now, now that I have Kitty,_ he thought. He knew he would be a far better husband than his father, who kept a mistress in town, while his wife stayed at home in the country, so the thought of going to a whorehouse was now out of the question. He knew the only solution was to sort himself out, but he would have to wait until he retired that night.

By the time luncheon was served, the party had already moved onto their fourth bottle of champagne. Elizabeth, however, was told not to drink any more, for fear of falling over and injuring herself and the baby. Darcy and Richard were so drunk that they could not get up off of the chairs and had almost slid down their seats and onto the floor.

"So, this is an insight into our future?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, they do tend to over indulge on the brandy, when Richard visits. Now that he will be permanently at Matlock, I am sure you will be visiting often. Do not worry Kitty, he has a permanent room available in the family wing, for such occasions."

.

"Agh!" Darcy groaned, "I cannot believe I drank so much. You should have stopped me, Lizzy." Elizabeth laughed, as her husband sank back onto their bed and buried his head in the mountain of pillows.

"I do not have any sympathy for you, darling. You and Richard are both full grown men and you need to take ownership of your actions. You decided to drink three bottles between you, so you have to pay for it afterwards," she chuckled.

"It was not three bottles, you and Kitty helped," he said, trying to defend his actions.

"Kitty and I only had two glasses each. You stopped me for fear of my falling over, remember? Then Kitty stopped when she saw I was not having any more."

"So that means three bottles less four glasses," Darcy smiled.

"No, the butler brought in a fourth bottle, which you and Richard drank within fifteen minutes of opening." On hearing this, Darcy just groaned out his pain.

"Would you like me to get cook to make you raw eggs in milk?"

"Oh heaven forbid! Where is the chamberpot," Darcy said, as he dived under the bed.

Elizabeth squirmed at the thought of her husband's head in a chamberpot and quickly made her way to the door. "I will leave you to it, I will be downstairs having afternoon tea with my sister," Elizabeth said, as she quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

 **22nd April 1814**

Richard had been gone a week before returning to Pemberley. He had sought permission from Mr Bennet, who was extremely happy that the colonel would be taking his daughter off of his hands. After which, Richard made his way to London, where he was able to obtain the special licence, allowing him to marry wherever he wished.

"Hello there!" he cried out when he entered Pemberley's vestibule. "Kitty? Darcy? Elizabeth? Anyone?" he shouted out. "Anyone home?"

It was not long before Darcy came out of his study, "You're back, glad to see you cousin, for it has been a sad place here without you."

"What has happened?" Richard said with worry.

Darcy laughed, "Nothing is the matter, everyone is quite well. Kitty has just been pining for you, that is all."

On hearing this, Richard smiled. "Where is the little lady then?" he said as he peered into the music room, hoping to see her.

"She has gone to Lambton with Elizabeth… Ribbons!" Darcy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, a woman's weakness. Ribbons, bonnets and bows."

Richard was in his full army regalia, as he took to wearing it on long journeys. His trusty sword would come in handy, if he were to be stopped by a courageous highwayman or vagabond. He placed his weapon down onto the table in the vestibule and made his way to Darcy's study.

"How was it at Longbourn, did you get permission?"

"Yes, it was easy, he was putty in my hand," Richard smiled.

"Really? That shocks me,"Darcy said.

"Well… he had to be due to myself falling off his damn rickety chair he sat me upon," he laughed.

"What? You fell off?"

"As you had told me about his little thing he does, I was anticipating him asking me to sit there. I played along, but had my own joke and was going to make out I had fallen off. However, when I sat down to one side of the seat, hoping it would look more realistic when I fell, the blasted thing snapped on me and I went down with a crash. You should have seen Mr Bennet's face, I do not know if he was mortified that I broke his blasted chair, or about to burst out laughing. After that, he was easy enough to handle and I honestly think he felt a relief, when I asked him for permission. I believe they are still feeling the effects of Lydia's runaway tongue.

"Anyway, after I spent the day there, I travelled to London the following morning to get the special licence, which was an absolute nightmare to obtain, sitting around for hours in the doctors commons. Lucky I was in full military gear, or I think the archbishop would have refused authorisation. The registrar was in a rather grumpy mood that day, which I think did not help. This uniform does come in handy sometimes," he grinned.

"Glad it all worked out well. So you are marrying from this house? You will need to speak to Mr Herbert, our parson, to arrange the ceremony. Do you have a date in mind?"

"I was thinking 1st of June, but I will have to talk to Kitty about that, I will leave the final date to her. I know women like to arrange things like this around their body clocks."

"Do they? We did not, I was too desperate to wed Lizzy, that I told her what day, she was not really in a position to think straight," Darcy frowned.

"Yes, that was not a good time for her, but she bounced back as soon as you bedded her," Richard laughed.

"It was not that, she knew that we were tied for life, that gave her the security that she needed, she was very vulnerable at that time," Darcy said whilst wincing at the memory. "She may seem a strong character, but she has her weaknesses, look at the past few months."

"Yes, I wished that had not happened, but we cannot turn the clocks back now," Richard stated with regret.

"That reminds me, you still wish not to tell Kitty? You did say you would not divulge our happenings with any future wife, but this is Elizabeth's sister and we were not sure if you had changed your mind."

"There will be little point in telling her, Darcy, it will only cause hurt for everyone and I am not prepared to do that."

At that moment, there was a commotion in the vestibule. The ladies had returned from the village with several boxes and packages. On seeing Richard's sword on the table, Kitty let out a shrill, "Richard, are you here?" she cried.

Richard appeared in the study doorway, "Hello sweetheart, have you missed me?" he beamed. On seeing him, Kitty ran over to him and flung her arms about his neck and kissed him full on the lips, in front of both Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Kitty! Stop it at once!" Elizabeth chastised, but all too soon, started to laugh at the expressions that had formed on both the lovers' faces. Richard's frown and Kitty's pout were a humorous sight to behold.

"I have not seen him in a week, sister, you cannot tell me you did not kiss William, before you wed."

"No, I cannot deny it, but… oh… erm… fiddlesticks!" Elizabeth spat out, as she could not think of an excuse why they were allowed and her sister not. This brought about a collection of laughs, that resonated up the stairs and into the attics.

The party moved to the parlour, where they were able to partake in afternoon tea, "So, anything exciting happen whilst I have been gone?" Richard asked, as Kitty handed him his tea and a macaroon.

"Not really," Darcy replied, "only Bingley and his sister will be visiting within the week, I had a letter from him earlier this week. Georgie is to return from school on Thursday."

"Ah Georgie will be here, at long last," he grinned, "you will have a full house when the Bingleys get here then. Can you bear to have Caroline Bingley under this roof. I thought you distanced yourself from her, before you wed."

"I did. Well, it was more of Bingley sending her away due to her interference. I have to put up with her to some degree, for Charles' sake. She is to accompany him, for Jane will not travel with the new baby. I am hoping they do not stay more than a fortnight."

"I suppose she will behave herself, for she has nothing to gain, now you are married. She did go after you for many years with such gust, at one point I thought she was going to entrap you," Richard said.

"She nearly did, but I ensured I was never alone with her and locked my bedchambers doors, as soon as I entered. If she had attempted, I would not have done anything and if we were caught in what would have looked like a compromising position, then she would have ended up a fallen woman, for I would have not honoured such a thing and Bingley knew that."

"But she would have been ruined?" Elizabeth gasped.

"And it would have been all her own doing, for I did not tempt, persuade or seduce her." Darcy replied, "I only did that with you," he grinned.

"William, you make it out as if I were a fallen woman, when I was not!"

"No, I seduced your mind and though I may have been tempted, I did not succumb to my wants."

"Hu-hum, think we need to change the subject," Richard said as he shifted his eyes to Kitty, who was sitting quietly, blushing.

"Sorry Kitty, you did not need to hear that," Elizabeth said, apologising for their loose tongues.

* * *

 **25th April 1814**

Georgiana's carriage came to a stop outside the front entrance, when Kitty ran out to greet her. "Georgiana, I am so glad you have returned home. So much has happened," Kitty shouted out before Georgiana could decant from the carriage.

"Kitty! I did not realise you would be here, why did anyone not write to me and let me know?"

"I think they wanted it to be a surprise, I was to be companion for you during the summer months, but I fear I will not be here that long," she beamed.

"Why ever not, you are being called back to Longbourn?"

"No, come, I will explain as you freshen up."

Kitty grabbed Georgiana's hand and ran up the stairs, on hearing the loud steps, Darcy came out of the library, where he had been discussing the venue for the wedding with his wife and cousin. _"_ _Oh, I see that I am now cast to one side, now that Georgiana has a new friend,"_ Darcy laughed.

"She will be down soon, she is just excited to have someone of similar age here," Elizabeth said.

Upstairs, the sisters were discussing the events of the previous month or so. "So he proposed a fortnight ago, he has already sought out permission from father and obtained the licence from London. We are to wed at the beginning of June, although a definite date needs to be confirmed with Mr Herbert, the parson."

"My word! So much has happened and I was oblivious to it all."

"You do know that Elizabeth is with child," Kitty asked.

"Yes, brother did write to me, although I have not seen her since Christmas, is she showing yet?

"Yes, there is a definite bump and her bosoms have swollen so," Kitty chortled, "she seems to be expanding in all directions and it will not be long before she will start to waddle."

As the young ladies came down the stairs, they saw the others in the library. On entering, Both Darcy and Elizabeth got up and went to Georgiana, "Hello Georgie, it is so good to have you back, permanently," Elizabeth said, as she gave her sister a big hug.

On seeing this, Darcy stated, "Not too tight, Georgie!" before he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Do not worry, he is being over protective, he said that to me also last month," Kitty giggled, as she patted her sister's now prominent belly.

"Congratulations to you both, dear brother and sister. I must say it was a surprise when I received your letter at the start of February. You had no idea at Christmas?"

"No, we were not sure until the end of January, but had an idea at the turn of the year," Darcy said.

"I must say Lizzy, you look positively glowing, does she not Kitty," Georgiana stated and Kitty agreed.

"I feel very well indeed. Now, come let us sit," Elizabeth said, taking hold of Kitty's and Georgiana's arms and moved over to the divan.

Darcy also went to sit near the sisters and Richard joined them. "Richard, I am so glad you are finally settling down and with Kitty of all people. Besides brother and Lizzy, you are my two most favourite people in the world at the moment," she beamed.

"I am glad that I am finally settling down too," Richard said, "Kitty, do you wish for morning or afternoon ceremony? It can be either, we are not restricted to the mornings due to the licence."

"Oh can we make it afternoon, for mother will be in a flap if she has a time limit to my preparations. At least if it is after noon, she will have several hours to instruct the maid to tweak the life out of my hair," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you not think her attentions would have calmed down by the time they arrive? Maybe Mary is now her favourite," Elizabeth smiled.

"It is about time Mary had some attention. She is always pushed aside, mother has never given her more than a passing glance."

"Maybe she can come and stay next year?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"Yes, I do not have any issue with that, do you expect the whole family to come?" Darcy said.

"I do not know, I think we need to see what the situation is next year, for I may very well be with child again," she giggled.

"Oh the delights of fatherhood, but let us get this one born first before you are demanding your second, you know I take my time in these matters," he said, but winced as he spoke the last few words. Looking over to Richard, he saw a slightly uncomfortable expression, "Brandy Richard?"

"Yes please Darce, can I have the good stuff?… Oh, I just remembered, I will have to leave for a couple of weeks, tomorrow," Richard stated, "I've been called to Newcastle, but should be no longer than a fortnight."

"No! But you have only just come back from London," Kitty cried out, not wishing for him to depart so soon.

"I know, but it cannot be helped, army duties call me to the North."

On realising that Richard would more than likely see Wickham, Elizabeth asked Kitty to go into the music room and choose some music with Georgiana, for later that day. After they left the room, Elizabeth asked, "Will you be seeing Wickham, Richard?"

"More than likely, I have been summonsed to that particular militia. Do you wish for me to pass anything on?"

"No, can you just find out if Lydia is well and not in any ill health, or wanting for anything. Do not make it known of your enquiries, as I do not wish to draw attention to the fact, I just wish to know she is in good health. I do not think she has written to mother or father for a year, they certainly have not mentioned it in any of their correspondence."

"I will make discreet enquiries, as to her present state."

After dinner, the whole family moved to the music room. As there were only the two men, Darcy saw fit to accompany the ladies and bring his brandy bottle with him.

Georgiana sat first at the pianoforte, "Brother we have selected a particular favourite of yours, I will play but Lizzy will need to sing."

"Oh I did not expect you would care to hear me tonight. I will try but I have not practised in a while," she said as she got up to move over to the piano. "The Marriage of Figaro, Oh… I have not sung that in over a year, I suppose you are wishing for me to sing Voi Che Sapete?"

She looked over to Darcy and could see the excitement in his face, for indeed he loved that particular aria and even more so when his wife sang it.

As Elizabeth started to sing, she looked over to her husband, his eyes were fixed on her and his emotions were high. As they gazed at each other, she could see his eyes begin to glisten. Elizabeth, knowing the lyrics, moved away from the sheet music and over to where her husband was, where she sat down on his lap. Gazing into his eyes, she sang the rendition of his favourite piece, only for him. The others need not have been there for she felt no one else's presence.

* * *

 **27th April 1814**

"You will write to me when you are in Newcastle, wont you?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, darling I will write every day, I will have nothing to do when I cannot sleep for the thought of you being so far away," he smiled. "Now I must leave you, you will not be alone, you have Georgie and Elizabeth. The Bingleys are also due to arrive this afternoon, so you will be occupied enough to not think too much about me. Please do not pine for me Kitty, the fortnight will be over soon enough." Richard gave her a chaste kiss on her hand and whispered, "I wish we were not in full view of anyone, as I wish I could take you into my arms and kiss you deeply." Kitty was almost on the brink of tears, for the next two weeks were surely going to be a nightmare for her. "Think on this, darling, once I return there will only be two weeks until our wedding," he smiled, but all too soon jumped onto his horse and left.

Kitty stood in the middle of the carriage way and started to sob, but was met all too soon by Georgiana, who held her in her arms. "There, there Kitty, it will be over before you know it. Let us go into the house and sort out my wardrobe, for I need some new clothes. Chesterfield has a wonderful modiste, I wish to go in a few days, will you help me?"

The young ladies returned to the rest of the household, who were in the parlour patiently awaiting the arrival of the Bingleys.


	16. Chapter-16

The Bingleys had travelled the distance between the Hertfordshire and Pemberley estates in four days. Miss Bingley had irritated her brother the entire distance and had felt her bad temper, as her voice chafed his inner ear, each and every mile they travelled.

It was four in the afternoon, when the carriage finally arrived at the Darcy residence. On entering the parlour, Bingley greeted each in turn with a bow, "It is so wonderful to see you all again, Darcy, Elizabeth, Georgiana, Kitty."

Miss Bingley, however, walked in behind her brother, her chin in the air and her nose decidedly pointing upwards. "Good evening everyone. Georgiana, darling, it is so wonderful to see you again. How I have longed for your company these past several months," she smiled, as she walked towards the young Darcy. On seeing Kitty, however, her expression turned rather rancid. "Oh… I see another Bennet girl is here." The disdain did not go unnoticed by the rest of the party, especially Darcy, who had kindly invited her into his home.

"Kitty is here for the summer, she is our special guest," he stated through gritted teeth. _This woman will drive me mad before the end of the week, she has only just stepped into my home and I am already perturbed. God, please give me the strength to control myself,_ he thought.

"The whole summer? Are you not needed to do your chores, back at Longbourn?" Miss Bingley snarled.

" _I do not have chores, we are able to keep servants, you know?"_ Kitty said. Having already picked up the smugness of the new arrival. She was not going to let some daughter of a tradesman take the advantage, for she knew she came from a long line of gentlefolk and the woman in front of her was nothing more than new blood and first generation at that.

"Caroline, I feel you are in need of a nap, after such a long journey," Bingley stated, wishing her gone from his presence. He had put up with her temperament for days and thought a little light relief of her presence would do him the world of good.

Miss Bingley huffed, but quickly thought it rather a splendid idea to retreat to her rooms, where she would rest for a short while away from the country chits. "Yes, I think that is a superb idea, maybe I can sit on the balcony and take in the late afternoon air. It is such a wonderful view from that room," she purred.

"Oh, I am sorry Miss Bingley, Kitty has taken your usual rooms. I have had the coral rooms prepared for you, located in the east wing, next to your brother. I am afraid it does not have the luxury of a balcony," he said with a hint of gratification.

Miss Bingley was most vexed as she took her leave. As she left the room, the remainder of the party noticeably relaxed and Kitty flopped down into a chair. "I am sorry Darcy, she has been in a foul mood for days. I do not like to travel without other company, when my sister is with me, for I get the brunt of her constant negativity. I have endured it the best I could for the past one hundred and sixty miles," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"If you feel that way, you need to say something, you are the head of the family after all," Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, I know Elizabeth, but we are talking about Caroline here and she will not be suppressed. Although one of these days you will have to cart me off to the gallows, for I would have throttled her," Bingley said all in good humour.

"I do not envy you, one jot," Elizabeth giggled, but turned the subject onto a much better topic of conversation. "So brother, how is my sister? I hope you left her in fine spirits and she was not too sad to see you leave her and the baby."

"She is remarkably well. She was grieved to see me go, of course, but I will not be away for too long. Mary has moved into Netherfield Hall for the time being. Your mother did offer, but Jane insisted on her sister being enough company."

"I would imagine that it was hard to leave them behind. I fear that I will have to drag Elizabeth and the little one about the country, when I have to leave Pemberley, even for a day or two," Darcy said, smiling at his wife, who was surprised at his statement.

"You would have me traipse all over the country with the baby?"

"You would not wish to come with me? Then if that is the case, I will never leave Pemberley," he laughed.

"Transporting a young family is easier said than done, for babies do need a lot of attention," Bingley said. As he turned to Elizabeth, he saw that she was indeed blooming, "You look exceedingly well, dear sister. I am so happy for you and Darcy, it is good timing too, for our children will be a matter of months apart."

"There will be a lot of play when you move to Derbyshire and visit often. I can just see us all in ten years time, at least a dozen children from three different sets of parents, dotted about the grounds," Darcy said.

"Three sets of parents? Who else is in that equation?" Bingley asked, not knowing of Kitty and Richard's circumstances.

"Oh, you do not know? Kitty and Richard are to wed next month."

"Good lord! When did that all happen? How do I not know about this? Surely Mr Bennet would have told me? I am so pleased for you kitty, you got your officer, and a colonel for that matter," he grinned. "So, you will be moving close by?"

"Richard only sought permission less than a fortnight ago, so maybe father did not wish to announce it, as it has not gone into the papers yet. Richard is to transfer his commission to Matlock and we will be able to visit here often, his army duties permitting of course."

"That is tremendous, for all three sisters will be within a twenty mile radius, that is if I find an estate to lease. Any luck on that score, Darcy?"

Darcy left the room for a short while and came back with a map of the area. "You have an ordnance survey map," Bingley said in astonishment.

"They are very useful, I have used it several times over the past few months, for it shows all of Pemberley and beyond." Placing it down on the table, Darcy pointed out to Bingley the two estates that he thought were promising. "I have found two, one at Littlemoor and the other at Darley Dale. Darley Dale is around five miles from here and Littlemoor is around eleven miles, so both within the area you particularly wished. I would say that Darley Dale is the better of the two, for it hosts better grounds and lower rent, but is smaller at around the same size as Netherfield Hall. Littlemoor property is much larger, but the grounds are more difficult to farm, from what I hear. Also, it is slightly more expensive."

"I do not care for scale, so long as I am able to manage it and we have a decent home with nice grounds, then that is all I wish for. Jane will be happy with a five mile distance… Gosh! even Elizabeth could attempt to walk that in the mud and rain, if she cared," Bingley grinned, remembering her muddy petticoats.

"Not at the moment, William would not allow me, for fear I will slip and fall," she laughed.

"And rightly so, Lizzy, it would kill me if something happened to you, because you wanted to traipse across the countryside."

At dinner, Miss Bingley decided to rejoin the party. After resting for an hour or two, she seemed to be in better spirits, although Elizabeth could not work out if this was due to her nap or the fact that she had taken it upon herself to sit to the right of her husband at the dinner table, that being reserved for the person who had 'place of honour'. Elizabeth, as hostess, sat the opposite end of the six seated table.

"Oh Mr Darcy, I do love these intimate dinners you throw here at Pemberley. I particularly like this room for such an occasion, it has a cosiness to it, that I have not felt in any other home," she cooed.

"Yes, myself and Elizabeth eat in here most days, she usually sits where you are sitting now," Darcy stated.

"Oh, but as hostess, she is now in her rightful place, at the end of the table," Miss Bingley smirked as she gazed the length of the table.

"I do not see myself at the end of the table, but at its head," Elizabeth smiled.

"But our dear Mr Darcy is at the head, you must be at its feet," she chuckled.

"I disagree, both ' _my Mr Darcy_ _'_ and myself are at the head of the table, for this table has two heads, is that not so _dear?_ " Elizabeth said as she gazed at her husband, egging him into agreeing.

" _Yes darling,"_ Darcy stated, _"_ _I declare this table to have two heads,"_ he laughed.

Miss Bingley laughed at Darcy's little joke, but then turned and gave Elizabeth such a look, that she was sure had curdled her creamed artichoke soup. Elizabeth gritted her teeth on seeing this, but thought of Jane and the fact that this woman was now her sister's sister.

Elizabeth turned to Kitty, who was to her right, "How are you tonight Kitty? Are you missing Richard yet?" she said quietly, so that Miss Bingley would not hear her and comment on that piece of news.

"Oh Lizzy, I missed him before he got onto his horse, seems silly really for he will only be gone a short while. I have a box of truffles he brought me back from London, there are fourteen in the box and I will eat one a day, so will count down his return that way," she giggled.

"I wish William would buy me chocolates like that, but he says I can just put them onto the food list when I do the weekly menus and Mrs Reynolds will get them. It is not the same as having one's husband surprise you," she sighed.

"William?" kitty cried out. Elizabeth tried to hush her before she asked, for she knew what was coming. "Why do you not buy Lizzy chocolates?"

"She orders them through Mrs Reynolds, she can have a mountain if she wants," Darcy said, puzzled.

"But, it is not very romantic," Kitty stated, "do you not think of maybe buying some and placing them on her pillow, so she can get a surprise when she goes to bed?" she suggested.

Darcy blushed, at the thought of chocolates in bed, for they would end up melted and smeared across his wife's bare skin, where he would take delight in licking it off of her body. "That would not be a good idea, the bed will end up a mess," he stated. At this Bingley roared with laughter, understanding where his friend was coming from.

"Good god Darcy, what would you have her do with them?" Bingley said, tempting his friend to elaborate on his answer. At this Darcy said nothing, but smiled at his wife.

"Chocolates are always best eaten whilst laying on the divan, when you have nothing better to do. You can just savour the delightful of them," Miss Bingley declared, not understanding the banter between the men.

"I am rather partial to strawberries and cream myself," Darcy said, still looking at his wife, who had blushed a deep red, by his declaration.

"I know you do William." Darcy beamed a wicked smile at her, thinking of the last time they partook in the delightful fruits. "and a favourite spot would be under a tree."

At this, Kitty gasped, but had to hide her shocked reaction by pretending she had choked on her food.

As they finished their meal, the ladies decided to go to the music room, for there was no better way to fill a void of silence with undesirables, than to play music, for little discourse was required. The men moved to the study, where Darcy had the brandy waiting.

"So Darcy, strawberries and cream, hey?" Bingley chortled.

"It was how I wooed Elizabeth, at Rosings," Darcy sighed.

"Oh yes? I usually do the wooing at balls and dances. You feed your loved one fruit from your aunt's gardens," he laughed.

"Actually, I stole them from the hothouses," he smiled as he remembered his agreement with the gardener.

Bingley rolled his eyes, "I did not think you had it in you. I knew you had a soft spot for her, I saw the looks you gave her at Netherfield Hall, even as early as her stay, whilst Jane was ill."

"Why did you not mention that you could tell? I tried to hide it the best I could, but it seems I failed miserably."

"It was not my place, besides I had other distractions," Bingley smiled, thinking of his angel. They sat in comfortable silence, whilst sipping their brandy for a few minutes, before Darcy turned the conversation to the subject of estates.

"So, Darley Dale? We can go and ask for a tour the day after tomorrow, if you are interested. The place came onto the market a month ago, but has had little interest."

"Yes, I would like that, maybe Caroline should come with us, throw a woman's perspective on the place."

"I agree, women tend to have an eye for detail, we just see the number of rooms and their condition and not whether the windows of a sitting room are full west, which I hear is most inconvenient during the summer evenings."

"She is good at that sort of thing, picking holes in things that look perfect to you and me," Bingley said.

"Oh, she certainly does that. Charles, you really do need to talk to her, the way she spoke to Elizabeth tonight was not appropriate. Luckily, my wife is strong enough to ignore your sister's harsh words."

"Sorry Darcy, I thought that now you were married and soon to be a father, she would have stopped, but to be honest, she seems worse than ever. Caroline kept going on about you and Elizabeth on the journey down, and her thoughts on the baby, well… it did not seem normal."

"I do not care to know, all I ask is that you just keep her in check. She has to consider Elizabeth as mistress of this house and now she is with child, I do not want her too stressed."

As the evening drew to an end, most of the party retired to bed. As Miss Bingley did not bring a lady's maid with her, she was lent Hannah, who had pulled the short straw, downstairs in the servant's quarters.

"Why does it have to be me?" Hannah said rather deflated, "can not Sophie or Jenny attend to her? I have to tend to the mistress."

"Jenny has Miss Bennet and Sophie has Miss Darcy, so you all have the same amount of duties," Mrs Reynolds said. "This is the most fair way to decide who will be attending that woman whilst she is here. Maybe in a few days we can swap and do a rota of sorts."

"Very well, but she drives me mad," Hannah said, knowing exactly what the woman was like and how she had treated her maids in the past.

Making her way to her rooms, Hannah felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. _Calm yourself girl, you can_ _'_ _t show you are nervous, not in front of this one,_ she thought.

Knocking on the door, she heard a distinct, but harsh command to enter. As she entered the room, Miss Bingley was standing there waiting for her to unlace her dress and stays. "I thought you would be here a half hour ago," she spat.

"Sorry ma'am, I have only just been assigned to yourself, I had been attending to Mrs Darcy."

Miss Bingley's expression softened on realisation that this servant was none other than Elizabeth's personal maid. _I wonder if she is in the know of all that goes on in this house?_ she thought, licking her lips as she anticipated all that the maid may know.

"You are the mistresses maid?" she asked in eagerness.

"Yes ma'am, I have been since they wed. She is a wonderful mistress, I couldn't have asked for better," Hannah smiled, thinking that her manners weren't that bad.

"I do hope they are settled. It takes great effort to accommodate all the little give and takes that married life can bring and then there are the wifely duties."

"Oh, yes indeed. Married life is surely something to get accustomed to. The master and mistress have had some issues in the past few months, the mistress was inconsolable until Colonel Fitzwilliam…" Hannah said, but stopped and gasped as she realised she should not have said anything at all.

"What do you mean, has the marriage been troublesome?" Miss Bingley asked, now eager for information, that she knew the maid was privy to.

"Erm… No, not really," Hannah said, now feeling awkward at what she had divulged.

"You can tell me, for she is my sister. It does worry me so, that they may not be happy together," Miss Bingley said in a nauseating manner. Her smugness was most evident and Hannah was not comfortable to carry on with the conversation.

"Sorry, ma'am, I cannot say, it is not my place," the maid said as she ran out the door, giving her excuse that she was needed elsewhere.

She did not know what to do, for she had divulged far more than she should have. The servants knew how Miss Bingley was from previous visits, but Hannah thought she was being rather polite and fell too easily into the trap of small talk with the woman. _I should have known, the woman is out for gossip,_ she thought, chastising herself for being such a nincompoop.

As Miss Bingley lay in bed, all thoughts were on what the maid had told her. She pondered on two pieces of information that bore into her mind, refusing to let go of their importance. First, that the the marriage had seen its fair share of troubles, so early on and that Elizabeth was inconsolable for some reason. The second was the mention of the colonel, _why was Colonel Fitzwilliam in the equation, of all people?_ she pondered.

As this had been the first time that she had seen Elizabeth since the Netherfield ball, she was not aware of both Darcy's and Elizabeth's affections for each other. _The last time I saw Mr Darcy in her company, he was giving her looks of disapproval, so why are they married?_ Then it hit her in a flash, _he compromised her and had no choice! She trapped him into marriage and now is having an affair with his cousin. She is with child, is it Mr Darcy_ _'_ _s or the colonel's?_ Her thought process was in overdrive, she had gone from wondering why they were wed to Elizabeth having extra marital activities with her cousin, no less. She was not aware of Kitty's betrothal to the colonel, so there was nothing to hinder her ridiculous reasoning. _Poor Mr Darcy, he must be in need of some comfort,_ she smiled thinking of how she could accommodate the man she had admired for the past five years.

"I must go to him, give him some comfort in his hour of need," she said, as she got up from the bed and went to put her robe on. As she got to her garment, which had been placed at the bottom of the bed, she thought about what her actions would entail. She removed her night dress and placed only the puce coloured silk robe upon herself, which would allow the delights of her body underneath to show through the thinness of the fabric.

She made her way downstairs, via a small detour to the family wing and noticed a soft light eliminated from a chink in the door to Darcy's study. _Good, he is still up,_ she thought. She walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Darcy did not see her enter, as he had his head down, looking over the map he had been showing Bingley earlier that evening. She came to a stop along side his desk and sat upon its edge, allowing her robe to fall open and show the flesh on her bare legs, to the man in front of her.

"GOOD GOD WOMAN! What are you doing?" Darcy spluttered out, when he saw Caroline's fleshy limbs.

"I know about the affair, you must be distraught to have such a wanton woman for a wife. I am here for you Mr Darcy, I can take care of you," she smiled, hoping that he would now take her as a mistress.

Darcy staggered to his feet, but could not take his eyes off the face of the woman in front of him. "What ever gave you that idea, that my wife is having an affair?"

"Is she not having the colonel's bastard child?" she stated, rather arrogantly.

Darcy flinched on hearing this, it was not the case, but it was so close to the truth that he paled instantly. "Why do you say that madam?" he growled.

"Oh, I have my sources and know that you must be in much pain. I would also imagine you are in need of relief, that only a woman can give. Let me take that ache away from you Fitzwilliam, take my body and relish in its delights," she said salaciously.

Darcy, however, saw the whole speech as nothing more than a vomit inducing statement. How dare she assume his marriage was a farce and that his baby was his cousin's bastard! Had she not seen the love between him and Elizabeth at dinner? He realised that she saw what she wanted to see and nothing else. "You are delusional Miss Bingley, you are so far from the truth that madness is threatening your mind."

"Oh Mr Darcy, do not be like that," Miss Bingley said as she got up from the desk and walked towards him. As she closed in on him, her hand caressed the edge of the neckline of her robe and her fingers slid along its edge, pulling the front opening apart. Darcy gasped at the sight of a pert dark pink nipple, hardened by her arousal of seeing him in the dim light. "I can heel your sadness, come to me," she cooed.

Darcy was having none of it, he pushed past her and opened the door. "GET OUT!" he shouted, which brought Miss Bingley out of her arousal.

"What?" she asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Darcy shouted out for the second time, "I have never in my life been subject to such brazen behaviour, you should be ashamed of yourself. I love my wife and she is carrying my child, do you hear?"

Miss Bingley now reeling from what he had just said, pulled her robe around her tightly and run out the door.

As she ascended the stairs, she thought of all the things that she had done for that man over the past five years. She was there when he needed consoling in his times of woe, she had played host to him when he stayed at Netherfield and on top of all this, she had spent years hanging off of every word he uttered. The worst insult was now, his refusal of her when she offered it to him so easily was the last straw.

As she got to the top of the stairs, she walked to the family wing. She quietly entered the master chambers, knowing that Darcy was downstairs and was surprised to find the mistress was already asleep in his bed. Her intention was to walk through the sitting room and enter via the connecting door into the mistresses bedchambers.

Miss Bingley stood there, flickering candle in hand, watching the woman who had stolen her one and only love's heart away from her. A flood of hatred spread across her body, as she gazed down at the baby bump, that was so evident as she lay there, still in rest. _How could he choose her over me?_ she thought, _she is nothing, whereas I am everything._

She looked up at the drapery of the four poster bed with glazed eyes. As she did, she held out the candle to the fabric, where it quickly caught light. Miss Bingley stood there, in a trance, mesmerised as the flames danced up and over the canopy.

Darcy came up the stairs and on approaching his rooms, could see a glow from the gap at the bottom of the door. _Why has Lizzy so many candles lit?_ he thought, then realised that the light was not of many candles, but that of a fire. He burst into the room and was almost knocked to the ground with the heat that hit him. Ignoring Miss Bingley, who was standing there, staring at the sleeping beauty, Darcy cried out in an attempt to wake his wife. He knew he had to get her out of bed, before he could deal with the fire. Shouting out for help, it was not long before Kitty was there, "Get Bingley, quick!" he shouted, as he got Elizabeth out of bed and carried her into the sitting room.

On his return, Bingley was coming through the door, but Kitty kept to the hallway. "Bingley, get the water from the bath tub," he said pointing to the dressing room. Luckily, the bath had been filled and was awaiting Darcy to come to bed.

With adrenaline rushing through his veins, Bingley pulled the whole bathtub into the bedchambers as Darcy tried to pull the drapes from the bed frame. He grabbed a pitcher and Darcy the bowl and together they managed to extinguish the flames. As all was now safe, Darcy turned to the place where Miss Bingley had been standing all along, but she was not there.

"Shit! Lizzy!" he said on realisation that Miss Bingley had wandered into the sitting room. He witnessed her standing over Elizabeth's unconscious body, daring herself to set fire to her gown. Darcy ran up behind her and with all his might, pushed her to one side, where she hit the floor with a thud. "Get her out of my sight, Bingley, lock her in her room and sedate her, I do not wish to see her again, ever!" he screamed.

Now turning his attention to his wife, he realised that she had been unconscious for this whole time. Had Miss Bingley poisoned her? Had she hit her about the head? As he sat there, almost in tears, Elizabeth stirred, "Lizzy, are you alright?" he asked, eager to know her condition.

"What happened?" she murmured.

"Miss Bingley set light to our bed, I came up in time and dragged you out, why would you not wake up?"

"I do not know, when I came out of my dressing room earlier, I noticed a drink beside my bed and thought Hannah had put it there. It tasted bitter, like the laudanum you gave me, so I did not finish the glass. By the time I had reached your room, I was taken over by lethargy and had to lay down. I do not remember anything else."

Darcy concluded that Miss Bingley had left the medicine in her rooms, so that she would not disturb their tryst. "We need to call for Doctor Evans," he stated.

"I am fine, William, he will not be needed," Elizabeth tried to sooth him, stating she was well.

"Lizzy, it is not just you anymore, my thoughts are also with the baby and what it may do to him?"

"It did not do anything when you gave me a massive dose in December, I was already six weeks pregnant then. If you wish, we can call for him in the morning, but there is nothing he can do at this time of night. Now, I suggest you go and talk to Charles, I am sure he is in a tizzy about what has occurred. Kitty can sit with me," she said as her sister entered the room in tears and sat down beside her. Elizabeth placed her arms around her sister and hugged her close to her. "It is all right, Kitty. No one was hurt."

"Miss Bingley will be if I get my hands on her," Darcy said, his harsh tone could not be missed. "I could kill that woman, you do not know the half of it, Lizzy," he said, but did not elaborate, as it was not the time or place.

"Go William, see to Charles, you can tell me later."

With that Darcy left and headed over to the guest rooms. Knocking on the door, he was met by Bingley. "I want her out of here and I suggest that you seek medical help," Darcy stated.

"What happened, Darcy? I could not get a word out of her for a full five minutes, she just laughed the whole time, it sounded so haunting. She is asleep now, we gave her several sleeping drafts to knock her out quickly. Mrs Reynolds and the butler are with her now, let us go to my rooms, so we can discuss this," Bingley said.

.

"My God! Darcy, I am so sorry, I had no idea she would act like this. I knew she was infatuated with you, has been for years, but to fling herself at you like that and then…. Hell, she nearly killed Lizzy, that's attempted murder!" he gasped.

"You have two options, Bedlam or the magistrate? I would rather it be Bedlam, at least that way there will be no scandal. She needs help Bingley, it is not normal for someone to act like that, she was delusional and hysterical."

"I will call for the carriage now and will be gone before morning. I will take several drafts with me and sedate her, until we reach London. But Darcy, remember Bedlam is being rebuilt at the moment, so will not take patients there until next year. I will arrange for her to be seen by my doctor in town, then he will decide where she will be incarcerated. Rest assured she will be placed in an institution, for I cannot handle her anymore and I will not brush this under the carpet. Go take care of your wife and little one, I will be gone before you wake tomorrow."

Darcy made his way back to the family wing, but before he returned to his own rooms, he checked to ensure Georgiana was still asleep, for she had not woken during the evening's events as her rooms were further along the hallway. On walking into his bedchambers and through the connecting door to the sitting room, he found them gone. However, Elizabeth and Kitty had moved themselves to the mistresses bedchambers. There, Darcy found the sisters asleep, in each other's arms. He did not have the heart to wake either of them, so he pulled up a chair and sat down next to his wife.

Settling down, he finally fell into a restless sleep two hours later, having the words of Miss Bingley enter his head as soon as he started to drift off, 'Is she not having the colonel's bastard child?' _Why would she say such a thing, for no one knows of our secret,_ he thought. He tried to work it out, but knew that he had to talk to Elizabeth in the morning, for she may very well hold the answer.


	17. Chapter-17

**28th April 1814**

Darcy felt a pain in his back as he became aware of the fact that he had spent most of the night sleeping in a chair. As he opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings, he could see that it was still early, for the sun had yet to fully rise above the horizon. He looked across at both his wife and sister, for they were peaceful in sleep and oblivious to his presence in the room.

He walked through the sitting room and into his own bedchambers, where he faced the aftermath of the night before. Nothing had been touched, for he had instructed the servants that the place be cleared the following day, so that everyone could get back to sleep, even if that sleep was restless.

Darcy was still reeling from what had happened in his study, how could such a woman get the wrong impression of what he wanted, surely her desperation must have been great to send her into a downward spiral like that. He cringed as he recollected her attempts to entice him into her arms and her bosoms falling from the confines of her robe. If he had not taken to retiring at that moment in time, he would have been unable to save his wife and child, the thought of such had him retching into a nearby chamberpot.

He sank to the floor and gazed up at the remnants of the drapery. Little was left, proving the fire had encapsulated the entire four poster bed within a few minutes. He could not allow his wife to see such a sight, so left the room and locked all the doors, so that no one was permitted to enter, without his knowledge. Placing the keys into his pocket, he returned to the sitting room.

As he sat there, deep in thought, he heard movements from his wife's room. He knocked on the door for admission, as he was not sure if it was Elizabeth or Kitty who had stirred. The door opened and Kitty stood there, her eyes rimmed with red, proving that she had been crying.

Sitting her back down on the settee in the sitting room, Darcy asked, "Kitty, do not be upset?"

"Last night scared me, I came out when I heard the commotion. What happened?"

Darcy sat there, thinking of how much she should tell his sister, for there was little reason to mention the business in his study, but she would wonder why the woman would have been compelled to act as she did in his bedchambers. He decided to opt for the more vague answer, hoping that Kitty would not ask further questions. "Miss Bingley set fire to the bed, whilst Lizzy was asleep in it, she did not wake as Miss Bingley had drugged her."

On this Kitty gasped and a new wave of tears spilt. "Why would she do such a thing? I know she did not like Lizzy, but to try and kill her and the baby, I cannot bear to think she was capable of that."

"I know, it is as though something snapped in her and she was like a mad woman," Darcy stated, still committed to not saying all.

"I need Richard," Kitty cried out, "Oh what a time to be away. Can we send an express?"

Darcy was worried that Richard would go absent without leave, in order to return with haste. "I don't think it is a good idea to tell him, Kitty, for he will surely return and if that is without permission, then he could be in serious trouble, please do not mention this in your letters. We will all feel better in a day or two, after we have all calmed down, it is still too fresh for anyone's liking." Kitty nodded in agreement, realising there was nothing the colonel could do, other than console her. The woman was locked away, so it is not as if there would be a repeat performance from the ever so proper, now incarcerated, harpy.

"Will you be calling the doctor this morning? I know Lizzy said she and the baby are fine, but I would feel a lot more at ease, if you would call him."

"I have instructed someone to send for him when it is not an indecent hour," Darcy said, looking at the mantelpiece clock, which showed it to be only just after six. Looking at his sister, he could see she was tired and still in need of sleep. "Kitty, go back to your own rooms and try and get some more sleep, I need to be with Lizzy," he said holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Oh William, I have been too selfish in my own feelings to notice how you are, you must be beside yourself with worry." Kitty said looking up at Darcy, who was barely able to hold back his emotions.

"I almost lost them," he sounded quietly, "if I had been only a minute later, she would have been engulfed in the flames," he said now sobbing uncontrollably.

Kitty was not sure what to do, she did what any woman would have in those circumstances and took him into her arms and tried to soothe his sorrow. "She is in the next room asleep. Go to her, lay down next to her and hold your wife and baby close to you, you need that contact with them," she hummed.

Darcy returned to Elizabeth's bedchambers. Seeing her, he breathed out his emotions and climbed into bed next to her. As the bed dipped, she turned in her sleep and whispered his name, but did not awaken. He lay there for at least half an hour, watching her gentle breathing, but in the comfort of his hold of her, he soon fell to sleep.

.

Two hours later, Darcy woke to a gentle tickle on his cheek. Elizabeth was awake and stroking his face with her finger tips. "You are awake?" Darcy said, stating the obvious. "How to you feel, darling?"

"I feel fine, but understand that Dr Evans will be arriving shortly. Hannah just came in to say that he has been sent for, so thought it best to wake you up, or he will find you in my bed, when he arrives."

"I do not care if he does, that is the least of my worries."

"I take it the Bingleys have left?"

At the mention of that name, Darcy flinched, "I hope so. Charles said he was going to leave last night, as soon as they could. I will write to him and ask if he wishes to return in a week's time, as he did not achieve what he came here for. I only hope that Darley Dale Manor has not gone by then." Darcy looked at his wife, he needed to tell her of what had occurred in the study, "Darling, after Dr Evans has been, I need to sit with you in private and discuss last night. Something happened downstairs that preluded the events in my bedchambers, something you need to know about."

Dr Evans had visited and confirmed that Elizabeth had no ill effects from the medication, nor the small amount of smoke she had taken in. However, he insisted on being called if she had difficulty in breathing or coughing. After he left, Darcy returned to her rooms and sat down on the bed. "Darling, please do not panic at what I am about to tell you, for nothing happened," Darcy said, reassuringly. "I was downstairs in my study, after you had gone to bed with the others, as I wanted to check if any other estates were available in the area, that Bingley could view, whilst he was here. Something caught the corner of my eye and when I looked up, Miss Bingley was sitting on my desk, scantily clad, in nothing more than a thin robe. It did not cover much of her body and I saw far more than I ever wished to see," he said, scrunching his face up to try and rid the image from his mind. "She tried to seduce me and entice me to take her, but I was having none of it. When I told her to leave, she accused you of having an affair with Richard and that you were having his child. I threw her out and she came up here and set fire to the bed, you were sleeping in. I assume she drugged you before she came to me, so that you would not awaken during her attempts to seduce me."

Elizabeth sat there, mouth open and eyes wide. "I don't know what to say, I cannot believe she would do such a thing, Miss Bingley of all people. She, who looks down her nose at anyone and everyone."

"Lizzy, she said about Richard's child, do you know where she would have gotten that idea from? Only Richard and ourselves know of what went on in December."

Elizabeth sat there for a few moments in thought, then it occurred to her. "Hannah!" she gasped.

Darcy's eyes flew open in shock, "What?" he spluttered.

"Hannah came to me a few weeks ago, she was upset as she had worked out what had happened, although she thought the situation proved successful and Richard was the father. I corrected her and said it was your baby, I did not elaborate on Richard's part, I thought she realised her error."

"But how did she come to that conclusion?"

"A number of incidences she pieced together. The main one was that she put the pamphlet that you found in the library, along with a couple of others you did not find." Elizabeth then proceeded to tell Darcy the whole conversation that she had had with her maid, "I thought she would have pushed the thought to one side and treat it as speculation on her part, but obviously not."

Darcy's head fell into his hands, he knew one last piece of the puzzle that Hannah was privy too and had to tell his wife. "Darling, there is something else, which I was not going to tell you, as it would have made you uncomfortable, but now it seems so important that I do. When Richard came to see us in February it was he who took your miniature from the pianoforte, remember it went missing?" Elizabeth nodded, "Well, Hannah found it in his rooms and alerted me to its whereabouts. He was sort of, how do I put this, infatuated with you for a time. I told him to leave and sort himself out, which he did."

Elizabeth did not seem shocked at this news, "I did wonder if something like that had happened. I did not miss his looks and his hitched breathing, when he was in close proximity, but chose to ignore it. Then he disappeared suddenly for weeks, which was not like him. I am not hurt by this, nor am I embarrassed. I suppose it is a natural reaction to what had occurred."

"You knew, but how?" Darcy asked.

"Have I not learnt from your behaviour from before you declared yourself to me? Richard has the same look, when he stifles his emotions. I know with Kitty he is easily read, like an open book, but when he is trying to hide his feelings, he has that look you had in Hertfordshire. It must be a Fitzwilliam trait."

"I''m sorry for not saying anything, I did not wish to distress you needlessly and it would prove nothing, by telling you."

"It does not matter now. We have more pressing matters to attend to. So, what are we going to do about Hannah?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not know, she is a very good worker, but her tongue has run away from her. Do you think she gossipped or maybe let slip a small piece of information unknowingly? Miss Bingley had conjured up such falsehoods and I doubt Hannah would have told her that you were having an affair with my cousin, let alone having his bastard. We need to discuss the matter with her, before deciding her fate. I will summons her later this morning as I do not wish to delay the matter," Darcy said.

Hannah was approached by Mrs Reynolds at around eleven in the morning. "The master and mistress wish to speak with you in the study."

"Oh!" Hannah said under her breath, but did not give Mrs Reynolds a chance to question her on her reaction. When she got to the study door, she knocked and was told to enter. As she stepped into the room, she saw Darcy sitting at his desk, looking rather livid and Elizabeth standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder, soothing his wrath.

"Sir, Ma'am, you wished to see me?" she said with a trembling voice.

"Hannah, I understand you attended Miss Bingley last night, could you tell me what the conversation you had was about," Darcy commanded, his voice stern.

Hannah fidgeted from one foot to the other, feeling awkward as she stood in front of her master, "Erm, well… as I was seeing to her, she started talking to me, asking me if I were the mistresses maid, to which I confirmed that I was. She then asked if you were settled, knowing that married life has its ups and downs. She seemed genuinely concerned about you both. I replied that it was something to get accustomed to and that you had some issues in the past few months and that the mistress was inconsolable until Colonel Fitzwilliam, at that point I trailed off, as I knew I had spoken out of turn. I did not say anything more," she said quietly as she gazed down at the floor, in shame. "I know I should not have said what I did, but Miss Bingley had a way about her, saying that she was your sister and was concerned for you. When I said I would not say anymore, she still insisted that I tell her, for she was worried. I had to run from the room to get away from her requests."

"Hannah, will you wait in the hallway, I need to speak to Mrs Darcy," he said. The maid left the room and went and sat down on the bottom step of the grand staircase, where she waited to be called back into the room.

"What do you think Lizzy?" Darcy asked.

"Well, she did not say what I thought she would have. Although, she did say something. It would have taken a miracle for someone to conclude the truth with the little she said. Miss Bingley could have easily conjured up from Hannah's words, that we were having arguments and Richard stepped in as negotiator to bring us to an understanding. Miss Bingley has fabricated it all in her head, she heard what she wanted to and let it run riot in her mind, coming up with what may seem not far from the truth, yet totally untrue."

"My thoughts are to let her go, I cannot have anyone who cannot hold their tongue, especially a personal maid."

"Darling, we cannot let her go. If Miss Bingley was to tell of what she had surmised, saying the maid told her, then by relieving Hannah of her duties will only confirm the story and the gossips will run wild. If we keep her as maid, then they will think Miss Bingley a raving lunatic. We have no choice other than to keep her at Pemberley. With regards to her position, I feel she should remain my maid. I am fond of her, William, she has been with me from the start and I must admit that I did divulge some of our problems to her, which in hindsight I should not have, so I am as much to blame."

Darcy had to agree with her, but he could not think ill of his wife for talking to her maid of her personal feelings. He was already aware of at least one conversation that had taken place and at the time, was pleased that Elizabeth had confided in someone. "Fine, she needs to know the severity of what she has done though."

Half an hour later, Hannah emerged from the study. She breathed a sigh of relief, now knowing that she had not been fired. But was shaken by the fact that the only reason she had not been, was to eliminate gossip and that her mistress had put in a good word for her. _If it had been left up to the master, I would be out on my ear,_ she thought. She was, however, sickened to think that such a person as Miss Bingley, could squeeze the information out of her, even when she was being vigilant. _Never again will I fall into such a trap._

Darcy pondered on the information his wife had told him earlier, in particular the matter of the pamphlets. He was not happy with the fact the maid had put them in a place, where he would find them. However, he realised quickly that she did not force him to read them and act on their information. He would keep an eye on the woman and monitor her behaviour, even though she had been let off lightly.

* * *

 **5th May 1814**

It had been a week since the fire and Bingley's carriage had returned. He had contacted Darcy two days previous, saying he was to travel back to Pemberley on his own, for a few days, so that they could view Darley Dale Manor.

"So, what happened to Miss Bingley?" Darcy asked as they rode towards Darley Dale.

"The physician saw her the day we got back, Caroline was still dosed up on powders and she had to stay in the hospital before the doctors could examine her. When she came around the following day, she went ballistic, knowing that I had admitted her to a mental hospital. She despises me, she hates you and Elizabeth, I have never seen her like that before, what possessed her to set light to the bed?"

"She tied to get me to bed her, Bingley. She came down after you all retired and cornered me in the study. She only had the skimpiest of robes on, you could see everything. I have not the notion of why she thought I would accept her advances, for I have not seen her in nearly a year and before that I did not give any indication that I was interested."

"Caroline will see what only Caroline wishes to see. If you say no, she hears yes if it pleases her. Well, the doctors will be doing some tests on her and will let me know in a week or two what they think."

"What if the doctors find nothing wrong?"

"I doubt that, you should have seen their faces when she woke up in the hospital bed, they restrained her arms and legs before she woke, so she could not move. She was thrashing about hysterically, I thought she was going to hurt herself. I could tell by the doctors expressions that they recognised the behaviour of that of a mad woman."

The afternoon was spent viewing the manor, but five miles from Pemberley. Bingley was impressed with the small estate, saying it reminded him of Longbourn, but on the scale of Netherfield Hall. An agreement was made with the owner's representative and the lease was to commence in September. Bingley wished for it to be from July, when Netherfield Hall lease expired, but as the Darley Dale property would not be ready until the autumn, he knew he would have to extend the lease on the Hertfordshire property a few months. He did not stay long at Pemberley, stating that Jane did not wish for him to be gone more than a week, so Bingley took his leave the next day. Elizabeth was sad to see her brother go, but knew that it would only be a few months before they all could enjoy each other's company often.


	18. Chapter-18

**8th May 1814**

Richard had returned to Pemberley a day early, but late in the evening after Kitty had retired for the day. However, Elizabeth and Darcy were found in the parlour.

"I'm back," Richard sighed, as he entered the room.

"Evening Richard, glad to see you back in one piece. Are you alright? You look done in," Darcy asked, seeing the sheer exhaustion on his cousin's face.

"I rode here after my duties were complete this morning and did not stop. I thought Kitty would still be up, has she retired already?"

"Yes, she went up early, for she was so out of sorts, anticipating your return tomorrow, no doubt."

"I could have done it in two days and spent the night at Boroughbridge, but thought I would make it back in time. Well, she will see me early enough tomorrow, I suppose," he chuckled, "so how is things here?"

"God! I do not know where to begin," Darcy huffed, "Caroline Bingley went mad and nearly killed Elizabeth," Darcy stated in all seriousness.

Richard, however, thought Darcy was joking and started to laugh, but stopped when he found himself alone in his reaction. Looking at Darcy, the colonel could see the gravity of his words. "You are joking, aren't you? How could such a thing happen and Miss Bingley of all people?" Richard asked in astonishment. Sinking down onto the divan, Richard listened to Darcy's rendition of what had occurred.

"Where is she now? Is she in jail?"

"No, she is at this moment, in an asylum in London with no date of release."

"Best place for her, for she is barking mad! I always thought there was something wrong with that woman, always pawing at your tailcoat, even when you told her to stop, it was not natural," Richard surmised, "I hope they lock her up and throw the key away."

"Yes, well, it is difficult to get out of a place like that, once you are admitted. She will probably just reside there, so that she is no longer a public threat," he said looking towards his wife.

Realising Kitty would have been witness to most of the goings on, Richard's shuddered, "Is Kitty alright? Did she react badly to it? Why did you not tell me?"

"Kitty wished to write to you, but I knew that you could not leave the militia, so told her not to divulge the situation when she wrote you, as you would worry. There was nothing you could have done and we were all in better spirits a couple of days later. It was just a bad night for all, so Kitty stayed in Elizabeth's bed with her and I sat in a chair by Elizabeth's side."

"I think I would have strangled Miss Bingley, if I were in your shoes."

"I nearly did, I told Bingley to remove her from the house immediately and seek out help. It was either that or jail."

I think we have had enough talk of Miss Bingley to last a lifetime," Elizabeth stated, "Richard, did you manage to find anything out about Lydia's circumstances?"

"Oh, bad news there, I am afraid," Richard said, now looking rather drained again. "I spoke to a few soldiers, who told me that Wickham was still with the regiment, but at that moment, was in the army hospital."

"Oh, was he injured on the battlefield?" Elizabeth asked.

Richard laughed, "No such luck, he got a beating when he run the gauntlet, after being found drunk and disorderly. Apparently, his fellow soldiers were not soft on him, for he owed most of them a fair sum of money in gambling debts. Shame they didn't break his neck, but he only received several broken ribs and a fair amount of bruising."

"So how is Lydia? If Wickham is gambling, she cannot have much money. Father is sending them one hundred pounds a year, where is that going?"

"Probably down his throat. I know you did not wish me to approach her, but after I found out what Wickham was doing, I had to. I saw and spoke with Lydia the following day, she is so unhappy. I cannot help but feel sorry for her, she is in a situation she cannot get out of with a man she no longer loves. She told me he stopped showing her any type of affection a few months after they wed and he started to bed whores and loose women instead. Although personally, I think he did not stop with the wenches.

"She is thin and looks ill and I am sorry to say, she had a baby last year, but it died shortly after she delivered, due to not developing properly in the womb. The doctors put it down to the fact that Lydia is skin and bones and probably did not eat enough during her pregnancy."

Elizabeth was weeping at this stage, how could such a man act in that way towards his wife and unborn child, giving them little support. "William, we need to do something, can we not get her away from him… somehow?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we should attempt to, we cannot leave her there, in that situation. From what Richard is saying, he would welcome the chance to have her gone. Although, he will still receive the money from Mr Bennet, that cannot be stopped. The settlement was that he married Lydia and receive the funds. It did not say that it was to stop, if she left him."

"But did it say it would continue, if she left him?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to find a loop hole of sorts.

"I do not know, I could always threaten debtors prison, if he causes a fuss, as I purchased his debts when I discovered them in London, Wickham thinks I just settled them, but I had a feeling that maybe they would come in handy, one day."

"I think you should do that, but what of Lydia? Although she is my sister, we cannot have her living here permanently and she cannot go back to Hertfordshire, for the scandal mongers will be writhe again."

Darcy sat there and pondered on the matter, "I have a small cottage by the sea, if she is ill then the fresh sea air will do her good. I can hire a companion for her and she can spend some time recuperating there. Once she is well, then we can discuss other options. I feel the best thing is to make her well again.

"If you do not mind, Lizzy, I will travel to Newcastle, whilst Richard is here, and talk to them both. I negotiated their wedding arrangements, so can negotiate their separation arrangements just as easily."

"Although I do not want you to go, I think there is little choice," Elizabeth sighed

"I will leave in the morning, it will take me a couple of days to get there as I wish to go by carriage. I will talk to them and then return, so should not be more than a week."

* * *

 **12th May 1814**

It had been three days since Darcy's departure to Newcastle. Kitty had taken it upon herself to enter her sister's bedchambers, the day before for a sisterly chat, something that she was envious of when Elizabeth shared a room with Jane. She, however, was not expecting to receive 'the talk' from her older sibling, thinking her mother would have done that on her arrival before the wedding.

She soon realised that her sister had a far better approach in explaining the fundamentals of wedded life, than her younger sister had, during that shocking conversation three years previous. Kitty nearly fainted at the information her sister had bestowed upon her, thinking it was all rather sordid. Elizabeth, eased her worry by telling her that it was all acceptable, so long as both husband and wife agreed to it and it was part of normal married life. Kitty knew that Richard stirred feelings in her that no other had done, for she had felt such tinglings, whilst they kissed in the portico that day and she had surely felt his affected member against her.

Kitty had decided to venture across to her sister again, hoping to scamper across the corridor. However, as soon as she opened the door to her own rooms, she saw to her surprise, Richard walking past. Richard stopped in his tracks and gazed over to where she stood, still in her nightgown. He could not revert his eyes, for he could see her womanly figure beneath the sheerness of her muslin gown. His look quickly turned carnal and his breathing quickened as he stood in front of her, unable to curb his desire, a reaction that Kitty could not miss.

"Please close the door Kitty, for it is not right for me to see you as such and I cannot move my legs to walk away. I seem to be fixed on the spot," Richard said in a low husky voice.

"I cannot, for I am of the same affliction."

Making a snap decision, she grabbed him by his lapels and dragged him back into her rooms. He Leaned back against the door, in order to push it shut as soon as he entered and with his hand behind him, grabbed the key and turned it in its lock. "Kitty, we should not be doing this," he groaned as she pushed her body against him.

He started to spread feather like kisses upon her face, for he knew he could not resist her in such a situation. "Do you wish to stop?" she asked, between breathy gasps, hoping that he would continue.

"Do you wish me to stop, darling?" he gasped, as his kisses moved down to the crook of her neck, where he felt her quickened pulse upon his lips.

"No, don't stop."

Richard did not reply, but pushed her back to the bed, where Kitty's legs hit the base of the frame and they both fell backwards onto it, still clinging to each other.

Richard's hand wandered down her body and stopped as he groped her bosom, making Kitty's head fling back as she cried out her reaction to his pinching of her pert mammilla. The intense sensation was felt in her nether regions and she could feel the wetness that was beginning to develop. "Oh Richard, my core is weeping for you," she breathed.

On this confession, Richard's hand wandered further down her body, pulling up the hem of her nightgown, wishing to feel her swollen femininity. "Richard, do not hurt me, please," she whispered.

"I will not, for as hard as it might be, I will not take you before we wed."

Richard had already made a conscious decision that if he were ever to find himself in that situation, he would not take her virtue. He had realised that during most of his adult life, he had either bedded whores or loose women, none of whom had the delicious temptations of the tightness of a virgin. He knew that the occasion meant a great deal to both of them and Kitty's initiation into the joys of sex did not have any place, other than on their wedding night. He knew, however that there were other options, which would give them both pleasure.

As his hand grabbed the hem and dragged the fabric up her body, Kitty let out a whimper. She was eager for his ministrations, but was anxious at his close proximity to her bareness, for no one other than the maid and her sister had seen the flesh on her limbs, let alone her private area.

"Shhh, darling, it will be fine. I will not hurt you, in fact you will feel the complete opposite, I am only here to please you," Richard said as he soothed her.

"What are you to do?" Kitty whispered.

"Just caresses, with my hand, that is all. Do not worry poppet, I will not injure you," he said, reassuring her that he would not break her maidenhead.

As Richard's fingertips stroked up the inside of her thighs, Kitty could not help but stiffen her body, "Do you wish for me to stop Kitty?" Richard asked, thinking that she was too scared.

"No, do not stop, I am only nervous, not scared, I long for your touch. I know what the marriage bed entails, Lizzy told me yesterday, I am keen to experience at least some of it."

Richard's hand, which had stopped at the top of her thigh, recommenced its strokes. As he brought his fingers further up to their destination, Kitty's breathing became erratic and heavy, however, she noticed that the colonel's had also become laborious.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her once more, nudging her lips apart so that he may enter her sweet mouth and allow their tongues to entwine. As he did this, his fingers reached their haven. "Oh, I am home," he cooed.

Kitty cried out as soon as his fingers came into contact with her swollen nub. As he swirled his fingers around the little bud, he wanted nothing more than to taste her, however he felt this was another act he wanted to reserve for their wedding night.

As he run his fingers along her crease, he could feel her wetness increase, "God, Kitty, you are drenched, I want to taste you," he said as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, one by one. "Shit! My cock has just jumped," he breathed.

"Richard, you cannot say such things!" Kitty gasped, but did not think anymore as she was too heady to linger on the thought of his words for long.

"Why ever not, Kitty, for it is true. You taste divine and my cock reacted to it. I cannot wait for our wedding night, for I will feast from your body, wishing to quench my thirst for you. As I lay between your legs, I wish for your juices to cover me, making me slick and wet as I pound into your core." His words had the desired effect, he felt a wave of wetness flood her folds, as his fingers moved around."Oh Richard, I did not realise such feelings existed."

As he fondled between her legs, his own member had swollen so much that it was threatening to peer over the top of the waistband to his breaches. As awkward as it was, Richard managed to unfasten the buttons and allow his boy to spring free from the confines of his clothing. Kitty was in such a state, that she was oblivious to what he had done. He took her hand and wrapped her fingers around him. She automatically started to squeeze and stroke his yard, making him gasp. Tender was her touch, but it felt intense to him, knowing that it was a caress of the woman he loved made such a difference. It stopped, however, due to her sudden reaction to his strokes on her body, she turned herself into him and cried out her release into his chest, where it resonated throughout his body. Richard nearly shot his load over her and was only just able to hold back his own release.

As Kitty calmed down, she sat up and saw the state of her lover, his yard stiff and swollen. She remembered the talk from the day before, and before Richard had chance to do anything, Kitty bent over and took hold of his boy and placed the tip into her mouth, where she swirled her tongue around its tip. Richard fell back onto the bed with a growl, he was shocked at how she knew exactly what to do, every trick she had performed to perfection, making him come quick and hard, into her mouth.

"God Kitty! How did you know how to do that?"

"Sister got me to practice on a banana yesterday," she giggled, to which Richard smiled as he pulled her into his arms once more.

"Darling, I cannot wait until you are mine, I will not let you go from my bed for at least a week."

"Your bed, or our bed?" Kitty asked.

"Do you wish for shared bedchambers? I can do that, in fact I could not think of anything better than to fall asleep with you and wake up next to you, although I warn you, I snore," he chuckled.

As they lay there in a blissful slumber, Richard heard voices from outside, "Shit!" he said under his breath.

"Will you stop swearing," Kitty chastised.

"Sorry darling, it's the army coming out in me. You will have to get used to it, I'm afraid. How am I to get out of here without Elizabeth seeing?" he said as he recognised one of the voices.

"There is a servants door in the dressing room, I think it links to a set of stairs."

"Yes, it also links to my rooms," he said with a cocked brow, now realising their rooms were connected via a servants corridor.

As Richard disappeared into the door hidden in the wall within the dressing room, Elizabeth came in from the hallway.

"Kitty, why are you not up yet? Are you alright, you look rather flushed."

"I am only hot dear sister, I think we need the windows open."

After the household partook of breakfast, Elizabeth called Richard over for a quiet word. "Richard, I think it is best you move your rooms to those within the guest quarters," she said in all seriousness.

"Why, do you require my usual rooms for someone?"

"No, but your closeness to Kitty is a worry. Do not relish in the thought that I did not know you were with her this morning."

Richard was dumbstruck, had they been heard? "But… I do not understand?" he said, feigning ignorance.

"I entered the rooms and could smell you, well your army uniform smells rather badly of horse. Kitty has not ridden for the past month, so I know it was not her and the maid does not ride, so it can only be you."

Richard blushed as he knew that whatever he said, would not sway Elizabeth from her conclusion. "It is not what you think, she is still intact," he pleaded, "Do you really think I need to change rooms?"

"Yes, I know the rooms are linked. I should have realised that when I put Kitty in there."

"Fine, I will move," he said, now pouting at having to relinquish any future trysts.

* * *

 **15th May 1814**

Darcy had sent word ahead of his return, stating that he would arrive in the afternoon, so it was to no one's surprise when his carriage came to a standstill at the entrance of the house. However, no one was expecting a now frail Lydia to emerge from the vehicle. "Lydia!" Elizabeth gasped as she made her way towards her sister, followed closely behind by Kitty and Georgiana, all showing concern for the young lady. Lydia looked up to meet her older sister's eyes, sadness filled her expression, which neither Kitty or Elizabeth had witnessed before. _Where has my bubbly fifteen year old sister gone? He has surely broken her spirit,_ Elizabeth thought. But was detracted from her pondering by a second lady descending from the carriage.

Darcy came to his wife's side, "This is Mrs Greene, she will be Lydia's companion. I think we need to all go inside and I will explain," he said solemnly.

As all entered the parlour, where Richard had been waiting, Elizabeth called for tea to be served. As they sat, Darcy began, "Lydia has given me permission to explain what has happened over the past week," he said looking at his youngest sister, who had her head bowed.

"I arrived at Newcastle as expected and went straight to Colonel Gregson. He stated that Wickham had received a beating as Richard mentioned last week. However, the doctors did not discover one of his broken ribs had done some damage and he had bled slowly internally. Wickham died the day after Richard left to return home." Darcy paused so that the occupants of the room could absorb the news. "I had no choice other than to bring Lydia back with me, she had nowhere to go. Mrs Greene was a friend that Lydia had made in Newcastle and as she has no family, she agreed to become her companion."

"What of Wickham now?" Richard asked.

"He had already been buried when I got there, so at least we do not have to deal with his remains," Darcy said, but stopped on Lydia's interruption. "He can rot in hell, for all I care!" she spat.

"You do not mean that," Kitty said, "surely you cannot think that of your husband, who you loved enough to elope with."

"He did not care to marry me, I did not know at the time, but it was Mr Darcy who persuaded him with a financial incentive. As soon as we were in Newcastle and settled, he pushed me aside in favour of the local brothel," here, Lydia paused for a moment before continuing, "then the baby… and George was such a brute."

Elizabeth gasped, "What did he do?" Lydia was too emotional to reply, so Darcy stated that Wickham had taken to returning home after his drunken brawls and his fists had played merry with her sister's face. Elizabeth looked back at Lydia and noticed a scar on her cheek. "Oh Lydia, why did you not tell anyone? Why did you not write to me or mother and father?"

"I could not as George did not miss a trick. After his beating I wanted him to die, god has answered my prayers with his demise."

It was not until Elizabeth got up to prepare the tea that Lydia noticed she was with child. "Lizzy, you're having a baby!" she gasped, but her sobs soon took over her shock. "My little girl would be one by now, if she had lived."

Elizabeth sat down beside her youngest sibling and took her into her arms. "You will love again, Lydia, and with a better man," she soothed.

"I cannot feel that there will ever be a chance for me, a widow already at the grand old age of seventeen. Most girls are yet to have a season and I am already used, discarded and on the shelf."

"Do not say that Lydia," Georgiana said, "Brother, can Lydia come with me next year when I go to London for the season?"

"I cannot see why not, she will be out of mourning by then and so long as she is well enough. Lydia has agreed to go and spend some time at Skegness, until she is able to enter society again." Darcy stated.

"Brother, do you think I can also go with Lydia to Skegness?" Georgiana asked.

"Why do you wish to join me?" Lydia queried.

"We are of similar ages and to be honest, we have another connection," she said bowing her head, "I feel I may be able to make you heal, as I have already gone through it."

"Georgie, there are those in the room, who do not know of what happened," Darcy exclaimed.

"Brother, if anyone needs to know, it is those in this room, maybe not Mrs Greene, but I am sure she is not bothered one way or another, as to what happened to me three years ago."

"You do not need to tell me Georgiana, for I already know," Lydia stated. "George took delight in telling me one evening, as to what happened in Ramsgate. It was in an attempt to prejudice me against your brother, but by that time I had already summed up George's character and did not feel anything towards Mr Darcy other than pleasure that he had made my sister so happy."

"Can I brother?" Georgiana asked once more.

"I suppose, Lydia wishes to go in the morning, after a rest, if you travel with her, you can return in a fortnight for the wedding and go back a few days later."

"Wedding? Who is getting married?" Lydia asked.

"I am sister," Kitty said, "I am to wed Richard… I mean Colonel Fitzwilliam," she blushed.

"Lydia's face lit up on hearing the news, "Oh sister, I am so pleased for you and a colonel too. I only wish that my officer had been a better gentleman and not a libertine that he was."

So, it was settled, Georgiana would accompany Lydia, Mrs Greene and a male-servant to Skegness the following morning and return in two weeks for the wedding. Lydia was extremely thankful to the man who had not saved her once, but twice.


	19. Chapter-19

**16th May 1814**

Calm flooded the house, when Georgiana and Lydia left for Skegness. It did not seem enough time for the siblings to rekindle their sisterly bond, but both Elizabeth and Kitty knew that it was best that Lydia start her convalescence as soon as possible.

Elizabeth longed for her husband's attentions, for he was only fit for sleep the night before and had awoken early, to ensure the carriage was ready for the young ladies departure to the seaside. As the day drew on, Elizabeth could see that her husband was of the same wanting, his gaze upon her had not been missed and with each opportunity, she sent him a seductive glance back.

Time had come for the household to retire for the evening, but instead of Elizabeth going to the newly refurbished master bedchambers, she left him a note to go to her, which he found when he came out of the dressing room, in nothing but his banyan. However, when he got there, she was nowhere to be found.

"Lizzy, sweetheart, where are you?" he called out, hoping she was in the dressing room. However, he did not receive a response from his enquiry. He sat down on the bed with a huff, pondering on what his wife was up to.

On looking down at his pillow, he found a note. _What is she up to?_ he thought, smiling to himself. On opening the letter, he read,

 _My Darling,_

 _A Treasure Hunt of Sorts_

 _Now past the hour of midnight, it be,_

 _Seek out your next message, to get you to thee,_

 _The room to your left, where I dress for the day,_

 _Look into the bathtub, where you_ _'_ _ll see the way._

"Bathtub? The dressing room!" Darcy got up from the bed and dashed into the dressing room. Peering into the tub, he spotted another note.

 _The music_ _'_ _s main source, that will fill the room's air,_

 _But care should be taken, when using the stair,_

 _Come forth to the keys, where my fingers delight,_

 _Another note waits, pulling you into the night._

"Key? Music! The music room! Pianoforte!" He ran out the bedchambers and into the hallway, but stopped at the top of the stairs. He had to chuckle to himself on his wife's worry of the staircase again. As he got to the bottom, he picked up speed and ran into the music room. There, on the pianoforte, was the third note.

 _By our tree near the lake, a note you will see,_

 _At last it will bring you, completely to me,_

 _But haste you should take, my bareness you_ _'_ _ll find,_

 _I yearn our sweet union, our bodies combined._

"The Sycamore Tree. Shit! She's naked!" he growled. Darcy was now aroused, he found it difficult to run as his arousal kept poking through the front of his fastened banyan. Running out the front door, he sped to the Sycamore Tree, but nearly slipped as he got close to the lake's edge, where the ground was wet. "Blast! Not now… I can't fall into the lake now!"

As he reached the trunk, he saw the final note pinned to it.

 _I sit by the tree, where the branches do fall,_

 _Creating a private, but natural wall,_

 _Surrounding our bodies, the willows will sway,_

 _I sit here my darling, so eager to play._

"Got you! Lizzy, I'm coming!" he roared.

Lizzy could hear his approach and made herself primed to run, for she was not yet ready to be caught. As he ran into the canopy, with heaving breaths, he called out her name, but she did not answer. She ran into the canopy on the opposite side of the tree, where she temporarily hid.

"Lizzy?" he called out again.

Darcy expected her to be by the centre, where they had been before, but all he found were cushions, a blanket and her nightgown, which he automatically sniffed, taking in her scent.

"God! You're naked! Where are you?" he growled.

"William," Elizabeth almost sang softly, "I am over here."

"Where!"

"Over here, my love," she said sweetly.

As Darcy moved into the direction of the voice, Elizabeth scampered to the other side of the canopy, chuckling as she went.

"Lizzy, you are not playing fair, my cock hurts and you wont come to me!" he said in slight annoyance, but still as aroused as ever.

"I am here, darling. Why can you not see me?" she purred.

"Because it is pitch, bloody, black in here!" he chastised.

"But I can see you, oh you are naughty, I can see your boy standing proud from here and it has made me wet!" she teased.

"For god sake, Lizzy, get yourself out here! Now!" he commanded.

"Only if you say _please_ ," she laughed.

Darcy leaned his back against the tree and pulled the front of his banyan apart, allowing his boy some cool air, hoping it would reduce its needs. Leaning his head back against the trunk, he closed his eyes, "Please," he said softly, almost sounding as a plea.

At that moment, he gasped, for Elizabeth had knelt before him, without making a sound and had taken him into her mouth. "Oh, Lizzy, why did you have to torture me so?" he said with soft breathy whispers.

Elizabeth continued her ministrations until Darcy was about to release into her mouth. "No, I wish to be inside you," he said as he pulled away from her and pulled her to her feet. "God woman, how I love you so," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Grabbing the back of her hair, he pulled her head to one side and moved his kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. He turned them both, so that Elizabeth was backed up to the tree.

"Turn around Lizzy, I want to take you from behind," he said with urgency.

Elizabeth turned and before she could do anything, Darcy pushed himself into her. His hands came around her and grabbed hold of the trunk at arms length, so he did not push his wife against the tree with his body.

As he moved, he could feel her weaken. "Darling, put you arms over mine, I will support you."

It was too difficult for Elizabeth to stay standing, so Darcy interrupted his thrusting in order to take her to the cushions, where he lay her down. Now in their usual missionary position, Darcy had to make sure he did not put any pressure upon her body. Now their lovemaking was more gentle, the urgency being overridden by a sense of deep love. "Oh my sweet sweet darling, how you tease me so," he whispered.

They lay there making love, until the night's coolness had made both of their heated bodies, chill.

"I love you Mr Darcy," Elizabeth gasped as she climaxed around his yard. The sensations and her words quickly sent Darcy over the edge with a roar.

As they made their way back into the house, in their night attire, they were greeted at the door by Mrs Reynolds.

"Erm? Good evening Mrs Reynolds," Darcy said, bashfully.

"Sir, is everything alright? I heard wolves howling just then."

"Oh I think it was the hounds in the outhouse," he said, hoping that Mrs Reynolds was too naive to realise it was him.

* * *

 **17th May 1814**

Elizabeth woke to the sounds of gentle snoring from her husband. Looking at him, she could see the trace of a smile upon his face. _What is he dreaming of to cause such a smile, whilst asleep?_ she thought.

"William," she sang softly.

"Oh Lizzy, that's it, just like that, oh dear god," he mumbled in his sleep. This made Elizabeth chuckle, for he was obviously having a salacious dream. Still in a playful mood, she thought she would tease him, whilst he was in slumber.

"Oh, William, yes that's it, just there," she whispered in his ear.

"Like this? Yes, so wet," he murmured once more.

Elizabeth took to kissing his neck, paying particular attention to the dip behind his ear. This, however, woke Darcy with a jolt.

"What! Where! Who!" he cried out, making Elizabeth laugh.

"What is the matter?" she said, trying to curb her laugh.

"I had a dream."

"Oh, did you?" Elizabeth asked, whilst biting her lip. "What was it about?"

"We were in the gardens at Longbourn, I was making love to you, but we had to keep quiet for fear your father would hear. You were delicious," he said smiling. "Maybe the outdoor pursuits we did last night brought me that dream," he grinned at his wife.

"Mm, maybe we can do it again sometime," Elizabeth purred, "I quite like the idea of taking a dip in the lake under the moonlight."

"So do I," he smiled, "I have to rise, for I have to see my steward in less than an hour," Darcy added, as he looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. "I will have to leave you, but please rest some more, for you have had little sleep, after our escapades," he grinned.

Elizabeth slumbered in bed for another hour, before she rose. On gazing out of the window, she gasped as she remembered that her second wedding anniversary was nearing. _No! How could I have forgotten? s_ he thought, _What do I get someone, who has everything and the money to buy the world?_ Then she remembered a conversation she had with him, not long after they were wed, but she refused as she thought it too embarrassing.

Darcy, a month after they wed, had requested that Elizabeth sit for a local artist and have a portrait done. However, he wished for her to be scantily clad.

-Flashback

"No, I cannot do it!" Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth, please, you will not be naked, you can wear something revealing, it will not show more than what some wear in London, during the season."

"I do not care, it will be wanton of me. I am not doing it, it is too embarrassing by far. I do not mind for the likeness to hang in our room, but to have to sit in front of the artist for hours on end like that…. I just cannot do it!"

"Fine, I will not push you, but I really wanted this," he said with a pout.

-End of flashback

Elizabeth thought about how he reacted to what she refused to do, however, now that Kitty's own skills had improved to the point of challenging any local artist, she felt that she could now give her husband what he wanted. Running into Kitty's room, Elizabeth sat down on the bed, "Kitty, Kitty, wake up!" she said eagerly.

"What is the matter? What time is it?" said a bleary eyed sister.

"It's a little after nine. Nothing is the matter, I just need you to do something for me."

"What do you want?" Kitty asked, now fully awake.

"Well, it is a bit embarrassing. William wished to have my portrait done the year before last, a rather risky portrait and I refused, as I did not wish to sit in front of a male artist. I just realised, it is our wedding anniversary in less than two weeks and thought it would be nice to give him his painting," she grinned.

"What do you mean by embarrassing?" Kitty asked.

"William wanted me in a rather wanton outfit. He wanted me in my stays and petticoats, with a shawl draped over my shoulders, but I refused. However, I wish to go one step further, if you are not too embarrassed by what I am about to ask."

"Oh, I think I know what is coming," Kitty gasped.

"I want to be naked! But have something like a shawl draped over my femininity, so that cannot be seen. William always mentions how alluring I look whilst pregnant, so what better than to give him a permanent reminder. Can you do my portrait?"

"Oh I do not know?" Kitty said biting her lip.

"Kitty, you have seen me in the bath, back at Longbourn, I do not look any different other than my swollen belly."

"Oh fine, I will attempt to, but I have never attempted to paint a nude before," Kitty sighed.

"If it doesn't work, then we have not lost anything other than time, but please can we try."

"Yes, we can start today for I do not know how long it will take. How big do you wish for it to be?"

"Not more than a foot across, I do not wish for it to be big, he can keep it locked away then, so that the servants cannot see."

Later that morning, Kitty made her way back to her sister's bedchambers with her art equipment. "Did William see you come up?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, he is out in the grounds with Richard, I made sure they were not around. Where do you want to be, Lizzy?"

"I think on the couch by the window, I can lay down and have my embroidered shawl draped over me."

As the sisters got ready to start, Kitty had a pang of guilt. "What if William is angry with me for doing this?"

"He wont be, he will be all smiles, believe me," she laughed.

* * *

 **21st May 1814**

For the next four days, the sisters were locked away in the mistresses bedchambers, Darcy was none the wiser. However, on the last day he tried to enter the rooms, via the sitting room. "Lizzy, why is the door locked?" he shouted from the other room.

"William, go away, I am busy," Elizabeth shouted as she tried to not laugh.

"What are you doing in there? Let me in!" he commanded.

"No, you cannot come in, I am busy with Kitty."

On this, Darcy had assumed that she was talking to Kitty about what happens after the marriage. "Oh, I best leave you ladies to it then… How long do you expect to be?"

"A couple of hours at the very least, now go!" Elizabeth said, now giggling at her husband's obvious embarrassment.

Just before five, Kitty put her brush down for the final time, "It is done, sister."

"Can I see?" Elizabeth said, getting up and putting on her robe.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction, I had trouble with the skin tone, you are rather pale Lizzy, are you getting enough meat in your diet?"

"I am no lighter than normal," she said as she walked around the easel. "Oh Kitty, he is going to love you for doing this, it is wonderful. You made your paints stronger, it is not the usual washed out look of watercolours, that I have seen before."

"I wanted it to have more depth. I could have painted it in oils if I had time, but two weeks is not enough, it takes months for the paints to dry properly, then you have to varnish it. I think it will do though," she smiled.

"It surely will," Elizabeth said, hugging her sister.

* * *

 **23rd May 1814**

"Darcy! Where are you?" Richard hollered as he rushed into the house.

"Good grief man! What is the matter?" Darcy exclaimed as he come down the stairs.

"I have to see you at once, alone, for I have terrible news," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Darcy led him into the library, where he poured his cousin a large brandy.

Gulping down the whole tumbler, Richard handed the missive to his cousin. "Dear god! I cannot believe it, both dead!" he said, as he sunk down into the chair.

"I do not know what to do, I received it only minutes ago and took to my horse immediately. This will mean that myself and Kitty cannot marry for at least six months, or even a year, if mother had her way.

"I cannot believe that both father and James are dead. Why did they ride in the same blasted carriage! It was an agreement made many decades ago, that both the Earl and his heir would not ride in the same vehicle together, for fear of just this happening," Richard said, as his head sunk into his hands.

"What are you going to do?" Darcy asked.

"I want to marry Kitty today, now! Before the news is general knowledge and mother cannot do anything about swaying me away from her."

"But you cannot do that, think of gossip!" Darcy demanded.

"I do not care! Please Darcy, go have someone fetch your parson and have Elizabeth get Kitty up. I already have the special licence, so we do not have to wait for anything."

Darcy could see the determination on Richard's face. He thought back at how he would have felt if he was told that his own wedding had to be put back months, if not a year. "Fine, I will ask Mrs Reynolds to send a boy to Mr Herbert and I will get Lizzy to look in on Kitty. She may not agree though, you do realise."

"I will take my chances, but Darcy, please make haste, for I cannot be long before returning to mother," Richard stated.

The ladies descended the stairs in a rather improper fashion, for both Kitty and Elizabeth were still dressed in their night attire and robes. Richard had become decidedly nervous on seeing them. "What is the matter, Richard?" Kitty begged, as she saw the look of worry on his face.

"Father and James have been killed in a carriage accident! We have to marry now or wait for the mourning period to end. I cannot wait that long, please marry me now, Kitty, I implore you," he cried.

"Oh my word! Richard! Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I received an express about half an hour ago. Please Kitty, please say you will. The vicar is already on his way here."

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will. Anything you want," she insisted, "but I am not properly dressed, the vicar will think it all rather odd to get married in my nightwear!"

"I will explain to him, he will understand," Darcy said.

Less than an hour later, the parson had declared them husband and wife, Richard leaned in and kissed his bride, sending Kitty into a wild blush. Darling, thank you for doing this without the frills and lace. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"I do not mind, so long as I am with you from this moment on."

After the parson left, Richard also had to take his leave, stating that he would return before midnight. "Kitty, move your things into my room in the guest wing, I will be back before midnight. If I am late, just retire to bed, as I want mother to return with me and I do not wish for her to see you until tomorrow, when you are my wife, completely," he said as he kissed her once more.

"I will Richard, I will be waiting."

"Richard," Darcy called from across the room. "Do you wish for me to come with you?"

"Yes, for I fear I will need your support, if I am to get mother to return with us, I hope you do not mind?"

"Not in the slightest," Darcy said, in a hurry to fetch his outerwear.

It was just gone midnight when the party of three returned. Richard saw to it that his mother was settled in her rooms, before he returned to his own in the guest wing. He quietly entered as to not wake Kitty, who he found slumbering in his bed. She was a vision to behold, she was laying on his side of the bed, naked under only a single sheet. Richard could see every curve and dip of her body and the mass of dark hair from her nether region, which showed as a faint shadow below the thin fabric of the bedding.

He managed to remove his own clothing as quietly as he could, so not to wake her whilst he was undressing.

Pulling back the cover that rested upon his wife's body, he climbed in next to her. The dip in the bed made Kitty stir, where she took in a deep breath of surprise. "Kitty, darling," Richard said softly, as he pulled his wife into his side.

"Richard, I tried to stay awake, but I must have fallen to sleep," she murmured.

He pulled her closer to him and their bodies made contact, making Kitty gasp. Richard's hand moved down her back and to her bottom, where he momentarily clenched a fistful of flesh, kneading her posterior, as he pushed her body against his manhood. His hand moved further down and he grabbed the back of her knee and placed her leg over his hip and pivoted himself to laying on top of her.

Their eyes made contact in the flickering candlelight. Richard could see clearly the beauty of his wife, as she had taken to lighting as many candles as she could in their room, before she fell to sleep. He gazed into her bright blue eyes and felt he was almost drowning in them, "God you are so beautiful, dear wife," he breathed, as he placed numerous kisses upon her face.

"Take me Richard, I want to feel you inside me," Kitty gasped.

"Not yet darling, I want to take my time and savour this moment."

His hands were over her entire body, desperately caressing her unique curves, his lips followed not far behind, taking the path that his fingertips had just experienced.

Kitty groaned when his hand came into contact with her pudenda again. She had felt the sensation the week before, so was not alien to the sensations her husband's fingers would manifest. However, she was not aware of his tongue being such a tool for the job. As his lips came into contact with her succulence, Kitty groaned, but stiffened in response to his touch.

"It is alright, relax darling."

It was a matter of a few minutes build up, before Richard felt that his wife was ready. Her legs began to tremble and her back arched as she revelled in his actions. He crawled his way back up her body and positioned him at her entrance. "Kitty this will hurt, I can go slow or quick," he asked.

"Slow, Richard, please," Kitty heaved.

"He placed the tip of his cock into her entrance and pushed, but stopped when he felt the hindrance of her barrier. He pushed gently into her restricted walls and felt it give a little, allowing his yard to move in ever so slightly. He stopped and whilst panting out in an attempt to control his baser instinct, he opened his eyes, which had been scrunched shut, to look upon Kitty. "Is it hurting you?" he gasped.

"A little, but it is bearable. Push deep into me Richard," she whispered.

Richard let go and thrust as hard as he dared into her core and stopped, this made Kitty cry out with pain. "I'm sorry, darling, I am so sorry!" he cried, holding her tight in his arms.

He kissed away the tears that had fallen upon her cheeks, whispering his request for forgiveness over and over again, as he thrust in and out of her. He moved his hand down to her soft folds and rubbed her bud with his thumb, hoping it would make her reach her tipping point, for he knew that the pain was probably all she was feeling at that moment.

As Richard continued his actions, Kitty groaned out her pleasure, _Yes!_ he thought, _she will come for me!_ "That's it Kitty darling, let your body take control, I want you to cry out, scream if you have to."

Richard stilled his thrusting as Kitty had taken it upon herself to rocking her body in such a way, that she was impaling herself onto his boy from beneath him. _Oh god! I have never had that happen before,_ he thought, but absorbed the uniqueness of what she was doing.

Richard was thankful that his room was in a totally separate wing to the rest of the house, for the sound that eliminated from them both, could have rocked the foundations of Pemberley.

Richard did not move, he lay between his wife's legs and whilst still within her core as his breathing calmed down. Looking up to Kitty, he softly said, "I love you, Lady Matlock."

Kitty gasped, as she caught her breath. Not thinking she had taken in what he said fully, due to the cloudiness of her brain at that moment, she asked what he had called her.

"I said… I love you, Lady Matlock."

It took a minute before she realised what he had said, for she was now a true lady, with a title. "Oh Richard, I did not realise, you are an Earl now!" she cried.

"I wish I was not, for it took me losing half of my family to catapult me into this position. Mother returned with me tonight, she is not as bad as I thought, but it is only a matter of time, before it will hit her hard. She has lost her husband and son," he said with sadness.

"You have lost a father and brother, you must not wear a brave face for it is surely a day so bittersweet. If you need to show your true feelings, I am here to hold you, remember I am your wife now and I will experience the hard times as well as the good with you."

Richard held her tight and sank his head into the small of her neck, where he silently sobbed, until he fell to sleep. Kitty rolled him to one side and snuggled back into him, she lay there for about an hour, listening to her husband's soft snores, which comforted her. With a plethora of thoughts in her head, she finally fell to sleep as the last candle burnt out.


	20. Chapter 20

**24th May 1814**

The morning glow peered in from the gaps in the drapes, sending shards of light into the room. As the sun moved around, a beam of warm light hit Darcy's face, making him wake earlier than intended.

Gazing down at the woman by his side, he smiled. Seeing her in such a state of slumber, with her hands holding their baby, filled his heart with joy.

Darcy moved down the bed and pulled the covers from his wife, in order to kiss their child, "Morning my little one, I hope you will behave for your mama today," he said softly.

Pulling away, he saw a distinct kick from the little one, which woke his wife. "Not only are you content with waking me, you also take delight in stirring your unborn son," Elizabeth murmured.

"Morning Mrs Darcy, how are you this morning?"

"I am well… well as can be expected, under the circumstances," she frowned.

"It is a sad time indeed. Aunt Cecilia spent the night in Richard's old room. I think we need to rise early, so that we are already downstairs, when she comes down."

"I think that is best. I would not wish for her to be in the breakfast room alone and I do not expect Richard and Kitty will rise early, considering it was their wedding night. I hope it all went well," Elizabeth stated, with an air of worry.

"I am sure it did, now come, we need to rise," Darcy said as he got up from the bed.

An hour later, Aunt Cecilia came into the breakfast room. Elizabeth noticed her pale complexion and redness to her eyes, "Oh aunt, please sit down. I hope you will partake of some breakfast."

"I don't seem to have an appetite," she said softly.

"Please, just a little, you will make yourself ill if you do not eat," Elizabeth said, pointing out the Plum and Rich Pound cakes on the table. "Sweet tea?" Elizabeth added, hoping the sweetness would entice her to eat.

Upstairs, Kitty had stirred from her sleep to find her wrapped in her husband's arms. She gazed up at his soft complexion and sighed with contentment. But then realised that not all was well and a tear formed at the corner of her eye, in remembrance of Richard's wall of steel collapsing. _Poor darling, I wish I could take your pain away,_ she thought. Such a bittersweet start to their marriage, their wedding anniversary would be forever remembered as the day her husband lost half of his family.

Looking over the table next to the bed, she saw Richard's fob watch, which he had placed there the night before. She managed to stretch her hand and picked up the ornate time piece. "Lord! It's ten o'clock," she whispered to herself. Now she had a dilemma, should she wake Richard or let him sleep, but the decision was taken out of her control, as he stirred beside her.

Opening his eyes, he gazed down to meet those of his wife's. Her powder blue eyes seemed even more hypnotic in the brightness of the daylight. "Morning Richard, how are you feeling?" Kitty asked, as she brought her lips to his.

"I do not know, I feel numb," he whispered.

At this confession, Kitty wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him to her, holding him tight against her, hoping to absorb some of his heartache. "We will need to make an appearance downstairs before breakfast is over," kitty said, "Cecilia will need our support."

Richard sighed at the fact he had to face the day ahead of him, which he was dreading. He knew Kitty would be there to support him and his mother adored her, for the ladies had taken an instant liking to each other, on her recent visits to Matlock Manor.

"We will need to travel to Matlock with mother. Father and James are to be brought back today from Leicester, where the accident occurred."

"Do you know what happened?"

"The horses somehow become detached from the carriage after they bolted. It would have not been so bad, but they were on a road that ran along a ravine and the carriage went over the edge. They should not have been travelling together, but as they were both in London, they thought it would be easier to travel in the same carriage, they were returning for our wedding, Kitty," Richard said, his voice cracking on the last few words.

"Darling, I know what you are thinking and you need to stop that thought, at once," Kitty stated, knowing that her husband was blaming himself for their untimely death. "It was an accident, if anyone or anything is to blame, it is what startled the horses to make them bolt in such a way. Did any of the coachmen survive?"

"The bastards jumped!" he growled, "They just left my father and brother and jumped!"

"I suppose it's only human nature to do that, self preservation," Kitty said, wiping his tears away.

"I suppose, but they will not be working for me, that is for sure. I do not wish to be reminded of their involvement every time I see them."

"Or your mother see them. Richard, I think she will insist on moving to the dowager house. I do not wish for that, she will feel the emptiness of the house exceedingly. Could we not convert some of the rooms into an apartment for her, say… in one of the other wings?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I do not wish for her to move out either, seems like we are throwing her out, even though it will be her choice. Yes, she can have one of the floors in one of the wings."

"Now come, we need to get up and make sure your mother is not too distressed. I would imagine she probably has not had a good night."

"No, I doubt it," Richard said, pulling himself up from the bed. "I just want to stay here, with you and shut out the world."

"I know, but we cannot, we can at least take a bath together, for I am in need of one," she said gazing at the blood on her body.

"Shit! I am sorry, Poppet."

Entering the breakfast room, they saw that both Elizabeth and Darcy were sitting down with Richard's mother. "Morning all," Kitty said as she moved over to her new mother, to give her a warm embrace. "Cecilia, how are you this morning?" she said with compassion.

"As well as can be expected. I still cannot believe they are both gone," she said, her voice trembling as she held back the tears.

Richard quickly saw this and moved towards his mother, holding her in his arms. "We will get through it, mother, we just have to."

"I know, I am only thankful that I have family left, who care enough to support me," she said gazing up at her now only surviving son.

"Of course we will look after you, that goes without saying," Kitty said, "I am family now, so you can ask anything of me and I will try and help as best as I can, even if it is just to talk."

"Darling Kitty, I knew you were meant for my boy the minute I saw you two together," at this, Kitty blushed. "I am only sorry that your wedding day had to be as it was."

"You are not angry with us for marrying in haste then, mother?"

"No, I suppose under the circumstances, I may have done the same. A year is a long time to wait," Cecilia said.

"We need to go back to Matlock, this afternoon. There is rather a lot to organise, which cannot wait."

"And I need to move to the dowager house," she sighed.

"You will do no such thing, Cecilia, the main house is your home, you will not be moving into the dowager house," Kitty stated. "Richard and I have already discussed this and we will not allow you to live a hundred yards away in another building, there is plenty of room at the main house. We can alter some of the rooms in one of the wings to create an apartment for you, rather than have you move out."

By two in the afternoon, the Fitzwilliams departed Pemberley to head home to Matlock. "I will see you in a few days, Kitty, at the funerals," Elizabeth whispered to her, Kitty just nodded and got into the carriage.

As they rode away, Darcy pulled his wife into his arms, "Do not worry Elizabeth, they will be fine. Your sister has proven her strength this morning, she will look after both Richard and aunt well enough."

"She has had a lot of practice when it comes to caring for others," she said, thinking of her mother's nerves and how Kitty rallied around her. "Oh William, we need to write to everyone to tell them not to come, I do not think their visiting at present is a good idea. We will have to send an express."

The rest of the day was spent writing to Georgiana, the Bingleys, the Bennets and the Lucases, explaining the circumstances and to not travel north. He also insisted that Georgiana stay with Lydia, for the funeral would be too soon, for her to return in time.

The next few days felt unnatural to both Darcy and Elizabeth. Darcy travelled to Matlock twice, and on the third occasion, it had been with his wife, to attend the funerals.

Both Richard and aunt Cecilia were putting a brave face on things. Kitty had told Elizabeth quietly, that Richard was holding his emotions in check and was only able to let them go, when they retired for the evening. Elizabeth was concerned that her sister could not cope, however, Kitty calmed her concerns, saying that she was well enough and would easily survive until her husband was in better spirits.

* * *

 **29th May 1814**

Darcy made his way to his dressing room, where he had hidden his wife's anniversary gift. In the past two years, Elizabeth had been too eager and with such skill, found her gift more often than not, before the appropriate time. Knowing that she could not stretch or climb onto anything, he took to hiding her gift on top of the armoire. As she lay there, Darcy, with the assistance of Hannah, brought in many vases filled with Lilly of the Valley and placed them about the room and a rather large box of chocolate truffles had been placed on her bedside table.

He sat down on the bed and placed another box, which contained her gift, onto her belly. As he did he had to stifle his laugh, as with each inhalation she took, the box wobbled precariously on her mound, threatening to slide off.

"Lizzy," Darcy cooed, "Wake up, my darling wife."

"Oh William," she said, as she began to wake up. "Mm, what is that wonderful smell?"

"Open your eyes and you will see," he said, beckoning her to wake.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the room filled with the white flowers, "Oh, you got me Lilly of the Valley, you know they are my favourite flower." Then she noticed the box balancing precariously on her belly. "What have we here?"

Sitting up, she made light work of the ribbon that was tied about the parcel, on opening it, she squealed, for Darcy had bought her the most exquisite Ruby and Diamond necklace. "It is so beautiful. I have the most wonderful husband in the world."

"I believe I am the most wonderful husband in all the worlds," he said, pointing to the truffles.

Elizabeth placed the box down on the bed, and opened it. Smiling up at her husband, she raised a brow, "Truffles in bed, are you sure?" she laughed.

"We will have none of that. I want you to eat them, not me."

"But we can share them, can we not?"

"Yes, but later," he said as she kissed her tenderly on the corner of her mouth. "So… what did you get me, Mrs Darcy?" he grinned.

Elizabeth went to her rooms, but returned within a minute or so with the painting. She had managed to get a frame made by a local carpenter, giving him the measurements, but not the painting itself. With instruction, she managed to place the painting into its frame, without any hitches.

Elizabeth had wrapped the painting in the embroidered shawl that she wore, whilst she sat for Kitty. She knelt beside her husband, as he eagerly untied the ribbons holding the shawl in place. As he unwrapped the shawl from its contents, he found himself looking at the back of the painting. As he turned it over, he froze, his eyes fixed to the image of his unclad lover, with the shawl he was holding, laid across her femininity.

His breath quickened and he gulped hard, as he tried to keep his reaction under control, for he surely could feel his boy stir. "You have no idea what this means to me, I cannot believe you did this," he said, staring wide eyed at the canvas.

"I thought you would like it. I know you wanted it a while back and as Kitty was here, I thought I would finally give you want you wanted."

"And more! So much more!" he said, pulling her into his arms. Gazing back at the likeness, he noticed the fabric across her pudenda, "Lord! This is the shawl in the painting?" he exclaimed, as he grabbed the shawl.

"Yes, it is," she giggled.

Darcy placed it to his face and breathed in, "It smells of you, Lizzy."

Placing the painting and truffles down on the floor, Darcy pulled his wife back down onto the bed. "You do realise I will have to make love to you now," he said, deliciously.

"I should hope so."

* * *

For next two months, life was calm at Pemberley and Kitty and Richard settled in well at Matlock Manor. Although Cecilia was no longer the mistress, Kitty made good her suggestion, as she did not wish for Cecilia to feel disregarded, so had the top floor of the east wing made into a self contained suite for her mother-in-law. Richard, understandably, immediately gave up his commission in order to take up his newly assigned duties as the Earl of Matlock, something he did not anticipate would end up being his destiny.

Elizabeth and Darcy were happy with an empty house, at last. She relished in the situation, for she had the full attention of her husband for the first time in months. Georgiana was still with Lydia, who had picked up in spirits and was improving in health and the young ladies had formed a tight bond.

 **31st July 1814**

"Darling, I feel like a walk in the grounds, I know you will not allow me to venture out alone, but can we please take a stroll together?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, of course, we can take it slowly, I do not want you over exerting yourself."

As they walked in the grounds, discussions were filled with the baby and the distance they had traversed during this time, had not registered to either of them. They were a mile from the house, when Elizabeth noticed the distance they had travelled. "Oh dear, we seem to have walked quite a way, at least it has eased my back ache," she said, stretching her back out.

"What! How long have you been having pains in your back?" Darcy asked.

"I have been getting back ache for a couple of weeks now, but today seems a lot worse, they have been coming and going, which I find unusual."

"Lizzy, you may be in labour, did you not think of this when you started getting the intermittent pains?"

"No, it cannot be, for I am not due for at least another two weeks." At that point a sharp pain shot through her abdomen, forcing her to bend over.

"Lizzy!" Darcy cried.

"I cannot move, it hurts to much!" she cried out, "No! It cannot be, surely it is too early."

"God! You should have said something earlier, we need to get you back to the house," Darcy said, now turning his wife around to return to Pemberley. However, when he did this, she was hit with another pain."No! that second pain was too quick!"

" _How would you know, Doctor Darcy!"_ she spat, whilst riding out her pains.

"I read that medical volume, thrice over," he explained.

The couple walked for less than fifty yards before the pains returned again. "No! That pain was only three minutes after the last, I do not think we are going to make it back to the house," he said, now panicked at the prospect of delivering his own child, in a field.

"I need to stop, I cannot go on," she gasped.

"We cannot stop, we need to try and get you back! I will carry you."

"No! No! No! You cannot lift me! I am in too much pain!" she said, but as she did, her waters broke, landing all over Darcy's feet.

"Shit! We need to get you to a safe place, with shelter," he stated as he looked around. Seeing the woods nearby, Darcy guided his wife to a small clearing he saw at its perimeter. "Lay down, darling," he said, as he helped his wife to recline against a tree.

"I'm scared, I do not know what to do, I cannot have the baby out here!" she sobbed, but another pain shot through her, making her scream.

Darcy had not heard such a sound from his wife before and realised this was going to be hard to witness, but he knew that she was relying on him to support and help her through this. As Darcy commence to take off his cravat, so that he had something to use, if needed, a stable boy appeared from inside the woods.

"Sir, what is the matter, is the mistress not well?"

"Where did you come from? We need the midwife, go fetch someone, quick boy!" he commanded.

"Yes sir, straight away, I have my pony, so will go immediately," the boy spluttered.

"Lizzy, listen to me. Try to keep calm, but I think we are going to have to deliver the little one here, I doubt the midwife will make it back in time, for I can already see you are quite far along."

Elizabeth, however, was in no state to absorb what her husband had said, her pains were now unbearable and she had such a desire to push. "I need to puuuuuush!" she yelled out and moaned her way through the contraction, pushing as hard as she could.

"Lizzy, I need to look… to see if anything is happening," he said, gazing between her legs. "Oh my god! I can see the head. I need you to pant."

"No, I cannot have him here! Argh! Shit! It hurts!"

Darcy was quite taken back with her language, for he had never heard such profanities from her lips. "I do not think you have a choice, darling," he said trying to calm her down with his soothing voice.

"I need to push, but it's stinging, Argh! This is all your fault!" she growled through her pain.

"Don't push, you need to pant!" he explained, ignoring what his wife had said. As he panted, he encouraged Elizabeth to match his breaths.

"Argh! I have to push!"

"Does it still sting?"

"No! It! Does! Not!" she growled, now showing signs that her husband's questions were annoying her.

"Yes, you can push then."

As he said that, she screamed into her pushes and Darcy thought that she had a look of a mad woman about her. "That's it darling, the head is almost out!" he yelled. As the head was born, Darcy looked down and started to cry.

"Whats wrong, is something wrong!" she screamed between her pains.

"No! No! everything is fine! It wont be long, sweetheart, you are doing so very well."

Within the next five minutes, the baby was born, Darcy immediately placed the baby onto his wife, who instinctively pulled down her bodice and started to feed it. Darcy placed the shawl over the little one and watched as his child fed from his wife, a sight that had struck him so profoundly.

"I did not check the sex, I was too absorbed in placing it onto you," Darcy stated.

Elizabeth looked down under the shawl, smiling as she looked to her husband, she uttered, "I was right, you have your heir, Mr Darcy."

Darcy sat down beside her and took them into his arms, where he sat, but realised that the labour was not over, for Lizzy felt another pain. "The afterbirth!" but as he said that, the midwife approached with the doctor.

"Oh, I see we are too late, the little one is here," she cooed.

"She has not passed the afterbirth and the baby is still connected." Darcy said, not thinking of cutting the cord.

"That is fine, the short time will do the baby good."

The midwife tied and cut the cord and wrapped the baby back up in the shawl. Handing the little one over to the master, she instructed that he go take a short walk, as she was now in control.

Darcy hesitated, not wishing to leave his wife. However, Elizabeth knew that this last part was not very pleasant, so insisted he take their son for his first walk.

As Darcy left, Elizabeth could hear him talking to the little one. "So, Master Darcy, you took it upon yourself to surprise your mama and papa. I hope you are going to behave yourself when you are older," he cooed. "Oh, that was a big yawn, are you tired? You have been through a lot, like mama… That's it, sleep now, for I have you safe in my arms and I will never let you go."

The house was a flurry of activity, when the carriage returned. The crib had been placed at the side of Elizabeth's bed, as she did not wish for the little master to be away from her. However, she was aware that Darcy wished for his son to also be cared for by a wet nurse, as he felt Elizabeth could do with undisturbed sleep during the night, but did not have any issues with her feeding their son during the day, something he took delight in watching.

"William, are we still in agreement on the name?" she asked as she held her son in bed.

"Oh, I did not think we had changed our minds?" Darcy stated.

"Well, the circumstances changed, since we last spoke of names," she said, thinking of the conversation they had the previous December.

"Oh… I still quite like the name. I have no problems with us calling him Richard, although maybe we could shorten it somehow as it will get confusing when Richard and Kitty visit?"

"What? As in Dick!" she smirked. "No son of mine will be named Dick, maybe we should call uncle Richard that, shouldn't we Richard," she cooed to the baby in her arms.

"We could call him Lord Dick!" Darcy laughed.

"Whilst our son is around, we could just call him Uncle Richard, that would be easy enough."

Darcy came and sat down beside his wife, who was resting in bed. "Lizzy?"

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Do you think we will have anymore children?"

"Well, I hope so, you have proved yourself now, Mr Darcy. There is no doubt, this little one is your son," she said, gazing back at the small replica of her husband.

"Lizzy! Did you doubt the doctor?" Darcy said in shock.

"Well… not doubt him, as such, but I did have a niggling thought at the back of my mind that he could have been wrong, but there was no reason to worry, so I pushed the thought out of my mind. Do not concern yourself, William, I did not dwell on the possibility for long. But now seeing this tiny miniature of you, there is no doubt that you fathered him."

Darcy lay down beside his wife, taking both her and his son into his arms once more, "I am, by far, the luckiest man alive to have such a wife as you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **31st July 1824**

"Mother, why is it that you will not let us swim in the lake? It is rather hot and it would cool us down exceedingly, please… it is my birthday after all," Richard begged Elizabeth.

"Because if you do, then William will wish to take a swim, you know how he will be, whatever his big brother does, he wants to do," she said, whilst hugging her eldest son. "You get more like your father each day."

"Well, I am ten now," he said, puffing out his chest, "I'm nearly a grown man."

"I think you have a few more years to go, my baby," she chuckled.

"What the hell is father doing?" Richard asked, as he watched Darcy sit down by the lake's edge with the picnic basket and makeshift fishing rod.

"Richard, mind your language," Elizabeth chastised. "Your father is probably trying to catch a trout. Although, they seem to have diminished in recent months, probably due to the constant fishing he and your uncle Richard have done. It is not healthy being sat out here for hours, just gazing into the water."

"Oh, they talk a lot. I spied on them once and they mentioned something about a willow tree.

"Uncle Richard said that he had come outside once with Auntie Kitty and he had seen you and papa under it. I am not sure what you were doing, but father went rather red, which made uncle laugh."

Elizabeth also blushed, for she realised that it was the first time they had made love outdoors, for all the other times, Richard and Kitty had not been around, or it had been in the middle of the night.

As her thoughts drifted, she looked up and spotted Darcy pull a chicken leg from the basket and tie it to the fishing rod. Little William trotted up to his father and Darcy handed it to him, whispering something in his ear, making his little son chuckle.

William ran around the dog with the fishing rod in hand, teasing him with the delicious morsel on its end, sending the dog into a frenzy in an attempt to grab the meat. Elizabeth smiled when she remembered something. "Mr Darcy, come here," she beckoned, in a delightful tone.

"Yes my dear," he smiled, knowing what she was about to say.

"Was that a predetermined act, for my benefit?"

"Of course it was. I thought of it, when I saw the contents of the picnic hamper," he said as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek, making their son squirm.

"Ergh, papa, do not do that to mama, it's disgusting!" he proclaimed.

"Why ever not, mama does the same to you."

"That is different, she loves me."

"And I love your mother, so dearly," he said gazing up at his wife of a dozen years. "She is still the most handsomest woman of my acquaintance, do you not think mama pretty?"

"Yes, well I suppose she is, for I am handsome and she has my eyes," he proudly stated.

"I think it is the other way around, you have _my eyes_ , darling," she chuckled. She turned her attentions back to the man beside her, smirking, "So, chicken legs and fishing rods?"

"I just remembered it from our conversation years ago, although you gave me the impression it would have been our first born running around teasing the dog, little did we think we would have a strapping lad sitting with us and a little one growing here," Darcy said, as he stroked Elizabeth's swollen belly. "How is my little girl?" he cooed.

"Mother told me she is having a boy, we don't want girls in the house, they smell!"

"Oh, a boy is it?" Darcy said, cocking his brow.

"William, it's probably a boy, I have yet to produce a girl and the likelihood the third will be any different, is remote."

"Utter rubbish, just because your mother only produced girls, does not mean you will only produce boys. You know how desperate I am for a daughter, just like you," he said, planting another kiss on her lips.

"I'm off if you are going to continue canoodling," Richard moaned, as he run over to the Sycamore Tree.

"Be careful if you are going to climb, Richard, I don't want you falling and breaking your head," Darcy called out.

Just as one son disappeared up the tree, the other came bounding up to the couple. "Papa, can I go with Richard too?" he said, having abandoned the fishing rod entirely, to the dog's delight.

"No Will, you are too little, come sit on my lap," Darcy stated.

"No!" little William pouted and with that, ran off.

Just then two carriages pulled up. "Uncle Richard and Auntie Kitty are here!" Richard shouted from up in the tree. "Yes! They have bought everyone with them. Why do they use two carriages?"

Elizabeth did not wish to explain the real reason, for it brought too much sadness with it, but was able to give her son another reason. "They do not all fit into one carriage, Richard. Their family is way too large for a single vehicle."

Within a few minutes, the Fitzwilliam family joined the Darcys under the tree. "You need to get more seating out here Darcy," Richard grinned.

"You need to stop having children," Darcy remarked, laughing at the six children running around the place. "Six offspring in ten years is a great achievement."

"Yes, I cannot resist knocking my wife up, as soon as can be," he grinned, but all too soon got a slap on the arm from Kitty.

"Lady Matlock, that is not gracious behaviour," he smiled, but took her into his arms.

"Oh put her down Richard, before she is with child again."

"Too late for that, Darcy," he smiled happily.

"You are with child again? Oh Kitty," Elizabeth laughed.

Just then, there was a roar of children's laughter coming from down by the lake. Looking over, Richard could see that his two oldest boys were arguing and the younger of the two was drenched in water. Eyeing the bucket in the elder's hands, Richard had no choice other than to chastise them. "James, Freddie, stop it at once! James, I will see you later," he roared in his 'angry father' tone, which sent all the children in different directions within the grounds. "I do love it when I can scare the little ones with only a few words," he laughed.

"Oh Richard, do not be too angry with James, he is only nine," Kitty soothed.

"Oh I wont do anything nasty, I will just poor a bucket of ice cold water over him, see if he likes it," he beamed a wicked smile. "Oh, is Bingley and Jane coming today with their lot?" Richard asked.

"Yes, they should be here soon, I think it takes longer to get ready with the small baby."

"It does not take us long. Having said that, we have a hoard of nannies to help." Richard laughed. "So how many children do we all have? I seem to remember someone saying about this time of our lives, we would have a dozen children around us."

"Well, we have two and one on the way, you and Kitty have six with one on the way," Elizabeth paused and smiled up at her sister, "and Jane and Charles have four. So that makes a dozen with two on the way."

"Good, we are ahead of target. What say you we have a wager that our final total will be least twenty five," Richard said, eager for a bet.

"Good Grief Richard! I know you like your wife swollen with child, but have a care on the rest of us. Every four to five years is our average, so that means only another three from us, if we are lucky."

"Oh do not worry, I am sure we can pick up the slack," Richard laughed.

"Do not count on it, Richard, I may ban you from my bedchambers soon," Kitty chastised, which wiped the smile from her husband's face.

"It is a shame that Mary did not marry, or Lydia remarry for that matter," Elizabeth sighed.

"There is still time, Lydia is still in her twenties and Mary I could never see marrying. If she did, it would have been to a clergyman. She would have suited Mr Collins well, but he only had eyes for Charlotte," Kitty said.

"Yes… well his eyes turned rather quickly, several times. I am surprised he did not go giddy at all the spinning," Elizabeth huffed. "At least mother is happy living with Lydia and Mary at Skegness, it was a good idea to let them stay in the cottage long term, for they are all enjoying it by the coast."

"How is your mother after your father's passing?" Richard asked.

"Oh she was upset for all of a week," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes, "then, when she knew that she was able to live her life out with two of her daughters, with an allowance from her three _favourite_ sons, she was happy enough."

"She only has three sons," Richard roared.

"Well, you are all her favourites, although I do think you take the limelight, when we are all in her company, being titled and all."

"I should think so too," Richard grinned.

At that moment, the Bingley carriage arrive. On seeing this, all the children and parents made their way back to the house, to greet them. Although, it was a special day for Master Darcy, it was not uncommon for those at the party to gather frequently, so the cousins were never in want of a playmate or two.

Richard lost his bet, for they only reached twenty children between them. The Darcys only had their three, the third, being a little girl called Emily. To Darcy's delight, she looked just like her mother. The Bingleys had another two children and the Fitzwilliams had another four, the final being when Richard was in his sixty third year and his wife of eight and forty. Darcy, at which point, proclaimed Richard to be a Randy Bugger, a title, the Earl was happy to receive.


End file.
